


The Girl with the Emerald Eyes

by pearlydew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 137,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlydew/pseuds/pearlydew
Summary: A story of James and Lily. The life, laughs and love they shared. From sixth year until the end.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I started this fic years ago ( it was posted on fan fiction.net) and recently decided to come back to it because Hogwarts will always be there to welcome you home and all that jazz. I’ll be posting simultaneously on here and Harry Potter fan fiction. I would really appreciate any comments, questions or feedback!

Lily watched the little hand on her watch tick closer to eleven , soon she would be heading to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry and she was more than nervous . She fingered the silver heart necklace Petunia had given her for her eleventh birthday and remembered the day when that letter came.

"Lily Lily wake up! It's your birthday and I want to give you your gift "Petunia sqeauled excitedly.

"shh Tuney you'll wake mum I'm getting up " said Lily blearily while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh and this came for you ." Whispered Petunia handing over a letter with her name and adress written elegantly on the front in emerald ink. She was intrigued as to who had sent the letter for it was too thick to be a birthday card however she forced herself to ignore the mysterious letter and turn to Petunia who was clearly bursting to give Lily her present .

"I hope you like it Lil I searched for ages to find it" whispered Petunia handing over a small box with a green ribbon tied round it , unable to contain herself Lily ripped the decorative ribbon off and opened the box . Inside nestled inside a bed of tissue paper was a delicate silver heart on a silver chain.

"Oh Tuney I love it !" Lily exclaimed leaning across the bed to hug her sister.

"Open your letter now Lil maybe it's from aunt Annabel in Austrailia " exclaimed Petunia excitedly.

Carefully Lily broke the red wax seal on the back of the parchment slowly she read the letter while Petunia tried in vain to read the letter over her shoulder . Hogwarts ! Thought Lily but she thought Sev was only winding her up.

*****  
Suddenly Lily was interupted from her thoughts by a quiet tapping on the door.

" excuse me is it okay if I join you ? Only all the other compartments with space have older students and I didn't want to sit there, I tried to find my friend frank he's in second year but I can't find him" said a girl rather nervously.

" of course " said Lily glad to have someone to talk to on the journey, she had thought she would be sitting with Sev but theyd had something of a falling out.

The girl thanked her and took a seat opposite Lily , she had chocolate coloured hair which fell in slight waves to just past her shoulders and big warm brown eyes.

" I'm Alice Caroll nice to meet you " said the girl with a smile.

"I'm Lily Evans " replied Lily.

"are you in first year too ?"

"yes I'm so excited I can't believe we are finally going to Hogwarts "

"finally? It's only been weeks since our letters came" said Lily a confused expression spreading across her pale face

"oh are you muggleborn?"enquired Alice  
, Lily was getting more embarrassed by the second especially as Alice began to talk about her parents as muggles whatever that meant .

Just as Lily felt she was starting to get along with Alice a group of boys appeared in the doorway of their compartment.

" Alice! I've been looking all over for you. Mum says you've to come and sit with me and Nathan. Plus I brought you all kinds of wicked sweets back from our hols." The tallest boy of the group announced, Lily assumed he was the friend Alice had mentioned.

Alice's eyes lit up and she moved hurriedly to join her friend with a promise to Lily to look for her later. When the pair departed Lily was left with the two other dark haired boys.

" Mind if we sit here?" Asked the shorter of the two.

" Go ahead!" Sqeauked Lily her voice sounding more nervous than she intended.

She'd only just got the measure of Alice and now there were two more new people to meet. Luckily for her the two boys didnt seem that bothered to meet her and quickly launched into yet another discussion about something she didnt understand. She had thought that with Sev's help she had a pretty good understanding of her new world but it appeared she had barely scratched the surface. An unexpected pang of loneliness hit her and she began to long for the family she had just left behind on the platform. Perhaps she had made a mistake. Thinking about her family inevitably led to thinking about the last conversation she'd had with Tuney. Lily determinedly turned away from the two boys so they could not see the tears that had begun to form in her eyes.

Despite their falling out Lily's heart lept when she suddenly spotted a familiar face through the glass.

"I don’t want to talk to you,"she said in a constricted voice as Severus entered the compartment. She noticed he had already changed into his school robes and worried whether she was meant to have done the same.

"Why not?" Severus inquired sitting down on the bench across from her.

"Tuney h – hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore." Lily fought to stop the tears trickling down her face. The last thing she needed was to be thought of as a crybaby on the first day.

"So what?"

She threw him a look of deep dislike. She was also aware that the two boys seemed to have stopped their conversation to listen in.

"So she’s my sister!" She exclaimed, angry that her supposed friend was so quick to dismiss her feelings.

"She’s only a –"He caught himself quickly; Lily, too busy trying to wipe her eyes without being noticed, did not hear him.

"But we’re going!" he said, unable to suppress the exhilaration in his voice.

"This is it! We’re off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, mopping her eyes, but in spite of herself, she half smiled.

"You’d better be in Slytherin," said Snape, encouraged that she had brightened a little.

"Slytherin?"

One of the boys sharing the compartment, who had shown no interest at all in Lily or Snape until that point, looked round at the word.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?" He asked the boy lounging on the seats opposite him.

The other boy's aristocratic face suddenly dropped.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin," he said. Lily couldn't tell whether he was proud or embarassed of the fact.

"Blimey,"said James, "andd I thought you seemed all right!"

Sirius grinned. "Maybe I’ll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you’ve got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.  
“Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!” Like my dad." Lily had no difficulty this time in discerning the boy's obvious pride in his heritage.

Lily had read about all the houses in her new books and she personally felt they all sounded good in different ways although Sev had told her Slytherin was best. It seemed other people , like Sev, held strong opinions about the best house. Severus made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Gor a problem with that?"

"No," said Severus, though his slight sneer said otherwise.

"If you’d rather be brawny than brainy –"

"Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. Lily sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

" Come on, Severus, let’s find another compartment." She grabbed her bag and strode out.

"Oooooo …" James and Sirius imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Severus as he passed. Lily shot them a glare.

"See ya, Snivellus!"a voice called, as the compartment door slammed.

They wandered down the train in search of a new place to sit. Lily was becominh increasingly worried about this school, Sev had made it out to be such a great place but so far two of the three people she had met hadnt been very nice at all. Thankfully they managed to find space in Alice's compartment.

After several hours and a funny incident involving Lily's jumper and an escape artist of a chocolate frog, a tall boy with black Hogwarts robes and a little blue prefect badge entered the compartment to tell them that they were almost there and that they should change into their Hogwarts robes .

Lily accompanied Alice to the girl's bathroom to get dressed. The girls changed hurriedly into their plain black robes. She was glad Alice was there to help as she had no clue whether she was wearing the robes correctly. Alice had already told Lily that when they were sorted into houses the badge on the robes would change to the crest of their house and Lily couldn't wait to be sorted. She prayed inwardly that she would be placed in Slytherin if Sev was but she was also just hoping to be chosen, she had a dread of failing whatever test sorted the first years and being sent home .

Suddenly Lily noticed that she was wearing her favourite red converse under her robes she didn't have time to sort through her trunk to find her school shoes as at that moment the train was pulling into a quaint little station filled with baskets of flowers .

"Its time to go Lily we leave our trunks and things on the train and they take them to the castle " said Alice as she got up to leave the compartment , the girls were pulled along by the crowd onto the lantern lit platform .

All the older students seemed to be moving along the platform to where lots of seemingly abandoned carriages were Lily didn't understand why the older students were getting into the carriages as there was no horses to pull them.All of the first years looked uncertain where they were supposed to go, that is until they heard a loud booming voice.

"firs years over here firs years"

The voice belonged to the largest man Lily had ever seen he was even bigger than the giant in the pantomime she had seen last Christmas .

The huge man directed them to the edge of a wide lake where lots of little wooden boats bobbed by the shore he instructed them to get into the boats with four in each.

Lily and Alice were joined in there boat by the two black haired boys frim earlier who both had a mischievous glint in their eye. Lily rolled her eyes and vowed only to speak to Alice. The giant man who had now introduced himself as Hagrid waved what looked like a flowery umbrella and the little boats set off across the lake .

As soon as they were moving the two boys in Lily's boat started to lean over the edge they appeared to have saved some of the sandwiches from their lunch and were now dropping little pieces over the side of the boat into the lake. Suddenly a purple slimy tentacle emerged and grabbed the pieces . At the sight of the tentacle Alice screamed in fright but the boys assured her that it was the giant squid who lived in the lake and that it wouldn't do them any harm , however at that precise moment the tentacle shot out again and tried to grab the remaining sandwiches from oneof the boys hand. This caused there little boat to tip to one side precariously .

Both Lily and Alice were glad to be back on dry land and looked awestruck at the sight of the castle which they hadn't noticed on the way across the lake as they were trying not to fall in . Hogwarts was magnificent with four tall towers and turrets just like in a fairytale. Hagrid led the first years up to the main entrance where they were met by a severe looking woman with a thistle on her hat .

"Welcome first years I am Professor McGonagall and I teach transfiguration here at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry , when I say so we shall procede to the Great hall where the sorting ceremony will take place ".

Immdiately Lily turned to Alice  
"you mean we get sorted infront of the whole school ? What if I can't do it I haven't learned magic yet " said Lily panicked.

The boy with messy black hair and Hazel eyes interrupted their conversation at this point to tell them that they only had to try on a hat . Lily wasn't sure whether she should believe the boy as he seemed like a joker plus trying on a hat seemed too easy . However the boy turned out to be right when Lily entered the great hall her eyes were immidately drawn to the tattered wide brimmed wizards hat which was perched on a rickety stool at the top of the hall .

The students had to sit on the stool and wear the hat which would tell them which house they were in . They were sorted in alphabetical order so Lily watched as Victoria Agneau was made a Ravenclaw , Amir Ashkan was made a Hufflepuff and so on however barely any students had been sorted when they're was a commotion in the hall a boy called Sirius Black who had shared the boat with Lily and Alice walked or rather swaggered up to be sorted and the hat announced he was I'm Gryffindor after little consideration Lily didn't know what the problem was but the whole hall went silent until it was the silence was broken by jeers from the Slytherins .

Lily had little time to puzzle over the mysterious sorting of Sirius Black as Alice was next to be sorted Lily hoped that they would be in the same house as she would like them to be friends , Alice sat nervously on the stool and put the old hat on her head after a short amount of time the wide brim of the hat opened to announce the word Gryffindor to the hall Alice looked relieved and hopped off the school and went to join the Gryffindor table which was cheering for her . She beamed as she took her place next to her friend Frank from the train. Lily felt momentarily conflicted as she would have liked to have been in the same house as both Alice and Sev, she supposed nevertheless that it would be okay to have friends in different houses.

Nervously Lily watched as Eversham Aria was sorted into gryffindor as she had to be soon .

" Evans Lily "called Mcgonagall and Lily approached the stool all the while trying to hide her red shoes under her robes.

What if she wasn't picked at all she panicked what if no house wanted her, her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of the hat.

" clever one here yes a good brain and a willingness to learn Ravenclaw perhaps but there is courage and loyalty here and a strong sense of friendship I think " Lily waited with baited breath.

"Gryffindor !" the hat announced to the hall .

Lily felt a strange mix of emotions, she was happy to be a gryffindor but she knew tgat Sev wouldn't be pleased. She slipped off the stool and went to join Sirius and Alice at the cheering table, making a point of turning her back to the former . Lily felt a pinch of sadness as she watched Sev be speedily sorted into Slytherin, she told herself that the whole house thing really didn't matter that much anyway.

The sorting ended with Zander Zabini becoming a Slytherin and Professor Mcgonagall removed the sorting hat and stool with a wave of her wand . All eyes turned to the staff table as the headmaster Dumbledore stood to make a speech. Lily was delighted to discover that the man loiked exactly as she had always imagined a magic wizard would. Lily expected a speech of rules and encouragemnts to behave and do well however Dumbledore gave the weirdest speech she had ever heard , she wondered how he managed to get the word buttock into the speech so many times but she was distracted my mountains of food appearing on the golden plates .  
Lily Alice and Sirius had been joined at the table by James Potter who had been in the boat with Lily and  
Alice , a boy who was pale and sickly looking but Lily thought he had kind eyes , another boy who was rather short for his age and had watery eyes and the girls Lily suspected she would be sharing a room with however she couldn't remember their names . By the end of the feast Lily was full to burst with roast chicken , potatoes , coq au vin and suprisingly sherbet lemons .

When it was time to leave a curly haired prefect started to gather the first years around him assisted hesitantly by the other Gryffindor prefect to show them towards Gryffindor tower . As they passed by, portraits of witches and wizards waved to them which gave Lily a fright as in the muggle world pictures were still . They arrived at a large portrait of an overweight lady in a pink frilly dress which reminded Lily of the dress Petunia had worn to their cousin Mabels wedding,

"Aardvark" said the curly haired prefect and the portrait swung open to reveal a large cosy room with a crackling fire and squashy armchairs it was decorated in red and gold which Lily now knew to be Gryffindors colours .

The girl prefect took the first year girls and directed them to their dormitory .  
The girls all walked up the spiral stone staircase until they came upon a wooden door with a gold plaque reading first years , a girl with soft honey blond curls stepped forward and pushed open the door . They were met by a large circular room with five beds and a large window with a Windowseat , Lily loved the Windowseat on sight and could imagine curling up there with a good book . Their trunks were at the bottom of the beds and Lily circled the room looking for the trunk with her initials , situated between A.C and A.E was L.E and Lily sat down on the gold embroidered cover .

" Hello everyone my name is Sapphire what about everyone else ? " smiled a tall girl with long dark hair and big dark blue eyes.

"I'm Aria Eversham " said the girl with honey blond curls and cornflower blue eyes who was perched on the edge of the bed to Lilys left.

" hello I'm Ruby and obviously I'm Sapphires twin"' mumbled an almost identical version of Sapphire from across the room , Alice seemed reluctant to introduce herself so Lily piped up.

" I'm Lily nice to meet you all" everyone looked expectantly towards Alice but she kept her mouth shut so the girls gave up .

" why don't we have a pyjama party tommorow night it's a Friday ?" suggested Sapphire who was midway through putting on her pyjamas. 

The rest of the girls nodded their agreement and wished each other goodnight it had been an eventful day and everyone was exhausted. Soon Lily was the only one left awake and as she gazed at the stars from the bed she thought about just how lucky she was . Her happiness was only slightly tinged by the fact Sev wasn't in the same house. However, it wasn't as if they would have been able to share a dorm anyway and she looked forward to getting to know her new roommates.

The next morning Lily was first to wake up and took the opportunity to have a quick shower. When she emerged Sapphire was also awake and was plaiting her hair in a intricate pattern . In later years the girls often liked to tease Sapphire that this was the only time they had witnessed her waking up early.

" I love your hair Sapphire " whispered Lily as she didn't want to wake up her sleeping roomates.

"thanks Lily want me to plait yours ?" she asked with a smile.

" yes please" said Lily pulling up her knee length socks .

By the time anyone else had risen Lily and Sapphire were already fully dressed and ready so they decided to wait for the others in the common room , they were the only ones there and so sat in the comfiest armchairs by the now extinguished fire .

" so Lily where are you from ?"asked Sapphire as they listened to the birds singing outside the window.

"Surrey" replied Lily.

"oh in the wizarding village there ?"

" um no my parents are muggles you see I didnt know I was a witch until I got my letter " said Lily blushing.

" where are you from ?" she asked Sapphire.

" London" smiled Sapphire.

"But my family travel a lot my dad is the lead singer of The Phoenixs which is a really popular wizard band so we used to go on tour with him when we were kids. Plus my mum is italian."

" that must have been an exciting childhood is that why you and your sister are named after jewels cause your dads a rockstar?" giggled Lily.

" yeah and to make things worse our second name is Phoenix like the band so me and Ruby are called Ruby and Sapphire Phoenix try growing up with that name " said Sapphire also now giggling.

"have you got any other siblings besides Ruby?" asked Lily interestedly.

"yeah our big sister Jade is in fifth year she's in Hufflepuff and our little sister Amber is one what about you any brothers or sisters ?"

"my sister Petunia is a couple of years older we used to be very close but we've fallen out because I'm a witch which she hates "

" aww that's too bad she will probaly come round sometime I mean you're her sister , Ruby and I never fall out for long!" said Sapphire sympathetically.

Voices could be heard coming down the boys stairs and the first year boys arrived in the common room, they greeted the girls and then headed off through the portrait hole. Soon after Aria , Ruby and Alice appeared from the girls stairs and the five set off to breakfast .The girls clearly remembered the journey from the great hall to the tower last night however the castle seemed to have rearranged itself overnight and the girls found themselves wandering a deserted corridor which only had a picture of a lady in a wedding dress .

The girls were finally rescued from the portraits speech about bridesmaid shoes and floral arrangements by Aria's brother Jude who was in second year and he led them to the great hall . Although the girls had been one of the first to get up by the time the finally got to breakfast nearly everyone had arrived. They quickly took seats at the Gryffindor table between some burly sixth years and a pair of third year girls .

Lily was just tucking in to her bacon when Professor McGonagall began handing out timetables to all the students.

"charms first then herbology" Alice began to read out but she was interrupted by a loud shriek from the Hufflepuff table.

Everyone turned in their seats to look at the plump mousy brown haired girl who was emitting the noise , her black school robes appeared to be glowing and suddenly morphed into a giant yellow banana costume. Somewhere else in the room a cheesey pop song began to play, Lily wondered briefly if it was one of the twin's dad's songs. The girls legs started to move but it was clear from her face that the movement was involuntary. All of a sudden she leapt onto the table narrowly avoiding a plate of scrambled egg and started doing a weird dance . By this point everyone in the great hall was staring and most were laughing, in particular James Potter who had tears of laughter rolling down his face as he watched the poor girl run from the hall . Alice, Aria and Lily were some of the few not laughing and Lily felt sorry for the girl who had been so humiliated on her first day , from his smirk it was obvious who was responsible . It seemed her assessment of him on the train had been accurate.

That was the day she began to hate James Potter.  
And sixth year was the year she started to love him.


	2. Hogwarts Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the start of sixth year and the gang are in for a bumpy ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was more of an introduction to all of our characters and how they met, this is the start of the proper story. Hope you enjoy and please review if you have time!

" write often darling" sniffed Mrs Evans brushing imaginary lint of Lily's jacket.

" I will mum" said Lily smiling and putting her arms round her mother.

" and be careful!"

" always am mum "

" goodbye sweetheart have a lovely time at school" said Mrs Evans releasing her daughter from her grasp and wiping her eyes.

" bye mum" said Lily and with a final wave she turned her trolley round to face the barrier, with one last look at the muggle world she casually slipped through the barrier into the magical world.

As always Lily's heart lept in excitement as she looked around platform nine and three quarters. As she looked around at all the teenagers and parents gathered on the platform her view was suddenly disrupted by a face full of blond curls as one Aria Eversham leapt on her.

" Lily Lily Lily! I've missed you!" squealed Aria excitedly squeezing her best friend.

" yeah missed you too Aria but I can't breathe here" mumbled Lily.

" oh right sorry" said Aria sheepishly getting off off Lily.

" Aria you loony stop smothering Lily and come get your blasted cat before it claws my eyes out" shouted Aria's brother Jude striding across the platform towards the two girls.

" he's a lovely cat you just hate him cause he chewed your love letter to Charlotte" smirked Aria.

" that's not true!" protested Jude hotly.

" speak of the devil and he shall appear" said Aria pointing towards an approaching Charlotte.

" hello Charlie" smiled Lily hugging another one of her closest friends.

" hey Lily how was your summer?" asked Charlotte.

" it was alright but more importantly your boyfriend is right there why are you not all over each other like normal?" said Lily sarcastically.

" I stayed with the Evershams all summer remember" reminded Charlotte.

" not fair I get stuck with stupid Petunia and you get to hang around with Aria and Jude all summer" grumbled Lily.

" just one of the many benefits of dating Jude" smiled Charlotte kissing him.

" ugh four years you two have been going out and you still sicken me" moaned Aria shooting a disgusted look at the snogging pair.

" they'll be a while let's go get a compartment" said Lily rolling her eyes and pushing her trolley towards the Hogwarts express however before she got there a pair of rough calloused hands covered her eyes.

" guess who?" asked a deep voice.

" Sirius?" guessed Lily.

" nope it's James!" exclaimed James removing his hands.

" you smell like Sirius" said Lily thoughtfully.

" I'm offended by that!" shouted both boys making Lily and Aria laugh.

" James stinks like dirty socks! I smell delectable I'll have you know" objected Sirius pouting.

" I'm surprised you know what delectable means padfoot" laughed James running a hand through his messy black hair.

" would you stop doing that " snapped Lily.

" doing what?" asked James confused.

" messing with your hair its stupid and annoying" said Lily as if it was obvious.

" let's change the subject" interjected Aria before Lily and James got in to a full blown argument.

" good idea , I like your socks shortie" laughed Sirius looking at Aria's multicoloured stripy over the knee high socks.

" very funny" said Aria sarcastically.

" no really I like them your weirdness brightens my life" said Sirius sincerely.

" are you lot ever going to get on the train it's going to leave" said Peter sticking his head out of a compartment window.

" we are on our way wormy" said Sirius with a mock salute as he boarded the train.

The four of them wandered down the train until they found Remus and Peter who had apparently got his head stuck in the window while Remus was laughing hysterically at him.

" Aria Lily help me!" mumbled Peter as Sirius and James collapsed onto the floor with laughter.

" you three are cruel " chastised Lily as she helped Peter free of the window.

" thanks" mumbled Peter rubbing his neck gingerly.

" no problem, any of you seen Sapphire,Ruby or Alice?" asked Lily sitting down next to the window.

" no idea about the twins but Alice went to see William" Remus informed Lily having recovered from his laughing fit, Lily and Aria grimaced at the mention of Alice's boyfriend.

" prick" muttered Aria under her breath.

" I'll drink to that" agreed Sirius.

" well you would if you had anything to drink " pointed out Remus always the logical one.

" never fear moony I have refreshments courtesy of our house elf " said James opening his backpack.

" it better not be alcohol" warned Lily.

" keep your knickers on miss prefect it's pumpkin juice" said Sirius as James handed him a bottle.

" or take them off" joked James but he quickly stopped laughing after seeing the look on Lily's face.

" oh look here's Ruby and Sapphy" said Aria as the compartment door slid open revealing the twins after everyone greeted them they noticed the twins outfits.

" why are you all dressed up?" asked Lily, Sapphire was wearing navy blue dress robes and black stilettos while Ruby was wearing sweeping gold robes.  
" ' daughters of house Adriani must always be well dressed whatever the occasion'" parroted Sapphire in a posh Italian voice.

" let me guess your grandmother was over from Italy?" laughed Lily.

" all bloody summer" grumbled Sapphire.

" now now Sapphire daughters of house Adriani must always be polite in company" mocked Sirius causing Sapphire to hit him over the head with her expensive looking handbag.

" the hair watch the hair!" cried Sirius smoothing his ebony locks.

" merlin you’re such a girl!" laughed James.

" you’re just jealous of it's greatness" retorted Sirius.

" anyway we brought normal clothes to change into so we shall be right back" said Ruby heading out of the compartment bag in hand.

" Lily come with me I need you to em help me out of me robes." said Sapphire.

" couldn't Ruby do it?" asked Lily comfy in her seat and looking forward to reading her book.

" no I want you" said Sapphire grabbing Lily's arm and practically dragging her from the compartment,

" what was that about?" asked Lily confused as the pair stood in the corridor.

" I need to talk to you" explained Sapphire pulling her into an empty compartment and shutting the blinds.

" go ahead" said Lily worriedly.

" well you know how you are always rejecting and arguing with James and it upsets him?" said Sapphire pulling her hair out of it's tight bun and letting it fall down her back.

" well he provokes me" defended Lily undoing the back of Sapphire's robes for her.

" I know but that's not the point, this summer I was in my room and you know how you can see the Potter's quidditch pitch from the window? Well I could see James and he was sobbing Lily I mean properly devastated sobbing I asked him about it at one of those stupid ministry parties and he just denied it happened said I was imagining things but I know what I say Lily he was heartbroken" explained Sapphire stepping out of her robes.

"oh" was all Lily could say.

" now I don't know what happened to him but it must've been bad so I have a huge favour to ask" pleaded Sapphire giving Lily her best puppy dog eyes.

" what is it?" asked Lily warily.

" I want you to be nice to James this year I'm not saying you have to go out with him or anything just lay off him more you can still argue a bit" said Sapphire then cowered away as if expecting Lily to shout at her , Lily's James rage was well known.

" okay" said Lily simply.

" okay?" said Sapphire surprised.

" okay I'll be nice to him" explained Lily.

" that easily?" said Sapphire.

" I'm not nasty Sapphy he's clearly going through a tough time so I'll be nice" said Lily nicely.

" I owe you one Lil" said Sapphire gratefully.

" course you don't although you do owe me about a hundred for all the homework answers last year"laughed Lily.

" more like two hundred" laughed Sapphire as they headed back along the corridor.

" oh do you know what this means?" asked Sapphire excitedly.

" what?" Asked Lily curiously.

" with no you and James arguing its wont be as awkward for the rest of us now!" said Sapphire happily.

" how so?"

" well when you had big arguments with him it was harder for the rest of us to hang out normally especially the snape thing last year" explained Sapphire.

" I never really thought about you lot sorry" apologised Lily genuinely regretful.

" don't worry about it the arguments were rather entertaining" laughed Sapphire.

" Alice!" exclaimed Lily suddenly spotting their fifth roommate as they entered the compartment.

"hola me amigos" joked Alice hugging both girls.

" wow you’re so tanned" admired Sapphire looking at Alice's bronzed skin.

" everyones tanned but me" grumbled Lily jokingly.

" it's cause you’re ginger"pointed out James looking up from his game of exploding snap, Lily was about to snap at him when she remembered her promise to Sapphire.

" yes you’re probably right" she replied forcing a smile.

" why aren't you with William?" Lily asked Alice as they sat down.

" he wanted to see his friends" explained Alice cheerfully.

" yeah lady friends" muttered Sapphire under her breath, thankfully Alice was too busy watching James and Peter's game of snap to hear Sapphire's comment.

" where's Sirius?" asked Sapphire looking around for the missing marauder.

" he went to see Daisy" said Peter momentarily distracted from his game by Sapphire's question, this distraction proved to be his downfall as the cards blew up singing his eyebrows.

" he was dating Daisy last week wormtail he's dating Sophie now" Remus informed them from behind a copy of the Daily Prophet.

" it's hard to keep up!" squeaked Peter in an admiring tone causing everyone to roll their eyes. 

The group spent the journey playing exploding snap and chess with the exception of Lily and Remus who read their books. The two prefects were just returning from patrolling the corridors.

" we are only twenty minutes away now" Remus informed them entering the compartment with Lily behind him.

" that means you should change" elaborated Lily as nobody except Peter had even looked up from a particularly violent game of wizards chess.

" yeah we will" assured Sapphire from behind her copy of witch weekly.

" now" reiterated Remus sternly.

" prefect mode moony is back" declared Sirius.

" please just someone go and get changed" sighed Remus, Alice and Aria got up to go but Lily stopped them.

" there's only one girls and one boy toilet in this carriage" she explained.

" right I'll go,Peter come on" said Aria gesturing for Peter to go with her, Peter obediently followed her out of the carriage. When Peter and Aria returned the two prefects forced Alice and James to go change.

" where are those two ? They've been ages" speculated Sirius.

" missing your boyfriend Sirius" quipped Sapphire.

" I'll have you know I've just had a very interesting time in an empty compartment with Sophie" protested Sirius wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

" ugh too much information Black!" moaned Sapphire.

" seriously though where are Alice and Potter you lot still need to get changed" said Lily.

" I don't mind getting changed in here" joked Sirius peeling off his t-shirt to illustrate his point.

" nobody is getting changed in here, I'll go and look for them" said Lily standing up.

" she wants to catch prongs undressed!" stage whispered Sirius.

Lily gave him the finger as she left then wandered along the corridor until she found Alice and James standing chatting with Charlotte, Jude and Frank Longbottom.

" I've been looking for you two "said Lily.

" oh sorry we just ran into ..." Started Alice but she was interrupted as the train suddenly swayed dangerously to the right sending them all crashing to the ground.

" what the hell is going on ?!" Exclaimed Jude loudly.

"Potter is this is some prank of yours I swear to merlin I will kill you" threatened Lily getting up from the ground.

" I swear this wasn't me Lily" said James just as the lights flickered off.

" it's dark!" Exclaimed Charlotte.

" thank you captain obvious" muttered someone to Lily's left.

" ow who stepped on my foot" moaned someone else.

" Frank! Your touching my face" exclaimed someone else.

" can we focus here!" Shouted James taking lead and lighting the tip of his wand, this was unnecessary however as at that moment the lights flickered back on revealing seven masked figures.

" death eaters!" Shouted Frank as jets of green light shot towards them.

Lily leapt forward without thinking managing to hit one of the death eaters with a jelly legs jinx before putting him in a full body bind. To her left Frank and James were battling their own death eaters , Lily was about to help them when she felt a wave of pain in her abdomen looking down she had a large gash which was bleeding profusely.

She stumbled and fell to the ground trying to stem the bleeding with her hands. James managed to stun his opponent and knelt down next to her he muttered a charm which seemed to temporarily seal Lily's wound. He started to help her to her feet but a sudden rush of water knocked them down. It appeared an idiotic death eater had somehow filled the whole compartment with water, Lily tried to vanish the water but she couldn't and instead started to swim towards the carriage door. Lily fought the insane urge to laugh as a pink thong floated past her face having escaped from someones trunk .

Reaching the door she tried to pull it open but it seemed to be stuck Frank appeared next to her and managed to tug open the door sending them tumbling out in a wave of water and belongings.  
Lily crawled along the floor trying very hard not to collapse from the pain of her wound and entered an empty compartment followed by Frank and James.

" Alice!" Cried Frank once he had caught his breath.

" frank no!" shouted James restraining Frank as he tried to go back.

" James get off I need to save Alice she's still in there!" Exclaimed Frank attempting to escape James's hold.

" Frank mate calm down she's fine she got out the other door with Charlotte and Jude" reassured James.

" are you sure?” pressed Frank.

" yes" said James letting go of the frantic seventh year.

" what are we going to do?!" Asked Lily.

" we need to get the kids out" said James completely calm as if this was an everyday occurrence.

" I could side apparate them I passed my test this summer" suggested Frank sort of panicky.

" they'll have sealed it off" pointed out Lily.

" we can check that" said James he pointed his wand at the air and blue gas came out which quickly turned pink.

" yep anti apparition spells" confirmed James.

" do I even want to know why you know that spell" muttered Lily forgetting for a moment that they were on a train full of death eaters.

" good news with most anti apparition spells , unless they are extremely well cast, there are blindspots we just have to find one" said James.

" how would we do that?" Asked Frank doubtfully.

" with a spell of course " said James waving his wand again.

" nearest blindspot is in the next carriage" announced James.

" do we have a plan?" Asked Frank.

" assumedly you get to the blind spot and Potter and I will round up as many kids as possible for you to apparate out of here" explained Lily looking to James for confirmation who then nodded.

The three students left the carriage cautiously but there was only one death eater present whom Lily promptly stunned, Frank hurried on while Lily and James split to look in each compartment. Lily found two young girls clearly first year hiding under the seat of the first compartment and led them out into the corridor where James was waiting with a curly haired boy. They managed to collect thirteen more youngsters from the carriage and took them to Frank in the next carriage.  
They then ran through the debris into the fourth carriage which was unfortunately not clear of death eaters, Lily started to duel but it was three on one and she was soon thrown backwards landing in a mess of shattered glass which cut up her palms. The tallest of the three death eaters who Lily thought could possibly be called Dolohov approached her and raised his wand  
" crucio!" He exclaimed, Lily felt as if her body was on fire she screamed as wave upon wave of agony rocked her body until James appeared from nowhere and ,wand forgotten , punched the attacker in the face.

Released from the curse Lily slumped to the ground. Fighting not to pass out she felt around the floor for her wand but it appeared one of the death eaters had taken it.

Meanwhile Dolohov had recovered from the surprise of James's punch and the pair were duelling fiercely.

" Potter watch out!" warned Lily as one of the other death eaters sent a curse at his back, James managed to dodge it but he didn't duck in time getting hit by Dolohov's disarming spell, James's wand soared out of his hand as Lily looked on helplessly.

" James blood traitor Potter, hanging around with mudbloods now are we? And I thought you could sink no lower" sneered Dolohov twirling James's wand in his fingers.

" Lily is a much better witch than you'll ever be Dolohov and a much better person" spat James venomously.

" didn't realise you were shagging a muggle Potter" sneered Dolohov.

" Lily is a witch and last I heard your darling sister was shagging a muggle" retorted James with a smirk, Lily wanted to tell him not to antagonise the death eaters but someone had placed a silencing charm on her.

" that filth is no sister of mine" spat Dolohov.

" she's the only Dolohov I'd want to associate with" replied James proudly.

" enough small talk Potter let's have some real fun" Dolohov smirked evilly.

" crucio!" He shouted pointing his wand at James.

Suddenly James was in the floor writhing in pain trying his hardest not to give the death eaters the satisfaction of screaming. Lily struggled helplessly against the invisible bonds that held her but it was fruitless and only seemed to make her wound bleed more. She was beginning to feel faint from the blood loss but she was trying to stay awake for both her and James sake.

All of a sudden the three death eaters were thrown backwards into the air, black ropes bound them and their wands flew out of their hands. A tall man stepped into the carriage his wand held aloft, his face was grizzled and covered in scars but his most defining characteristic was definitely his eyes one was small and dark brown but the other was a bright electric blue whizzing in its socket. If Lily hadn't been so close to passing out she would've recognised him as Alastor Moody the head of the auror department, James apparently did not have this problem.

" mad eye!" He cried in delight giving the man an admiring look.

" James Potter should've know it'd be you in the centre of all this" growled Mad eye.

" what can I say I'm a man of action" smirked James seemingly ignorant of his injuries and the situation.

" just like your father lad" said Moony patting James on the back.

" have you heard from him lately?" Asked James hopefully.

"I'm sorry lad that's classified information" said Moody.

" I don't mean to interrupt but could someone help me?" Whimpered Lily and then she passed out.

The next thing Lily knew she was waking up in the hospital wing. She blinked rapidly and looked around trying to get her bearings, in the bed to her left lay a small blond haired girl covered in bruises and to her right was James Potter. Lily had only been awake for all of a minute when Madam Pomfrey bustled over to her bedside looking very flustered.

" ahh miss Evans good to see your awake how are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked while pouring green liquid into a cup.

" I'm feeling alright, what about my side?" Asked Lily.

" that did give us quite a bit of trouble to close up but we got there in the end you'll be fine dear" said Madam Pomfrey.

" when can I leave?" asked Lily looking down at her previously cut hands which were almost healed.

" as soon as you drink this, under normal circumstances i would keep you in longer for observation but we simply do not have the capacity " replied Madam Pomfrey handing Lily the cup of blood replenishing potion.

" come back tomorrow morning for a check up, now if you'll excuse me I really have to go" said Madam Pomfrey hurrying over to a curtained bed whose occupant was emitting screams of pain.

Lily swallowed the potion in one go shuddering at its horrid taste. She looked down at herself she was currently wearing a white hospital gown and her clothes were nowhere to be seen. Through the hustle of the hospital wing Lily spotted a familiar face moving towards her.

" Alice what are you doing here? You’re not hurt are you?" Asked Lily concernedly.

" nah don't worry I only got minor injuries I brought you clothes" assured Alice producing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

" thanks where's everyone else?" Asked Lily getting out of the hospital bed.

" the twins are outside" replied Alice.

" where's Charlotte and Aria?" Inquired Lily.

" Lily haven't you heard what happened?" Asked Alice comprehension dawning on her.

" no I've only been awake for five minutes! What happened are they alright?!" Demanded Lily worriedly.

" it's not them Lily it's Jude he ... He died" murmured Alice sadly.

Lily felt as if the world had stopped. The past year had seen more and more reports of death eater attacks in the Daily Prophet. She knew several people at Hogwarts who had left the school suddenly because one of their family members had been killed. She had always been saddened by the reports and felt for her fellow students who were affected. But they had always just been names on a page, it had never been someone she knew. Until now.

" no! Jude can't be dead he's Jude he just can't be dead" whimpered Lily sinking onto the bed.

" I'll just leave you to get changed" said Alice awkwardly closing the curtains around Lily's bed, Alice had never been good at comforting people.

Lily couldn't believe it Jude was so young he'd seemed so strong almost indestructible, he had been the one to show them the ropes at Hogwarts and Lily worked with him as a prefect and now he was gone just like that because one man was prejudiced. Lily's grief was replaced by anger as she thought about Jude he had so much ahead of him he would've got a good job in the ministry and was planning on marrying Charlotte and the death eaters had taken that away from him. Lily quickly changed wanting to get away from her mixed feelings, as she left the hospital wing she felt waves of pity for Aria and Charlotte who had lost one of the most important people in their lives along with Aria's younger sister Coryn.

Hugs enveloped Lily as she met the three girls, Sapphire and Ruby had obviously been worried about Lily's condition.

" how's Aria?" Lily asked as soon as the girls let go of her.

" like you'd expect she sobbed uncontrollably until Professor Dumbledore sent her home" said Sapphire her voice full of sympathy.

" oh poor Aria nobody deserves this especially not her" Lily said her eyes widening with pity.

" it makes me so angry! I can't wait till we are old enough to do something about it!” exclaimed Sapphire angrily.

" we shouldn't talk about this here the announcement hasn't been made yet" pointed out Alice as they turned into a busy corridor.

" oh okay where are we going?" Wondered Lily as they headed away from the direction of the great hall.

" do you want to be stared at all through breakfast ? We are the closest thing to Charlotte and Aria" replied Sapphire.

" oh yeah I didn't think of that" said Lily , she was glad Aria Coryn and Charlotte had already went home as she didn't want them to endure the inevitable stares.

" hence why we are going to the kitchens" explained Alice as they reached a portrait of a fruit bowl, Ruby tickled the pear gently and the four stepped into the kitchen.

They were glad that the kitchen wasn't occupied by any other students which was surprising as the marauders treated the place like a second home. The kitchen was bustling with house elves as breakfast was being served in the great hall, a small house elf hurried over as soon as they entered the kitchen.

" good morning misses what can Dinky get for you?" Squeaked Dinky sinking into a deep curtesy.

" umm I don't know" said Lily looking around at the others.

" shall Dinky bring a selection of breakfast foods miss?" Asked the little elf.

" ooh that's great thank you Dinky" said Sapphire picturing all the food.

" Dinky will be right back misses"squeaked Dinky curtsying before hurrying away to get their food. The girls chose a round table next to the fireplace.

" so what happened to Jude?" Asked Lily sadly.

" it's not clear but apparently he was trying to protect a first year" explained Sapphire her eyes filled with tears.

" that just sums Jude up he was so brave and selfless" murmured Lily biting her lip in an attempt to not cry.

" I feel so sorry for Aria she's already lost her dad and now this" sighed Sapphire half heartedly putting some scrambled egg onto her plate.

" Coryn too" pointed out Lily referring to Aria's thirteen year old sister.

" and Charlotte lost her whole family she's practically part of the Eversham's , Jude was the most important person in the world to her" interjected Alice mournfully.

" it's all so unfair they're good people" said Lily softly pushing her bacon around the plate.

" none of this is fair" agreed Alice.

" so when are they coming back?" Asked Lily.

" Wednesday" replied Sapphire.

" three days isn't that long" muttered Lily.

" the memorial service is going to be on Thursday or Friday" informed Alice.

" so I'm guessing its a private funeral for family then?" Lily wondered.

" they didn't recover the body Lily" murmured Sapphire sadly.

" oh" muttered Lily surprised, the group fell into silence each thinking about Jude.

" it's clear nobody's eating here we should head back to the dorm before people start coming back from breakfast" said Ruby speaking out for the first time since they entered the kitchen.

" yeah that's a good idea" said Sapphire standing up.

" plus we have to pack a bag for Aria" pointed out Alice.

" shouldn't we send stuff for Charlotte and Coryn too?" Asked Lily as they headed out of the kitchen.

" Emmeline is packing for her and Hestia is packing for Coryn" said Sapphire.

" ahh okay then" replied Lily.

They wandered back to the dorm in contemplative silence, nobody wanted to talk about Jude's death anymore but it didn't seem appropriate to talk about anything else. Once they successfully reached their dorm without running into any curious students they started to pack for Aria.

" so what happened to you lot on the train then?" Asked Lily realising she didn't yet know.

"Well we got split up, do you think we should pack pyjamas ?" questioned Sapphire.

" yes pack the spotty ones she likes them, so you got split up?" replied Lily.

" yeah we split up to see what was going on , I ended up with Peter and Aria we ran into a pair of death eaters and Peter tried to stun them but the bloody idiot has terrible aim he got me instead. I woke up on the way back to the castle having missed the whole thing" pouted Sapphire she wasn't one to sit by the sidelines whilst things happened around her.

" unlucky dear, has someone put in her toothbrush?" said Lily peering into Aria's trunk.

" I did " replied Alice from beside the wardrobe.

" what happened to you then?" Lily asked looking up at Alice.

" naturally Sirius and Remus dashed off straight away so Ruby and I followed them ended up duelling a few death eaters but they got away and then the auror came" recounted Alice while Ruby nodded in agreement.

" why am I the only one injured" moaned Lily lifting her shirt to look at the healing wound on her abdomen.

" it could be because we are better duellers than you" joked Sapphire pretending to think about it.

" or the fact you got stuck with Mr hero himself James Potter" laughed Alice, the others joined in but they suddenly stopped laughing remembering what had happened to Jude.

There was a knock on the door and Ruby opened it, the marauders stood in the doorway looking more grave than they ever had before,

" we just wanted to offer our condolences to Aria, we considered owling her but I bet loads of people will people who didn't even care about Jude she will be sick of it so we thought we could get you lot to pass it along once she's back" said Remus his eyes looking sadly at Aria's empty bed.

" I'm sure she will it appreciate it " said Lily meaningfully.

Lily almost felt as if they were all playing a role - like children pretending to be adults. Condolences and flowers and funerals weren’t supposed to be things they handled. Then again the girls had already seen more than their fair share of tradgedy in the past. 

" oh and they handed these put at breakfast it's a list of announcements that would've been made at the start of term feast" informed James passing Sapphire some pieces of parchment.

" thanks James" smiled Sapphire, they stood in awkward silence for a minute nobody knowing what to say.

" I don't mean to be rude but we really have to pack for Aria so if they're isn't anything else..." said Alice looking at the four boys.

" sorry just that the list of people who the ministry want statements from is up on the notice board in the common room they want to see all of us" James replied.

" when?" Asked Lily.

" there is an allotted time next to each person " explained Remus.

" okay thanks for letting us know bye" mumbled Sapphire practically shutting the door in the boys faces.

" well that totally wasnt awkward " muttered Lily sarcastically.

" people don't know what to say about it , this is what it was like when my mum died" said Alice quietly tears welling up in her eyes.

" are you okay?" asked Lily concernedly.

" yeah it's just this happening is bringing back memories that's all" murmured Alice sadly glancing at the picture of her mum she kept on her bedside table.

" you know we didn't even ask how they got up here" pointed out Ruby referring to the marauders visit.

" when it comes to the marauders I've found it's better not to ask" smirked Sapphire.

" amen to that" agreed Lily. There was another knock on the door making them all jump, Alice got up from her bed and went to answer it.

Three seventh year Gryffindors stood in the doorway Frank Longbottom, Nathaniel Gable and Mark Williams- Jude Eversham's best friends. All three had bloodshot eyes from crying and looked like they hasn't got a minute of sleep the previous night. Upon seeing the look on Frank's face Alice rushed forward and flung her arms round him , she didn't like seeing her lifelong friend in such pain.

" we are so sorry for your loss" said Sapphire sympathetically.

" thanks " replied Nathaniel a strange look coming over his face.

" people have been laying flowers in the entrance hall for Jude we just wanted to see if Aria had any photographs of him as a child we could leave" explained Mark Williams.

" Aria has photo albums galore I'm sure she wouldn't mind" said Lily getting to her feet and heading towards Aria's bed. The house elves had already unpacked Aria's things so Lily opened the drawer in the bedside table whet she knew Aria kept her photo albums. She found a red leather bound album with the heading ' Family' and opened it, it was filled with pictures of Aria and her family especially Aria's late father. Lily chose three photos of Jude- one where he looked to be around six and was excitedly opening Christmas presents, one of him and Aria at the beach near their home and one where Jude moved in and out of the picture on his new toy broomstick aged four. She slipped them out of the album and duplicated them before putting them back in the album and replacing it in its place in the bedside cabinet. Lily handed the duplicates to Mark who looked like he was about to start crying again when he laid eyes on the pictures.

" are you going down to the hall now?" asked Alice having finally let go of Frank.

" yes we have more recent photos to leave too , he deserves a tribute he was so good" choked out Frank.

" would you mind if we came with you? You were right he does deserve a tribute we want to leave flowers too" asked Sapphire.

" of course not" said Mark.

The group made its way towards the entrance hall ignoring the stares, pointing and whispered conversations of other students as they passed. When they reached the entrance hall they saw a small knot of students gathered in the far corner, when the students recognised them they parted to let the group of Gryffindors through. A small mound of items lay on the ground- bunches of flowers, little cards, some photographs and even a quidditch top of Jude's favourite team the Chudley Cannons.

The three boys seemed unable to do anything but stare at the pile so Lily stepped forward first, she conjured a bunch of white carnations from her wand and laid them down as tears streamed down her pale face. Sapphire and Ruby stepped forward next each adding their own bunch of flowers to the collection. After a few minutes Frank found the strength to step forward, his large hand tucked in Alice's small one. He used his wand to stick the photo of Jude and Aria at the beach to the wall along with a more recent picture of himself and Jude. In turn Mark and Nathaniel stepped forward to leave their own photos and flowers.

Afterwards the group separated the seventh years went out to the grounds to reminisce over their lost friend while the girls ,minus Ruby who had went to hand in Aria's stuff , headed back towards gryffindor tower.

As they headed along the fourth floor corridor they ran into Alice's Ravenclaw boyfriend William McDonald.

" Alice where have you been?!" Demanded William angrily seizing Alice's wrist and pulling her towards him.

" weren't you at breakfast?" Asked Alice confusedly her eyebrows knitting together.

" I was you weren't" spat out William squeezing Alice's wrist harder.

" well then you know Jude died" said Alice.

" never really liked the bloke anyway he was a right show off in Charms but I don't see how that has anything to do with you!" Scowled William.

" he's Aria's brother! She needed me she's my best friend!" Said Aria annoyed that William didn't understand.

" and I'm your boyfriend ! I come first " shouted William angrily his grip becoming ever tighter.

" her brother died! He died William! What the hell was more important than that?!" Demanded Alice wrenching her arm free of William's grasp and making to storm off but William caught her upper arm and pulled her back round to face him.

" I could have been in the hospital wing for all you know! But you didn't care did you it's always about your stupid friends" spat out William, Lily stepped forward to intervene but Sapphire shook her head.

" Aria's brother died! Lily and James were in the hospital wing! I know you would never have been injured because you’re too fucking cowardly to do anything ! I'm going to go help my friends now !" Shouted Alice pulling her arm out of William's grip and storming off down the corridor.

William turned and punched the wall angrily before storming off in the other direction, Lily and Sapphire glared at his retreating back and had half a mind to curse him but they realised Alice needed them more right now.

They caught up to Alice back in the dorm, the curtains around her bed were pulled shut but they could hear her half angry half upset sobs.

" Alice he's a prick! You shouldn't let him treat you like that you could do so much better" insisted Sapphire.

" you never liked him! He's lovely really he just has his moments " replied Alice angrily.

" hey don't take it out on me because your angry at him" defended Sapphire.

" guys now is not really the time to fight amongst ourselves , Aria and Charlotte and going to need us when they get back they don't need us acting like petulant children on top of everything they're going through" chastised Lily looking between Sapphire and Alice's closed bed hangings.

" both of you are right I'm sorry Sapphire" said Alice meekly pulling back the hangings to look at her friend.

" it's alright you’re angry and upset I get that" said Sapphire understandingly.

" what'd I miss?" asked Ruby heading back into the room.

" you don't want to know" mumbled Alice slumping back onto her bed.

Yet another knock on the door came  
" merlin it's like Sauchiehall street in here today" groaned Sapphire.

" what?" Asked Ruby confused.

" I keep picking up Aria's Scottish expressions" laughed Sapphire.

" would someone get the door" grumbled Alice as another knock rang out.

Lily was closest to the door so she stood and answered it. Standing in the doorway was a tiny girl with messy black curls and sparkling blue eyes.

" hello, can we help you?" Asked Lily kindly as the little girl was shaking with nerves.

" are you Sapphire Phoenix, Ruby Phoenix, Lily Evans and Alice Carroll?" Squeaked the girl reading the names off a little piece of parchment.

" yes I'm Lily Evans who are you?" replied Lily.

" I'm Maddie Ross, your friend Aria's brother saved me on the train" said the girl very quietly.

" oh, do you want to come in?" Asked Lily feeling sorry for the young girl who was clearly scared of them.

" yes please" said Maddie very politely , Lily stood back and let the girl shuffle past her.

" I would like to express my sincere condolences to the family and friends of Jude Eversham, I would like them to know that he died very bravely and heroically in the process of saving me. I take full blame for his death. If there is anything I could do to help at this difficult time please do not hesitate to get in touch with me" rushed out Maddie.

" you practiced that didn't you?" said Sapphire amused but also touched by the girls speech.

" I wanted it to be nice" admitted Maddie.

" sweetheart don't blame yourself Jude was a brave person if he hasn't saved you he would've been saving someone else" comforted Lily hugging the girl.

" I should've hidden from the death eaters but no I was stupid, I went into the corridor to see what was going on" protested Maddie.

" there is nothing you could've done please don't blame yourself" insisted Lily.

" can you tell the Evershams' how sorry I am?" Pleaded Maddie.

"Of course we will" assured Lily.

" I have to go now, we haven't been sorted yet we aren't suppose to go into houses, goodbye" said Maddie waving as she headed out the door.

" bye" chorused the girls.

" aww how cute was she?" smiled Alice.

" you are obsessed with children Alice" joked Sapphire.

" Sapphire you are supposed to make your statement in ten minutes" Ruby reminded her twin.

" anyone know what auror is interviewing?" Asked Alice curiously , her mother had been an auror and her older brother Neville was an auror.

" James told me its Eden Selwyn" informed Sapphire.

" aww she's so lovely, in fact my mum was her mentor" smiled Alice.

" we'll let's hope she's nice to me, bye guys " said Sapphire heading out of the door.

Soon after Alice left to comfort Frank and Ruby decided to go to lunch, left alone Lily decided to catch up on her sleep. Really it was exhausting being unconscious and she had a busy few days ahead


	3. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school is still reeling from the train attack.

On Tuesday it was Lily's turn to make her statement about the train attack. As she and James had the same appointment she arranged to meet him in the common room so they could head down together. At ten to twelve Lily left the dorm and proceeded to the common room where she found an eager looking James waiting for her, Lily suspected that James had been waiting a while even though she was on time. The interviews were being held in a previously unused classroom on the third floor. As they headed down the stairs Lily decided she had to thank James for helping her on the train,

" em Potter?" she began

" yeah?" replied James enthusiastically, seemingly excited that Lily wanted to speak to him

" thanks for you know..." muttered Lily playing with her hair nervously.

" thanks for what Evans?" asked James his forehead creasing in confusion.

" helping me out on the train" smiled Lily looking up at James.

" no problem Berry" smiled James warmly.

" Berry?" asked Lily.

" you know you've got red hair strawberries are red but strawberries is a mouthful so I shortened it to Berry" explained James as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" how on earth does your mind work" laughed Lily as they approached the classroom.

" it doesn't" smirked James.

" I knew it!" declared Lily triumphantly doing a sort of victory dance, James's laughter was cut short as they had reached the classroom where they were to be interviewed.

Lily knocked on the door hesitantly, it was opened by a stern faced ministry official in black robes edged in gold trim.

" Mr James Potter and Miss Lily Evans?" He questioned looking down at his clipboard.

" yes" answered James.

" come in" said the official making a tick on his clipboard .

The classroom was empty of the usual jumble of battered desks and mismatched chairs, instead there was a table set up in the middle of the room where a tall blond witch sat.

" hey Eden" greeted James cheerfully a he sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

" James it's lovely to see you" smiled Eden shifting the papers on her desk absentmindedly.

" so they've got you interviewing then?" said James.

" unfortunately yes, I think I might scream if one more child cries onto my shoulder" laughed Eden.

" it astounds me that you passed the dealing with bereaved families and witnesses part of auror training" laughed James.

" who said I did" replied Eden.

" you need to pass all sections to become an auror miss Selwyn" smiled James.

" hmm maybe I'm sleeping with the boss" said Eden pretending to think it over.

" eww your boss is mad eye moody , that is one mental image I never ever needed" grimaced James shaking his head as if that would get rid of the mental image.

" it's weird being back at Hogwarts" mused Eden looking around the room, Lily wanted to ask her if the actual interview was ever going to start but she didn't want to be rude so she kept her mouth shut. She had that uncomfortable feeling of watching a club to which she most certainly did not belong.

" are you staying here?" Asked James.

" like am I sleeping here? Or am I staying at Hogwarts ?" asked Eden.

"Are you staying at Hogwarts?" Clarified James.

" I'm here for the whole year" replied Eden.

" excuse me ma'am I don't want to interrupt but you are scheduled to interview Cara Vega at 12:20 and its five past right now" interjected the stern faced ministry official.

" oh of course sorry about that Harkins, assumedly you are Lily Evans?" Asked Eden looking at Lily for the first time since she entered the room.

" yes" replied Lily.

" James could you give me your version of events for the death eater attack which took place on the first of September on the Hogwarts express" asked Eden in a voice that suggested she had asked that same question many times already.

" well I left my compartment to get changed and on the way back to my compartment with my friend Alice Carroll I ran into Jude Eversham, Charlotte Amadeus and Frank Longbottom we started to have a conversation about quidditch when Lily Evans approached us. Suddenly the lights went out and when they came back on there were several , what we assumed to be, death eaters in the carriage. We managed to subdue a number of them but Lily sustained a wound to the abdomen which was bleeding so I bent down and sealed it temporarily then one of the death eaters filled the compartment with water so Frank opened the carriage door and we got through into the other carriage. We got separated from Alice, Jude and Charlotte. We decided we needed to get the younger students off the train Frank is the only one old enough to apparate so he went to the apparition blind spot in the next carriage while Lily and I rounded up kids to be apparated. Lily was cornered by three death eaters, Antonin Dolohov used the cruciatus curse on her so I punched him in the face I was then disarmed and hit with the cruciatus when Alastor Moody entered the compartment and bound the death eaters" stated James cooly.

" that was very professional James" smiled Eden.

" Mr Potter if you could sign here" demanded the ministry official handing James an eagle feather quill and indicating the parchment his statement was written on. James signed his name with a flourish and then it was Lily's turn.

" miss Evans if you could give your version of events for the death eater attack which took place on the 1st of September on the Hogwarts express" said Eden looking not nearly as interested in Lily’s account as she had in James’s.

" I went to look for James and Alice because they were taking ages and other people needed to change in the bathroom, I met James and Alice in the corridor where they were speaking to Charlotte, Frank and Jude. All of a sudden the lights went off and when they came back on we were surrounded by death eaters. I managed to put one death eater in a full body bind but someone hit me with a curse the sliced open my abdomen. James sealed the wound sort of but then a death eater filled the compartment with water, Frank opened the door and we escaped into the next carriage. We decided that we needed to get the younger students out but there was anti apparition spells on the train so Frank went to the blindspot while James and I rounded up students to be side apparated out. I was cornered by three death eaters who used the cruciatus curse on me, James entered and punched the death eater in the face. He was then disarmed and hit with the cruciatus curse, auror moody entered and bound the death eaters" stated Lily aware that her statement was as professional as James's had been and frankly she didn't care.

" thank you Lily " replied Eden.

" sign here miss Evans" stated the ministry official, Lily signed at the bottom of the statement and finally she and James were free to leave.

Outside in the corridor they met Cara Vega the 4th year Gryffindor seeker who was waiting to give her own statement, after James and Lily greeted her they headed back to Gryffindor tower. After a few minutes of contemplative silence Lily felt that she had to say something.

“Is it just me or did you think there would be more?” She asked James.

“More what?” He replied.

“More everything I guess. I mean Hogwarts of all places was attacked Jude died and the ministry’s response is to send one not very senior auror and a paper pusher to ask a standard question. They didn’t even ask us to identify anyone we saw. And no offence to your bestie Auror Selwyn but she gave me the distinct impression this was the last place she wanted to be.” Explained Lily. She was starting to become quite annoyed as she considered the inadequate response the ministry had provided.

“ I’m sure there are more aurors patrolling the grounds and we already have Dumbledore , literally the greatest living wizard , to protect us.” Reasoned James.

“ I guess that’s true but something still doesn’t feel right. I can’t quite put my finger on it.” She mused.

She almost screamed when in response James grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into a small alcove in the fifth floor corridor. She knew James was persistent but surely even he wouldn’t be trying for a snog at a time like this.

“ If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell anyone else not even the other girls. Promise?” He asked looking rather stern.

“ I can’t promise if I don’t know what it is.” She answered watching as two third year girls peered at the pair of them tucked in the alcove rather suspiciously. Merlin knows what rumours would have swept the school by tomorrow’s breakfast.

“No it doesn’t work like that , either you promise or I don’t tell you it’s up to you.”

“ Fine , I promise.” 

“ Well I heard this through the grapevine and it hasn’t been fully confirmed yet which is why I don’t want it spreading around.” Started James. Lily took the ‘grapevine’ to mean James’s very well connected family.

“ Apparently the train attack wasn’t actually a death eater attack-“

“Don’t be ridiculous! We were quite clearly attacked by death eaters , you even recognised that Dolohov guy!” Interrupted Lily indignantly. She could just imagine the stories the powerful people at the ministry were coming up with in order to make themselves look less responsible for the breach in safety.

“No that’s not what I mean. Yes we were attacked by death eaters but it wasn’t a death eater attack as such. Apparently it wasn’t ordered by Voldemort himself rather a group of newish recruits decided that an attack on the express would impress their new master. Rumour has it old Voldy was furious when he found out.” Explained James watching the red head’s eyes widen as he talked.

“That makes much more sense! Everyone knows Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore. And I’ve been thinking this over and I don’t mean to slight either mine, yours or Frank’s skills but three schoolkids shouldn’t have been able to inflict that much damage on fully fledged death eaters. Not to mention that idiot who flooded the carriage.” Lily was glad to have some of her suspicions confirmed. James meanwhile was looking impressed at Lily’s use of the name which in recent years had become taboo even amongst the gryffindor students.

“Exactly! It hasn’t been confirmed by the ministry yet but I think it makes total sense. The Evershams are half blood right? If this was a properly coordinated attack the death eaters would have lists of which students to target and which to avoid based on their blood status. After we recovered from our injuries I became more and more suspicious of the attack so I wrote to a few people in the know and someone got back to me this morning. You can’t go discussing it with anyone else but if I hear more I’ll let you know.” 

With that the pie emerged from the alcove and walked back to the tower , almost excited by the knowledge they shared. As she walked Lily realised this was probably the longest conversation she had ever had with James Potter, and certainly the longest that hadn’t resulted in insults or hexes. Perhaps keeping her promise to Sapphire wouldn’t be as hard as she had thought after all.

*****

3pm the following day saw the girls waiting anxiously in their dorm for the return of their two absent friends. Alice had taken to nervously pacing back and forth across the room while Lily frantically unmade and remade Aria's bed several times.

" would you two just stop you’re only making me more nervous" snapped Sapphire as she watched Alice tour the room yet again.

" I want to make sure everything's perfect for her coming back " explained Lily smoothing out the maroon bedspread for what seemed like the hundredth time.

" Lily I doubt a nicely made bed is going to make her feel any different" reasoned Sapphire.

" I know but making the bed is taking my mind off being nervous" said Lily.

" well then make your own it looks like a hippogriff nested there" joked Sapphire looking over at the mess of tangled sheets that was Lily's bed.

" you can't talk" smirked Lily referring to Sapphire's own messy bed.

" guys we should go down to Mcgonagall's office they'll be here soon" said Alice nervously.

" not for another twenty five minutes " replied Sapphire looking at her alarm clock.

" well we don't want to be late " said Alice.

" a daughter of house Adriani is never late nor are they ever early they always arrive precisely when they mean to" imitated Sapphire sounding just like her overbearing grandmother.

" need I remind you how many times Mcgonagall gave you detention for being late last year" laughed Lily.

" double transfiguration first thing on a Monday is just an act of pure evil though its no wonder I was always late!" Defended Sapphire with a cheeky grin.

" at least we don't have it this year, it's potions first" pointed out Ruby.

" like that's much better" grumbled Sapphire as she put her shoes on.

" hey I happen to like potions I'll have you know" replied Lily heading for the door.

" only cause Slughorn fawns over you, your his little potions princess" teased Sapphire following behind Lily as they headed down the stairs.

" only a little bit" protested Lily.

" yeah a little bit" said Sapphire sarcastically.

" would you two be serious " snapped Alice as they exited through the portrait hole.

Both Lily and Sapphire fell silent and the group stayed silent for the whole journey to Professor Mcgonagalls office.

When they arrived they were ushered inside by McGonagall, Charlotte's roommate Emmeline Vance stood in the corner of the room along with Coryn's two bestfriends Hestia Ansbury and Maria Fenwick. The four sixth year girls joined the rest of the group , nobody was talking everyone was staring anxiously into the fire while Mcgonagall kept glancing at her watch. At 3.30pm exactly the flickering flames turned a startling shade of green and Coryn tumbled out of the fireplace, her two bestfriends hurried forward to embrace her and after a quick conversation with McGonagall the three girls hurried from the office.

Next out the fireplace was Charlotte, although she was close with the sixth year girls Emmeline Vance was her best friend and it was to her that she went to for comfort practically collapsing into her friends arms. Like Coryn Charlotte spoke briefly with Professor Mcgonagall and headed back towards Gryffindor tower.

The four girls braced themselves as they knew Aria had to be next out of the emerald flames. They weren't prepared for Aria's appearance however, her usually bouncy curls hung limply her startlingly blue eyes were extremely bloodshot and ringed with huge dark circles but it was her clothes that surprised the group the most- Aria was famed for her colourful dress sense but today she wore loose fitting plain jeans and a white top. Lily stepped forward to hug her but Aria just stood there wrapped in Lily's arms without responding. Without even speaking to Professor Mcgonagall Aria moved towards the door and the girls followed.

As they made their way through the corridors the occasional passerby couldn't help but stare at Aria but she didn't seem to notice at all. Lily was extremely grateful that classes had been cancelled for that week as they corridors were mostly empty. However the Gryffindor common room was packed as per usual and all eyes followed the girls as they made their way up the girls staircase to their dormitory. Without speaking to the girls Aria flopped down onto her perfectly made bed.

" Aria would you like something to eat?" asked Alice politely offering a tray of sandwiches which they had earlier gotten from the house elves, Aria shook her head.

" something to drink?" asked Alice setting down the tray and offering a glass of pumpkin juice instead, Aria shook her head again. Alice was clearly panicking and looked around for the others to help her.

" Aria is there anything you would like us to do for you?" asked Lily to the obvious relief of Alice.

" could you leave me alone please" requested Aria quietly, the girls shared worried glances but complied and headed down to the common room.

The common room was packed full of people as there was no classes. Lily could tell immediately that everyone from the tiniest first year to the tallest seventh year was trying not to act overly happy out of respect for Jude Eversham's family and friends yet there was still a faint buzz to the room. They spotted the marauders lounging on the best seats by the fire and made their way across the room to join them. The four boys immediately sat up straight at their approach, well three of them did Sirius continued to lounge lazily across the couch.

" how's Aria? We noticed you coming in to the common room but we didn't want to bother her" inquired James nicely.

" understandably very upset she wanted us to leave her alone" replied Sapphire sitting down beside Sirius.

" hence why we are down here" continued Ruby really it was creepy how they could finish each others sentences.

" is there anything we could do for her?" asked James.

" not that I can think of " mused Alice.

" oh wait you could stop people bothering her" pointed out Lily.

" right we shall definitely do that" insisted James looking around the common room as if he would spot someone trying to bother Aria right that second.

" thanks a lot" said Lily gratefully.

" no problem Evans " smile James.

" I'm going to see Frank" said Alice looking over at where Frank had just entered the common room,over the last few days she had been spending a lot of time comforting her childhood friend much to her boyfriends chagrin.

" okay " chorused the group watching as Alice jumped out of her seat and hurried towards Frank.

" have you lot seen Charlotte yet?" asked Remus his kind eyes filled with concern.

" well we did see her but we haven't actually spoken to her, when she got back she pretty much fled Mcgonagalls office with Emmeline so we are giving her some time to settle in before we go and see her" replied Lily.

" her other roommates aren't up there are they?" Asked Remus.

" I don't know" admitted Lily shrugging her shoulders.

" nah look there they are over by the window" pointed out Sirius nodding his head towards the seventh year girls who were huddled together in the corner occasionally shooting concerned looks at the girl’s staircase.

" I can't talk about this any longer it's all anybody is talking about, can we please talk about something else" pleaded James.

" I agree the last thing Charlotte and Aria need is people talking about them constantly even if it is just us" said Sapphire nodding her head in agreement.

" well on that note guess who's got a girlfriend" proclaimed Sirius triumphantly.

" nobody cares if its you Sirius you have a new girl every day" teased Sapphire poking Sirius gently with her foot.

" it's not me for once, you'll never guess who" smirked Sirius.

" is it James?" Guessed Sapphire.

" nope he's still pining over darling Lilykins" grinned Sirius.

" Sirius!" Groaned James chucking a cushion at his best mate.

" what? Everyone knows" defended Sirius

" doesn't mean you have to say it" grumbled James avoiding looking at a bright red Lily.

" right we have established its not James, is it Remus?" said Sapphire returning to the guessing game.

" unless you count books as a girlfriend then no" replied Sirius looking across at Remus who sure enough had his nose buried in a book.

" books are educational Sirius" said Remus looking up from his thick book and Lily nodded her agreement.

" so are girls it's just a different type of education" smirked Sirius with a flamboyant wink, Remus just rolled his eyes and returned to his reading.

" right so it's not James and its not Remus hmmm, is it William McDonald?" Sapphire asked hopefully.

" no he's dating Alice why would you guess that" replied Sirius looking confused.

" a girl can dream" sighed Sapphire wistfully.

" dream that her friend's boyfriend breaks up with her?" Inquired Sirius raising one eyebrow.

" oh come on like we all don't want it to happen" replied Sapphire defensively.

" never a truer word was spoken m'friend" said Sirius tipping an imaginary hat in Sapphire's direction.

" plus then she could date Frank " pointed out Lily glancing at where Frank and Alice sat talking.

" Frank likes Alice?" asked Peter his eyes opening wide in surprise.

" Frank liking Alice is an understatement , Frank adores Alice seriously where have you been for the past six years" said James looking at Peter as if he was crazy.

" I never noticed" replied Peter staring intently at Frank and Alice.

" you are an idiot wormtail" stated Sirius.

" talking of people liking people guess who asked Sapphire out" said Lily half amused yet half angry.

" what kind of insensitive arsehole asks someone out when all of this is happening?" Asked James gob smacked.

" arsehole number 1 aka Beric Dearborn" grimaced Lily.

" prick! " exclaimed James.

" prongs are you thinking what I'm thinking ?" glowered Sirius his eyes filled with rage.

" guys wait till after things start to get back to normal the last thing Aria and Charlotte will want to see is people duelling" pointed out Sapphire.

" I agree with Sapphire on this one, however after a suitable amount of time has passed I will happily help you two kick his sorry arse" said Remus.

" Remus John Lupin! What has gotten in to you! Did I just hear you agree to not only condone physical violence but take part?" Exclaimed Sirius in mock shock before pretending to faint.

" sod off padfoot " replied Remus kicking Sirius's 'unconscious' body.

" anyway Lily dear I thought James was arsehole number one in your opinion" teased Sirius.

" he has been temporarily bumped down to second" replied Lily almost smiling.

" did you hear that prongs? you are now second on Lily's arsehole list, start planning the wedding now" smirked Sirius although in truth James did look quite happy to be second on the imaginary list.

" I still want to know who has a girlfriend!" Demanded Sapphire impatiently.

" didn't your grandmother ever tell you that patience is a virtue Sapphire?" teased Sirius.

" yeah she did , that and every other pureblood cliche going but I want to know!" Insisted Sapphire.

" put the poor girl out of her misery padfoot" said Remus.

" she can wait just a little bit longer " grinned Sirius.

" some best friend you are" pouted Sapphire.

" fine it's Peter" declared Sirius finally.

" really?!" Exclaimed Sapphire loudly, attracting the attention of nearby fourth years.

" thanks for the confidence boost Sapphire" muttered Peter from the opposite couch.

" sorry Peter it's just in all the time I've known you you've never had a girlfriend" said Sapphire apologetically.

" don't worry about it " smiled Peter.

" so who is she?" Asked Sapphire eagerly.

" her names Estelle she goes to Beuxbatons" replied Peter proudly.

" how did you meet her?" Asked Lily.

" she was over here on holiday with her family staying in the holiday cottage near ours" explained Peter happily.

" what's she like?" Said Sapphire.

" she's really nice and funny , she even likes quidditch. I think you would like her" beamed Peter.

" aww I'm really pleased for you Peter" smiled Sapphire fondly  
" me too Peter" said Lily nicely.

" I think we should go and see Charlotte now " said Sapphire.

" yeah get Alice too she is over there with Frank" said Lily glancing over to where the pair sat.

" let's go, see you later guys " said Ruby standing up and heading towards the staircase with the rest of the girls behind her.

Tentatively Alice knocked on the door of Charlotte's dormitory

" who is it?" Called out Emmeline Vance in her usual loud voice.

" just us" replied Alice her hand on the doorknob.

" come on in" said the softer voice of Charlotte after a moments hesitation.

As soon as the four girls entered the room they were hit by the overwhelming smell of mint and possibly lavender. Charlotte was kneeling on the ground stirring a bubbling cauldron with one hand while flicking through ' Practical Potions for Practical People' with the other. Emmeline was sprawled out on the floor beside her chopping some green leaves with unneeded ferocity.

" hello" said Charlotte softly , looking up from the purple potion.

" Charlotte I am re-" began Sapphire but Charlotte interrupted her.

" if your going to tell me how sorry you are for my loss please don't, I've lost track of how many times people have said that to me it's driving me round the bend" she said with the hint of a smile.

" of course I wasn't going to say that I was going to say that I um really like your outfit?" Suggested Sapphire half heartedly.

" oh really" smirked Charlotte looking down at her grey sweatpants and white camisole top which was smeared with some sort of blue paste.

" you know me Charlie always on the lookout for new and innovative fashion trends" joked Sapphire.

" anything we can do to help you Charlie?" Asked Lily tenderly.

" to be honest if you really want to help just keep me company and act normal.” replied Charlotte.

"Are you sure?" Lily pressed looking at Charlotte sympathetically.

" yeah I mean everyone is going to be all weird now just like when my family died, what I really need is some normality. In time maybe I will want to talk about Jude but not right now. Other than that if I fuck up this potion you can use your expertise to tell me where I went wrong.”said Charlotte with a half smile.

" okay doky then what are you making?" Asked Lily curiously peering into the cauldron.

" a potion for dreamless sleep" explained Charlotte showing Lily the recipe.

" for you?" Asked Sapphire looking over at the potions book.

" for me and Aria" confirmed Charlotte adding a spoonful of bright purple powder which gave out a puff of smoke as it made contact with the cauldron.

" how is she anyway?" Inquired Emmeline from where she was sprawled out cutting up dandelion roots.

" she wanted us to leave her alone" shrugged Ruby

" she was like that when we were home" said Charlotte worriedly.

" she doesn't look herself" interjected Sapphire.

" yeah Aria is a riot of happiness and colour , this just isn't her" pondered Lily.

" well it is to be expected, remember what I was like after mum died" pointed out Alice sitting down on the floor beside Emmeline.

" has she been sleeping?" Sapphire inquired of Charlotte.

" nah she pretended to but I could hear her sobbing hence why I am making this" said Charlotte pointing to the simmering cauldron.

" you know I'm sure Slughorn would give you some potion if you asked him" suggested Lily.

" and the marauders probably have a vial or two" pointed out Sapphire.

" nah I want to make it this take my mind off things besides if I asked Slughorn I'd have to listen to him prattle on about some old student of his" smiled Charlotte.

" I wouldn't drink anything you got from the marauders anyway you never know what they could have done to it" laughed Lily.

" think I should get rid of them then?" Joked Charlotte nodding to an absolutely massive bunch of flowers of all shapes sizes and colours that sat inside a pretty glass vase on the windowsill.

" the marauders got you those?" Questioned Lily.

" yeah they are the nicest bunch I have received so far" said Charlotte indicating to the various bunches of flowers that covered most of the available space in the room.

" merlin it's like a florists in here" exclaimed Lily.

" and I'll probably get more tomorrow at the memorial service" pointed out Charlotte a sad look passing across her face for a moment, Alice leaned across and rubbed her arm sympathetically.

" speaking of the memorial service Sapphire can I borrow something of yours to wear? I don't own any appropriate black outfits except the one I wore to my parents funeral and that just doesn't seem right somehow" asked Charlotte.

" sure help yourself to anything you like" smiled Sapphire.

" If I did that it'd take me a few days" joked Charlotte.

" I don't own that many clothes!" Defended Sapphire.

" Sapphire I've been to department stores with less clothes than you" laughed Lily.

" what can I say my parents try to buy my love and I'm powerless to stop them" smirked Sapphire. Ruby looked at her feet awkwardly, painfully aware that she had not received nearly so many presents from their parents.

" yeah powerless " laughed Alice.

" do you want to come look for an outfit now Charlie?" Suggested Sapphire.

" sure this has to stew for an hour anyway" said Charlotte referring to the sleeping potion.

The four sixth year girls plus Charlie stood up and headed out the door. More flowers had arrived in the sixth year dormitory since they had left, Lily spotted a huge bunch similar to the one Charlotte had received from the marauders and guess they had also given a bunch to Aria. Aria herself was curled up on her bed but her blue eyes remained wide open. When they entered the room she bleated something about needing a shower and darted off to the bathroom. Sapphire strode over to her wardrobe and flung open the door.

" this always reminds me of Narnia or the Tardis " laughed Lily, while Sapphire's wardrobe was normal sized on the outside it was magically extended on the inside to fit all her clothes, it had been a birthday gift from her grandmother in third year.

" what in merlins name is narnia and Tardis?" Said a bemused Charlotte.

" don't even ask " said Sapphire shaking her head, she had listened to Lily's explanations several times and was still none the wiser.

" right this here is black skirts above it is black tops " Sapphire told Charlotte indicating to a section of the wardrobe.

" over there is black dresses and black dress robes help yourself" smiled Sapphire stepping back to allow Charlotte to get a better view.

" watch you don't get lost in there" laughed Lily as Charlotte stepped into the wardrobe.

" it's not that big!" Insisted Sapphire, she was met with four pairs of disbelieving eyes.

After Charlotte had picked out a simple yet elegant black dress they headed back up to the seventh year dormitory to check on the sleeping potion. When they entered Emmeline hopped off her bed and joined them beside the cauldron which was bubbling away merrily.

" Charlie are you feeling up to going to dinner cause if you aren't we can go to the kitchens or I’llbring you something back?" Asked Emmeline looking over at her best friend.

" I'll have to face everyone eventually plus I'm starving ill go" decided Charlotte after thinking for a few moments.

" are you sure Charlie?" Inquired Lily concerned.

" yeah just let me get changed first I can't go out looking like this" replied Charlotte indicating to her clothes, she stood up grabbed some clothes from her dresser and headed to the bathroom.

" she's handling this really well" whispered Ruby.

" I thought so too" agreed Alice in hushed tones.

" this is her way of coping , she was exactly like this when her parents died" whispered Emmeline.

" guys I may not be able to hear you but I know your talking about me!" Shouted Charlotte from the bathroom.

" sorry " chorused the girls guiltily.

" don't worry about it" smiled Charlotte as she returned to the room.

" ready to go?” Charlotte asked the room at large, they all nodded and headed out the room.

" we should see if Aria wants to come" suggested Lily as the walked down the stairs.

" I doubt it but we can try" said Charlotte knocking on the door of the dormitory.

" what?" Called out the voice of Aria weakly.

" Aria it's us do you want to come down to dinner ?" Asked Charlotte.

" no" replied Aria dully.

" do you want us to bring you something back?" Called out Charlotte.

" no" replied Aria again.

" bye then" said Charlotte but she received no reply.

The common room wasn't as busy as it had been earlier meaning most people were having dinner in the great hall. When they arrived the hall was packed and talking loudly but once people started to notice Charlotte they fell silent and instead stared at her. Lily reached out and squeezed Charlotte's hand reassuringly, acting like she was oblivious to the staring mass of people Charlotte strode over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to the marauders. The rest of the girls followed her impressed by her quiet composure. Slowly but steadily the chatter started back up again.

" Charlotte we are-" started James but Charlotte cut him off.

" no! I don't want to hear it! Seriously if I ever become minister for magic I'm going to ban that damn phrase" interrupted Charlotte as she viciously stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork.

" sorry" mumbled James looking down.

" it's alright just be normal please" begged Charlotte.

" us be normal? You have clearly never met the marauders Charlie my dear" smirked Sirius his black hair falling ever so casually across his face.

" you’re right you lot don't have a normal bone in your bodies" grinned Charlotte.

" hey that's not fair I'm sure Remus has at least one" pointed out Lily.

" yeah he's the sensible one " agreed Sapphire.

" moony is even less normal than the rest of us" protested Sirius but he was met with disbelieving eyes.

" if only you knew my dears if only you knew" said Sirius dramatically earning himself a punch in the arm from Remus and a chuckle from James.

" guys I'm going to go sit with William ill see you later" said Alice looking over to where William had just entered the hall.

" didn't they argue yesterday?" Asked Ruby after Alice was out of earshot.

" yeah what a shock" said Lily sarcastically.

" I mean why is she going to sit with him if they argued?" Said Ruby.

" when it comes to William Alice's forgiveness knows no boundaries" said Sapphire rolling her eyes.

" merlin why does she put up with him" exclaimed James looking over to where Alice was kissing William on the cheek.

" our theory is that she hopes she can change him" said Sapphire.

" why would she want to?" Said Sirius baffled.

" apparently her dad wasn't the nicest of guys back in his Hogwarts days but when he met her mum he changed we think Alice wants to be like her mum.”explained Lily while Sapphire nodded in agreement.

" did she tell you this?" Questioned Remus.

" nah but just look at who she's dated since her mum died" pointed out Sapphire.

" remember she dated Beric Dearborn ugh " said Charlotte with a tone of disgust.

" and that slytherin seventh year with the curly hair" added James.

" Rainier was his name" said Lily.

" what sort of name is Rainier" said Sirius.

" what kind of name is Sirius" retorted James making the group laugh.

" who else did she date?" Asked Remus.

" well she's been with William for the past six months" said Sapphire indicating to where the couple sat with her fork.

" oh look there's Maddie!" Exclaimed Lily gesturing a few seats along from the simpering couple.

" who's Maddie?" Asked Charlotte James and Sirius in unison.

" she came to us to give Aria her condolences apparently she was with Jude when he you know..." Explained Sapphire rather awkwardly.

" that was nice of her" said Charlotte attempting a smile.

" you don't have to pretend your not upset Charlie" reassured Lily.

" I'm not pretending that I'm not upset of course I am but there is no use sitting around moping , I know for a fact Jude would much rather I got on with my life" said Charlotte firmly.

" that's a good stance" said Remus although his eyes were full of pity for Charlotte.

" plus this way I can go out and get the bastards that did it" she said fiercely.

" hear hear" said Sirius raising his goblet in Charlotte's direction in his usual dramatic manner.

Suddenly Professor Mcgonagall appeared behind Sirius and asked Charlotte for a quick word. Charlotte got up and followed Mcgonagall from the hall.

" blimey how does she always do that" said Sirius.

" do what?" Asked Lily.

" appear out of thin air like that it freaks me out" said Sirius.

" it freaks you out because she usually catches you doing something you shouldn't be doing" laughed Sapphire.

" like she's never caught you Sapphy" retorted Sirius a mischievous look on his face.

" me? I'm perfectly innocent darling" smirked Sapphire.

" what about November last year? When she caught you in that cupboard..." Teased Sirius.

" nobody needs to hear that story again Black" said Sapphire as the group roared with laughter.

" what are we laughing at?" Asked Charlotte sitting back down beside Lily.

" nothing" said Sapphire.

" Sapphire" said Sirius at the same time.

" do enlighten me" smiled Charlotte.

" just talking about that time last year when Mcgonagall saw a bit more of Sapphire's assets than she would've like" laughed Sirius as Sapphire bounced peas off his head.

" I almost forgot about that" laughed Charlotte , Sapphire was about to remind her about the time she and Jude got caught snogging in the Astronomy tower when she remembered what happened.

" so what did Mcgonagall want?" Asked Sapphire.

" just finalising the arrangements for tomorrow, you guys know you are helping release the lanterns right?" Said Charlotte, everyone nodded.

" and that you've to wear a bit of either red or gold?"

" got my sparkly corset all ready " joked Sirius.

" now that would be interesting " said Charlotte.

" I've seen him in a corset before it ain't pretty" said James.

" oh yeah like you looked good in yours " retorted Sirius.

" do we even want to know?" Mused Lily.

" Trust me you really don't I'm still scarred" said Remus.

" oh don't pretend like you didn't enjoy it moony " teased Sirius with a saucy wink in Remus's direction.

" I'm finished I'm heading upstairs " said Charlotte, as everyone else was already finished they decided to go back to the tower too.

When they arrived back in the common room they found that Alice was already there. The four sixth year girls decided it was time to go check on their bereaved roommate.

" Aria how are you feeling?" Asked Alice tentatively as they entered the room.

" how am I feeling? How am I feeling? Let me tell you how I'm feeling Alice I feel like fucking crap my brother is dead, my big brother is gone. He was 17 years old. Seventeen year olds don't die seventeen year olds go to school, sit exams, go to parties, get drunk , make friends, have sex , argue , play quidditch, listen to music, merlin some of them even have kids but they don't die they just don't. It's not supposed to happen like this Alice he was supposed to grow up and get a job and marry Charlotte and have kids he wasn't supposed to die!" Shouted Aria standing up and knocking over a vase of flowers.

Alice hurried over nervously and started to pick up the fallen flowers.

" leave them! They are just flowers Alice no one cares when flowers die cause they’re just flowers. Plus it's not like I'm running out of flowers I have flowers galore, every half an hour another stupid bunch arrives from someone. Someone that didn't care about Jude someone that didn't know him yet these people send me fucking flowers as if that makes up for him being dead.  
' oh your brother died have some tulips it's practically the same thing' is that what people think. I hate this!" Shouted Aria stamping all over the pretty orange flowers that were strewn across the ground.

" Aria we understand-" started Alice.

" you don't understand Alice, I know your mum died but its not the same she was an auror that's what she done but Jude he was just a boy. He wasn't supposed to die he was supposed to have this great future with Charlotte." Shouted Aria sitting back down on her bed.

" he wasn't supposed to leave me" she whimpered quietly as tears streamed down her face, quickly she pulled the bed hangings shut.

The girls tried in vain to get Aria to talk to them but nothing they said or did got a response. Eventually they left Aria in peace and headed down to the common room. When they went back up Aria was pretending to be asleep. However at around midnight Lily felt Aria climb into her bed beside her. Aria didn't say anything but Lily could tell she just needed comfort. Aria snuggled into Lily, her tears soaking Lily's top until she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the day of Jude’s funeral and Lily becomes increasingly worried about Aria.

In movies it always pours with rain on the day of funerals thought Lily but the day of Jude's memorial service was bright and sunny. Under normal circumstances the girls would probably have been outside enjoying the weather, gossiping and dipping their feet in the cool lake instead they were getting ready for a memorial service.

Aria and Charlotte had already left to meet Mrs Eversham, the girls were just finishing getting ready. Lily looked over her reflection in the mirror, she was wearing a simple black skater dress with a thin red belt and red stilettos. Sapphire was just finishing her make up while Ruby and Alice waited patiently.

Twenty minutes later they were sat in white chairs overlooking the lake. Aria and Charlotte were sat in the row in front of them along with Jude's mother ,younger sister and extended family. Rows upon rows of chairs had been set up all facing towards a raised wooden platform. Lily silently wondered how many of her fellow students were there out of genuine grief and how many were there out of pure nosiness. Dumbledore, looking unusually sombre in black robes patterned with minuscule gold stars, stood up on the platform.

" We are gathered here today to remember the life of Jude Eversham. Jude was many things to many people. He was a beloved son to Marianne and Laurence Eversham, he brightened their life with his wit and personality. A big brother to Aria and Coryn Eversham whom he adored even if he did like to tease them occasionally. A loyal friend to his roommates Frank Longbottom, Mark Williams and Nathaniel Gable. A loving boyfriend to Charlotte Amadeus whom he planned to marry after leaving school. As a prefect he touched the lives of many students in this school. It is through these people that Jude will live on. He may be gone but we will always remember him and he will always be with those who cared for him. Jude died as he lived, helping others. We must ensure that Jude didn't die in vain and unite against those evils he died fighting against. Jude's mother will now pay tribute to her wonderful son."

Marianne Eversham delivered a moving tribute and then Aria, Coryn and Charlotte read out a poem. A group of Jude's friends and family then gathered by the edge of the lake. While Jude's favourite song ' Let it be' by the Beatles played, the group released 17 gold lanterns into the air to represent Jude's 17 years of life. They watched as the lanterns became smaller and smaller as they drifted off into the blue horizon. Lily wasn’t quite sure what she believed happened after death , being part of two worlds with differing beliefs could be confusing, however she hoped that wherever Jude was he was able to see them and realise how much he had meant.

Afterwards everyone retired to the great hall for the wake. Charlotte graciously accepted condolences alongside Mrs Eversham while the sixth year girls hovered anxiously nearby. Every few minutes one of them would look at the door as Aria had yet to appear. Finally after a few awkward hours spent nibbling on finger sandwiches the girls went back to the dorm but there was still no sign of Aria.

" that's 11 o'clock now" said Lily worriedly as she glanced at the clock.

" Lily stop worrying Aria will come back when she wants to" reassured Alice.

" I think we should go and look for her again" said Lily.

" we have already looked for her, she clearly wants to be alone. Remember there’s aurors in the castle now she’s perfectly safe." said Alice.

" Lily try and go to sleep " suggested Sapphire from her bed.

" alright, goodnight " said Lily.

" goodnight" chorused Alice and Sapphire.

An hour later and Lily was still lying awake, she couldn't stop worrying about Aria. Where was she? Surely they hadn't checked everywhere she was likely to be. She had considered going to look again but she would have even less chance in the dark and by herself. Suddenly she remembered how Potter could always find her when she was trying to avoid him, she had no idea how he done it but surely he could help her find Aria.

Quietly as to not wake her roommates Lily got up and quickly pulled on a hoodie over her jammies and slipped on a pair of shoes.

" Potter Potter wake up" whispered Lily as she crept around the marauder's room in the dark.

" fuck!" exclaimed Lily as she smacked her shin off somebody's trunk.

" ahh what the hell!" Shouted Lily as she was suddenly tackled to the ground.

" Lily?!" Asked Sirius groggily.

" Sirius?! What did you tackle me for?!" Exclaimed Lily rubbing her elbow gingerly.

" why are you in our room at this time?" Said Sirius looking bemused.

" Why are you still on top of me? I can't breath" gasped Lily attempting to push Sirius off of her.

" oh right sorry, what are you doing on here?" said Sirius rolling off of Lily onto the cold floor.

" came to see Potter" replied Lily.

" really?!" Exclaimed Sirius his mouth dropping open in shock.

" not like that you dirty minded prat! I need his help" said Lily.

" help fulfilling your secret sexual desires?" Asked Sirius hopefully.

" no of course not Sirius I need help finding Aria" said Lily.

" why didn't you get the girls to help?" Asked Sirius.

" we already looked we couldn't find her, I thought Potter could help since he could always find me" explained Lily.

" ahh the days of stalker James" said Sirius wistfully. As if awoken by the sound of his name the boy in question stirred in the bed above them.

" whass goin on?" Asked James sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

" Potter I need you help" said Lily.

" Lily? What do you need?" Asked James becoming more alert and pulling on a t-shirt. Lily was glad it was dark enough that she wasn’t subjected to the sight of a near naked James Potter.

" you know how you could always find me ? Well I don't need you to tell me how you done it but I need you to help me find Aria" said Lily.

" sure can you just wait outside the dorm for two minutes and then we'll go?" Asked James.

" okay " said Lily standing up and heading out the door.

" right she's outside" said James as they headed out of the common room a few minutes later.

" whereabouts?" Asked Lily.

" near that willow tree that's next to the lake " said James.

" how do you know that" asked Lily curiously.

" magic" joked James with a wink.

" no seriously how?"

" marauders secret"

" please?"

" Evans you said I didn't have to tell remember "

" damn you five minutes ago me!"

Lily noticeably jumped when she heard a noise.

" scared Evans?" Snorted James

" no way"

" don't tell me this is your first time sneaking out?"

" pfft you underestimate me Potter"

" oh really?" challenged James

" I've lived with Sapphire for six years what do you think?" Said Lily arching her eyebrows.

" fair enough, here we are" proclaimed James pointing at a wooden door which two moments ago had been a stone wall.

" I had no idea there was a door here"

" Sapphire is good but she's not marauder good" smirked James as he held open the door for Lily.

" god she must be freezing if she's out here" shivered Lily as the cold air hit her.

" let's hurry then".

Five minutes later they came across Aria huddled underneath the willow tree at the edge of the black lake. The moonlight gave her pale skin an eerie glow and highlighted the tear tracks on her face. She was curled up asleep at the base of the tree.

" Aria Aria wake up " said James gently

" no don't wake her up!" hissed Lily

" why not?" asked James.

" she's not been sleeping properly we need to let her sleep " explained Lily.

" ahh okay" said James as he crouched down beside Aria's sleeping figure.

" what are you doing? I said don't wake her up" reprimanded Lily anxiously pushing her hair out of her face.

" well we can't just leave her out here can we?” replied James wrapping his arms around Aria and very carefully lifting her up.

They walked to the common room in silence. They had narrowly avoided Filch on the third floor when Aria's shoe, a sensible black heel borrowed from Sapphire's collection, fell off with a loud clatter . Abandoning the shoe , it wasn't like Sapphire didn't have enough, they had hurried back to the tower which left them huffing and puffing as they entered the common room.

" how are we going to get her up the stairs?" Puffed out James.

" I'll levitate her" replied Lily.

" why didn't we do that in the first place?!" Said James who's arms were exhausted.

" damn" they both said at once.


	5. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gradually Hogwarts begins to return to normal and it wouldn’t be normal without a few rumours.

A week later the gang were just tucking into breakfast when Aria appeared. Her honey blond hair which she usually wore loose was pulled into a tight ponytail. She was pale and had dark black circles under her eyes. Her school uniform hung a lot more loosely than it had the previous year. It was the first time she had left the dorm since the memorial service and everyone was rather shocked to see her.

" are you going to class?" Asked Lily as Aria slumped down at the table .

" yeah I realised there's no point in lying around the dorm, it's not what Jude would wanted" said Aria buttering a piece of toast.

" I'm glad" Lily said, smiling encouragingly .

" I've been reading that book on grief that Peter lent me , it says that it's more beneficial to try and return to normal than to mope around for ages" explained Aria before gingerly nibbling on the edge of her toast.

" it helped me" said Peter just as the post owls began to flock into the hall.

" aren't we popular today" observed James as five owls landed on the table in front of them and began to jostle for position.

" ha! You owe me five galleons Sirius!" Declared Sapphire waving a letter around triumphantly.

" not so fast " said Sirius as a jet black owl touched down beside him.

" sorry I don't understand how you guys are making money off the post" said Charlotte, who had been in classes all week, with a curious look .

" I bet Sirius that my grandmother would send me a letter pressurising me to get married before his mother sent him a letter abusing him" explained Sapphire .

" that's a right cheerful game" said Charlotte wryly.

" Sapphire? Why is your letter addressed to Valentina Adriani?" Asked Peter confusedly as he piled bacon onto his plate.

" it's a long story, basically my gran hates my name says it sounds like a stripper name and will only call me by my 'proper Italian' name" explained Sapphire as she opened her letter.

" your gran is strange" replied Peter.

" oh look she's sent me another list of appropriate suitors" said Sapphire as she read her letter.

" better than my letter" muttered Sirius darkly.

" I had no idea there were so many ways to say I brought shame to the family " he joked.

" oi Nathan!" Called out Sapphire suddenly , the seventh year Gryffindor turned around.

" you've made my grandmothers list of approved marriages congrats!" She shouted.

" I'm honoured" smiled Nathan.

" we should probably get to class" said Remus standing up, they trailed out of the hall.

*****

September turned into October. Slowly everyone started to talk less and less about the train attack and more about other much more mundane things. Scintillating gossip replaced sad tales in the corridors. During the third week of October certain gossip in particular swept the school. 

The first Lily heard of it she was sitting in a particularly uninteresting charms class with Aria. A few hufflepuff girls in the corner couldn't contain their giggles and kept shooting glances over at the table where Sapphire and Ruby sat.

" wonder what they are talking about ?" Wondered Lily.

" I'm just glad they aren't talking about me anymore" laughed Aria but there was still a sad look in her eyes.

After charms ended Lily and Sapphire were wandering down the corridor idly chatting when another group of girls passed by giggling madly and not so discreetly looking at Sapphire. Lily and Sapphire shot them a glare and they hurried on. Just before they reached the Great Hall a pair of seventh year boys strutted past.

" hey Sapphire how about one for me eh?" Smirked the brown hair boy with a wink while his friend laughed in the background.

" what?" Asked Sapphire but the two boys had already disappeared into the crowd entering the Great Hall.

" does anyone know what's going on ?" Asked Sapphire as she sat down next to the Marauders.

" do you mean why everyone is talking about you?" Asked James casually running his hand through his hair when he spotted Lily.

" yes" replied Sapphire.

" then yes" said James.

" well then for Merlin's sake tell me!" Exclaimed Sapphire.

" apparently you gave Beric Dearborn a striptease and a lap dance last night" explained James.

" who told you that?!" Demanded Sapphire.

" who didn't is a better question, everybody is talking about it " said James with a sympathetic look on his face.

" I heard Beric giving a very graphic description of it in the corridor " piped up Peter.

" that prat! " exclaimed Lily and Sapphire at the same time.

" I bet you he's doing this cause I turned him down last month " said Sapphire angrily .

" want us to do something to him?" Asked Sirius who looked quite angry on Sapphire's behalf.

" don't give him the satisfaction of knowing he bothered you Sapphy" said Lily .

" Lily's right don't you lot do anything" warned Sapphire.

" oh for Merlin's sake why isn't this day over yet!" Exclaimed Sapphire as yet another boy passed the table and sniggered.

" cheer up Sapphy it's only break" smirked Sirius earning himself a smack over the head from both Lily and Sapphire.

By lunch Sapphire was fuming and Lily didn't blame her. Her 'exploits' were the talk of the school and she was on the receiving end of many sly comments. Lily had to stop her actually hexing a boy outside transfiguration. All the girls were tense on Sapphire's behalf and snapped at many people who were gossiping.

" oi Sapphire! You left this in our dorm last night " shouted out a tall Ravenclaw , who assumedly shared a dorm with Beric, as he flung something at Sapphire.

" fuck off!" Shouted Sapphire as she examined the object.

" it's a garter" said Aria holding it up to inspect it, it was hot pink with black lace and ribbons.

" that's it I've had enough!" Declared Sapphire snatching the garter out of Aria's hands and storming out of the hall.

Sapphire stalked out of the hall and attempted to take out her anger on a nearby suit of armour but only succeeded in hurting her foot. She was toying with the idea of just punching Beric in the face when an idea came to her. First she would have to find a Ravenclaw so she set off towards where one tended to find ravenclaws - the library. 

Madam Pince shot her a suspicious look as she entered the library. Sapphire had no idea why the librarian hated her she had never doing anything, well there was that one time she had nearly destroyed the potions section with Sirius but that was second year. She spotted Chris Hopkins , a fifth year Ravenclaw who almost definitely had athing for her, sitting at a table with a veritable mountain of books beside him.

" hello Chris" smiled Sapphire sitting down at the boys table, the poor boy almost fell off his chair when he looked up to see her.

" h-h-hello Sapphire" stuttered Chris nervously.

" could you possibly do me a little favour?" Asked Sapphire.

" of course!" Replied Chris enthusiastically.

" I need you to let me into your common room" said Sapphire.

" we aren't supposed to" mumbled Chris.

" loads of people do it though, please?" begged Sapphire her eyes widening pleadingly.

" alright then" said Chris hurriedly packing away his parchment and books.

" thanks so much Chris your a life saver!" Smiled Sapphire helping him to put his books back.

They left the library and chatted casually about classes as they made their way to the Ravenclaw common room. Chris seemed quite proud to be walking with Sapphire and made a point to speak to several friends who looked duly impressed. Chris quickly answered the riddle to let Sapphire into the common room.

" here we are then" said Chris with a sweeping hand gesture.

" thanks Chris" replied Sapphire making a mental note to speak to the boy more often as he had been very nice to her.

" what is it your actually doing here? If you don't mind me asking" asked Chris.

" revenge" smirked Sapphire brandishing the frilly garter.

" oh for the striptease?" Asked Chris blushing slightly.

" I hope you know that didn't actually happen" said Sapphire.

" I didn't believe it don't worry" reassured Chris nervously pushing his blond hair out of his eyes.

" thanks a lot for your help Chris ill talk to you later" said Sapphire giving him a quick hug and darting through the door to the boys dormitories. Chris stood there for a while looking quite pleased.

Sapphire quickly located the sixth year boys dormitory and listened for a minute before pushing open the door. Five four poster beds faced her with sky blue eiderdowns. A desk piled with books and parchment was underneath the window. Sapphire hurried over to it , quickly grabbed some parchment and an eagle feather quill and wrote a note.

" DEAR BERIC  
SEEING AS EVERYBODY IS TALKING ABOUT THIS STRIP TEASE IT MIGHT ASWELL HAPPEN DON'T YOU THINK?  
MEET ME OUTSIDE GRYFFINDOR TOWER AT SEVEN TONIGHT  
LOVE SAPPHIRE "

She folded the note over and firmly kissed the back of it leaving a dark red lipstick print. The initials on the trunks told her which bed was Beric's, she placed the note and the garter on the Ravenclaw blue eiderdown before leaving the dorm.

At twenty to seven that night Sapphire kicked Lily and Ruby out of their dorm. She hadn’t told anybody of her plan she felt it would be better if it was a surprise. With a wave of her wand she conjured several candles and placed them around the room. She added rose petals for a final flourish before carefully applying make up. Sapphire went down the stairs and spotted Sirius lounging on the couch by the fire accompanied by Peter.

" Sirius?" 

" finally going to tell us your grand plan Sapphire?" asked Sirius eagerly.

" nope you'll just have to wait my dear! What I need you to do is freeze the girls staircase so that boys can get up it and once we are up there take it off" said Sapphire.

" and why would I know how to do that" smirked Sirius.

" just do it!" Demanded Sapphire.

" as my lady wishes" said Sirius flicking his wand at the stairs.

" thanks darling !" declared Sapphire before hurrying out of the portrait hole.

Beric was already there leaning ever so casually against the wall when Sapphire arrived. The pair attracted curious looks as they made their way through the busy common room and up the girls staircase. Beric eagerly pushed open the door to the dorm and hurried inside. 

" nice set up darling" drawled Beric as he looked at the blood red rose petals and burning candles.

" thought I'd make it nice you know" smiled Sapphire shutting the door behind her.

" let's have some music shall we" said Beric striding over to the record player beside Alice's neatly made bed.

" I refuse to strip to my dad singing!" Exclaimed Sapphire as one of The Phoenix's latest hits blared out of the record player  
" sorry " smirked Beric changing the record quickly to one of Lily's Dragon Tooth albums.

" there that's better isn't it" he said swaggering back across the room towards Sapphire.

" I'm a bit nervous Beric I've never done this before " said Sapphire biting her lip nervously.

" it'll all be fine darling trust me" insisted Beric tracing the outline of Sapphire's jaw with his finger.

" I think I'd feel better if you were naked too" pleaded Sapphire widening her eyes.

"If that's what it takes darling " said Beric quickly peeling off his clothes.

" thank you Beric" smiled Sapphire stepping closer to him.

" those too" insisted Sapphire tugging at the edge of his forest green boxer shorts.

" well you better start soon" said Beric with a hint of frustration in his voice as he pulled off the boxers.

As soon as he was completely naked Sapphire quickly drew her wand from behind her back.

" petrificus totalus!" She shouted dramatically and Beric stiffened and toppled over.

" you didn't really think I'd do it did you? Idiot" taunted Sapphire leaning in toward his face, fear flitted through his eyes.

" this shall definitely be fun " declared Sapphire.

She made her way over to the desk and grabbed a sheet of parchment with NO STRIPTEASE HAPPENED written in large letters across it. Very carefully she levitated Beric to a standing position and opened the door . She took off the charm and handed him the parchment sign. Before he had the chance to realise what was happening she shoved him out the door. As soon as Beric's distinctly male foot touched the cold stone staircase it turned into a smooth slippery slide sending him tumbling down into the busy common room with only a small sheet of parchment to cover his modesty. Sapphire stood at the door of the dorm looking down into the scene in the common room almost wetting herself with laughter. It would certainly teach Beric not to spread rumours about her. She could hear the roaring laughter of her housemates and she was pretty sure she heard the sound of a camera clicking.

*****  
The library wasn't very busy when Remus and Aria entered, after all they had only been back at school a couple of weeks so the amount of homework being given out wasn't high. Despite this the pair deliberately chose a table that was tucked away out of sight in a distant corner, Aria felt like she'd had enough people staring at her to last a lifetime. Remus had kindly offered to help Aria catch up with what she had missed in class, of course her roommates had already offered but Aria felt the girls had been doing enough for her lately so she was very grateful for Remus's offer.

" thanks a lot for doing this Remus" smiled Aria as Remus pulled a sheaf of notes from his bag.

" it's not a problem I'd probably have been coming to the library anyway" shrugged Remus continuing to rummage around his bag for something .

" thanks anyway" said Aria getting up to search for the charms textbook they required .

" so I though we could do charms and then have a look at potions?" Suggested Remus when Aria sat back down at their table five minutes later.

" sounds good to me" replied Aria, her eyes spotted the distinctive packaging of Honeyduke's sweets sitting on the table.

" what's this?" She asked holding up the paper bag.

" Jelly Slugs, I was ordering chocolate from Honeydukes anyway and I know they are your favourite " explained Remus sheepishly.

" oh Remus thank you!" Exclaimed Aria, genuinely touched by the small gesture.

" it's nothing, they are your favourite aren't they?" Said Remus.

" yeah they are" smiled Aria.

" actually I used to hate them but when I was about 5 I was obsessed with copying whatever Jude did and they were his absolute favourite sweet so of course I forced myself to eat them. Eventually I grew to like them and now they are my favourite." Said Aria with a rather sad smile.

" Aria I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up memories or anything" fretted Remus wringing his hands.

" don't be silly " she replied.

" want one?" Offered Aria shaking the bag in Remus's direction.

" no thanks Sirius put me off them in third year" said Remus.

" how on earth did he manage to put you off Jelly Slugs?" Asked Aria incredulously.

" trust me you don't want to know" grimaced Remus.

" well you’re missing out they are delicious!" Teased Aria picking out an electric blue one from the packet.

" whoever invented these is a genius!" Declared Aria as she bit into the sweet.

" it was Walter Gyrod in 1836" said Remus matter of factly.

" how do you know all this stuff?" Asked Aria.

" I don't know much" shrugged Remus modestly.

" you know all sorts of useless facts" said Aria.

" not really"

" you do I bet you could tell me a different fact every day from a year" said Aria.

" is that a challenge?" Inquired Remus raising his eyebrows.

" indeed it is" challenged Aria.

" well you know a marauder never backs down from a challenge".

" I'll hold you to this Lupin!" 

" I look forward to it" said Remus with steely determination, his determined look was suddenly ruined by a coughing fit.

" are you feeling alright? You don't look well" said Aria looking rather concerned.

" I'm fine it's just a bad cold " explained Remus.

" you should try my mums chicken soup it's great for colds" smiled Aria.

An hour later the pair wandered back to the common room casually chatting. Remus gave the password to the Fat Lady and the portrait swung open. The common room was bustling when they entered, there was an excitement in the air more so than normal for a Thursday evening. A small wiry haired boy seemed to be passing around a photograph which was causing great hilarity. A group of third years were playing a lively game of exploding snap near Aria and the wireless was loudly playing some Dragon Tooth song. Aria could see her friends sitting laughing by the fire and suddenly she couldn't actually stomach being there. She mumbled some excuse to Remus about needing air and practically fled the common room nearly knocking over a first year in the process. 

Thankfully there was a few hours left until curfew so Aria could easily get out to the grounds. She had planned to sit under her favourite willow tree by the lake but upon seeing the smooth water decided to dip in her toes instead. She dumped her bag, filled with books from the library, under the willow tree and quickly peeled off her socks and shoes. The water was colder than she'd expected and she gave a little gasp as it enveloped her feet.

A minute ago dipping her feet in the lake had seemed like a great idea but now standing in the cool water with tiny grey pebbles digging into the soles of her feet Aria felt rather stupid. She was sure that she must look completely insane to any onlookers, a snogging couple and a group of fourth year Hufflepuffs, but frankly didn't really care. A minute or so passed and Aria's feet had began to go numb but she continued to stand there humming some song that she had heard on WWN.   
She turned when she heard a distinct splash behind her. Lily.

" in the name of Merlin's it's bloody freezing in here," exclaimed Lily pulling her cardigan close.

" tell us about it JANET!" Shouted Aria in a very bad American accent, a reference to her and Lily's favourite muggle film the Rocky Horror Picture Show.

" a gift from Sirius" said Lily holding out a half empty bottle of firewhisky.

" why on earth did he think I'd want a half full bottle of firewhisky on a Thursday night?" Wondered Aria.

" he's Sirius Black it wouldn't occur to him that you wouldn't want a half full bottle of firewhisky on a Thursday night" shrugged Lily.

" that boy never ceases to amaze me" 

" so what brings you out to the lake ? A date with the giant squid?" 

" I don't know actually, I just couldn't face everyone when I got back to the common room." 

" why?" 

" This is going to sound vaguely ridiculous but because I was happy. I'm past the point of being constantly upset about Jude but its still there and whenever I feel a bit too happy I start to feel guilty."

" Aria he wouldn't want you to be miserable." 

" I know he wouldn't he'd hate it but every time I smile something inside me feels guilty , I can't help it."

" sorry sweetie but I don't think there is anything you can do but wait it out.

" Well until that point lets drink !" Declared Aria tugging the bottle of firewhisky out of Lily's hands.

" Aria" cautioned Lily.

" just one I promise" .

" fine but let me conjure some glasses it's bad form to be drinking from a bottle on a Thursday." Laughed Lily conjuring a pair of crystal glasses.

" yes because it's so much more respectable to be drinking from a glass while standing in a sodding lake on a Thursday" said Aria with a chuckle.

" To Jude!" Declared Aria raising her glass into the air.

" To smiling!" Toasted Lily raising her own glass

" To drinking in a lake on a Thursday !" Toasted Aria before quickly throwing her drink down her throat.

" hear hear!" Agreed Lily downing her own whisky, Lily didn't drink often but when your friend needed you it would be rude not to.

The girls paused to shudder as the amber liquid burned the back of their throats.

" oi you said one!" Said Lily as Aria unscrewed the bottle again.

" relax prefect it's for my date" chuckled Aria, this time with a tiny bit less guilt than before, as she poured a shots worth of whisky into the lake.

" I think you'll find I actually had dibs on the giant squid since the incident at the end of last year" protested Lily jokingly.

" too bad Evans first come first served"

" Merlin's beard! Is that the swan?!" Exclaimed Lily gesturing to a black shape not far from them.

The black swan had been a feature of the Hogwart's grounds since they had started at Hogwarts. It was the only black swan Lily had ever seen and she wondered if they were all that evil or it was just the individual swan. Nobody knew whether the swan was a boy or a girl as nobody had ever got close enough to tell so the marauders had named it the gender neutral Satan. It was notorious for attacking students who got too close , the only living thing it didn't hate was the giant squid which it seemed to get along with. 

" Damn it's Satan!" Exclaimed Aria but her shout alerted the swan to their presence.

" run!" The pair shouted in unison as the swan started to move towards them.

Splashing and shouting the girls sprinted from the water as fast as their legs could carry them. The girls made a unanimous decision to abandon their things in favour of running as fast as they could towards the castle. Some Hufflepuff's gave them an odd look as they sprinted by but soon joined in when they saw the swan. Finally they made it into the entrance hall unscathed and of breath. 

After a dramatic and heroic rescue mission , well okay they bribed a couple of first years to get it, the pair had their stuff back. Well minus one of Aria's knee high socks which had been taken back to Satan's lair. The girls wandered back to Gryffindor tower declaring that whoever had said all Gryffindors were brave had clearly never encountered this swan.

" Oh shit I think I can hear Filch!" Exclaimed Aria eyeing the bottle of firewhisky in Lily's hand.

The girls turned to run back the way they came but it seemed that all animals were against them that night as Mrs Norris blocked their exit route. Aria frantically looked around for another escape route as she listened to Filch's wheezy breaths getting closer.

" Lily! What in Merlin's name are you doing?!" Hissed Aria as Lily started running in the completely wrong direction- towards Filch.

" Mr Filch! Mr Filch sir!" Shouted Lily as she ran.

Lily skidded to a stop as she rounded the corner almost knocking over a bewildered Filch in the process.

" oh Mr Filch thank Merlin! I've been looking all over for you!" Exclaimed Lily pretending to catch her breath.

" I caught some students with this!" She said thrusting the bottle of firewhisky towards Filch.

" is that whisky? Give it here girl... Yes" wheezed Filch his bulging eyes widening greedily as he looked at the amber liquid.

" I gave them detention and took away house points but I knew I should give this to you" explained Lily her prefect badge glinting in the light .

" yes yes... The right thing you did girl " said Filch examining the bottle.

" I only wish that I could give out harsher punishments" said Lily in a pretend regretful voice.

" Indeed. In the old days I would've had them strung up by the ankles so I would've!" Grumbled Filch stowing the bottle of firewhisky inside his tattered dirty brown coat.

" You girls move along now, don't want to be out after curfew." Insisted Filch shooing Aria and Lily away

After they were out of Filch's hearing range the pair of them burst out laughing. 

" that was brilliant! Lily Evans I am quite possibly in love with you at the moment." Exclaimed Aria.

" Aria Eversham I'm flattered" 

" you should be , I'm quite the catch!"

" oh indeed you are" smiled Lily as the pair entered the common room.

The common room was even rowdier than earlier. Aria and Lily spotted their friends lounging in the best seats by the fire and headed over. Aria took a seat next to Remus on the floor while Lily perched on the armrest of Charlotte's comfy armchair.

" Charlie are you eating tinned peaches ?" Inquired Lily looking at Charlotte curiously.

" indeed I am I had a craving for them , want one ?" Offered Charlotte spearing a slice of peach on her fork and shoving it in Lily's face.

" is that a monogrammed fork?" Asked Lily disbelievingly.

" yes but it's not mine it's his." Said Charlotte jabbing her fork at Sirius who was spread out on the couch beside Sapphire.

" courtesy of my darling parents back in first year" drawled Sirius.

" what sort of gift is personalised cutlery for an eleven year old." Laughed Charlotte.

" It was after I was sorted not Gryffindor, they didn't want me sharing cutlery with 'that sort'" said Sirius in a tone of pure disgust . For a few moments everyone was silent before Lily spoke.

" I'm really cold" she moaned breaking the awkward silence.

" here have my jumper I'm roasting" offered Charlotte handing Lily a hoodie which she gratefully pulled over her head.

The group roared with laughter as Lily and Aria told the story of the escape from the swan and the run in with Filch. They were still laughing when Sapphire came through the portrait hole and sat down between James and Ruby.

" what'd Minnie say? Did you get detention?" Asked Sirius.

" she gave me a long lecture on properly dealing with problems but apparently there isn't a school rule against pushing someone out a door" laughed Sapphire.

" I can't believe you got away with that! I'm so proud of my little Sapphy" exclaimed Sirius ruffling Sapphires glossy hair.

" well technically I only pushed him out the door he undressed himself. To tell you the truth I think McGonagall was secretly impressed." Smirked Sapphire pushing Sirius's hand off her head.

" I always knew ol'Minnie was a rebel at heart!" Beamed Sirius


	6. Death Eaters, Dummies and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first Hogsmeade trip of the year and Charlotte has a startling confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter.

The next morning brought the usual fight to get Sapphire up in time for class. While Ruby contemplated spraying her sister with water Lily noticed that the hoodie Charlotte had lent her last night was lying beside her bed. She picked it up and realised that it was far too big for Charlotte, a quick glance at the label confirmed that it was a mans jumper. Lily guessed it had previously belonged to Jude and felt a pang of guilt both for borrowing it and then for carelessly discarding it on the floor when she went to sleep.

" I'm going to give Charlotte her jumper back I will meet you lot at breakfast." Said Lily as she carefully brushed lint off the jumper.

" Alright." Replied Ruby from her position at Sapphire's bedside where she seemed to be having little success.

Lily headed out of the dorm and up the spiral staircase, she passed Mary McDonald and Chloe Dobson- Charlotte's roommates - who were discussing the hilarious incident of the previous night and couldn't help but chuckle at the memory. When she entered the seventh year girls dormitory only Emmeline was there.  
" hey Emmeline where's Charlie?" Asked Lily watching Emmeline as she rummaged through her trunk for something.

" Bathroom. Think she's being sick she's been in there for ages." Replied Emmeline giving Lily a quick glance before returning to her search.

Some people couldn't stand Emmeline because of her blunt way of speaking but Lily quite liked the girl, with a thank you to Emmeline Lily approached the bathroom door . Emmeline was right- Lily could hear the sounds of retching from the bathroom and decided it was best to leave poor Charlotte alone. She left the jumper on Charlotte's bed and headed down to breakfast.

In the entrance hall she spotted a couple of Slytherins talking gleefully in hushed voices , they looked suspicious but there was nothing Lily could do so she headed into breakfast.

Her friends with the exception of Sapphire were already sitting at their usual spot at the gryffindor table when she arrived. Sapphire - looking pretty and not at all like she'd only been up ten minutes - entered the hall just as the post owls descended into the hall, a few moments later Charlotte joined them. The usual owl from her grandmother landed in front of Sapphire as she sat down, Ruby gritted her teeth - as usual there was nothing from their grandmother for her.

" I swear to merlin if its another list of fucking suitors ..." muttered Sapphire as she opened the letter.

" is it ?" Asked Sirius attempting to read the letter over Sapphire's shoulder but only managing to put his elbow into the butter.

" She wants to have tea with me in Hogsmeade tomorrow , what a brilliant way to spend a Hogsmeade weekend!" grumbled Sapphire rolling her eyes.

" What time does she want to meet ?" Inquired Lily.

" 11 o'clock " said Sapphire resentfully.

" Well then we can still go costume shopping afterwards." reassured Lily with a sympathetic smile , the girls were planning to go costume shopping for the marauder's upcoming annual Halloween party.

" you should see my costume-" started Sirius but he was cut off by James loudly uttering a large string of expletives.

" what's up prongs ?" Asked Sirius, in response James shoved his copy of the Daily Prophet towards him with a disgusted look on his face.

" Fuck! They've released some of the death eaters they caught in the train attack !" Exclaimed Sirius loudly attracting several curious looks from other nearby students.

Charlotte snatched the paper from Sirius's hands and quickly scanned the front page before standing up and storming from the hall. Along the table Emmeline got up and hurried after her best friend.

In transfiguration all anyone could talk about was the release of the death eaters, even McGonagall didn't try to stop the conversations despite the fact they were supposed to be answering questions using their textbooks in silence. Lily thought Aria was handling it surprisingly well , she had half expected her friend not to go to class but Aria was sitting in her usual place two seats in front of Lily. Aria was scribbling furiously on her parchment and was the only one actually doing the questions , although her knuckles were white as she gripped her eagle feather quill. There was much speculation about why the death eaters had been released, personally Lily believed that it was the men's connections that had gotten them released without charge - after all they were from powerful pure blood families .

Throughout the day most conversations centred around the death eaters. However some were more pleased about it than others which led to several fights between certain slytherin members and other students. Lily , in her role as a prefect, had had to intervene in a number of these incidents and by the end of the school day she wanted nothing more than to curl up in a cosy armchair by the fire with a good book.

Fate , in the form of Melissa McKay the slightly obsessive head girl, determined otherwise. She caught up to Lily in the corridor outside gryffindor tower and informed her that there was an unplanned prefect meeting that night. At that news Lily could have cried however there was worse news to come. As soon as she entered the common room she was met by a frantic looking Aria.

" Charlotte's in the hospital wing !" Exclaimed Aria pulling Lily by the arm out of the portrait hole.

" Is she ill?" Asked Lily thinking of that morning when she had heard Charlotte being violently sick.

" No she seems to have got into a fight with some Slytherins." Fretted Aria.

" What happened ?!" Demanded Lily.

" I don't know! Mary McDonald just told me ." Explained Aria as they hurried down the corridor with matching looks of worry on their faces.

They soon arrived at the hospital wing but were met by a stern looking Madam Pomfrey. She refused to let them see Charlotte insisting that she needed rest however she reassured the girls that Charlotte was completely fine and had only received minor injuries. Nevertheless the two girls continued to worry as they made their way back to the tower.

Three hours later Lily strode into their dorm with an unhappy expression on her face.

" What kind of psycho schedules a prefect meeting on a bloody Friday night!" She ranted flinging herself onto her bed.

" Melissa McKay" chorused Sapphire and Aria who seemed to find the situation a lot funnier than Lily did.

" Two whole bloody hours! Even Frank looked like he was hating every moment and he's head boy !" Continued Lily.

" C'mon it can't have been that bad." Said Aria fighting to hide her laughter.

" Can't have been that bad eh? Alan Pond faked a faint to get out of it."

" Did he actually fall to the ground?" Laughed Sapphire who wasn't bothering to hide her amusement.

" Yep and she didn't even let him out, she just conjured him a glass of water and carried on !"

" Lily take a deep breath." Advised Aria whose face had turned bright red in her attempts to keep a straight face.

" Where's Ruby and Alice?" Asked Lily after she had taken a deep breath and calmed down a bit.

" Alice is with William." Explained Sapphire with a grimace.

" What a surprise." Said Lily sarcastically.

" and Ruby went for a run." Said Aria.

" What are you wearing to Hogsmeade Lily?" Asked Sapphire as she flicked through the latest edition of Witch Weekly.

" Oh speaking of Hogsmeade Chris Hopkins said he was going to ask you out. I know it's late but he said he didn't have the courage until you spoke to him yesterday." Beamed Lily.

In response Sapphire let out a rather cruel laugh which was certainly not the reaction Lily had been going for.

" What?" Asked Lily.

" Well it's not like I'm going to go with him" stated Sapphire as if this was an obvious fact that Lily should've known.

" And why not ? Chris is really nice !" Replied Lily.

" he's hardly my type-" started Sapphire but Lily cut her off.

" Not your type ? Isn't he good enough for the high and mighty Sapphire Phoenix?!" Thundered Lily, she had no idea why she was so furious , she hardly knew Chris Hopkins after all, perhaps it was her anger over the death eater release but at that moment all her anger was directed at Sapphire.

" Come on Lily you know that's not what I meant." Reasoned Sapphire.

" You and I know fine well it was! Isn't that what she meant Aria ?!" Shouted Lily tuning to face Aria.

" I'm not getting involved." Said Aria picking up her bag and heading out of the room.

After a few more minutes of arguing Lily followed her throwing Sapphire a glare as she did so.

Aria wasn't the sort of person to get involved in her friends fights , she usually found that it was best just to stay out of it. However her decision to leave the dorm had left her by herself with nothing to do. She decided to go and see Remus - he hasn't shown up to class and Aria figured that his cold must have gotten worse. She traipsed up the stairs to the boys dormitory and knocked on the door.

" Who is it?" Called out Peter.

" Aria." She replied, there was a few moments where Aria could hear the noise of things being put away before the door opened.

" What can we do for you shortie?" Grinned Sirius as he stood in the doorway, over his shoulder Aria could see Peter hurriedly shoving a box under his bed but paid no notice to it.

" Is Remus there?" She asked suddenly feeling rather embarrassed, why would Remus want to see her when he was sick?

" He's in the hospital wing he has a really bad cold." Explained Sirius.

" Oh yeah he wasnt feeling well yesterday." Mumbled Aria feeling like an idiot.

" Anything else we can do for you?" Asked Sirius.

" Could you give this to Remus for me ?" She muttered holding out a Tupperware dish

" What is it?" Said Sirius peering into it curiously.

" Erm just some of my mums chicken soup, he said he had a cold yesterday and mums soup works wonders..." Mumbled Aria feeling totally stupid as Sirius gave her a funny look.

" Lovely I'm sure he will appreciate it. " smiled Sirius.

" Although I've heard a good shag does wonders for a cold if your worried for his health" smirked Sirius seeming more like himself than he had for the entire conversation.

" I'll stick to the soup thanks." Smiled Aria rolling her eyes  
She said goodbye and began to walk back down the spiral staircase.

" Wait! Almost forgot about this." Said Sirius rummaging through his robes and producing a rather dog eared scrap of parchment.

" Remus asked me to give it to you." Explained Sirius handing the note to Aria and heading back to his dorm.

Aria looked at the piece of parchment with curiosity , there in Remus's neat handwriting was a fact. Aria smiled she had forgotten about Remus's promise to tell her a fact every day for a year but she should've expected Remus wouldn't forget. Stowing it safely in her pocket she headed to the common room with a smile on her face.

*****  
The next morning although neither had yet apologised both Sapphire and Lily had calmed down a bit. Lily was just filling Alice in on the events of the previous evening at the gryffindor table when Sapphire and Ruby entered.

" hey Lil?" Said Sapphire tentatively.

" yeah?" Replied Lily looking up from her toast.

" I'm sorry about last night. I suppose I was a bit mean about Chris I was just in a bad mood about my grandmother." Sapphire said.

" It's alright , I did overreact a bit." Smiled Lily.

" I've already agreed to go for a walk or something with Chris."

" right brilliant everyone's friends now, do you two not think Sapphire's lilac dress robes are too low cut for tea with our grandmother?" Cut in Ruby.

" Sapphire has far too many clothes for us to know what dress robes you are talking about." Laughed Alice.

" well just trust me on this , they are too low cut!" Insisted Ruby crossing her arms and glaring at her sister.

" how on earth do you think I'm going to marry one of grandmothers approved suitors if you keep trying to dress me up like an old widow?" Said Sapphire.

The sisters continued to bicker for a few minutes while Alice and Lily looked on in amusement .

" screw this I'm wearing the robes and I'm off to find Sirius to see if he would like to walk me down- grandmother will love that." Smirked Sapphire getting up and walking from the hall.

" why can you just behave and stop trying to piss grandmother off?!" Exclaimed Ruby hurrying after her sister.

" it's such a shame Ruby isn't the older child- she would do everything her grandmother wanted and Sapphire would be free to do as she likes." Pondered Alice.

" it's weird how three minutes of a difference in age has such an effect isn't it?" Replied Lily.

" that's old pure blood families for you - the heir is all important." Explained Alice.

" hello beautiful." Smiled William placing a kiss on Alice's rosy cheek.

" good morning Lily." He said flashing her a smile , Lily managed a half hearted smile in return.

" you ready to go darling?" He asked Alice.

" sure, ill get you lot in the three broomsticks at half 12?" Alice asked Lily.

" yeah, bye." Smiled Lily.

" Have a good day Lily." Said William causing Lily to roll her eyes once the pair had left.

Seeing as she had now been left on her own she got up and moved down the table to sit with Charlotte, Emmeline, Frank and Nathaniel Gable.

" how are you feeling Charlotte?" Asked Lily.

" I'm good." Smiled Charlotte but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

Lily was concerned - Charlotte was very pale and her eyes were bloodshot and ringed with dark circles.  
Charlotte's strength was one of the many things Lily admired about her. She had never once seen her break down- not when her parents or Jude died- it was truly remarkable.

" morning all!" Chirped Aria as she joined them.

" move your bum!" She said to Nathaniel squashing herself in between him and Emmeline.

" where have you been?" Asked Lily.

" Talking to Coryn, she's excited it's her first ever Hogsmeade trip." Explained Aria.

" Not as excited as you I imagine. What's got into you?" Laughed Nathaniel.

" We are going costume shopping and I absolutely love dressing up!" Exclaimed Aria.

" I take it you lot are going to the marauder's Halloween party then?" Asked Nathaniel.

" Of course ! I never miss an opportunity to dress up." Laughed Aria.

"We might see you there, me and Frank need to get costumes too." Replied Nathaniel.

" Yeah Nathan's gonna be a pretty fairy." Joked Frank.

" Shove off Longbottom!" Said Nathaniel punching his friend jokingly on the arm.

" I think you'd be a very pretty fairy." Laughed Lily.

" I think I'd like to be a fairy." Smiled Aria.

" I think you'd look better than Nathan." Quipped Emmeline and everyone laughed although Charlotte's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

" Are you ready to go Lily?" Asked Aria.

" Yeah, are you two coming with us? We are going to browse some shops before we meet up with Alice and the twins to look for costumes?" Lily asked Charlotte and Emmeline.

" We have to do something first so we will just meet you in the pub at half twelve." Said Charlotte.

" Okay we will see you then."

" Bye guys." Lily and Alice chimed as they left the hall.

*****

" Lily! Lily! Lets go to Honeydukes!" Exclaimed Aria excitedly as she practically skipped down the high street.

" Calm down!" Laughed Lily as her friend practically dragged her along the street.

The distinctive sweet smell of Honeydukes hit them as soon they walked through the door. Honeydukes was packed with Hogwarts students as it normally was on a hogsmeade weekend.

" What are you getting ?" Asked Aria.

" I think I'm just going to get some chocolate and a packet of fudge flies." Replied Lily.

" Alright I'm off to stock up on jelly slugs."

Lily navigated her way through the busy shop until she reached the large display of chocolate at the back. She was contemplating how much chocolate she could afford when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Mark Williams one of the seventh year Gryffindor boys.

" Oh hey Mark." Smiled Lily as she turned around.  
" Hey Lily." Mark said running his hand through his dirty blond hair- an action Lily found quite endearing when it wasn't being done by a certain James Potter.

" You aren't here alone are you?" Inquired Mark.

" Nah I'm here with Aria she's over there buying an excessive amount of jelly slugs." Laughed Lily.

" Well I'm glad you aren't here alone otherwise I'd have regretted not asking you to go with me even more than I already regret it."

Lily blushed ever so slightly.

" You were going to ask me?"

" I was but then I thought Lily Evans would definitely not want to go with me." Mumbled Mark.

Lily thought for a moment. She had always liked Mark- he was charming and funny not to mention good looking.

" It's a pity you didn't I might have said yes."

Mark looked delighted and was about to say something in return when Aria appeared between them.

" There you are Lil what's taking you so long?"

" I was just talking to Mark." Explained Lily hoping that Aria didn't notice her blushing

" Hey Mark didn't see you there." Said Aria spinning around to greet him and almost knocking over a display of Cockroach Clusters in the process.

" Are you nearly done Lily? Cause I want to go to Puddifoots before all the couples go for lunch." Explained Aria.

" Um sure let me just pay for these." Lily replied holding up the several bars of chocolate she had chosen.

" I'll talk to you later Mark?"

" Yeah later sounds great bye Lily" rushed out Mark with a bashful grin on his face.

" Bye Mark" chirped Aria as she guided Lily to the till in order to get her friend to hurry up.

" Must we go to Puddifoots Aria?" Moaned Lily as they left Honeydukes.

" I know it's sickeningly sweet but they do the best macarons in Hogsmeade." Pleaded Aria making puppy dog eyes at her best friend.

" Fine." Agreed Lily " But I'm waiting outside."

" Deal, here have a jelly slug." Replied Aria thrusting the bag of sweets in Lily's direction.

" Don't mind if I do," smiled Lily.

" Hey what's this?" Inquired Lily pulling out a bit of parchment from the bag.

" Ooo gimme! Maybe I've won a prize or something!" Exclaimed Aria snatching the parchment from her friend excitedly.

" I hope the prize is more sweets." Laughed Lily attempting to read the note over her friends shoulder.

" It's from Remus, how on earth did he get the note in my bag of sweets?" Puzzled Aria.

" What's Remus sending you notes for anyway?"

"I challenged him to tell me a fact every day for a year." Explained Aria.

" Remus could do that no bother," laughed Lily.

" Look there he is there." Pointed out Lily.

Aria turned round and sure enough Remus was along the street with the rest of the marauders. He still looked rather sickly but cheerful nonetheless. Upon noticing Aria he gave her a jaunty wave before heading into Zonkos.

" Do you want anything Lily?" Asked Aria as they arrived outside Puddifoots.

" No thanks dear but don't take ages remember we are meeting everyone in the pub at half 12!" Lily reminded Aria.

" Don't get your knickers in a twist mad hatter we have like half an hour." Laughed Aria.

" I’ll wait here." Said Lily as Aria practically skipped into Puddifoots.

Lily was barely alone for two seconds when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned expecting the marauders or perhaps Alice who she knew frequented Puddifoots with William. Unfortunately it was not the marauders or Alice it was Snape.

" Lily I need t-" started Snape.

" Leave me alone."

" I'm so sorry Lily I didn't me-"

" Enough! I don't want to speak to you !"

" Just let me expl-"

" I don't want to listen to your explanation , we are done. Now stop hassling me and leave me alone!"

" Lily please-"

" I said leave me alone... Snivellus."

Snape looked horrified that Lily would use Potters dreaded nickname. Lily felt a momentary stab of regret before she remembered what Snape had did to her. Lily turned around to storm off , realised that Aria was still in Puddifoots and had no choice but to storm in to Puddifoots.

Aria was still queuing to pay for macarons so Lily milled around awkwardly. She was right about William and Alice - they were currently canoodling in the doily draped booth in the corner. Lily attempted to wave at them and almost knocked over a baby pink ceramic Cupid statue with her elbow.

" Couldn't stay away from the cupids after all eh Lil?" Said Aria appearing beside Lily with her daintily packaged box of macarons.

" Escaping Snape more like."

" Was he hassling you again? Where is he?!" Exclaimed Aria spinning round to look for Snape and almost knocking over the same Cupid statue Lily had.

" Don't worry about it I dealt with it."

" Okay but if he hassles you again just let me know."

" Let's just go to the pub." Smiled Lily

When the pair arrived they saw that Ruby was already there. They weaved their way through the busy pub towards her marvelling at the fact she had managed to keep a large table to herself on such a busy day.

" Hey guys." Smiled Ruby setting her copy of Quaffle monthly down on the table when she spotted them.

Lily and Aria sat down at the table greeting Ruby as they did so. Aria's bum was barely in the seat when she hopped back up again.

"Where are you off to? We might as well wait for the others before we order." Inquired Ruby as the tiny blond attempted to squeeze her way round a raucous table of laughing fourth years.

" I'm not headed to the bar I think I can see Coryn in the corner I just want to check on her."

" Aria relax she's fine what's going to happen to her in Hogsmeade?" Lily smiled sympathetically, Aria had become a lot more protective of her little sister since Jude's death.

" she could get lost ! Or drink too much butter beer !" Fretted Aria.

" It's practically impossible to get drunk off of butter beer unless you're a house elf" reassured Ruby.

" speaking of house elves," said Lily nodding her head towards the door of the pub.

Sapphire , resplendent in the lilac dress robes Ruby had argued against , glided through the pub easily as people were inclined to move out of her way. Behind her trotted what at first glance to be a stack of prettily coloured boxes with legs but which Lily knew from experience to be one of Grandmother Adriani's many house elves. Quickly Ruby shoved the quidditch magazine she had been reading into her handbag in case her grandmother was with Sapphire , quidditch was one of the only areas in which Ruby actively went against her grandmothers wishes playing for the house team despite the older witches protestations about the unladylike qualities of the sport. Thankfully the imposing woman was nowhere to be seen as Sapphire dropped into the wooden chair beside Aria.

" Oh my Merlin that woman can talk, you'll never guess who she's proposed as a suitor now Maximus Rowle! He's like thirty!" Exclaimed Sapphire.

" Maybe she thinks you have a thing for older men seeing as you've rejected all her younger suitors ." Laughed Ruby.

" Shut it or I'll tell her I'm never getting married to some pure blood idiot and she will start on you instead!" Retorted Sapphire.

Although she knew her sister was only joking Ruby could not help but worry about the possibility of her domineering grandmother turning her matchmaking efforts on her.  
Ruby's worries about arranged marriage were interrupted by the arrival of the house elf. It had taken the poor elf significantly longer to navigate the crowded pub than Sapphire , it seemed people were far more likely to move for a beautiful witch than a lowly house elf. Sapphire thanked the elf and lifted the top four boxes from the stack.

" Grandmother sent these for you." She smiled sliding them across the table to her sister.

" Did she really?!" Exclaimed Ruby in surprise , she was used to getting very little of her grandmothers attention in comparison to Sapphire and tore open the first package in delight to find a set of beautiful silver dress robes which the girls appropriately oohed and aahed over.

" Yeah and she said she was sorry she couldn't get to see you she had to rush off."

" Nice try Sapphy," Mumbled Ruby turning the label in the dress robes over to reveal Sapphire's initials stitched delicately in gold thread.

" She never mentioned me at all did she?" Ruby asked but by the disappointed look in her dark blue eyes showed she already knew the answer.

Sapphire half heartedly tried to protest to the contrary but thankfully the arrival of Alice and Charlotte provided a welcome interruption to the awkwardness. Thankful for the distraction the girls made a big show of picking and ordering their food despite them all choosing fish and chips and the rest of the meal was spent on costume ideas and teasing Alice for going to Madam Puddifoots.

Stuffed full of delicious food, well apart from Charlotte who'd been oddly picky with her fish and chips, the gang left the Three Broomsticks and headed to Gladrags. Normally noted for its dress robes Gladrags had an impressive range of costumes come October time.

The girls spotted a few of their fellow Hogwarts students as they perused the overflowing rails all undoubtedly attending , or at least hoping to be invited to, the marauders infamous Halloween bash. Aria was almost giddy with excitement she loved dressing up and it was a relief to the other girls to see their friend back to her old self.

" So are will still doing a group costume ?" Asked Alice starting to rifle through the first railing of costumes.

" Of course! Although I think last years will be pretty tough to beat !" Beamed Aria.

Last year with the addition of Emmeline Vance the group had dressed up as the Holyhead Harpies complete with a broomstick each. The costume was a big hit at the Marauders bash until it was discovered that vodka and broomsticks do not tend to go well together.

" Look we could be exploding snap cards," laughed Charlotte pulling a costume from the rail.

" No thanks Charlie I actually want to be able to move." Replied Alice with a glance at the huge box that constituted the costume.

" and pull." Smirked Sapphire  
" Oh my merlin look we could be rays of sunshine ! Literal rays of sunshine!" Squealed Aria darting across the shop to pick up a skin tight yellow dress.

" I don't want to wear anything too tight!" Interjected Charlotte quickly.

" Plus Aria your a ray of sunshine every day it's not much of a costume ." Joked Lily flinging her arm round her smaller friend.

" Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans?" Suggested Ruby.

" Merlin Ruby it's like you want me to be alone forever." Said Sapphire rolling her eyes.

" Well I for one refuse to dress as a sexy cat." Retorted Ruby.

" let's be this !" Declared Lily pulling an oversized top hat into her head and pulling a face at the girls.

" Does anyone know what that costumes actually supposed to be ?" Asked Alice, everyone shook their heads and the hat was returned to the shelf.

" Guys guys guys I have the perfect costume! Let's be faeries!" Exclaimed Aria practically bouncing with excitement as she flourished a floaty white faerie dress.

" That's not really a group costume though more an everyone wearing the same thing." Criticised Ruby.

Aria's happy little face fell.  
Lily remembered Aria's comment at breakfast about wanting to be a faerie and seen the look of disappointment on her friends face.

" Ruby what if we charmed the little flower crowns to be different colours? Then it is more of a group costume." Suggested Lily trying to shoot Ruby a ' her brother died let her be a bloody fairy look" look which it turns out is a pretty hard sentiment to convey with just your eyes.

" Fine." Agreed Ruby seeming to pick up on Lily's intense stare.

" Yay I'm so excited! Let's go try them on!" Said Aria handing out the costumes and hustling the girls into the changing rooms at the back of the shop.

Lily contorted herself in all manner of positions trying to zip up her costume before giving up and deciding to get one of the other girls to do it. She slowly pulled back the curtain on the fitting room next to hers to see Charlotte looking at her bare stomach in the mirror. The older girl jumped when she spotted Lily and quickly pulled her dress up. Lily was sure she had recently read an article in Witch Weekly in which they discussed the idea that grief could lead to eating disorders.

Suddenly a number of images flashed through Lily's mind - Charlie wearing Jude's baggy jumpers, the time she heard her vomiting and Charlotte being picky with her food earlier at the Three Broomsticks. Lily resolved to talk to her when the other girls weren't around. In the meantime she asked Charlotte to zip her costume before heading back to her own changing cubicle.

With all the costumes tried on and the appropriate sizes found the girls trooped up to the counter to pay.

" Oh I've just had an idea! We should get body glitter!" Smiled Aria as they reached the front of the queue.

" Do you have any body glitter?" Alice asked the middle aged witch behind the counter.

" Sorry dear I actually just sold the last of our stock to the girl in front of you ." Apologised the witch gesturing to a tall dark haired girl leaving the shop who the girls recognised as Ravenclaw Beth Reynolds. Aria looked crestfallen.

" Don't worry Aria I've got this." Declared Sapphire passing her costume to Ruby to purchase and quickly following Beth Reynolds from the store.

" Be nice Sapphy!" Lily called after her, Sapphire had a tendency to be ruthless when it came to getting what she wanted.

Five minutes later the girls met Sapphire in the street triumphantly clutching several cans of body glitter.

" Okay what do you have on Beth Reynolds?" Inquired Alice.

" Why do you assume I have anything ? I know how to get things other than through blackmail!" Protested Sapphire.

" So how did you convince her then?" Asked Lily sceptically.

" I may have promised her to get Sirius to ask her to the party."

" Sapphy!" Exclaimed Lily

" What ? She's got a crush and he owes me. Plus now we have the glitter smiles all round . Besides I let her keep a can for herself, she wanted a kiss from Sirius for all of them and that was a bit too much like prostitution even for me."

Costumes and glitter acquired the girls headed to catch a carriage back up to the castle chatting happily.

*****

The next day Lily tried in vain to find a good time to talk to Charlotte about her suspicions but they were either surrounded by the other girls or under the watchful eye of the librarian.

Monday brought with it the dreaded double Potions class in the morning. Sapphire treated the walk to class like it was the walk to her execution. As soon as Lily entered the room Slughorn bustled over to chat to her and the other girls rolled their eyes. Professor Slughorn took a strange delight in pairing up potions partners he thought were 'compatible', in the past this had always worked out for Lily as Slughorn usually partnered her with Severus, but now that she and Severus weren't speaking she dreaded the pairings Slughorn might come up with that week. Thankfully for Lily she was placed with Remus and practically skipped over to join him.

When the class was over, and Slughorn had finished fawning over Lily's concoction, she left the room as quickly as possible storming past Severus in the process. She knew Charlotte had Ancient Runes at this time and the professor had a tendency to overrun, she took the steps from the dungeon two at a time hoping to reach the Ancient Runes classroom before it finished. She arrived panting to find the classroom door closed and could vaguely hear the voice of the professor droning on. Finally the wooden door opened with a crash and the beleaguered students hurried out Lily scanned the group for Charlotte but before she could spot her brown hair she was interrupted.

" Hey Lily". Said a deep voice from her left. Lily turned to find Mark Williams standing beside her, the Runes textbook under his arm indicating he had just left the same class as Charlotte.

" Oh hey Mark." Smiled Lily trying not to convey her annoyance as she watched Charlotte slip away up the corridor.

" I was just wondering if you'd like to do something tonight ? I was going to ask you in Honeydukes but then Aria interrupted." Asked Mark with a cute hopeful smile.

" I'd love to." Replied Lily feeling the distinct flutter of butterflies in her stomach, it had been a while since she'd been asked out.

" Great! I'll meet you at six in the common room?"

" Could we actually make it seven ?" Said Lily remembering the reason why she hadn't been on many dates recently - in the past Potter had been known to sabotage her dates and she knew through Ruby that he would be at Quidditch practice from half six that evening.

" Sure thing . See you later then."

" Bye Mark." Replied Lily , she was no longer annoyed that she had missed the chance to speak to Charlotte.

*****

" The best part of sixth year is undoubtedly free periods ." Sighed Sapphire dropping on the squidgy couch beside Lily a couple of hours later.

" Sapphire you don't have a free period right now you’re supposed to be in Diviniation." Laughed Lily.

" Fuck stupid made up class!" Swore Sapphire grabbing her book bag and hurrying from the common room.  
Sapphire's decision to pick her NEWTS mainly based on what would piss her grandmother off the most did not seem to be working out. As Sapphire ducked out of the portrait hole muttering expletives under her breath Charlotte entered.

" Lil hey heard Mark asked you out after Runes today," she said with a smile dumping her heavy book bag on the table in front of Lily.

" Yeah he did we are doing something tonight, how'd you hear?"

" He told me in charms he looked really happy don't worry I'm sure James won't find out."

" Oh good after the Arthur Macmillan incident I'd rather he was not involved in my love life." Laughed Lily.

" Plus Emmeline says they are doing a pretty intense practice tonight anyway.Lions for the cup and all that.”

" Actually Charlie I've been meaning to talk to you."

" Shoot."

" In private?" The common room was pretty empty but this wasn't a conversation Lily wanted to have in public.

" Oh sure we can use my dorm if you like the rest of the girls have class now."

On entering the seventh year girls dormitory Lily realised she hadn't really thought about how she was going to broach such a touchy subject. She fiddled with a loose thread in Charlotte's bedspread and gazed around the room looking for inspiration.

" Lily? What did you want to talk about ?"

" Oh right um I.."

" Is everything alright honey ? Is it Snape? Your family?" Asked Charlotte putting an arm round her friend her face displaying nothing but kindness.

" No no I'm fine it's not me. It's you actually. Charlie I mean this in the nicest way but I've noticed some things about you recently - Jude's clothing, being funny with your food, that time I heard you being sick,staring at you stomach in the mirror"

" Shit you know don't you ? I was stupid to think none of you would notice," Charlotte withdrew her arm from Lily's shoulders instead using her hands to cover her own face.

" Lily what am I going to do?" For the first time ever Lily thought she could see the beginning of tears in Charlottes big brown eyes.

" Charlie you can get help there's people you can talk to. And of course we will be here for you every step of the way."

" But a baby Lil an actual human being that I am solely responsible for."

" What ? Who's baby?" Said Lily squinting in confusion at her friend.

" My baby ? Lily I thought you guessed?" Replied Charlotte looking at Lily with equal confusion.

" Pregnant? Holy crap your pregnant ? Merlin Charlie no I thought you had an eating disorder!"

" Lil I'm pregnant ." And with that the ever tough Charlotte slumped into Lily's arms.

Lily sat in shock for a moment trying to absorb what she had just heard before realising that Charlotte needed her right now.

" Honey tell me everything." She said soothingly rubbing the other girls arm.

" Last week you know how I got into that fight with some Slytherins about the death eaters being released? Well when I was in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey did some checks to make sure everything was alright and that's how I found out. I mean I suppose when I think about it now there were signs just like you mentioned but I attributed them to grief maybe I was I denial who knows. I'm still dealing with the initial shock to be honest but there's so much I need to sort out. Before I met you all in Hogsmeade I flooed to St Mungos to meet with a healer and discuss my options."

" Oh Charlie by yourself ?" Asked Lily sadly picturing her friend going through such an experience alone.

" No don't worry Emmeline came she knows . So does McGonagall and Dumbledore. Anyway the healer did all the checks that Madam Pomfrey can't do here, according to him I'm about four months pregnant right now."

" four months ?! You hardly have a bump at all!"

" I know the healer says bump size can differ from woman to woman some women even give birth wihout ever realising they were pregnant!"

" four months though , I mean that's within the timeframe right?"

" Yeah it is the healer says I can still take the potion if I want to. I'm not going to though."

" You’re sure?"

" Yeah. I mean that's the sensible thing to do right ? Take the potion I'm 17 and pregnant with no boyfriend and no parents merlin. But I can't do it Lil, if Jude were still here who knows but I can't get rid of his baby now."

" I understand." Said Lily her emerald eyes full of compassion.

" I suppose it's the only family I have now." Mused Charlotte placing one hand on her stomach.

" Charlie don't be ridiculous we are your family , Emmeline is your family, the Evershams are your family."

" Thank you Lil you have no idea how much that means to me." Suddenly Lily found herself enveloped in a crushing hug.

" So what are you going to do? I mean not to stress you out but,"

" I'm still working things out at the moment. But Dumbledore says I don't have to leave school he's actually been amazing about it. There's no Hogwarts rules against having a baby in the castle anyone can stay here at the discretion of the headmaster."

" Your going to stay here?" Asked Lily taking in the room which was a mishmash of scattered clothes, magazines, textbooks, make up and basically everything you would expect from a room occupied by five teenage girls.

" Not here here somewhere else in the castle Dumbledore is going to sort it. And we are going to work together to figure out how I can still take my NEWTs and stuff."

" Wow. I'm actually really impressed you have sorted so much stuff out already."

" Oh god no it's just the beginning I have so much to think about. I have to think about the finances , I have to tell Mrs Eversham and Aria and Coryn not to mention the rest of the school, people are going to talk so much shit about me, I need to think about what I'll do after school.." Listed off Charlotte starting to breathe rather heavily.

" Honey calm down. Don't you have the money your parents left you surely that'll cover things to start with. The Evershams are going to be delighted I can picture Aria's happy dance right now and they are going to do everything they can to help you. Fuck everyone else it doesn't matter what they think as long as you’re happy plus Sapphire practically runs the gossip mill in this school I'm sure she can squash the worst rumours. You've got ages to think about what you'll do after school and blimey Charlie it's you you'll do whatever you set your mind to!" Exclaimed Lily feeling a huge rush of tenderness for Charlotte.

The tender moment was interrupted with a bang as the door was flung open.

" Charlotte your going to be late for class." Emmeline announced as she entered the dormitory.

" Thanks Em I never realised the time." Replied Charlotte quickly wiping her eyes before standing up to grab her book bag.

" That means I'm going to be late for Charms then." Realised Lily hopping off of Charlottes bed and heading out of the dormitory.

" I'll see you guys later ." She said swinging her bag over her shoulder as she crossed the room. The redhead paused in the doorway and turned back round ,  
" Oh and Charlie congratulations ." She smiled.

Thankfully Lily was not late to Charms slipping into the empty seat beside Sapphire just before Flitwick began to talk. Sapphire jabbed Lily rather sharply in the wrist with her quill and gestured at the scrap of parchment she had shoved across the table. Lily glanced down to see that Sapphire had scrawled L + M inside a heart which was also being pierced with an arrow. She looked up at Sapphire inquisitively who responded with a cheeky wink - a wink which Lily was sure would have given many of the boys in the room palpitations.

" How on earth do you know already?" Lily whispered furiously.

" I am the great and powerful all seeing Sapphire, kidding you know how fast the Hogwarts rumour mill works Victoria Agneau told me in Diviniation."

" Merlin if Victoria Agneau knows it'll be round the whole school by supper." Groaned Lily with a glance towards James Potter three desks in front.

" What kind of friend do you think I am eh? I had Victoria promise not to tell until at least tomorrow so you'll have your date in peace."

" You must be some kind of miracle worker."

" Not quite just gave her some juicier gossip to tide her over until tomorrow."

" What did you tell her?"

" That Sirius asked Beth Reynolds to the marauders party on Friday, no offence but the girls in this school care way more about who he's dating than who your dating."

" Sapphire have I ever told you that you’re a master of manipulation and I love you for it?"

" Not nearly as often as I deserve."

" Miss Evans ?" Squeaked Professor Flitwick interrupting the whispered conversation.

" Sorry professor ?" Replied Lily her face blushing scarlet at being caught gossiping by one of her favourite teachers.

" I asked if anyone knew the country where colour changing charms originated?"

" It was China wasn't it ?"

" Quite right Miss Evans five points to Gryffindor!" Squealed Flitwick clapping his hands together in delight.

" swot." Muttered Sapphire jokingly under her breath

" gossip "

" teachers pet"

" slut"

" goody two shoes "

" baddy two shoes?" Sapphire snorted out loud at that one causing the pair in front to turn round and look at her.

Lily took the scrap of parchment from the desk scribbled out the original drawing and replaced it with an S+S in a heart in reference to Sapphire's close friendship with Sirius which was regular fodder for the hogwarts rumour mill. Sapphire carefully rolled the scrap of parchment in to a perfect little ball before bouncing it off of Lily's forehead. Before Lily could retort Flitwick ordered the class to get into pairs and attempt to change the colour of their partners tie.

When chatting with Sapphire Lily had pushed to the back of her mind the huge news she'd just heard from Charlotte but it was now all she could think about. The worry caused her to take slightly longer than normal to charm Sapphire's tie pink and orange which gave Sapphire something to tease her about as they headed back to the common room.

*****

Five minutes to seven found Lily nervously waiting in the Gryffindor common room. Ruby had magically styled her hair in cute waves before she went to Quidditch practice , Ruby had an odd knack for hair and make up , while Sapphire had spent the best part of an hour finding in her words ' the perfect date outfit' , this was in Lily's opinion a bit of a waste considering that Mark saw her everyday in her school uniform with her hair haphazardly shoved in a ponytail and had undoubtedly at one point or another seen her attempting to sneak through Gryffindor common room in her pyjamas.

" Hey Lily you look great." Said Mark giving her a smile that lit up his whole face. Lily felt the butterflies again , damn it she would have to thank the twins later.

" Hi Mark not so bad yourself." Joked Lily , he did in fact look rather cute in a grey button down shirt with a navy sweater over the top although she doubted his roommates had dressed him.

They headed out of the common room chatting easily about classes and the like. The problem with attending a boarding school with limited trips per year was that it left you with very few date options , Lily assumed they were going for the classic hogwarts date of a walk in the grounds. This suspicion appeared to be confirmed as they exited the castle and headed down the vast expanses of lawns towards the lake which was sparkling in the rare autumn sunshine. However Lily was surprised when Mark came to a sudden halt at one of the large trees near the edge of the lake, thankfully not the same tree of Severus incident fame, and gestured rather awkwardly to a large blanket laid out on the ground.

" Oh my god did you pack a picnic ?" Exclaimed Lily as she spotted one of those traditional wicker baskets.

" Well picnic implies a healthy balanced meal this is more just a lot of snacks." Laughed Mark and he opened the basket to reveal it was filled to the brim with muggle snacks.

" Merlin I think I might cry tears of joy! I've been craving a Dairy Milk for so long , oh and coca cola !" Beamed Lily examining the contents.

" Figured you probably craved this stuff as much as I do"

" Where did you even get it all?"

" My older brother sends me stuff every once in a while."

" remind me to thank him if I ever meet him."

The pair sat for a good two hours munching on all the different snacks and chatting before finally accepting that it was getting a bit too dark to be outside, especially this close to Satan the swans lair.

" It seems kind of awkward to say goodbye when we actually live in the same place." Laughed Lily as they approached the portrait hole.

" One step ahead of you, I'm actually heading to the library to work on my transfiguration project with Frank."

" Great you've solved that problem."

" I had a really nice time tonight Lily I think I'm going to be pretty swamped with this transfiguration project this week but can I see you at the party on Friday?" Asked Mark hopefully with a half grin.  
" Of course, I'd like that and good luck with your project!"  
" Thanks Lily! Goodnight."

Lily gave the password to the fat lady and ducked through the portrait hole with a huge smile on her face.

" How did it go?"

" Did he make a move?!"

" What did you guys talk about ?"

" What did you do?"

A barrage of questions hit Lily as she entered the dorm. Aria, Alice and Sapphire were all perched on Lily's bed bouncing excitedly.

" Move before you break my bed you weirdos." Smiled Lily and the three girls obligingly moved up leaving a small space for Lily to sit.

" Soooooo tell us everything!" Demanded Alice tugging a strand of Lily's hair playfully.

Lily pretended to be annoyed by the questioning for all of two seconds before launching into a detailed description of the date. The rest of the girls oohed in the appropriate places agreeing that the muggle snack thing was very thoughtful and that it really was a good sign that they had the same favourite book. Just as they had finished talking about Lily and Mark meeting up at the Halloween party Ruby burst through the door.

" James Potter is a bloody psychopath!" She exclaimed slamming her quidditch bag on the ground.

" He had us run so many laps I thought we were going to pass out! And he has this new play he's obsessed with and I'll be fucked if I can manage it!"

" Sweetie you have mud in your hair." Pointed out Aria.

" Merlin! He's obsessional I tell you !" Said Ruby examining her mud streaked hair in the mirror.

" Are you only now figuring this out?" Laughed Alice watching her friend trudge to the bathroom for a shower.

" Lil darling you would really be doing the whole team a huge favour if you could just shag him I think it would make him more relaxed ." Joked Ruby poking her head out the bathroom door.

" Fuck off." Said Lily chucking a throw pillow in the vague direction of the bathroom.

" I mean think about it you would quite literally be taking one for the team." Smirked Sapphire clutching the remaining throw pillows to her chest as to not give Lily ammunition.

" You guys were all excited about Mark not two minutes ago!" Exclaimed Lily.

" We do like Mark we're just teasing. But I'm sure we all do have longstanding Potter/Evans bets we'd like to win." Smiled Alice.

" I really wish I'd bought more throw pillows." Mused Lily as she watched her friends convulse in giggles in front of her.

*****  
" Another muggle attack in Brighton." Announced Lily poring over a copy of the Daily Prophet at breakfast on Wednesday morning.

" How awful." Said Aria as she liberally sprinkled sugar on her cornflakes.

" Hey Sapphire Ruby have you guys seen this?" Asked Alice passing her copy of Witch Weekly to Sapphire.

" Oh Merlin seriously?" Said Sapphire rolling her eyes as she showed the magazine to the other girls, the front cover promised an expose on the Phoenix family in pink sparkly writing.

Sapphire flipped to the appropriate pages and began to read aloud.

" Frontman of the acclaimed band The Phoenix's spotted getting cosy with a groupie after London show. Sources close to the family say that his wife Italian socialite Caterina Adriani Phoenix has moved out of the family home and is currently visiting her mother in Italy accompanied by the couples youngest daughter seven year old Amber."

" Is that true?" Asked Emmeline bluntly from a few seats down.

" I've lost count of the number of groupies my dad has pulled over the years . Although I would appreciate it if he could keep it out of the magazines." Replied Sapphire.

" Oh look there's a bit about you!" Pointed out Alice.

" This rumoured family drama did not appear to spoil the mood of the couples oldest child Sapphire Valentina Adriani Phoenix as she was spotted on a date with Hogwarts hottest bachelor Sirius Black , estranged heir of the Black family, in Hogsmeade this past weekend. We at Witch Weekly think this could be a hot couple to watch!" Read out Ruby peering over Sapphire's shoulder.

" Merlin they didn't have to use my full name." Groaned Sapphire.

" Sapphire you know Grandmother won't be happy if she reads that." Ruby warned her sister.

" Well bully for grandmother I can't control what some stupid journalist writes about me." Retorted Sapphire however she did look quite worried.

" There's something about Jade too." Gestured Lily trying to distract the twins from their worrying.

" I hate when they call her a lovechild just because he had her before he met mother." Said Sapphire appearing distracted from her worries about her grandmother.

" Great so I'm the only daughter not mentioned? Is my life really that boring? Even Amber got a mention and she's seven." Moaned Ruby.

" Count yourself lucky." Said Sapphire closing the magazine and giving it back to Alice.

Alice shoved the magazine into her book bag as the girls left the Great Hall and headed to class.

As much as Sapphire tried to play down her worries about the article throughout the day , even cracking a few jokes about it, her fears were confirmed that evening when a large tawny owl pecked angrily at the dormitory window.

Aria got up to open the window and the huge bird promptly deposited an ominous red howler besides Sapphire before swooping back out.  
Sapphire eyed the envelope with fear before evidently deciding it was better to get it over with and ripping it open.

Lily and Aria tried their best not to listen but a howler was pretty darn loud. Grandmother Adriani's voice filled the room shrieking mostly in Italian but the girls managed to pick up the occasional use of the word harlot. When it was done the howler tore itself up angrily leaving a little pile of shredded paper on Sapphire's purple bedspread. The three girls sat in quiet shock for a few minutes.

" Sapphy are you okay?" Inquired Lily tentatively.

" Of course I'm fine. Just the usual I'm bringing shame to the family nonsense." Replied Sapphire resolutely but Lily was certain she saw tears forming in her best friends eyes.

" I'm going to see Sirius he will find this hilarious." She smiled and walked out of the room gracefully.

" Should we go after her?" Suggested Aria.

" Nah with Sapphire its best to let her come to you if she wants to talk. Besides I can't I have patrol and Melissa will kill me if I'm late." Replied Lily slipping on her shoes.

" Melissa McKay? I thought you always patrolled with your other house prefect ?" Asked Aria.

" Normally you do but Melissa has decided to start patrolling at random with people to make sure they are doing it correctly." Groaned Lily.

" Lil if you get head girl next year please don't be like her."

" Not a chance in hell."

Lily had been contemplating faking a possible ankle sprain for the past two hours and it became even more tempting as Melissa launched into a discussion on the merits of the partner patrol system. Thankfully she was given a brief respite when Melissa needed to nip to the bathroom. Truthfully Lily also needed to use the bathroom but she was determined to hold it until they reached the third floor which would give her an excuse to be away from Melissa for at least two minutes.

" Liiiiiiiiiiiilllllly!" Lily turned round looking for the source of the noise wondering briefly if the time spent with the head girl had actually driven her insane. She was reassured of her sanity when she spotted Sapphire crouched in the corner of the hallway.

" Merlin Sapphy you nearly gave me a heart attack."

" Sorry Lily love you Lily !"

" What are you holding?"

" It's a cat, it was sad so I needed to give it a cuuuuddddlle." This made Lily suspicious , Sapphire hated cats and Lily had seen her on several occasions kick Aria's cat off of her bed.

" Sapphire are you drunk?"

" Only a little promise."

" Fuck Sapphire if Melissa catches you she will go mental!" Exclaimed Lily hurrying over to her friend.

It took her quite a bit of effort to get Sapphire to stand upright and she had just managed to move her friend around the corner when she heard Melissa exit the bathroom.

" Lily?" Her piercing voice called out.

" I'm here I've caught someone out of bed after curfew I'm going to escort them back to their common room." Replied Lily nervously.

" I'll come with you! This is exactly what I was talking about with the benefits of the partner patrol system ."

" Erm actually the person I caught was with someone else but they ran off down the other corridor , maybe you could find them?" Improvised Lily praying that Melissa wouldn't come round the corner and see how drunk Sapphire was.

" Great Lily! Rendezvous in twenty minutes by the Great Hall!" Lily rolled her eyes at the word rendezvous - they weren't international spies- but she was glad to hear Melissa's footsteps hurrying off in the opposite direction.

" Come on honey lets get you to bed." She whispered to Sapphire.

Getting Sapphire through the corridors and to the portrait hole was a struggle. Ignoring the fat lady's reprimand she coaxed her friend into the common room. Lily was relieved to spot Ruby working on her Potions homework at one of the desks in the corner and called her over.

" Merlin what happened to her?" Asked Ruby surveying her sister who's lithe frame was draped over Lily.

" She's really drunk. Can you put her to bed for me I have to get back to patrols or Melissa will go crazy?"

" Of course." Replied Ruby shifting Sapphire's arm onto her shoulder and speaking to her gently as they made their way through the common room.

Lily darted off to rendezvous with Melissa.Ruby , who was very good at predicting her sisters movements, managed to get her up the stairs to the dormitory pretty easily. She changed her into her pyjamas , took off her makeup with a face wipe and put her to bed. After entrusting Aria to watch over Sapphire, Ruby quietly left the room. She made her way through the common room and up to the sixth year boys dormitories. She knocked and heard James's voice call out to come in. As she expected when she opened the door she spotted Sirius lounging in the floor, shiny hair askew and empty fire whisky bottle in hand.

" Sapphire you came back finally! Wait shit your the other one." He chuckled attempting to swig from the empty bottle.

" Yeah it's Ruby. Sirius I can't believe you got Sapphire drunk." Said Ruby angrily.

" I never got Sapphire anything, she needed a friend and I was there for her which is more than you can say."

" Just because you drink away your shitty family life doesn't mean she should do the same!"

" Shes a big girl she can do whatever the fuck she wants Ruby and you know nothing about my family life."

" Getting her drunk was not the way to deal with this problem !"

" Oh and how were you going to deal with it? Maybe if you stood up to your grandmother once in a while Sapphire wouldn't have to put up with so much shit. What kind of Gryffindor can't stand up to their grandmother."

" Fuck you Sirius I -"

" Guys that is enough!" Intervened James from his bed.

" James this has nothing to do with you." Replied Ruby not breaking her glare.

" It does you are all my friends. And more importantly you are both on my bloody Quidditch team. Ruby it's not Sirius' fault that Sapphire is drunk she makes her own choices. Sirius mate going after Ruby was a bit far. Now Ruby kindly go back to your own dormitory and we can figure this shit out in the morning when everyone has sobered up." James announced with an air of authority that reminded you of how he became quidditch captain.

Ruby stormed out of the dorm successfully concealing the tears welling up in her eyes. She barely slept at all that night wracked with guilt at not standing up to her grandmother on Sapphire's behalf.


	7. Saturday Morning’s Alright ( for fighting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wouldn’t be the Marauder’s annual Halloween bash without a little drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title inspiration obviously comes from the Elton John song which I think fits this chapter really well. What songs do you associate with the marauders?

“ For the love of Merlin Aria if you don’t stop moving I’m going to end up poking your eye out!” Exclaimed Ruby.

“Sorry! I just love Halloween- how are the crowns coming along Alice?” Asked Aria, finally sitting still enough to allow Ruby to apply several flicks of glitter eyeliner.

Alice , being by far the best of the girls at Charms , had been given the task of changing the colour of the little flower crowns that had accompanied their faerie costumes.

“ Just finished ! Aria I’ve tried to get yours the shade of pink you wanted. Lily - you are sticking with white because it’s damned difficult to get a colour that goes with your hair.” Said Alice with an apologetic shrug in Lily’s direction.

“ Don’t worry white is perfect! Besides I think the body glitter I am being smothered in is colour enough.” Laughed Lily, looking down at where Sapphire was liberally applying the last can of body glitter to Lily’s pale legs.

“ Fab, I’m going for green myself and Sapphire you are blue while you are red Ruby,” proclaimed Alice as she handed out the remainder of the dainty crowns.

“ Oh don’t mind us Alice we are just a walking cliche.”, chuckled both Ruby and Sapphire as they carefully placed their crowns among their jet black hair.

“ Right, is everyone ready?” Asked Lily as she surveyed the room, judging from the noise emanating from the common room the party was already in full swing.

“ Almost ready, just one last thing,” Sapphire leaned over and grasping Lily’s faerie dress with both hands gave it a sharp tug so that it revealed quite a bit more of her cleavage than originally intended.

“ Sapphy!”

“ What? You’ve got to get Mark’s pulse racing.” Smirked the dark haired girl as she gathered up her belongings.

Lily just rolled her eyes but inside she felt a rush of butterflies as she thought of seeing Mark at the party.

Costumes, crowns and cleavage successfully assembled the girls trooped downstairs to the party. Just like every year the marauders had done a great job of decorating - the common room was almost unrecognisable. As predicted the room was already pretty busy with partygoers from all houses. James stood proudly by the portrait hole heartily welcoming his guests. Lily glanced around the room searching for the rest of the marauders and perhaps, though she didn’t admit it to herself, a certain someone. She spotted Peter happily snapping photos with his camera and was glad to spot Remus sternly ushering a couple of curious first years back to their dormitory. In fact, she was just about to comment on Sirius’s absence when he popped up in front of them.

“ Evening ladies! And may I say you are all looking sparkling as always,” he smirked at his own pun.

“Shots?” He proffered a large tray filled with shot glasses , which had appeared seemingly out of thin air. 

“ Sirius Black you are incorrigible,” laughed Alice as she plucked a glass from the tray.

“ To Halloween!” Toasted Aria excitedly 

“ To Halloween and getting completely smashed!” Echoed Sirius as the group clinked their glasses together.

Lily despised the burning sensation when firewhiskey first hit the back of your throat, but she couldn’t deny she liked the after effects.

“ Now I’m sure you understand my dears I am in high demand as this is , of course, my party but please help yourselves to drinks.” And with that Sirius was off after a group of new arrivals.

The girls squeezed their way through the crowd to the well stocked drinks table in one corner of the room. Sapphire set about pouring them all very generous measures.

“ They really outdo themselves every year,” admired Alice looking round at the impressive decorations.

“ I’ll give them that - those boys know how to throw a party,” conceded Lily.

“ Let’s hope it’s not a repeat of Sirius’s birthday party circa fifth year.” Ruby joked and was swiftly met with a round of glares.

“ Oi some sister you are, we all agreed that it was never to be mentioned again!” Exclaimed Sapphire as she passed round her slightly questionable alcoholic concoctions.

“ Its weird isn’t it?” Pondered Aria, a far off look in her large eyes.

“ What is ?”

“ All of this , it’s coming to an end.” 

“Blimey Aria it’s only the start of sixth year we don’t have to think about graduating yet.” Replied Alice. 

“ That’s not what I meant. Hogwarts is like another world. But out there it’s only getting worse , we can’t ignore it forever .” The group fell silent as they reflected on the boy that wasn’t at the party.

A bubbly voice broke the silence.

“ Anyone missing a faerie?” Smiled Charlotte doing a little twirl to show off her costume. She has decided to get dressed in her own dorm to avoid any awkward questions.

“ Drink my dear?” Offered Sapphire , already unscrewing the cap on a bottle of firewhiskey. 

“ No thanks, I brought my own - I learned never to trust your mixing skills after Sirius’s last birthday,” laughed Charlotte tapping a silver hip flask which Lily was willing to bet was full of pumpkin juice.

“ What are we talking about then?” Asked Charlotte.

Thankfully Peter arrived at that very moment brandishing his camera.

“ Group photo !” Squealed Aria clapping her hands together.

“ Wait! I meant to do this earlier” said Lily waving her wand at each of the girls - in response their delicate wings came to life with a rather limp flutter.

“ Oops guess I should’ve done it before I drank this,” she laughed peering into her empty glass.

“ I still think it’s pretty cool! Now say cheese!” Aria squished the girls together as they all grinned for the camera.

“Ugh who is picking this music ?” Grumbled Sapphire as yet another Phoenix hit blasted out across the room. 

“ You may not like your dad Sapphy but you can’t deny he has some banging tunes,” commented Lily sending the girls into fits of giggles.

“ Piss off Evans.”

“ I’ll have a word with Emmeline,” Ruby reassured her sister and drifted over to where the older girl was flicking through the extensive record collection.

“ Hang on a second is that Coryn?” Exclaimed Aria as a group of quite clearly younger students tried to not very subtly make their way into the party.

“ Hey could be worse think what I was up to at her age!” Smirked Sapphire as she topped up the girls glasses.

With a finger for Sapphire Aria started to push her way through the crowd towards her younger sister. Charlotte followed , both of them the picture of sisterly concern.

The remaining three girls sipped their drinks as they scanned the rapidly filling room.

“ Alice , you don’t have to stay with us go and see him,” said Lily as she watched her friend’s eyes follow her boyfriend around the room.

“ Are you sure?”

“ Of course, I don’t have my watch on but it must be at least four hours since you last snogged the lad Merlin knows how you are surviving.” 

“ Love you guys! “ Alice chimed as she practically skipped towards the handsome ravenclaw.

“ And then there were two,” commented Sapphire moving to lean against the drinks table beside Lily.

“ Sapphy you’re a woman of the world- what’s the Halloween equivalent of mistletoe?” Asked Lily, a rush of colour blossoming under her pale skin.

“ Oh my sweet Lily, there isn’t one you just have to go for it , I’m assuming you are thinking of our good friend Mr Williams ?” 

“ Obviously, I mean I’m not saying it’s going to happen tonight but I also wouldn’t mind if it did.”

“ Course you wouldn’t he’s cute , funny and most importantly he isn’t James Potter. Also he’s quite clearly into you so if you are after a snog I say go for it.” 

At that point, Sirius appeared out of the crowd looking a little bit drunker than when they’d last seen him.

“ Ah I see you have been enjoying my refreshments. Can I interest both of you lovely ladies in a dance with yours truly ?” 

“ I’ll dance with you Black but I’m afraid Lily is otherwise engaged.” Smirked Sapphire as she allowed Sirius to pull her onto the makeshift dance floor. Just before the pair disappeared into the moving crowd she turned back to Lily and shouted good luck above the music.

Lily smiled , her mind made up. First she turned back towards the drinks table, she would never be able to describe how incredible she found magic but there was certainly something to be said for the muggle understanding of liquid courage. Drink in hand, she strode decisively across the room towards the armchair in which Mark , dressed rather adorably as a scarecrow, was chatting with Frank.

On the dance floor , Sapphire and Sirius were making quite the dashing pair as he dramatically twirled her across the room. Clearly the money their respective parents had spend on private dance lessons had not gone to waste. As Sirius expertly dipped Sapphire she noticed a certain ravenclaw was burning holes into the back of her head.

“ I think it’s time I give someone else a turn.” She said to Sirius with a nod towards Beth Reynolds. Sirius followed her eyes across the room and happily sashayed over to his new partner. Sapphire rolled her eyes and turned to join Marlene and Charlie instead.

Meanwhile Lily had been listening to Frank talk about the various difficulties of the auror programme application for the past 15 minutes. She liked Frank, she really did but it wasn’t him she’d came over to speak to. Several times she’d attempted to make eye contact with Mark but he seemed unusually engrossed in Frank’s struggle. When Mark went as far as to enquire what colour of ink Frank had used on the forms and whether it was adequately professional she decided enough was enough.

“ Frank I actually just remembered I think Alice was looking for you earlier?” Well that wasn’t strictly true but Alice was always happy to see her best friend.

“ She was? I’ll catch you guys later!” Lily felt a momentary pang of guilt as she noticed the way Frank’s eyes lit up at the prospect. She told herself that all’s fair in love and war or in this case attempted Halloween snogging and war. 

“ I love your costume by the way!” She exclaimed as she leaned in to pluck a piece of straw from under Mark’s tatty hat.

“ You know you are the first person to get it all night - Frank thought I was literally just straw.” Mark laughed.

“ Let me add that to my ever growing list of things I didn’t realise only exist in the muggle world.”

Mark chuckled but didn’t reply and a awkward silence settled over the pair. Lily was surprised as she had always found Mark to be chatty , perhaps it was time to take the initiative.

“ Fancy a dance?” 

“ Uhm sure I guess.” He replied while he looked nervously at the dance floor.

After several minutes spent attempting to find an adequate spot among the throng of students, they found themselves dancing to an old Dragon Tooth song besides a group of drunk hufflepuffs. Shouts of disappointment from the crowd echoed around the room as the record changed from the upbeat hit to a slower more romantic number. Lily glanced over to the record player where she found Ruby and Emmeline, who seemed to have taken on the roles of unofficial party djs, giving her exaggerated winks. She attempted to move closer to Mark as the dance floor slowly emptied of disgruntled single students but noticed his eyes were darting around the room nervously. 

It was then Lily realised that perhaps Mark was too nervous to make a move on her, after all she didn’t know if he had much experience of this kind of thing as they hadn’t discussed it. Her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults, not helped by the presence of an enthusiastically snogging couple who clearly had no such nerves right besides them. She thought of what Sapphire had said - fuck it.

Trying as hard as she could to suppress her nerves she lent up on her tiptoes , closed her eyes and aimed for Mark’s lips. Imagine her surprise when it was not the feeling of his soft lips on hers that greeted her but rather his hands on her shoulders rather firmly pushing her back.

“Lily, I -“

Oh god. He didn’t like her. But it was him that asked her out in the first place ? Maybe it was too soon, maybe she had put him off somehow. All of these thoughts raced rapidly through Lily’s mind. She was sure she was as red as it was physically possible for any one person to be - her face felt like it was on fire. Mustering the courage to look up at Mark she discovered he wasn’t even looking at her, his eyes were fixed on a particular figure in the far corner. James Potter was leaning nonchalantly against a table but his hand was gripping his glass so tightly it was on the verge of smashing. Lily took one glance at the look of sheer terror on Mark’s face and the rather smug one on James’s and it clicked.

“ You have got to be fucking kidding me.” She rounded on Mark.

“ Lily it’s not like that he,” Mark stuttered 

“ Did you or did you not just reject me because Potter wanted you to?”

“ I mean yes I guess but-“

“ Coward - and you call yourself a bloody gryffindor !” Lily felt like she had more to say but she became aware that several people had begun to watch the scene with interest. She took one step towards James , thought better of it and with a final glare towards the both of them stormed out of the portrait hole.

She had only been leaning against the wall a few moments when she heard the Fat Lady swing open again. If Mark thought he could come out here and kiss her now when the mighty Potter wasn’t watching he had another thing coming. She swung round only to discover a bashful looking Remus.

“ Brought you a drink,” He offered a glass out to her.

“ Thanks Rem but if you’ve came out here to defend your bloody friend don’t waste your time.” Lily muttered angrily as she accepted the drink.

“ I haven’t I came to check on you. This is one of the few occasions where I firmly think James is in the wrong.”

“ It’s infuriating, who does he think he is to control what I can and can’t do ? Arrogant prick! Not only that it’s super misogynistic he doesn’t have some sort of claim on me because he fancied me first.” 

“ Trust me Lily I know and I promise I’ll talk to him , I don’t think he quite understands the consequences of his actions . But don’t let it ruin your party - the night is young!” Remus encouraged her with a squeeze of her shoulder.

Remus was right , wallowing out in the corridor alone only meant that Potter had won. 

“ Fine I’ll come back in - but you have to take at least one shot with me and stick with me so I don’t bump into either of them.” 

“ Deal.” He offered her an arm and they returned to the party together. 

They quickly managed to round up Aria, Sapphire and Peter and convince them into taking shots with them. Lily managed to successfully combine her muggle knowledge and magical skills in order to set the shots alight much to everyone’s delight. The novelty of this meant that of course a second and then a third round of shots had to ensue. With the buzz from the shots the group happily made their way to the dance floor. 

Their dance moves became increasingly odd with every song, so much so that other people began to back off and give them space. 

“ I love these songs but some Bowie would make this night even better!” Lily attempted to shout over the music.

Soon enough Lily heard the opening chords of ‘ Starman’ blasting from the record player. Remus has sneaked over to accommodate her request when she wasn’t looking. 

“ Lil you know what this means!” Screamed Sapphire 

“ Sapphy no!”

“ Buts it’s the song it’s our routine!” Sapphire wasn’t taking no for an answer and grabbed Lily by the hand. She pulled her friend up onto the top of one of the lower coffee tables that dotted the room. 

Aria , Peter and Remus cheered them on as they launched into the embarrassing dance routine they had carefully choreographed and enthusiastically practiced in second year. Lily was laughing so hard she barely remembered the night’s earlier events. As the song came to an end she jumped towards Sapphire in preparation for their grand finale. Sapphire , however, appeared to have forgotten that particular part of the routine and wasn’t ready to catch the red head and Lily went tumbling to the floor. Her head collided with the corner of the table as she hit the ground.

“ I’m alright I’m alright it’s only my pride that’s hurt!” She laughed sitting up as her friends gathered around her concernedly. 

“ Lily your head is bleeding!” Exclaimed Aria reaching out to push Lily’s hair out of the way.

“ I have dittany in the dorm , come on clumsy I’ll get you fixed up.” Said Remus.

Lily obediently followed the taller boy up the boy’s staircase while tentatively poking at her head. She watched as he rifled through various trunks before appearing with a large engraved wooden box.

“ Here sit down.” He guided her to his bed which coincidentally was the only one in the room which had been made.

“ Wow you guys have a healing kit that would make Madam Pomfrey jealous.” Said Lily in surprise as Remus looked through the various vials.

“ You know us and our pranks , can never be too careful!” Lied Remus quickly. He poured some dittany onto a cotton wool ball and gently dabbed at her head.

“ You don’t think you’re concussed do you?”

“ I mean I’m a bit fuzzy but I think that’s the drink.” Laughed Lily. 

Remus grabbed his wand from his bedside cabinet pointed it at Lily’s head and muttered an incantation. A good knowledge of healing spells was one of the rare benefits of being a werewolf.

“ I think you’re all clear but I’m a bit pissed myself so I don’t know if I’m really qualified to comment.”

For some reason this sent the both of them into fits of laughter. When she had recovered Lily looked around at the mess of the other boy’s beds.

“ Can I ask you something?”

“ Anything .”

“ Does it ever bother you that you work so hard for your grades and James and Sirius seem to do no work whatsoever and are always somehow top of the class?”

“ Don’t get me wrong I love them to pieces but of course it’s annoying sometimes. Like our potions test last month I studied for that for a week straight , the pair of them sat it still slightly drunk from the night before and did better than me. I guess you can’t grudge someone natural talent and they just have it in bucketloads. And trust me it’s been of far more benefit than harm to me over the years I can’t tell you how much they’ve done for me.

“ I get what you mean. Alice is naturally talented but she does work hard as well. Sapphy on the other hand would probably be one of the best in our year if she didn’t keep sabotaging herself. Sometimes I wonder if I’ll always be slightly behind, always having to work harder to catch up because I didn’t grow up in their world.” Lily admitted sadly.

“ Lily , Alice and Sapphire may be naturally talented but they also come from privileged pureblood families - they’ve been taught all of this stuff from an early age. You on the other hand didn’t know what magic was five years ago and yet you are always at the top of our class. You work harder than anyone I know and you are easily one of the brightest witches I’ve ever met. Never doubt yourself you hear me.” 

Remus said this with such a mixture of kindness and forcefulness that Lily was taken aback. Suddenly she found herself noticing things about Remus that she had never noticed before - the way his fair hair fell into his eyes and how his eyes crinkled when he smiled. They were both very aware of how closely they were sitting on the small bed. With a rush of confidence brought on by firewhiskey Lily leaned forward and planted a kiss squarely on Remus’s lips.

Remus didn’t return it and sat back so quickly Lily could swear she heard his back crack. Not only had she been rejected by Mark now she had been rejected by Remus as well. This was going to end up as the most embarrassing night of her life and she silently vowed to lock herself in the girl’s dorm for the foreseeable future.

“ Remus I’m so sorry I don’t know what I was thinking. We are good friends and obviously you’d be thinking of your friendship with James as well I’m such an idiot I -“

“ Lily it’s not that. Well sort of it is but mostly not. I can’t explain but please don’t take this as some sort of negative inflection on you. It’s me I’m the problem.” Stuttered Remus blushing a brilliant shade of pink.

“ If you are talking about your furry little problem I know and I don’t care.” Said Lily adamantly.

Remus turned from pink to deathly white and panic raced through his entire body.

“ You know? Merlin Lily I’m so sorry you must think I’m a monster I don’t deserve-“ 

Lily cut him off: “ Remus I’m too drunk to remember your middle name Lupin. You are far from a monster - you are kind, funny, brave and smart. And if you try to tell me you don’t deserve love because of your condition , so help me, I will slap you. You , of all people, deserve love okay?” 

Remus felt like he was in a state of shock, here was a girl , not just any girl but Lily Evans who knew exactly what he was and wanted to kiss him anyway. All of a sudden it was Remus kissing her with an intensity she’d never felt before.

His lips tasted like firewhiskey and chocolate and Lily’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. This was certainly not how she’d envisioned her night going but she couldn’t deny she was enjoying it, consequences be damned. She deepened the kiss and she felt him moan against her lips. He pulled her body closer to his and his rough hands moved from her face to tangle in her thick hair. Unfortunately this knocked the flower crown from her head and it noisily rolled across the ground before coming to a stop under one of the other beds. The noise of it seemed to shock Remus to his senses.

“ Lily I’m so sorry I can’t do this. Not because of you and not because I don’t want to , but I can’t do that to James. And I don’t mean it in the way like he’s scared me off but he’s my friend and I can’t hurt him.” He explained looking mournful. 

Lily couldn’t even bring herself to be mad at him he looked so sad. After all, if it was a boy who she knew one of her friends was into she would do the same thing. Her anger was reserved exclusively for James bloody Potter who at this point seemed to have more say over her love life than her. 

Without saying anything she strode from the room and slammed the door loudly behind her. Remus buried his face in his pillow wracked with guilt. 

Lily wasn’t sure how long she’d been up in the dorm but the party seemed to have emptied somewhat. She spotted a bunch of her friends still on the dance floor and Sirius otherwise engaged against the back wall. Quickly before any of them could see her she hurried across the room and up the girls staircase. Thankfully the dorm room was empty and she was able to fling herself onto her bed and shut the curtains. It had been quite the night but most of the drama was yet to come.

*****

The shrill shrieking of an alarm clock blasted through the sixth year girl’s dormitory.

“ Who the fuck forgot to turn off their alarm?” Growled Sapphire , who then quickly realised the culprit was in fact herself. She grabbed the little red clock from her bedside cabinet and hurled it against the far wall where , despite shattering into several pieces, it managed to emit an even louder beep. 

Angrily she pulled herself from beneath her warm covers , stormed over to the pile of parts and silenced it with her wand. 

“ Thanks for that lovely wake up call Sapphire.” Remarked Ruby sarcastically.

Lily shot bolt upright in bed , the events of last night coming back to her.

“ I kissed Remus last night.” 

Besides her Alice also shot upright although her face was streaked with black mascara.

“ I broke up with William!” She moaned.

“ And there was I thinking that me getting off with that little ravenclaw was going to be big news.” Commented Sapphire with a flabbergasted look on her face.

“We all know what this calls for.” Said Aria moving quickly to perch on the end of Lily’s bed. The other girls quickly followed suit squeezing themselves into the small bed.

“ Oi me and Alice are the traumatised parties we get the covers.” Said Lily slapping Sapphire’s hand away as she attempted to steal the blanket. 

“ Does anyone else feel sick? I can feel my stomach churning.” 

“ Never mind that, you two spill!” Demanded Sapphire pointing her finger at Lily and Alice who had taken refuge under the covers together.

“ Alice can go first hers is more important.” Mumbled Lily. In truth she wasn’t sure if she could recount the details of the night without dying of both embarrassment and guilt. 

“ Well everything was going fine , we had a few drinks and we were dancing. William looked amazing in his costume.” Alice sniffed and wiped her eyes.

“Then Frank came over and he was telling us all about his application to the auror programme. I don’t know what he’s so worried about obviously he’s going to make a brilliant auror. Anyway, William started going on about it probably really isn’t that hard, how they let anyone in and how overhyped the aurors are when they aren’t even that good at their job. And I just lost it. He was standing there badmouthing aurors not only to Frank’s face , not only knowing that’s what I want to do after school but knowing my mum died doing her job protecting our world” As Alice told the story she seemed to become more angry than sad. 

This reveal was met by a rousing chorus of curses and insults. 

“ Go on I can tell you are all dying to say ‘I told you so’”. Said Alice rolling her eyes.

“ Us ? Never.” Replied Aria with a look of false horror.

“ You know us Ali, we always give it at least 24 hours post break up before we say I told you so.” Smiled Lily putting her arm around the other girl.

“ Well I look forward to that tomorrow. And even if you were right and even if he is a prick I still get full break up rights.” Insisted Alice.

“ Of course “ nodded the girls in unison.

“ Including access to everyone’s secret honeydukes stashes.” 

“ I have some chocolate under my old Charms textbook in my trunk which you are welcome to any time my love.” Offered Aria

“ And at least a weeks worth of getting to choose the music in here.”

“ I’ll look out the sad break up records.” Promised Ruby.

“ And this is a new one but I think you’ll all like it. I absolutely insist that Lily spills all details of last night in order to distract from my heartbreak.” Ordered the crying girl with a smile. The other girls managed to move even closer to Lily in anticipation.

“ You can’t do that! It’s not in the break up rules!” Insisted Lily trying and failing to slip back under her covers.

“ Majority rules she can so you have to tell us - and no leaving out any juicy details!” Ruled Sapphire.

“ It’s not that juicy! Basically we were up in the boys dorm so that Remus could fix my head after I fell. Thanks for that one by the way Sapphy,” Lily shot a glare at her friend who had the grace to look suitably abashed.

“ Well after he did all the healing stuff - is it weird that I found the healing skills attractive ? - anyway we just got talking about a bunch of different stuff and I guess I just saw him in a different light.” Continued Lily

“ I’ve always said Remus is the under appreciated hottie of the marauders.” Interjected Alice.

“ He said some really nice things about me and suddenly he wasn’t just Remus Lupin my good friend and all round nice bloke but Remus Lupin my good friend who also has a cute smile and surprise abs. So I kissed him. Obviously the alcohol played a serious part in all of this.” 

“ Merlin Lily you kissed him? I know I gave you that pep talk about just going for it but I was referring to Mark. “ Said Sapphire with a tone of surprise.

“ Speaking of, last night when we were getting ready you were telling us all about Mark. What happened there?” Asked Ruby

“ Ugh you’ll never guess. The whole time I was with him last night he was being quite off but I thought he was just nervous. So I decided to take Sapphire’s advice and make the move. He rejected me - because bloody Potter told him to!” Explained Lily angrily. 

The gryffindor girls exploded with indignation. Lily was fairly sure she heard someone mutter about the Arthur MacMillan incident.

“ Wait! Does James know about Remus ? Because if he was that bothered about Mark I can’t imagine what he will think of this.” Pointed out Alice.

As if on cue the distinct voice of James Potter shouting ‘backstabbing bastard’ echoed up the stairs followed shortly by the loud crack of a punch. For a second the group remained frozen in place.

“ Well I think it’s safe to say he does now.” Commented Ruby wryly.

Her words seemed to awaken the rest from their inaction and they all hopped out of Lily’s bed and sprinted towards the door.

The scene in the common room was almost exactly what they expected. A few fifth years were playing exploding snap by the fire while some second years studied Transfiguration. All eyes were focused on the two sixth year boys at the centre of the room. James Potter was ablaze with anger and slumped against the couch with crimson blood streaming from his nose was Sirius Black.

*****  
Five minutes earlier...

“ Remind me never to drink again.” Groaned Sirius as he pulled himself out of bed. 

“ You say that every time Pads.” Shouted Peter from his dignified position hanging over the toilet bowl.

“ Yeah well this time I mean it, it feels like there are thousands of tiny Kreachers inside my head hammering away with tiny hammers.” Moaned Sirius as he searched the untidy floor for a shirt to fling on.

“ I, for one, think the hangovers are worth it today lads it was a smashing night if we do say so ourselves.” Commented James sitting up in his four poster. The two other boys shot him dark looks.

“ Hang on a sec Pads are you covered in glitter? “

“ Oh for fucks sake!” Exclaimed Sirius looking down at his torso which was indeed plastered with shimmering silver glitter. A glance at his bed sheets confirmed they were also covered in the blasted stuff.

“ Why do girls think body glitter is attractive hmm? Has any bloke ever been more tempted to shag a bird because she was sparkly? I think not.” Harrumphed the boy as he attempted to brush the glitter off of him.

“ Seems to have worked on you mate. You must be even shallower than we previously thought. Who’s the unlucky lady?” Asked James

“ A gentleman never tells.” Replied Sirius mysteriously as he pulled on a battered trainer.

“ But you aren’t a gentleman and you always tell.” Pointed out James wondering what or who Sirius was hiding with his sudden chivalry.

“ Are we going to try and swipe this hangover potion from Slughorn or not?” Sirius asked avoiding the subject.

“ We should wait on Moony.” Said James nodding over to the empty bed at his side.

“ You know he’s probably enjoying a late breakfast as we speak. Lucky git never gets a bad hangover.” Grumbled Sirius.

“ If you give me two minutes I’ll find the map and find Remus.” Said James pulling himself out of bed and throwing on a pair of jeans.

“ Nah I’m not waiting the smell of Pete’s sick is making me feel even worse . I’ll get you sorry lot in the common room.” Announced Sirius before practically bolting from the room.

James started to root around under his bed in the hunt for the map. After finding a melted chocolate frog and his copy of Quidditch through the Ages which he’d been looking for last week, he made a mental note to tidy. He did , however, come across a flower crown.

“ What’s that?” Inquired Peter who had finally dragged himself away from the bathroom.

“ Flower crown - all the girls who came as faeries last night were wearing them. How it got under my bed is a mystery though.”

“ You don’t think that Padfoot slept with one of the girls do you?”

“ Don’t be ridiculous. But then again he did refuse to tell us.” Pondered James.

“ And they were all wearing that glitter stuff.” Added Peter nodding towards Sirius’s sparkly bedding.

“ Merlin he’s really done it this time. Do you think him and Sapphire finally crossed the line from flirty banter into actually shagging? That’ll only end badly. It better not have been Ruby I can’t have that kind of drama on my quidditch pitch!” James’s mind was racing a mile a minute. Sirius wasn’t exactly king of good decisions but this was another level of stupid.

“ You know we could find out.” Suggested Peter.

“ Oh yeah let me just barge in to the girls dorm and ask which one of them shagged Sirius. That’ll go down well.” Replied James sarcastically.

“ No I mean all the girls were wearing different coloured crowns last night. Aria told me.” Said Peter excitedly, he was already hurrying across the room thoroughly enjoying the rare chance to be the one with the bright idea.

“ Find the crown find the girl!” Exclaimed James now cottoning on to Peter’s plan. 

Peter was hunched on his bed quickly rifling through the selection of polaroids he had taken last night. The smiling drunken faces of his classmates waved up at him. After a minute he came across a group photo of the gryffindor sixth year girls squeezed toether and laughing at the camera. Before he even had the chance to look James snatched it from his hand. His hazel eyes were moving frantically between the white flower crown in his hand and the red headed girl wearing it in the picture.

“ I’m going to kill the bastard!”

*****

Lily paused for a brief moment and considered just how ridiculous the scene must look to anyone else. Sirius was sprawled dramatically across the back of the couch with a steady trickle of blood dripping down his face and still oddly glittery. James was seemingly so incandescent with rage he hadn’t actually put on a shirt. Peter , two paces behind James, was wearing Chudley Cannons pyjamas with what look suspiciously like vomit dribbled down the shirt. Remus had frozen with one foot through the portrait hole, quite clearly he hadn’t slept and was still wearing his pirate costume from the night before. As for the girls Sapphire mirrored Remus in that she still wore a rumpled faerie costume. Aria and Ruby were both in old pyjamas while Alice’s nightgown was complimented by the huge streaks of dried mascara on her face. All in all not the most flattering of looks all round. Lily’s reverie was interrupted by a confused Sirius.

“ What the fuck was that for mate?” He demanded of James as he dabbed gingerly at his nose.

“ Don’t you mate me. I treated you like a brother and this is how you repay me ? I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree after all!” Shouted James.

“ How fucking dare you compare me to them?”

“ How dare I? You slept with Lily!” All the other gryffindors present gasped and turned their eyes to Lily. One third year actually jumped onto an armchair to get a better view of the drama. 

“ What in the name of Merlin are you talking about? I haven’t touched Lily.” 

“ Don’t deny it. The glitter and the crown and the not telling. I’m not thick you know!”

“ I slept with Beth Reynolds that’s how I got covered in glitter you idiot ! I didn’t tell you cause I didn’t want Sapphire finding out and taking the piss.” 

“ But if you didn’t then who did?” Asked James looking unsure as to whether to believe Sirius’s version of events. 

“ It wasnt Sirius it was me.” Mumbled Remus so quietly that half of the students weren’t sure if they heard him correctly. Those who did looked astounded including the Marauders.

“ Y-you?” James seemed to get over his initial confusion and started to move angrily towards where Remus stood sheepishly half in half out the portrait hole. But Lily was quicker.

“ First off we didn’t sleep together we had a kiss and that’s all!” Declared Lily as she put herself in between the two boys.

“ Second even if I did sleep with Remus it would be none of your sodding business Potter. I have had it up to here with your bullshit so let me make it absolutely clear that you have zero power over me, what I do or who I see. A stupid unrequited crush doesn’t give you any right to influence my life. The rest of this school might see fit to let you do as you please but not me and if you ever ever interfere in my life again it’ll be the last thing you do.” 

Lily could be quite terrifying when she wanted to be and James looked suitably humbled. Even the rest of the gryffindor students looked somewhat scared of the fiery redhead. With a final glare at James she took off towards the girls staircase with the rest of the girls quickly following behind her. 

For the rest of the day the sixth year girls shut themselves in the dormitory and worked on the mountains of homework they’d neglected the day before, gorged themselves on their chocolate stashes and absolutely definitely did not mention the incident.

*****

“ I mean really I have done more years of muggle school than magic I’m sure I could just catch up!” Argued Lily as she tried to shrink inside her robe.

“ Lily Evans don’t be such a drama queen. You are not quitting Hogwarts just because you don’t want to face a couple of curious glances at breakfast.” Admonished Alice sternly as the group tried to drag Lily into the Great Hall. 

“ A couple of curious glances? Alice you are seriously underestimating the power of the Hogwarts rumour mill!” Scoffed Lily as she spotted a pair of first year Hufflepuffs looking at her with wide eyes.

“ Hey Lil lots of girls at this school would kill to have James Potter and Sirius Black fighting over them.” Pointed out Sapphire with a smirk.

“ Not helpful Sapphy.” 

“ I’m just glad nobody is going to care about me and William breaking up.” Commented Alice.

“ Glad I could be of service Ali.” Replied Lily sarcastically.

“ Lily the longer you drag this out the more people will be at breakfast when you eventually walk in. Your choice.” 

It appeared Alice’s tough love strategy was a success as Lily reluctantly allowed the pair to guide her into the Hall and to the seats Ruby and Aria had kept for them. The gryffindor table was looking distinctly different from usual. James was for obvious reasons not speaking to Remus. Sirius was also avoiding Remus on James’s behalf but he was furious with James’s remarks about his family and thus not speaking to him. Peter appeared conflicted but was at the moment nervously eating toast besides an angry looking James. James, Sirius and Remus were all , for different reasons, giving Lily a wide berth which suited her just fine as she didn’t want to speak to any of them. It did however make for rather awkward breakfast seating arrangements.

“ Is Hannah Li looking at me? I’m pretty sure she’s looking at me.” Muttered Lily as she attempted to hide behind Alice’s copy of the Daily Prophet.

“ Of course she’s looking at you , you’re hiding behind a newspaper!” Scolded Alice.

“ Not to mention you’ve just had a threesome with Sirius and Remus.” Interjected Sapphire as she returned from what she had called ‘intelligence gathering’ at the Ravenclaw table.

“ Merlin is that what people are saying?” Moaned Lily sliding even lower behind the paper.

“ That was fast even for the Hogwarts rumour mill.” Noted Ruby looking half disgusted and half impressed. 

“ Don’t worry Lily nobody is going to believe that nonsense.” Reassured Aria rubbing her friends back.

Just at that moment a group of fifth year’s passed the table with one taller girl primly explaining how Peter had apparently walked in on the three of them.

“ That’s it I’m going to Potions early. At least there are only fifteen people in there who think I’m a sexual maniac!” 

“ Are you counting Slughorn in that?” Inquired Aria.

“ Shut up.”

Professor Slughorn had , in Lily’s opinion at least, mastered the knack of bad timing. With a seeming lack of awareness to the various feuds going on amongst his students he proudly announced that for today’s potion he would be assigning partners. She silently prayed that he wouldn’t put her with James, Remus or Sirius. At least her prayers were in that regard when the potions master happily assigned Severus as her partner. The professor refused to understand why his two best students were no longer friends and seemed determined to force a reconciliation. Lily refused to move seats to join her former friend and instead fiddled with her ingredients until he was forced to come to her. They managed to work in silence for the first several minutes but he seemed unable to hold his tongue.

“ Black and Lupin really Lily? I thought you had better taste.” He muttered in disgust as he stirred their pale pink potion counter clockwise.

Lily willed herself to be the bigger person and instead focused on chopping the bloodroot with her knife.

“ I mean Black I despise but at least I can understand to an extent. But Lily you know what Lupin is? He’s a monster that should be put down.” Snape words dripped with venom as he glanced across the room at the sandy haired boy.

Lily was seething , it took all her willpower not to scream at him but she couldn’t risk exposing Remus’s secret. Instead she gathered all of the root she had chopped, far more than specified in the instructions, and without saying a word dropped them into the potion and walked away. She paused briefly in the doorway and felt a rush of satisfaction as she watched the potion blow up in the Slytherin’s face.


	8. An unexpected terror of owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang face up to the aftermath of that kiss. Meanwhile Sirius turns seventeen and there’s unexpected news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading so far. I would really love to know your thoughts or suggestions.

“ Alice you owe me ten sickles!” Crowed Sapphire triumphantly as the girls lay in the dorm that evening. 

“ I can’t believe it! You so clearly meant it and Snape had to go to the hospital wing ! I mean it was awesome but still.” Exclaimed Alice in disbelief.

Slughorn had proven Sapphire’s long held theory that Lily could do whatever she wanted in his class and get away with it by ignoring all evidence to the contrary and deciding that the potions explosion had been an accident. Lily couldn’t decide whether the punishment she’d escaped would be better or worse than the relentless teasing she was bound to face from her friends. Unfortunately, word of the incident had gotten to McGonagall who had not been quite so forgiving and had issued Lily a detention and a stern lecture after Transfiguration.

“ As if this day hasn’t been bad enough I have patrols with Remus in five minutes.” Groaned Lily as she dramatically pulled herself from her bed.

“ Maybe you can pull him into a broom cupboard for another romantic rendezvous.” Joked Sapphire.

“ Why didn’t you get a swap?” Asked Alice pausing from grudgingly counting out knuts and sickles.

“ Wow thanks Alice I wouldn’t have thought of that. I asked Melissa McKay after Charms and she told me ‘ I should have thought about my prefect responsibilities before I played fast and loose with my morals and my knickers’” 

The other girls were still rolling around laughing when Lily left the dorm two minutes later. She had been steeling herself for her rounds with Remus for the past hour so she was surprised to find Frank waiting for her instead. 

“ Hey Lily, Remus asked me if I’d swap shifts with him tonight and I thought I’d be doing both of you a favour.” Smiled Frank. Lily hoped that Alice had filled in Frank on what had actually happened and he didn’t believe any outlandish rumours.

Lily silently kicked herself for not thinking of approaching the head boy instead of the head girl. As they headed out the portrait hole Lily realised just how desperate Remus must be to avoid her if he’d willingly offered to spend two hours with Melissa instead of her. 

Lily enjoyed Frank’s company and the two hours passed quickly. For possibly the first time since she became a prefect she found herself praying that she wouldn’t catch any of the marauders up to no good. She was in luck as it seemed to be a quiet night for troublemakers and lovebirds, although Lily was amused to catch Victoria Agneau and Beric together in the astronomy tower. Knowing it was likely that Victoria was behind several of the more lurid rumours currently circulating about herself , Lily was tempted to dole out a harsher punishment than usual. Frank, however, ensured the punishment was fair. He had flourished in the role of head boy in Lily’s opinion , despite becoming a prefect later than usual after volunteering to take over from Mary McDonald when she felt unable to continue in fifth year. Although Lily had heard that Melissa had recently stepped in to stop Frank issuing a disproportionate punishment to William McDonald so perhaps he was just as susceptible to temptation as her.

When she arrived back into the dorm when rounds ended she found the other girls were still awake working on the long transfiguration essay that McGonagall had set for them.

“ Manage to fit in any stops in any broom cupboards then Lil?” Asked Aria jokingly.

“ Why of course. Took a little detour in the dungeons for a threesome with Peeves and the Bloody Baron. Straight up to Dumbledore’s office for a session on his desk before rounding out the evening with a romantic fumble with Remus in the astronomy tower. Or at least that’s what half the school will be saying by lunchtime tomorrow.” Laughed Lily. 

If the majority of the school was going to have fun at her expense she might as well join in. The girls laughed heartily, glad to see Lily poking fun at the situation.

“ Ugh this is why I don’t study in here! I’ve just written ‘ threesome with Peeves’ instead of ‘ the third exception to Gamp’s law.” Moaned Ruby frantically trying to rub out the ink. This , of course , sent the other four into further peals of laughter and very little in terms on transfiguration theory was achieved that evening.

*****  
At breakfast the following morning Lily grimaced as she watched Peter approach her. They rarely had one to one conversations and Lily suspected he had been roped into delivering a message by one of the other marauders , all of whom were still avoiding her. Her fears were unfounded as it turned out Peter had been asked by McGonagall to inform her that her detention would take place at 7pm that evening. She did feel a little sorry for Peter as she had noticed the way he was flitting between the three other boys seemingly unsure of what to do or who to support. 

Realising that she would probably be sacrificing the majority of her evening to detention , Lily decided to spend her free period in the library to hopefully finish the transfiguration essay. As only the older years had the privilege of free periods the library was mercifully free of noisy younger students. Lily wandered between the stacks hoping one of her favourite desks would be free - she maintained a mental hierarchy of the best study spots in the library which Sapphire found hilarious. She was momentarily disappointed to find the old desk in the far window occupied until she realised it was Charlotte hiding behind the large stack of books.

“ Charlie! Merlin I heard seventh year was bad but if this is the workload I might just drop out now.” Whispered Lily taking in the many piles of well ordered notes spaced around the desk.

“ Oh hey Lil, don’t worry it isn’t actually this bad. McGonagall has arranged for me to get some of my bigger assignments in advance so I can get ahead. You know seeing as I might be distracted closer to the time.” The older girl explained while clearing space for Lily to sit.

Lily felt a bit guilty as she was reminded of her friend’s secret. She had been so caught up in her own silly drama that she had overlooked Charlotte’s far bigger worries.

“ How is everything going?” She inquired.

“ About as well as can be expected. Apart from the fact my jeans don’t fit anymore. I never thought I would be so glad that we have to wear shapeless robes every day. Emmeline has been amazing and so has McGonagall actually. I think my roommates are becoming a bit suspicious but they seem to be putting my weird behaviour down to grief which isn’t exactly untrue. It helps that I’ve been spending most of my spare time in here trying to get ahead. “

Lily got the distinct impression that Charlotte was playing down her own worries so as not to worry Lily - it was exactly like her to think of others even at a time like this.

“ I’m glad Emmeline and McGonagall have been so supportive. I always knew McGonagall had a soft side , although I might not be saying the same after my detention later. You know if there’s anything I can do you just have to ask Charlie and I’m sure the girls would say the same if they knew. I’m sorry for being a bit distracted lately.” Said Lily.

“ Don’t be silly Lily ! I know you are there for me , besides all these rumours have given me a good laugh so really I should be thanking you. Have you heard that Sirius’s affair with you is the reason he doesn’t get on with his family? I liked that one. To tell you the truth I have been avoiding all of you a bit. It’s hard enough keeping it hidden from my own roommates nevermind you guys. I don’t want to tell anyone else before I can tell Mrs Eversham but it’s hardly the sort of news you can put in a letter is it?” 

“ I have absolutely no idea how you would even begin to broach that in a letter.” Replied Lily imagining her own parents reaction.

“ Emmeline suggested a Honeydukes chocolate hamper with a note that said ‘I’m pregnant with your dead son’s baby. Congrats - CA.” Deadpanned Charlotte. Lily had to stifle a giggle as Pince passed by their section.

“ I mean if it was Emmeline in the same situation she would probably break the news to her parents that way to be fair.” Said Lily picturing the no nonsense older witch.

“ Ideally I would wait to tell her at Christmas. But I think I would be struggling to hide it from everyone including Aria for another two months. I haven’t decided what to do.” 

Charlotte’s cheery facade momentarily cracked. Lily leaned over and gave her friend a hug.

“ Nevermind all that, I think Flitwick is actually trying to kill me with this assignment so we better crack on.”

*****

Lily found herself running unusually late having been waylaid by Slughorn on the way to her detention. She rushed through the door of the classroom on the fourth floor and hoping that McGonagall would also somehow be running late. It seemed the fates truly were against her because it was not the stern Professor she was met by but a bewildered James, Remus and Sirius. She briefly wondered if there was a spell that could make the ground open up and swallow her.

“ Tell me you lot aren’t in this detention as well.” She groaned as she sat down at one of the desks.

“ I don’t have detention I’m supposed to be tutoring a second year in charms.” Said Remus looking around as if he expected the second year to emerge from under a desk. 

“ I’m meeting Beth.” Shrugged Sirius, appearing nonchalant but Lily noticed he had deliberately stood as far as possible from the other boys.

“ I am -“ James’s explanation was cut off by an unexpected voice.

“ Expelliarmus !” Called out Peter who had managed to somehow enter the room unnoticed by anyone else. Caught off guard four wands soared towards Peter’s outstretched hand much to their owners surprise.

“ Wormtail what the hell?” Demanded James rounding on the smaller boy.

“ This whole avoiding each other thing is getting bloody ridiculous. We are the marauders for crying out loud. Plus it’s Sirius’s birthday tomorrow and I’ll be damned if we aren’t all speaking!” Declared Peter sternly eyeing each of his friends in turn. 

“ You can’t force us to make up Peter!” Protested Sirius.

“ Watch me.” Said Peter as he speedily exited the room slamming the door shut behind him. 

The four gryffindors moved hurriedly towards the door , too late as they heard the distinctive squelching sound of the door being colloportoused. 

“ You’ll stay in there until you sort this out!” Shouted Peter through the heavy door.

“ What if we need to eat or drink?” Replied Sirius outraged.

“ Look to your left.” Was Peter’s muffled reply.

Sure enough Peter had thoughtfully left a tray of pumpkin pasties and several jugs of pumpkin juice on a table to the left of the room. Rather than reassure Lily this only served to worry her about just how long Peter was willing to leave them in there.

“ What if we need to use the bathroom?” She yelled through the door , glad at least he hadn’t left them a bucket or anything of that sort.

“ Well that will motivate you to talk quicker won’t it.”

“ I can’t believe I’ve been tricked by Peter of all people.” Harrumphed Lily slumping back down at a desk.

“ He’s cleverer than you think.” Replied all three boys in unison. This was quickly followed by glaring at each other.

After James’s desperate idea of escaping via the window was firmly shot down from all quarters , the group sat in awkward silence for at least twenty minutes. The only noise was Sirius occasionally munching on a pumpkin pasty - it seemed even this didn’t dull his appetite. It was Remus who finally broke the tension.

“ Look Lily , the whole kiss thing aside , I never got the chance to thank you for being so understanding about my condition.” He began as he turned his seat to face her. 

It hurt Lily that Remus was so pathetically grateful to her simply for not being horrible to him because of something he couldn’t control. She shuddered to imagine some of the reactions he must have faced before now. 

“ Hang on a second, Lily knows about your furry little problem?!” Interjected Sirius rising from his seat to stand in front of Remus protectively. James did likewise, all anger seemingly forgotten.

“ I swear to Merlin Evans , no matter my feelings for you , if you tell anyone Remus’s secret I will make your life a living hell.” He threatened.

“ Wow you mean you weren’t already trying to do that for the past several years? Could’ve fooled me.” Muttered Lily sarcastically, thinking of all the ridiculous ways he had tried to impress her over the years.

“ You can stand down your troops I would never tell anyone. Besides I figured it out a while ago and I’ve never mentioned it have   
I ? Remus is my friend.” She said a little louder with a glance at the boy in question. She was relieved to see him smile back at her.

“ Just my friend.” She emphasised for the benefit of James and Sirius. 

“ Evans I’m sorry for sticking my nose in your love life. You were right just because I like you doesn’t give me any sort of claim or anything. If it makes you feel better my mother went nuts when I wrote to her about it. I promise not to interfere again.” Blurted James sheepishly.

Lily was taken aback, she wasn’t sure if James had ever apologised to her in their whole school career. 

“ Unless you start dating a slytherin or William McDonald or someone awful like that.” He added. Lily chose to let that go with a roll of her eyes.

She felt physically lighter now that she wasn’t involved in any ongoing feuds. She stood up from the desk and moved towards Remus.

“ Friends?” She Asked.

“ Friends.” He agreed as he enveloped her in a hug.

Next she turned to James.

“ Friends?” He joked ruffling his already messy hair with his left hand.

“ How about not enemies?” Replied Lily offering him her hand.

“ Not enemies.” Agreed James as he shook her outstretched hand.

“ I mean we didn’t officially fall out Lilykins but come here.” Declared Sirius as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

“ If you’ll excuse us Lily I think we have some stuff to sort out marauder to marauder.” Said Remus.

“ Oi Pete , let Lily out we’ve kissed and made up.” Called out Sirius.

Peter complied allowing Lily and only Lily to exit the room.

“ Don’t worry Peter we didn’t actually kiss to make up .” She reassured the boy who looked quite worried.

After retrieving her wand from Peter she headed back towards gryffindor tower. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice a particular slytherin skulking in the corridor beside the Fat Lady. When she noticed him she stiffened. Of all the slytherins Regulus actually had never done anything to her personally but she was well aware of the company he kept.

“ Evans?” Regulus inquired and Lily was struck by just how similar he looked to his older brother.

“ What do you want Regulus?”

“ I’m looking for Sirius I’ve been here a while but he hasn’t come out. Anyway I have places to be so I’d appreciate it if you could give this to him.” He stated cooly holding out a small perfectly gift wrapped box. 

Before Lily could even respond he had swept off back down the corridor. She peered briefly at the box wondering if it was a birthday gift and if so whether it came from Regulus himself or his parents. Her knowledge of Sirius’s family situation was limited to occasional comments from Sapphire and the general whispering of the school as Sirius was very private in that regard. Her musings were interrupted by Ruby and Emmeline who appeared to be returning from a late night run. She knew the first quidditch game of the season was rapidly approaching but she still thought it was a little ridiculous to run in the dark. The three girls entered the common room together and headed up to the dormitories. 

Sapphire and Aria were sprawled across the floor apparently struggling to wrap the oddly shaped birthday gift that Sapphire had bought for Sirius. Lily counted at least three pieces of spellotape stuck amongst Aria’s blond curls. Alice meanwhile was moping in bed with a selection of Honeyduke’s finest. 

Once Ruby had showered off the sweat from her run and Sirius’s present was haphazardly wrapped Lily regaled her friends with the tale of her ‘detention’. She noted how relieved Sapphire looked that Sirius wouldn’t be spending his seventeenth birthday without his closest friends.

*****

It appeared that whatever had been said after Lily left that classroom the previous evening had been successful. The four marauders could be found in their usual spot at the breakfast table looking as if nothing had happened. James must have been particularly keen to earn his best friend’s forgiveness as halfway through breakfast he stood up and conducted an assembled choir of first years and house elves through a spirited adaptation of ‘ happy birthday Sirius’. Lily speculated that he must have either planned this before the falling out or been up all night organising it as the choir were in perfect harmony and included four verses on Sirius’s many wonderful attributes. 

As she watched Sirius tentatively unwrap the small pile of presents that had arrived by post she wondered whether she ought to have gotten him something. Prior to this year she wouldn’t have considered Sirius a friend. She’d spent time with him of course through Sapphire and Remus , not to mention Potter’s mild obsession with her. It was Sirius’s proximity to said obsession which had prevented them from becoming friends. Well that and his habit of hexing Snape whenever he got the chance. Now that she wasn’t friends with Snape and she and Potter had stopped fighting quite as much , she realised that she had started to become friends with him. She thought of his bear hug last night and resolved to find him a small present. After all, the marauders were bound to throw Sirius a birthday party that weekend and she could give it to him then.

Her suspicions were confirmed in Defence Against the Dark Arts when Remus confided that James was planning a surprise invite only party for Sirius on Friday night. Sure enough when she uncorked a spare vial in potions that afternoon she found a glossy embossed invitation squeezed inside. With a quick glance to ensure Slughorn wasn’t watching , not that it mattered as recent events had proven, she unfolded the invite and scanned it.

Dearest Lily,

You are warmly invited to celebrate the coming of age of the one and only Sirius Orion Black. You can be rest assured the celebration will be truly fitting. Meet outside the Gryffindor common room at 7pm sharp this Friday. No latecomers, no teachers , no gatecrashers. Dress code: casual.

Yours Mischievously,  
The Marauders 

Lily was intrigued by the mysterious invite , normally marauder parties took place in the common room and she wondered what James had planned. She looked up from the invite to the boy in question who simply winked before returning to his potion.

The rest of the gryffindor girls were just as intrigued by the mysterious party. Sapphire’s invite was under her pillow when she went to sleep and try and she might she couldn’t get any details out of the marauders. Aria’s was attached to the back of her daily fact from Remus. Alice fished her miraculously dry invite out of her cornflakes the following morning. Ruby’s invite was attached to a quaffle she caught from James during practice on Thursday evening. Even Charlotte , who had been conspicuously absent of late, found her invite within the pages of a thick book she had recently checked out of the library. 

Despite the intention for it to be a surprise Lily was sure that Sirius must be suspicious something was going on. By Friday afternoon most of Hogwarts were desperate for an invite and those who had been lucky enough to receive one were feeling very smug indeed. Anticipation was heightened by the fact nobody knew where or what exactly the party was , although this did send several guests into an outfit based tizzy.

“ I don’t think I’m going to go.” Announced Ruby as she finished curling Alice’s hair. 

“ WHAT?” Shouted the rest of the girls as they rounded on her.

“ Ruby Phoenix several girls would kill for that invite and you’ve decided you can’t be bothered going?” Asked Lily incredulously. 

“ Besides this is Alice’s re-entry into the Hogwarts social scene as a single lady. We are supposed to be having a girls night!” Protested Aria as she browsed different outfit options for Alice.

“ Even Sapphy’s sworn off boys for the night so you have to come.” Joked Lily laughing as Sapphire stuck out her tongue in response.

“ I know and I’m sorry Alice but I think it’s too close to the match, I need to get some more practice in!” Fretted Ruby as she began to root around under her bed for her quidditch stuff.

“ The party is being thrown by the quidditch captain. If someone as obsessive about the game as Potter is taking the night off I’m sure you can.” Pointed out Lily.

“ Didn’t you say the whole team was invited? Not to mention the birthday boy.” Added Alice peering at herself in the mirror. 

“ Yes but they don’t need to practice as much as me. I’m hopeless and I’m going to cost us the match.” Insisted Ruby with a terrified look on her face.

Sapphire strode across the room and sat next to Ruby on her bed. She took her sisters hands and began to speak to her sternly in rapid Italian. Lily had no idea what was being said but she hoped it was reassuring. After several minutes the twins hugged.

“ She’s coming, pass me that pink top Alice.” Explained Sapphire to the bemused three.

Five minutes later the group trudged down to the common room. It was unexpectedly busy and Lily thought that many of those who hadn’t been invited were hoping to catch a glimpse of the party. They met up with Charlotte and Emmeline as they exited the portrait hole, Charlotte having taken the casual dress code as an opportunity to bundle up in an oversized sweatshirt. At 7 o’clock sharp Remus and Peter appeared and started to hand out gold slips of silk to the small crowd that had gathered. 

“ Evening ladies and gentlemen, if you could kindly put on these blindfolds and grab hold of this rope Peter and I will be leading you to the party.” Announced Remus authoritatively.

More than a few people looked dubious but as Remus made clear it was a case of put them on or not attend and they weren’t about to miss out on the most highly anticipated party of the year. Lily paused for a few moments before putting on her blindfold to watch Peter turfing out several people who hadn’t been invited including William McDonald. She turned to her left and found Alice was beaming at the scene.

“ Right folks hold on tight and follow us!” 

It turned out walking blindfolded and holding the rope was not nearly as difficult as Lily expected. She wondered if Remus had used some sort of magic to make it easier as she had expected a disaster. As far as she could tell not a single person had walked into a wall and only a few had their feet trodden on. After approximately ten minutes Lily felt a sudden change in temperature, it was almost as if they had walked into a blazing summers day. She listened carefully as she recognised the noise of double doors being firmly closed behind them. 

“ Welcome pals to the best coming of age Hogwarts has ever seen!” Declared the voice of James as their blindfolds vanished.

Lily was not the only one to gasp as the party was revealed. The group were standing in what appeared to be a massive ornate conservatory with sunlight streaming through the glass. It had to be enchanted as it was not only dark outside but freezing cold. In the middle of the room there was a large swimming pool full of inflatables and complete with several slides and a mini waterfall. Absolutely everything in the room was red and gold with the exception of a large black banner which covered the wall by the door where they had entered. Lily recognised the Black family crest however House of Black had been scored out and House of Sirius written in its place in large red letters. ‘ Toujours Pur’ had also been replaced with ‘ Always marauding’. The tables that lined one side of the room looked like they were on the verge of collapsing under the sheer weight of the food and alcohol that had been piled on top. On the other side of the room there was a row of red and gold beach huts similar to those Lily had seen at the seaside as a child. Presiding over it all from the top of a lifeguard’s chair was the birthday boy himself, dressed only in a pair of tight fitting red trunks and a lopsided gold crown. 

Lily , like most of the other guests, was in awe. She had absolutely no idea how the marauders had pulled this off. Heck she didn’t even know where they were. Sirius kicked off the proceedings by thanking them all and informing them that a selection of appropriate swimwear awaited them in the beach huts. Lily found herself in a little hut with Aria and Alice , the latter of whom was regretting spending so much time picking an outfit. Inside there was a vast array of red and gold beachwear including cover ups. Lily chose a red one piece swimsuit and changed into it as they chattered in disbelief about the party. 

Once she emerged from the beach hut Lily was immediately pulled aside by an anxious looking Charlotte. 

“ Lily I can’t stay here. There’s no way I can put on a bikini and I’m going to look bizarre if I just hang around in this sweater. Can you make my excuses to the rest and apologise to Sirius for me please?” Begged Charlotte, she was already sweating from the tropical temperatures.

“ Oh Charlie I’m so sorry. Don’t worry about everyone else I’ll handle it. Do you want me to leave with you?“

“ Of course not! Stay and enjoy the party it looks incredible.”

Lily knew that the marauders could never have anticipated Charlotte’s situation when they planned the party. Nevertheless she felt sorry for her friend, this would just be the start of a long line of things she would miss out on once the baby was born. She watched regretfully as Charlotte found Remus and asked him to escort her out. 

Deciding to distract herself she headed around the pool to give Sirius his birthday present. She waited until the majority of his wellwishers had departed for the drinks table before approaching him. She knew that the Marauders had pooled their resources to buy him an exquisite gold watch with all of their nicknames engraved in the inside. Sapphire had also shelled out a fair few galleons on a gift. Compared to this her own gift was paltry but she hoped he would like it anyway. She looked on nervously as he tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a stack of muggle automobile magazines which she had sent to her dad for.

“ Lily! These are ace! “ Sirius’s handsome face lit up as he pored over a picture of a motorcycle.

“ Really you shouldn’t have.” Mumbled Sirius, touched that she had noticed his interest.

Lily felt slightly awkward as he pulled her in for one of his signature bear hugs as they were both half dressed but she was glad he liked the present at least. She noticed Beth Reynolds approaching with her own gift and made a swift beeline for the food table. After sampling a surprisingly good chocolate cupcake emblazoned with Sirius’s face she moved to join the crowd at the drinks table. It wasn’t until she uncorked a bottle of butterbeer that a thought occurred to her.

“ Don’t worry Evans I know what you are thinking and it’s perfectly safe. We’ve charmed the water so that it’s almost impossible to drown. Besides Peter, Remus and I are staying sober to keep an eye on things.” Reassured James appearing at her side and apparently reading her mind. She noticed with amusement that he, as well as Remus and Peter, were wearing shirts that read S.O.B.

“ I’m impressed.” She admitted grudgingly. 

“ We aren’t totally reckless you know. Don’t tell anyone that though we have a reputation to maintain.” He smirked as he sipped a pumpkin juice. 

“ I’ll keep that to myself. I’ve been meaning to speak to you actually. I’ve been on plenty of patrols lately and I’ve yet to encounter a single auror patrolling the castle after dark. Not to mention I haven’t seen your friend Eden since the start of the year. It didn’t even seem like our hogsmeade trip had any extra security compared to last year. Have you heard anything from your connections in the ministry ?” She inquired.

Ideally Lily would have been able to ask anyone other than James for information. Yet she couldn’t deny the boy was well connected. She certainly didn’t have connections in the ministry herself, she had tried asking Alice to contact her elder brother but the two were currently in a spat. Her suspicions about the lack of protection at Hogwarts had only grown in the past few months and if talking to James was what it took she just had to suck it up.

“ Evans you know there are plenty of ways to protect students that don't involve a big bulky auror circling us all the time. Besides I’m sure aurors have more important things to do than interrupt horny students going at it in a broom cupboard - that’s what we have you for.” He Pointed out cheekily.

Lily felt like she was being patronised. Even worse she suspected James knew something he was wasn’t letting on.

“ I know that but there was supposed to be a number of aurors guarding the castle after the train and I haven’t seen a single one. Isn’t your dad some sort of ministry bigwig? Can’t you ask him what’s going on ? “ She pushed on regardless of James’s minimisation of her suspicions.

“ Sorry James but I need to steal Lily. We are having a girls night no boys allowed!” Interrupted Alice who had clearly already been in the pool.

“Alice I-“

“ No ifs or buts Lily. We are all going to race down the slides!” She Declared slipping her wet hand in Lily’s and pulling her towards where the other girls were waiting at the little slides.

After all variations on slide races had been exhausted Alice , full of excitement, began to organise them into a piggyback race.

“ Hey Alice that’s not fair you said no boys!” Protested Lily as she watched her friend clamber onto Frank’s back. She herself had Aria’s legs wrapped around her.

“ Frank doesn’t count!” Lily watched Frank’s face drop at this comment. 

Unsurprisingly Lily and Aria didn’t win the race, flopping face first into the warm water around the halfway mark. Soon they found themselves pulled into a game of water quidditch by the birthday boy. James and Sirius had appointed themselves team captains of course but dictated that nobody else from the gryffindor quidditch squad could play. After a few grumbles the remaining gryffindor team found amusement in shouting ‘helpful tips’ from the sidelines and mock commentating the game. Lily was surprised to be Sirius’s first pick for his team although she realised it probably had more to do with annoying James than any ability on her part. She quickly discovered that she was about as good at water quidditch as she was at the real thing. Sirius assigned her to be the keeper which apparently involved less aim than other roles. She didn’t think she was doing too badly considering her lack of experience although she had twice dived dramatically in entirely the wrong direction and once missed the quaffle soaring past her head as she was talking to Ruby.

“ We are now in the closing moments of what has been a very tense water quidditch World Cup final. It’s Black’s team leading just but captain James Potter is making a beeline for the goals - he seems to be taking this just as seriously as real quidditch. “ commentated Emmeline sarcastically from the poolside.

Lily watched the ball fly towards her and , terrified it was going to smack her square in the face, squeezed her eyes shut and lunged forward blindly.

“ An incredible save from Evans! Man that’s got to sting considering Potter has years of quidditch experience on her. Hope you play better next week Potter! The final whistle has blown and its victory for the Black team!” Cried Emmeline revelling ever so slightly in James’s miss, he could be an arrogant captain.

Suddenly Lily found herself being scooped in the air as Sirius hollered in victory. He gathered the whole team in for a group hug and a rousing rendition of ‘we are the champions’. Lily was thoroughly enjoying her brief moment as a quidditch star and could understand how the camaraderie of it all appealed to Ruby. James was hopping around calling for a rematch. Lily was preparing to play again when she spotted Aria sitting on her own at the edge of the pool. She was trailing her legs back and forward in the water and looked lost in thought.

“ You okay Hun?” Lily asked as she pulled herself from the pool , accidentally showering Aria with droplets in the process.

“ Yeah. I was just thinking about Jude , he would’ve loved this.” Explained Aria sadly. 

“ You are right he would have.” Agreed Lily taking her friends hand and giving it a squeeze.

“ He loved the water. He was always swimming when we were kids even when it was absolutely freezing. Oh Merlin remember that day in summer after third year?” 

Lily cringed as she remembered the day in question. She’d been visiting Aria’s house and they’d spent the day at the nearby beach it being an unusually hot day for the Scotland. The girls as a whole had only recently began to take an interest in boys. Aria and Lily had not so subtly been trying to catch the attention of some older muggle boys. Clocking what was happening Jude decided it would be funny to knock both of the posing girls into the cold sea. 

They both snorted with laughter as they pictured their fuming younger selves dripping wet and hair ruined. Lily had always liked the idea of having an older brother and she felt lucky that she’d been able to experience some elements of that relationship through Jude.

“ Can we go and see him? Unless you were wanting to play again.” Asked Aria hesistantly as she looked at the other partygoers having fun.

“ Of course we can. Let’s get changed and we’ll get Remus to let us out.” 

“ What about the game?”

“ Better to go out in glory I think than embarrass myself the second time round.” 

Ten minutes later the pair were wandering towards the entrance hall discussing memories as they walked. The teachers had allowed the small memorial that had gathered in the hall in the days after the attack to remain. While the flowers had long since died and been removed the photos and other memorabilia remained. Lily knew that Aria often came down when it was quiet to feel close to her brother and had been slowly adding more photos to the wall. She supposed it was the closest the family had to a grave. As they approached the memorial Lily suddenly heard her friend give out a small sob.

“ He’s gone! They’ve taken him he’s gone.” Aria sobbed falling to her knees on the cold hard floor. 

Lily rushed up behind the sobbing girl to discover that the small memorial seemed to have been trampled on. Many of the photos were missing and those that remained littered the ground. A vase of fresh flowers had been smashed and there was no sign of the chudley cannons jersey that had been left. She had a horrible suspicion of who was behind that but she didn’t have the time to focus on it now. Instead she wrapped Aria in her arms , the two girls hunched together on the floor until the worst of her sobs subsided. After a while Lily managed to convince Aria to stand up and move towards gryffindor tower. It seemed a small miracle that they didn’t encounter anyone on the way as Aria’s quiet sobs echoed round the silent corridors. 

Once through the portrait hole Aria gravitated immediately towards Charlotte and her sister Coryn. The small group moved to the sixth year dorm to share in the bad news. Lily couldn’t help but feel that she was intruding on their grief. When it was clear that Aria had other people to support her she slipped out the door quietly. 

The common room was extremely quiet for a Friday night, no doubt due to the fact most of its rowdier occupants were currently at the Marauders party. Lily settled in to one of the comfier seats by the crackling fire and attempted to read her old copy of Little Women. Despite her best intentions she struggled to focus on the story and found herself thinking about Aria and Jude. Masochistically, she began to wonder how Petunia would react if she died. While the two of them hadn’t gotten along well in a long time she didn’t think as badly of her sister as to think she wouldn’t care at all. She doubted however that Petunia’s reaction would come close to the grief that Aria felt. Lily often felt when she was at home that they were simply two strangers living in the same house. It had been a while since she had been upset about the lack of a relationship with her only sister. She often succeeded in pushing it to the back of her mind at Hogwarts although living with twins didn’t exactly help. In hindsight, a book centred around sisterly love was probably a bad choice in reading material. 

When partygoers began to trickle slowly back through the portrait hole Lily decided to head to bed. She pushed the door to the dorm open slowly not wanting to interrupt any ongoing conversations. It turns out she needn’t have bothered, the three girls were fast asleep fully clothed on top of Aria’s bedcovers. Lily noticed with a jolt that Aria and Coryn were snuggled in to either side of Charlotte with a hand on her belly. Assumedly Charlotte had worked up the courage to eventually tell them about her pregnancy and Lily was happy for her. It was quite an idyllic scene save for Aria’s snoring. She used to her wand to close the curtain around Aria’s bed and cast a quick muffilato so they wouldn’t be disturbed by the other girls returning. As she lay her own head down on her pillow she felt tears streaming down her face. She couldn’t tell whether they were for Jude, Aria, Charlotte or herself and Petunia but it was strangely cathartic nevertheless. When she heard the three remaining girls enter giggling drunkenly and tripping over objects in the dark she squeezed her eyes shut.

*****

The next morning Lily was awoken by the sound of their door closing. She briefly considered hiding under her covers before she spotted Aria, who was bundled up in her cloak and gryffindor scarf and her freckled cheeks were flushed bright pink from the cold.

“ Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you!” Whispered Aria padding across the room to sit on the edge of Lily’s bed.

“ Don’t worry, where have you been at this time?” Lily inquired sitting up.

“ Charlie, Coryn and I got up at dawn and we went outside to make our own memorial for Jude. Somewhere just for us where they can’t touch him.” Aria explained with a tentative smile.

“ That sounds perfect, outdoors is much more him than the entrance hall anyway.” 

“ That’s what we thought ! Really whoever did it has done us a favour because it’s better now. Although I wish we could have saved some of the stuff.” Whispered Aria. Not for the first time Lily found herself in awe of Aria’s ability not to hold on to anger and grudges. Lily was aware that she herself was relatively quick to anger particularly if a certain Potter was involved.

“ Merlin could everyone please stop shouting .” Groaned Sapphire rolling over in her bed. 

Aria and Lily couldn’t help but laugh at their hungover roommate. They enjoyed the smug feeling that only comes with watching people suffer from a hangover when you yourself don’t have one. The pair of them decided to leave their suffering friends in peace and head down to breakfast. At breakfast they encountered Remus , who had also not drank much and was thus also enjoying a hangover free morning. As it was clear none of their other friends would be surfacing for the foreseeable future the three of them decided to take the opportunity to work on homework in the library.

It wasn’t until later in the afternoon when Aria and Lily were en route to the owlery to post some letters Home that Lily realised they hadn’t been alone enough for her to ask about the baby news.

“ So how are you feeling about Charlie’s news?” She asked not quite sure how to approach such a delicate subject.

Aria hesistated in answering as she tried and failed to catch the attention of a grumpy school owl. 

“ For starters I’m glad I wrote this letter before I found out because I think I’d struggle to lie to her.” Replied Aria waving around the letter in her gloved hand.

Lily sympathised with this , she couldn’t imagine trying to hide such big news from her own mother. Then again her mum was the extremely observant type.

“ I guess I have sort of mixed emotions? When she told us at first I was completely shocked - like you know in movies when someone’s mouth literally drops open that was me. I am excited, I love babies and I’ve always wanted to be auntie. I just didn’t expect it to be so soon and in these circumstances. “ started Aria before giving up on the owl and moving closer to Lily.

“ You won’t tell anyone this?” She begged looking up at Lily with pleading eyes.

“ Of course not.”

“ I feel strangely jealous. Not in a creepy incestous way! But more that Charlotte now gets this piece of Jude forever and I feel him getting further and further from me every day.” She confided.

“ Does that make me a horrible person?” 

“ No Aria don’t be silly it makes you a person who is grieving. You lost someone you love your emotions don’t have to make sense. What is it that wizards say? The ones we love never truly leave us. And that’s true you’ll always have a piece of Jude too just in a different way. Besides you get to be the cool auntie without any of the responsibilities!” Lily reassured her friend.

“ Thanks Lily.” Mumbled Aria wrapping her arms around her.

They stood there arms around each other for quite a while and watched the birds swoop in and out. This sweet moment of friendship was only interrupted by the splattering of owl dropping all down the back of Aria’s cloak, courtesy of the sullen owl she’d try to give her letter to. The shrieks of laughter that resulted were loud enough to wake many of the other owls and the girls thought it best to make a quick exit. They wandered back to the castle discussing whether their roommates would have dragged themselves out of bed yet, baby names and whether Aria should dye her blonde locks pink.

*****

Wednesday morning’s breakfast at the gryffindor table was quieter than usual owing to James’s decision to drag his reluctant players out for an early morning practice in preparation for the weekend game. As far as Lily could tell said practice was now into its third hour and she pitied the team as she looked up at the wet sky of the Great Hall. Truthfully all of the group was grateful to get a break from the incessant quidditch talk whether from James , Sirius, or Ruby. Lily of course hoped that her house would win on Saturday, she just didn’t feel the need to be aware of every single tactic that may or may not lead to this victory. 

“ Don’t you think it’s strange that Beric never tried to get back at me for the whole striptease thing?” Sapphire wondered aloud as she looked over at the Ravenclaw table.

“ That is weird.” Agreed Alice.

“ I heard that the photo that circulated after actually boosted his luck with the ladies. Something to do with his muscly chest or something.” Shrugged Aria.

“ Ugh seriously ?” Said Alice in a disgusted tone.

“ Girls in this school never fail to amaze me.” Exclaimed Saphhire.

“ Didn’t you go for Fenwick cause Victoria told you he’s got a cracking arse?” Teased Lily.

“ Apparently he’s got plenty of offers for the next hogsmeade visit.” Aria informed them.

“ That reminds me when is the next hogsmeade visit? I think I’ve eaten all our honeydukes supplies in my heartbroken misery.” Asked Alice who was currently munching on her second pain au chocolat of the morning.

“ Couple of weeks away. It’s on our birthday actually.” Replied Sapphire.

“ You guys have all the luck! I wish my birthday was a hogsmeade visit.” Said Aria just as the post owls swooped in overhead.

“ Don’t be too jealous. Ruby and I have to go to a ‘birthday celebration’ with our grandmother.” Grumbled Sapphire ignoring a tawny owl that had landed next to her and was trying to get her attention.

“ It might be fun.” Consoled Lily half heartedly.

“ Trust me I’d rather be in double potions and that’s saying something. Not to mention any party we might have won’t be as fun as Sirius’s. Bastard.” 

“ Is it just me or are people staring at the gryffindor table ?” Enquiried Alice.

Sure enough Lily noticed that a number of people at other tables were whispering conspiratorially as they shot glances in their direction. Some were significantly less subtle than others.

“ You didn’t actually have that threesome with Peeves did you now Lil?” Joked Aria. 

“ Oh my Merlin!” Exclaimed Sapphire as she finally gave in to the owl’s peckings and unrolled her copy of Witch Weekly. 

“ WHAT?” Demanded the other girls simultaneously. The buzz in the hall had risen to a dull roar. Even the teachers look d concerned.

Sapphire flipped the glossy magazine over so that they could read the front page.

‘ LOVE’S YOUNG TRAGEDY: FALLEN HERO JUDE EVERSHAM TO BECOME A FATHER AS HOGWARTS GIRLFRIEND PREGNANT AT 17’ read the headline in glaringly large letters above a picture of Charlotte and Jude together taken at a quidditch party last year. The headline promised the whole story by Rita Skeeter on page 3.

Lily felt her heart drop into her stomach. She quickly scanned the gryffindor table. Charlotte was sitting at the far end with her roommates and seemed unable to look away from the copy in her hands. The hall continued to get louder and louder as more people swivelled in their seats to stare. It reminded Lily of the game Chinese whispers they used to play at primary school as she watched the news travel around the hall. Abruptly Charlotte stood up , still looking shell shocked, and bolted from the hall as what seemed like the entire student body looked on. Aria was first to react quickly rising from the bench and rushing after her. Lily could hear several professors getting to their feet behind her to attempt to quell the situation. She decided to follow Charlotte as well leaving Alice and Sapphire to pore over the story. 

Once she was in the entrance hall Lily realised that, as much as the two of them were friends, the person Charlotte probably wanted the most was Emmeline. She trudged down to the quidditch pitch and , ignoring the sly comments of James and Sirius, retrieved Emmeline from the changing rooms. When she heard the news Emmeline didn’t even respond to Lily but charged immediately towards the castle disregarding her soaking wet hair and lack of school robes. 

Having done what she could for Charlotte at the moment she headed to Ancient Runes unable to stop herself worrying about her poor friend. By the time Charms rolled around Aria still hadn’t reappeared and Lily had the impression that the other three girls were slightly miffed at her for knowing for so long without telling them. It was all the professor’s could do to keep the gossiping to a quiet level and very little work seemed to be getting done in any of Lily’s classes. Aria finally returned during Defence and , as this year’s Professor was pretty lax, explained to Lily that Dumbledore had given Charlotte special permission to floo to the Eversham’s house and her own remaining family to share the news, hopefully before they read the article. 

“ Has it been done before, a baby at Hogwarts, does anyone know?” Pondered Alice curiously as they tucked into dinner that evening.

“ There was girl in Jade’s year I’m sure , a hufflepuff I think, but she left.” Commented Sapphire.

“ I seem to remember someone in seventh year when we were in first year? Irene or Eleanor or something like that ?” Added Ruby.

“ It’s way more common at muggle schools. Contraception is harder to come by.” Lily informed them. She knew for a fact that at least one of her former muggle classmates were pregnant.

“ You don’t live at muggle school though right?”

“ I presume it’s been done in the past if Dumbledore’s allowing it. Just before our time.” Said Aria.

“ When you think about it though it’s not really that strange. It’s quite common to have babies just after Hogwarts so Charlotte is really only a few months ahead. Besides a lot of the older pureblood families have engagements planned for their children since infancy and they’ll get married as soon as they graduate then be expected to pop out an heir.” Remarked Alice.

“ Can you imagine a husband and a baby straight out of Hogwarts?” Cringed Lily. She barely felt capable of looking after herself nevermind settling into a life of domestic bliss.

“ Looking at the sorry state of our love lives I don’t think we have to worry. Although Sapphire might - picked a fiancée yet?” Laughed Alice prompting Sapphire to stick her tongue out in response.

“ Lily, are babies scared of owls?” Asked Sirius sliding onto the bench beside her with the rest of the marauders in tow. 

“ What?” Puzzled Lily looking up from her soup.

“ Well we were thinking of what we could get for Charlotte , you know to show her we support her. I suggested a toy broomstick but Remus has strictly forbidden it.” Explained James while Remus rolled his eyes.

“ My idea is an adorable stuffed owl but SOMEBODY” Sirius broke off to glare at Peter

“ thinks that’s too scary.” Continued Sirius.

“ Owls are scary! They’re all beady eyes and beaks and talons!” Protested Peter.

Lily wondered if Peter was actually scared of owls , she made a mental note to watch him the next time the post arrived. 

“ I think it’s sweet that you lot want to support her.” Admitted Lily.

“ I’m already thinking of all the tiny clothes I can buy for it.” Said Sapphire.

“ The kid will have a more expensive wardrobe than me if Sapphire’s doing the shopping.” Laughed Alice.

“ We are already taking bets on names.” Smirked Sirius.

“ I’ve always liked Benjamin for a boy.” Suggested Remus.

“ That was just a comment not a bet.” He warned Peter who had started scribbling on a piece of parchment.

“ I think Ella is pretty.” Said Alice 

“ Sirius and I like Elvendork.” Declared James taking a break from shovelling steak pie into his mouth. 

“ It’s unisex!” Added Sirius.

“ God I pity the woman that reproduces with you two.” Muttered Lily under her breath.

“ Elvendork? Merlin Charlotte is going to have a difficult enough time as it is without naming the kid bloody Elvendork.” Pointed out Ruby.

“ Do you really think it will be that bad?” Inquired Remus concerned.

“ I think it would’ve been a hell of a lot easier if some reporter hadn’t stuck their nose in and spread it to the world.” Fumed Lily. It would have been hard enough for Charlotte to raise a baby on her own while still at Hogwarts without the added complications of mass scrutiny. 

Hogwarts , however, surprised Lily. While the students had certainly enjoyed the juicy gossip they also rallied behind one of their own. When Charlotte returned she was met by a steady stream of well wishers and small gifts. Frank Longbottom offered Charlotte his head boy dormitory so that she could have a private room and remain close to her friends, he claimed he missed his old roommates anyway. Dozens of owls , carefully checked in advance by Emmeline, arrived for Charlotte from the wider wizarding community offering sympathy , advice and even money. Little Maddie Ross stopped Lily in the corridor to pass along her very own stuffed bear to the baby. A witch named Molly Weasley , who Charlotte knew vaguely through her family, sent a tiny hand knitted cardigan in gryffindor colours. Students made way for her in the corridors and several younger years had offered to carry her books. Even Victoria Agneau refrained from spreading any rumours about it. Of course, there were a certain few slytherins who made jibes but they couldn’t even get close as Jude’s friends had taken to escorting Charlotte to and from class. Most importantly Mrs Eversham and even Charlotte’s strict aunt Elvira had taken the news well. It was truly heartwarming to watch.


	9. A Perfect Day for Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindor face Ravenclaw in the first match of the season.

Authors note: Thank you to everyone for reading so far. I have really been enjoying writing the next few chapters and I would love some feedback on what you think will happen or what you’d like to see!

“ Lil you’ve done the N way bigger than the A.” Pointed out Charlotte looking down from her position atop Aria’s bed.

The sixth year girls were variously hunched on the floor of the dorm attempting to make signs for the day’s match against Ravenclaw. Aside from Ruby who had already left for an early breakfast. James preferred his players to eat before the majority of the school to help with pre match nerves.

“ Come and do it yourself then.” Grumbled Lily looking critically at her handiwork. She was supposed to be spelling out ‘Vance is Gryffindor’s chance’ in red paint. Her artistic talents were severely lacking in comparison to Aria who was currently drawing an impressive Phoenix on the other sign.

“ I would but you know preggers.” Replied Charlotte gesturing to her belly.

“ Is that going to be your excuse for the next five months ?” Laughed Aria.

“ Well I’ve got to get some benefit out of it.” Retorted Charlotte with a cheeky smile.

“ Do we think glitter is too much?” Asked Alice who was doing the lettering on Ruby’s sign.

“ Glitter is never too much. Besides they need to spot it from all the way up in the air.” Replied Sappphire. She was supposed to be helping Lily with Emmeline’s sign but had taken to pacing the room instead, a task made difficult by the pots of paint, glitter and pens that littered the floor.

“ Why did we leave this to the last minute?” Bemoaned Lily as she struggled with her sign.

“ Because somebody lost the ones we made last year.” Said Alice pointedly.

“ I maintain it wasn’t me who took them home for summer!” Protested Sapphire.

“ Alice I think you’ve got paint your hair.” Noted Charlotte.

“ Oh great. My hair is far too long I’m thinking of getting it cut in Hogsmeade.” 

“ Don’t worry Al it’s gryffindor colours, you can match me!” Said Aria brightly having used her wand to turn the tips of her blonde hair red. Coupled with her all red outfit it gave the slight impression that she was on fire.

“ There’s no way these will dry in time for the match.” Observed Lily looking over her finished sign.

“ Magic Lily magic.” Charlotte reminded her.

“ I’m nervous for Ruby.” Admitted Sapphire. She’d pinched an old practice strip from Sirius to wear and her hands were desperately pulling at the sleeves.

“ She puts so much pressure on herself. If she doesn’t play well today I know she’ll be beating herself up about it for months. You know every chance she could this summer she was over at Emmelines practicing.” She fretted anxiously.

“ Not to alarm anyone but we are going to be late at this rate.” Aria informed them.

Once everyone glanced at the clock there was a great rush to get ready. Various cloaks, scarves, shoes and signs were assembled in a flurry of activity and they quickly trooped downstairs. They barely had time to grab a couple of slices of toast off the end of the gryffindor table before they were forced out into the brisk November air. The joined the group of stragglers making their way towards the pitch, mainly hufflepuff and slytherin students who weren’t as fussed to get good seats for the match. The teams flew out to a roar from the crowd just as they made it to the busy stands. Thankfully Remus and Peter had saved them seats and they gratefully squeezed in beside them.

“ And the teams are getting into position. The eagle eyed among you might notice Gryffindor keeper Jack Wood sporting a new Cleansweep despite the fact he’s owed me three gallons since 1972!” Nathaniel Gable’s voice boomed across the pitch.

“ Just before we kick off I have a quick pre match announcement. The James Potter and Sirius Black fan clubs respectively would like to make it known that if any of the Ravenclaw beaters get their boys in the face they’ll have them to answer to. Take heed beaters I’ve seen Turner cast a stinging hex.” 

“ Yes it is relevant to the game Professor. The people like a bit of background. Now you’ve made me miss the start. And we are off! Vance is first to the quaffle!” He Announced excitedly.

Lily squinted through the binoculars to spot Ruby catching the quaffle from Emmeline and then dropping it to Potter who was flying below her. The girls took turns looking through the binoculars and waving the signs they’d made. They cheered and danced around madly when Ruby managed to dodge Ravenclaw’s keeper Erskine and score Gryffindor’s third goal of the match. Lily was particularly happy, while she obviously wanted her house to win she hoped it was Emmeline and Ruby who bagged the majority of the goals. Not only because she wanted her friends to do well but she thought Potter didn’t need any more reasons to boast.

Gryffindor dominated the first hour of the match with Ruby scoring three of their goals. Ravenclaw however started to come back in the second hour. The temperature seemed to be dropping and the girls were very grateful that Remus had planned ahead and brought a thermos of tea to share. As a thick fog rolled in and visibility became somewhat limited Lily thanked god for Nathan’s humourous commentary. 

“ Andrews is racing towards the hoops , he passes to McDonald ... and McDonald fumbles it. Quaffle is caught by the Gryffindor captain. Not his first fumble this game may I add. You can’t blame McDonald really he’s got a lot on his mind his girlfriend just dumped him. Shout out to Alice Carroll! Gryffindor’s might want to buy her a drink later!” 

Alice blushed as red as her scarf while the Gryffindor’s in the stand around them hollered and clapped her on the back. As they hit the three and a half hour mark many of the students from Hufflepuff and Slytherin began to leave. It was far too cold and foggy to stay outside when your team wasn’t actually playing. Lily was slightly jealous as she watched a group of third year Hufflepuffs leave the stands in front of her. She pulled her scarf closer and hoped Cara Vega would spot the snitch soon. The chants and singing that had echoed around the stadium earlier had died down and even the cheer that met goals were somewhat muted.

“ Potter reverse passes the quaffle to Vance ... and she scores! Another brilliant goal from Vance! That takes the score to 110-90 to Gryffindor. Now if any of you lads out there are thinking of asking Emmeline Vance out after this impressive performance, let me tell you she’s my mate and she’s definitely too good for you. And it looks like both seekers have finally spotted the snitch! Alternatively it could be a bird it is really difficult to tell in this weather. Nevertheless Shafiq and Vega are both diving sharply. And ... yes! Vega has caught the snitch. Remarkable in these conditions . Gryffindor wins!” Declared Nathaniel sounding just a little too jubilant for Professor McGonagall’s tastes.

The stands around Lily erupted. She jumped out of her seat and found herself embracing Aria and Peter. Lily was delighted for her house and just as delighted to finally escape the cold. She watched as Emmeline and Ruby practically collided into a hug in the air above her. James and Sirius had their arms around Cara Vega and were leading her on a victory lap of the stadium.

The stands emptied quickly as the crowd were desperate to return to the warmth of the castle. Someone started up an old Gryffindor chant as they wound their way back to the tower and Lily joined in enthusiastically. She waited in the common room until the team returned, all the girls jumping on Ruby enthusiastically and praising her performance. However, once the inevitable party got underway she slipped up the staircase to join Charlotte in the seventh year dorm. Despite the mostly warm reaction to her pregnancy announcement the older girl had been avoiding crowds since she got back. She deliberately arrived at meals at the quietest times and hadn’t spent any time in the common room. Lily knew she would have skipped the quidditch match if it hadn’t been for Emmeline. For a while they worked on homework in companionable silence until the noise from the party below became too loud to concentrate.

“ Come on then let’s do something fun.” Smiled Charlotte admitting defeat and shutting her Charms textbook.

She disappeared into her trunk and returned with a selection of brightly coloured nail polishes and bar of Honeyduke’s milk chocolate. Lily was particularly excited to see the chocolate as Alice had demolished their own stash recently. She selected a pale blue shade and allowed Charlotte to go to town on her fingernails.

“ Have you thought of what you’ll get the twins for their birthday?” Charlotte inquired.

“ I have absolutely no clue. They are the worst people to buy for. What do you get someone who has everything?” Puzzled Lily. They had been struggling to think of gifts for several weeks. 

“ They are a bit of a nightmare. I wouldn’t worry though. It’s the thought that counts more than anything. I’ve been overwhelmed with the kindness of people sending me things.” Replied Charlotte looking up from Lily’s nails.

“ Even I’ve been blown away by how nice people have been to you. I was so worried about how you might be treated.” Admitted Lily sheepishly.

“ Don’t get me wrong I’m sure people have written nasty things and Em has just kept them from me. Did I show you this one? It arrived this morning.” Asked Charlotte holding up a yellow knitted woollen hat with a ginormous bobble on top.

“ That is adorable!”

“ A little old lady in Aberdeen told me she’s been knitting it since she read the article.” Gushed Charlotte as she put the hat back in the drawer with the other gifts.

“ It seems nice old ladies are the one benefit of having your privacy invaded and your deepest secret revealed to the world.” She added in a more bitter tone. 

“ How are you feeling about that?” Broached Lily.

“ I can’t even explain how angry I am. For starters how did they even find out or get that photo ? Sapphire said she would make a joint complaint with me against the magazine, you know they’ve published invasive stuff about her family before. My aunt said there could even be a potential legal case against them. None of the options really fix the problem though. The cats out the bag come what may.” Seethed Charlotte.

Lily busied herself blowing cold air on her nails to try and dry them. She was slowly realising that for Charlotte to really open up it was best to remain a quiet sympathetic ear.

“ I guess I’m mostly angry that they’ve taken my options away. I know I had already decided to keep the baby and stay here. But I still had the choice , you know? I could still have decided to put it up for adoption or something. They’ve taken that away - I’d be shunned now by the whole world if I did anything other than play the loving mother.” She continued.

“ Charlie trust me I know you’ll be a good mother. That doesn’t mean you should feel forced to be one if it’s not what you want.” Reassured Lily.

“ What I want is to go back to last year before all this. When my only worry was defence essays and silly fights with Jude over nothing. Sometimes I feel really angry at him for leaving me in this situation, like he’s betrayed me. I know that’s irrational.” Charlotte blurted guiltily. 

“ It’s not totally irrational. I can’t imagine how I’d feel if I had to face your situation on my own.”

“ In fairness most of the time if I’m angry or upset it’s with the people that took him away not him. That just adds another element to the whole baby thing though. When I first lost Jude the only thing that got me through , that I could hold on to, was that soon I would be able to go out and do something about it. Now I’ll be sat at home changing nappies and singing lullabies while the bastards that killed him are out there doing the same thing to other families.” 

Lily understood how she felt. Sometimes when she thought about Jude or read articles in the Daily Prophet all she wanted was to throw herself into the battle against them.

“ Lil I don’t want you to think I’m a terrible person. I love my baby and I can’t wait to meet him or her. I’ll do anything for them. There’s just such a mix of emotions going on at all times.” Charlotte said pleadingly.

“ Oh great now I’m the crazy pregnant lady.” She Joked as tears started to run down her face. 

“ Charlie you were definitely crazy before you were pregnant.” Grinned Lily snuggling into her friend.

“ Thank you for being here, I really appreciate it. Sorry to keep you from what sounds like a good party.” Said Charlotte as the sounds of laughing , chatter and music echoed up the stairs.

“ It’s nothing. Give me a crying pregnant lady talking about her dead boyfriend over a party any day.” Deadpanned Lily and Charlotte burst out laughing.

“ When did our lives get so depressing? This time last year we’d have been the life and soul of the party.” Wondered Charlotte.

“ Don’t kid yourself on, you and Jude would have been up here cuddling. Or shagging. You two were like an lovesick married couple.”

“ That’s another thing that bothers me. Not about you but with people in general. Everyone assumes Jude and I would have got married straight out of Hogwarts. I mean I loved him with my whole heart and we probably would have at some point , still I had other ambitions you know. I wanted to go travelling and maybe even try living abroad. It feels like people who don’t even know me have painted this picture of my future with one hand and snatched it away with the other. I’ll never be my own person I’ll only ever be ‘tragic pregnant girlfriend of fallen hero’.”Charlotte lamented.

They were interrupted by the wooden door banging loudly open to reveal Charlotte’s roommate Marlene McKinnon in smudged red and gold face paint.

“ You two have got to come and see this! The marauders sans James are performing some song he wrote for Lily in like third year. It’s hilarious.” Chortled Marlene.

Lily and Charlotte shared a quick glance before Charlotte stood up and wiped her eyes.

“ There’s no way in hell I'm missing this .” She laughed pulling Lily with her to follow a slightly drunken Marlene.

As Lily stood at the bottom of the staircase , hand clasped in Charlotte’s, with a raucously drunk Sirius singing her praises she couldn’t help but smile. The world could be a horrible place and it often felt like it was only getting worse, nevertheless it also contained amazing friends, quidditch and silly drunken misadventures. It wasn’t all bad. 

*****

For the next week Lily couldn’t go anywhere without someone singing the ridiculous song to her. Cries of her ‘ super pretty hair ‘ and ‘ name that’s also my favourite flower’ followed her from Herbology to patrols. The girls of course had committed it to memory. It was about the only thing to amuse them in the coming weeks. The professors seemed to have taken it upon themselves to drown the sixth years in a veritable mountain amount of homework. Even Sapphire was spotted in the library once or twice. The heavy workload combined with the awful weather had everyone feeling glum. It seemed the weather at the quidditch match had merely been a sign of things to come. Most students were hoping for the long awaited first snowfall of the year and instead were met with bucketloads of rain which kept them confined to the castle. By the time the Hogsmeade visit rolled around at the start of December it seemed like the majority of the school was champing at the bit to get out of Hogwarts for the day. Lily felt sorry for the younger years, despite the enormity of the castle she felt like she would go stir crazy if she didn’t spend some time outside.

There was one night in particular where Lily found herself gazing out of the window at the pounding rain long after everyone else had gone to bed. The full moon loomed large in the night sky, it’s beams managing to penetrate in points the sheets of rain. The gnawing anxiety in the pit of her stomach prevented her from sleeping. While she had long harboured suspicions about Remus’s condition she had somewhat convinced herself that she was being paranoid , partly because she didn’t want her friend to be suffering and partly because she didn’t want to give Severus’s theory any credence. Now that she had it confirmed , the thought of Remus alone and in pain out there in the dark haunted her. A couple of times she’d fancied that she heard a wolf’s howl cutting throug the dull thud of the rain but she knew it was just her imagination playing tricks - Remus himself had told her he was locked in the Shrieking Shack. She harboured somewhat of a morbid curiosity about Remus’s transformations which she supposed might stem from not believing in their existence for most of her life. Since she had found out she had devoured several books on the topic hoping to better understand his condition and how she might help make it more bearable. Sadly this had only equipped her with plenty of material to fill her worried head. She briefly contemplated going to join the Marauders in their dorm as she couldn’t imagine they would be sleeping either however she didn’t want to give Potter any ideas. Since the night of the quidditch match he had started flirting with her again, admittedly slightly more subtly than his third year song, but incredibly irritating nevertheless. Eventually after several hours vigil at the window she felt her eyes begin to droop and dragged herself to bed. 

Despite her late night Lily forced herself to wake up bright and early the next morning. She snuck out of the dorm before the others had even woken and grabbed a few choice items from the breakfast table before heading to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was at her side before she had even taken two steps past the door. Lily could swear the women had lightening reflexes.

“ I’m afraid it’s too early for visitors.” Madam Pomfrey warned sternly already leading Lily back towards the doors.

“ I just wanted to check on Remus.” Explained Lily looking around to try and spot her friend.

“ I don’t have a Remus at the moment dear. I can offer you a Robert?” Said Madam Pomfrey innocently indicating to what looked like a concussed second year boy. She was so convincing that Lily began to doubt what she remembered Remus telling her about his transformation routine.

“ It’s okay Poppy she knows.” Croaked the voice of Remus weakly from behind some privacy curtains.

“ Very well. Don’t excite the boy he’s had a rough night and needs his rest.” Warned Pomfrey as she led Lily over.

Lily had to make a determined effort not to gasp when she saw Remus. Really she didn’t know what she was expecting but he looked so vulnerable lying there in the bed. Madam Pomfrey had clearly already healed some of his wounds but Lily could spot a dark purple bruise blossoming along his jawline. Pushing this aside she put on a bright smile for Remus’s benefit and he returned it weakly.

“ Morning handsome. I brought you yesterday’s Ancient Runes notes well the parts I could make sense of anyway. A couple of muggle crosswords that my dad sent me which I thought you might enjoy. And you can have first choice of these seeing as you are the invalid.” Chirped Lily holding out a blueberry and a chocolate muffin.

“ Lil its me obviously I’m going chocolate.” Replied Remus gratefully accepting the muffin with a badly scratched hand.

“ I’m assuming you can get the rest of our classes notes from the boys? Otherwise I can go to my room now and get them for you.” She said between bites of blueberry muffin.

“ Don’t worry they always get them for me. I think it might be the only time Sirius takes half decent notes.” Laughed Remus.

Lily found it strange that the marauders weren’t there to see Remus when he woke up. She knew the boys liked a lie in but their best friend had just spent a night as a werewolf for Christ’s sake and they couldn’t drag themselves from their beds. The more she thought of it the more angry she became and she tried her best to hide it from Remus. 

They spent the next half an hour happily munching the food Lily had brought and attempting the crossword puzzles which revealed both of them were rather out of touch with muggle popular culture. Eventually, Lily was forced to leave for class , though not before promising Remus to take extra notes. Her annoyance at the marauders returned when she spotted them yawning loudly in their first class although she was pleased to note Sirius taking meticulous notes in Transfiguration for possibly the first time ever.


	10. Happy Birthday Miss Phoenix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire and Ruby’s birthday falls on the Hogsmeade visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter alludes to sexual assault so please bear that in mind if it is something you are uncomfortable with. This story mainly follows Lily’s perspective but occasionally I will follow another character as in this chapter when I think it’s necessary. Please let me know what you think - shout out to Schak for being my first review!

Sapphire woke up in a tangle of limbs and it took a second to realise that she was not in fact under attack but that it was her seventeenth birthday.

“ Happy birthday!” Squealed Alice and Lily as they piled on top of her. 

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Ruby receiving a similar wake up call from Aria and Emmeline. Charlotte was perched on Aria’s bed in flannel pyjamas watching the scene with amusement. If they’d managed to surprise Ruby in bed the other girls must have gotten up pretty early as her sister was usually the first to rise. She sat up and pretended for a moment to be grumpy with her friends before breaking into a wide grin.

“ We’re seventeen! Welcome to adulthood sis. We can apparate, we can move out, we can drink!” She exclaimed excitedly.

“ As if you didn’t drink already Sapphy.” Said Lily with a roll of her eyes.

“ Sorry what was that? Did I hear a child speaking?” Joked Sapphire ducking just in time to avoid the barrage of throw pillows in response. 

“ As the actual elder in the room I say it’s present time.” Declared Charlotte gesturing to the small mountain of gifts in the centre of the room. 

Aria happily took on the role of present distributor in chief, bounding over to give Sapphire a large parcel wrapped haphazardly in red paper. She ripped the paper off to discover a beautiful silvery grey velvet cloak. It looked so well made that she immediately assumed it was from her grandmother until she noticed the intricate embroidered border of soaring phoenixes. The enclosed note told her it was from Sirius but she had guessed that already. She knew Sirius had picked it as both a nod to her name and a fuck you to her grandmother who hated it. She stroked the fabric lovingly as she watched Ruby open a new pair of quidditch gloves.

“ This one is for both of you from your dad and we are all dying to know what’s inside!” Chirped Aria as she levitated a large wooden crate from its hiding place in the bathroom. 

The pair of them stood up and made their way to the crate while the others watched curiously. 

“ You do the honours.” Sapphire smiled at her sister.

With a flourish of her wand Ruby opened the lid to reveal bottle upon bottle of champagne. Sapphire’s heart dropped and she immediately felt ungrateful as she knew the brand and how much it had cost. However, she would have been happy with a gift that cost a single knut if it had shown their father had cared to think about them. Undoubtedly, it was his assistant who had both remembered and picked the gift. One look at her sisters face told Sapphire that Ruby felt the exact same. Almost immediately she plastered a fake smile on her face, it was one thing for her to feel down on their birthday but she wasn’t about to let Ruby have a bad coming of age.

“ Ruby I have a present for you but we have to go outside!” 

Sensing Ruby’s excitement the rest of the girls just flung their cloaks and shoes on top of their pyjamas and made their way outside. Thankfully it was the first nice day they had seen in a while, with the grounds basking in a cold wintery sunshine. As Ruby bounced excitedly towards the quidditch pitch Sapphire shared a knowing glance with Emmeline. The grass crunched loudly underfoot as they emerged out onto the pitch itself. Ruby’s eyes lit up as she spotted the distinctly broom shaped package placed in the centre, courtesy of Sirius.

Despite their wealth Ruby had never been able to get a good broom because of their grandmother’s feelings about the sport. For almost a year Sapphire has been saving the majority of her substantial allowance towards the new Cleansweep. The look on her sisters face was worth as she unwrapped it was worth every knut. Ruby paused briefly to fling her arms around Sapphire before mounting her shiny new broom and taking off. The girls stood for five minutes just watching as Ruby looped through the sky and they could occasionally hear her cries of exhilaration. Even with their cloaks they were only wearing pyjamas outside on a winter’s day and the chill was noticeable.

“ Sapphire we are going to head back in , are you coming?” Shivered Charlotte. Sapphire had been so caught up in watching that she hadn’t even noticed the others preparing to leave.

“ Nah I’m good.” She said distractedly.

Once they had left Sapphire found a seat on the edge of the pitch which she supposed was used for referees or something of that sort. Despite the biting cold she spent the next hour contentedly watching her twin soaring through the bright blue sky. It was the best birthday present she could have asked for.

Eventually the blurry blob in the sky became closer and closer until Ruby was dismounting beside her. Her hair was a bedraggled mess from the wind but she was beaming.

“ I could have stayed up there all day! But I realised we are cutting it a bit fine with nonna.” Ruby Explained.

“Merlin I didn’t even notice the time, we should hear back and get dressed.” Realised Sapphire, standing up and moving towards the castle.

“ Wait!” Exclaimed Ruby grabbing her sisters arm.

“ Sapphy I can’t thank you enough for this, you are the best sister I could ask for. But I can’t let you spend that much money on me. You should take it back.” She said regretfully as she held out the top of the range broomstick.

“ Ruby don’t be ridiculous. You and I both know we will have more than enough money in our lifetimes - there’s nobody else I’d rather spend it on. You would never have bought that for yourself because you are too worried of what grandmother thinks. Besides I can’t take it back I’ve definitely lost the receipt already.” Sapphire Shrugged nonchalantly. 

The last part was a lie but she knew it would make Ruby feel better about keeping the present. Currently the receipt was tucked carefully inside a book in her trunk just in case it wasn’t the right broom. She had consulted Emmeline, Sirius and James and even flicked through Which Broom but she didn’t want to take any chances. Clearly from the look on Ruby’s face that wouldn’t be necessary.

“ Well my present seems rubbish now. Still happy birthday!” Declared Ruby pulling a small black velvet jewellery box from inside her cloak.

Sapphire accepted the box curiously, Ruby was not particularly interested in jewellery and they would both be receiving the obligatory watch from their grandmother so it couldn’t be that. She flipped the box open, nestled inside was a delicate golden locket on a matching chain. Slowly she reached inside and lifted it from its little stand. As she took it out precious stones glinted in the morning sun, on one side a sapphire and on the other a ruby. With shaky fingers she undid the delicate clasp and the locket fell open to reveal two small pictures. In the first a pair of tiny babies, turned to face each other and so close that their noses touched. In the second the sisters twirled in and out of the frame, spinning around the dance floor together at the Potter’s New Years ball. She felt a lump in her throat as she fastened the locket around her neck. She realised that Ruby must have been saving her allowance as well as the necklace was certainly goblin made and very likely custom. 

“ So that we will be together always.” said Ruby quietly.

“ Don’t you think you are ever getting rid of me, that’s the beauty of twins! It’s you and me against the world. We will be together always.” Reassured Sapphire putting her arms around her sister.

Ruby was first to break the emotional silence.

“ We won’t be if we are late! Come on nonna will kill us!” She cried and the moment was gone. The pair rushed towards the castle laughing, joking and enjoying being seventeen.

When they reached the dorm they found the other three all bundled up against the cold just about to leave for Hogsmeade.

“ We were beginning to wonder if you two had been blown away.” Laughed Aria as she pulled on her boots.

“ I wish! Then we wouldn’t have to spend the day with our grandmother.” Joked Sapphire.

“ You know I think this might be the first Hogsmeade trip ever where none of us has a date.” Remarked Lily thoughtfully.

“ Well if you hurry Lil I’m sure you can still catch James. After all he will be so lonely without Sirius.” Sapphire teased and laughed as Lily gave her the finger in return. 

Sapphire felt rather sorry for Sirius. He’d been looking forward to the chance to escape from the stuffy castle as much as the rest of them but a chance encounter with his brother had landed both of them in Saturday detentions.

“ Our looks and charm must just be withering away in our old age.” Said Ruby sarcastically.

“ Speak for yourselves! I was asked out at Charms club but I turned the bloke down.” Alice informed them.

“ Why?”

“ I’d rather spend the day with my favourite people!” Declared Alice flinging her arms around Aria and Lily’s shoulders as they headed for the door.

“ We’d wait for you but Ali has a hair appointment.” Apologised Aria.

“ Don’t worry! Hopefully we won’t be stuck with the wicked witch all day and we can catch you up.” Smiled Sapphire as she watched her friends leave. 

Once they had left the twins set to deciding on outfits. For a moment Sapphire was sorely tempted to wear the beautiful Phoenix cloak then decided against it. She would never admit it to anyone , not even Ruby, but she was actually looking forward to spending their birthday with their mother and grandmother and didn’t want to do anything to spoil it. She had often heard her mother speak of what a special day her seventeenth had been. In the end she chose a set of pale cream dress robes that she knew her grandmother would approve of as she had been the one to buy them. 

She did feel vaguely ridiculous in her robes as they squeezed through the crowds of students in the entrance hall. The majority of the students were dressed for the cold in jumpers and scarves and she heard a number of them grumbling at the lack of snow for the Christmas hogsmeade visit. Just as they climbed gracefully into a carriage a seventh year wolf whistled appreciatively. Sapphire rolled her eyes at her sister who shot her a look that clearly said she knew they weren’t for her.

As they arrived at the entrance to the upmarket hotel on the outskirts of Hogsmeade Sapphire felt a rush of nerves, she desperately wanted this day to go well for both of them. Thankfully she had little time to dwell as the doorman quickly opened the door and ushered them inside the luxurious lobby. Almost as soon as they were inside two older witches swept towards them. Sapphire had always thought that to see her mother and grandmother together was to see a glimpse of what she would look like in thirty and sixty years time respectively. Their mother was first to embrace them enthusiastically and Sapphire was comforted by the familiar scent of her mother’s sandalwood perfume which was unchanged from childhood. Her grandmother’s embrace was slightly less warm but nevertheless far more affection than she usually showed. 

“ My darling girls , tanti auguri!” Beamed their mother switching between English and Italian as was her habit. 

“ You look beautiful.” Her grandmother complimented in Italian reaching out a wrinkled hand to briefly stroke Sapphire’s face. 

From anyone else the gesture may have seemed loving, her grandmother had the distinct air of a farmer sizing up prize cattle.

“ Both of you.” Added their mother diplomatically.

“ You should do something about that skin of yours. It makes you look dirty.” Commented their grandmother matter of factly as she turned to examine Ruby. 

Sapphire winced , she knew the effort her sister had made to cover her spots with makeup. Thankfully at that moment a waiter clad all in white appeared to lead them to the best table in the airy restaurant. They settled themselves at the table and she glanced around admiringly at the marble furnishings.

“ I have been looking forward to buying you two your first drink.” Smiled their mother as the waiter handed them leather bound drink menus.

“ I will be buying them their first drinks.” Said their grandmother authoritatively and their mother shrunk back.

“ What will it be girls?”

Ruby began to peruse the extensive drinks list as their grandmother looked on impassively.

“ Whatever you recommend nonna.” Replied Sapphire sweetly. She knew it was what her grandmother wanted to hear and besides they didn’t need her suspecting that they’d tried more than their fair share of alcohol in the past.

When they ordered the waiter did not even ask for their ID which detracted from the moment slightly. He arrived back with a quartet of matching cocktails on a silver tray. Her grandmother proposed a toast to the pair of them becoming women and they all clinked glasses. Sapphire sipped hers tentatively and pulled the appropriate face as though this was the first time she had tried alcohol.

“ Now of course we have brought plenty of presents for you two. First I have something rather special for you individually, Valentina would you join us upstairs?” 

Although it was phrased as a question Sapphire knew it was more of a command. As she followed them through the plushy carpeted corridors she couldn’t help but wonder what awaited her. She desperately hoped that they weren’t planning to give her much more extravagant gifts than Ruby due to her position as the heir. In fact she had gone as far as to write to her mother a few weeks previously to try and avoid that situation. Nevertheless she knew her grandmother would do as she pleased. When they arrived into a large suite her grandmother ordered her to sit on the king size bed. She was half expecting to be presented with a live present of some kind like a mewling kitten despite her blatant dislike of the creatures.

“ Being a woman is a privilege that comes with its own responsibilities,” began her grandmother. 

Sapphire looked up in surprise as she had hardly ever heard her grandmother speak in English. While she was , of course, perfectly able to she regarded it as an inferior language and demanded to be spoken to in Italian whenever possible. She quickly gathered that the English was for the benefit of a tall spindly man in the corner of the room who she hadn’t noticed when she entered. The man wore robes similar to that of the healers at St Mungo’s although without the hospital’s distinctive insignia. Sapphire was completely baffled as to what birthday present he could be giving her. Perhaps it was her grandmothers lawyer if she was to receive a portion of her inheritance.

“ As I was saying Valentina becoming a woman comes with responsibilities. As your mother has failed to provide a male heir-“ her grandmother broke off to glare at her daughter. Sapphire thought this was rather rich as her grandmother herself had never had a son.

“ It falls on you to continue our great bloodline. Soon we will see you happily married and it is your duty to provide an heir for the family. To do so you must be pure.” Continued her grandmother steadily. 

For a second Sapphure was confused, obviously her blood was pure or as close as any pureblood could be. And then the penny dropped. She had heard tales of this kind of thing in pureblood families but she had never imagined it happening to her. Surely her mother wouldn’t allow it.

“ Mother !” She cried out indignantly as she waited for her to step in. Her mother however had moved to the window and appeared not to hear her.

“ Mother!” She repeated louder but her mother continued to gaze out the window, eyes fixed on the horizon and seemingly deaf to her daughter’s pleas. 

“ Little madam this does not need to be a difficult task. The more you struggle the worse it will be.” Said the man as he stepped towards her and laid a sinewy hand on her shoulder.

She was sure he was attempting a reassuring tone but it came across purely sinister. She reached for her wand and realised in horror that she had left it in her handbag downstairs. She resorted to the only defence she had and kicked out, her pointy heel catching the man in his shin. He howled in pain and backed away as she continued to rain blows upon him with her hands.

“ Shall I restrain her ?” He turned to ask her grandmother darkly.

“ That won’t be necessary.” Her grandmother replied sharply. 

Sapphire was overcome with relief, clearly her grandmother would not put her through something she quite clearly resisted. She wasn’t a bad person after all , she just wanted certain things from her family.

“ Valentina I am very disappointed. I know we have had our differences in the past yet I believed you were ready to undertake your position in this family. In this belief I did not think it necessary to have your sister examined today. However, if this is how you choose to behave perhaps it is time to begin preparing her to take your place.” Her grandmother threatened.

Sapphire was willing to bet that Ruby was a virgin. After all she was sure her sister would tell her and she had never been very interested in boys. Then she thought of the man’s cold hands all over her sister. Her sweet shy sister.She knew that Ruby wouldn’t resist and so she had to do it for her. 

Silently she acquiesced. She lay back on the silken sheets and felt more vulnerable than she ever had in her whole life. As she felt the soft layers of her dress robes be pushed back over her thighs she focused on the ceiling. It had been painted an off white colour, she guessed it was probably egg shell white. A swirling gold pattern had been painted to top but she noticed that the painter had gotten lazy towards the edges so the pattern didn’t match. She wondered if the hotel manager had ever noticed. Probably not she doubted he was ever flat on his back in this particular bed. After she had exhausted the exploration of the ceiling she moved on to other distractions. She attempted to list the twelve uses of dragon’s blood in her head, she got to number six before remembering her dad had once told her that Celestina Warbeck used it to soothe her voice after performances. The thought was funny and she had to stifle the absurd urge to laugh aloud. Finally, she remembered what they had recently learned about patronus Charms in class and tried to focus on her happiest memories. Splashing in the lake with the girls on a sunny day. Singing along drunkly to WWN with Sirius. Hugging Ruby after gryffindor won the quidditch cup. And then it was over. 

It hadn’t been painful like she’d worried but she could still feel something. Some kind of physical evidence that this man had touched her. As soon as she was able she hastily rearranged her robes around herself and rushed from the room without looking at any of them. Her mother had remained as still as a statue beside the window the whole time. She tackled the stairs two at a time , almost knocking over a chattering middle aged couple on their way up. Her heels clacked loudly against the marble floor as she made her way across the restaurant. Her sister looked up at her expectantly.

“ Ruby we have to get out of here now!” She blurted out. 

Ruby looked puzzled and a woman at the table next to them turned to stare.

“ Oh so now you’ve had your presents I have to go. I don’t have to do everything on your terms Sapphire. Even if you are the heir.” Replied Ruby haughtily.

Sapphire was in disbelief, she couldn’t believe Ruby didn’t understand the seriousness of the situation.

“ Don’t be bloody childish Ruby you don’t know what I’m saving you from!” She Insisted.

“ Has it occurred to you that I don’t want you to save me? If you’ve done something to piss grandmother off then that’s your fault. You promised me you would try , all I wanted was to have the seventeenth birthday we’ve dreamed about.” Retorted Ruby swivelling in her chair to turn her back to her.

Sapphire could see how her sister had misunderstood but she didn’t have it in her to mollycoddle her in the present moment. She knew their mother and grandmother would be back down any second and she couldn’t face them. Especially not her mother. If her own sister couldn’t understand how she was feeling there was one person who could.

The cold air blasted her face as she left the hotel but she barely felt it. She was almost surprised to be surrounded by crowds of other Hogwarts students, she had somewhat forgotten that it was a trip for them too. She moved through the crowds numbly as they pressed around her clutching bags of goodies from Honeydukes or Zonkos, shrieking with laughter and enjoying being free from the castle. Once or twice she was sure she heard someone call her name she ignored it and pressed on. The closer she got to the castle the more her shock subsided to be replaced by a deep seated anger. As she reached the path that would take her home she felt droplets of water on her face. Of course it would rain to compliment her mood. It wasn’t until she looked up that she realised they were actually snowdrops coming thick and fast. The Hogwarts students would get their wish after all.

Arriving at the castle she strode past Filch irrespective of his warning’s not to track snow into the entrance hall. She found Sirius in the trophy room where he was supposed to be polishing shields. When he saw her face he followed her wordlessly. The common room was littered with a few first and second years , most of them having ran outside to enjoy the rapidly falling snow. She wished she could join them in the innocence of youth. It wasn’t until they reached the sanctuary of the marauder’s dormitory that either of them spoke.

“ That bad?” Asked Sirius tentatively as they sat down on his unmade bed.

“ She had me tested.” Sapphire Muttered angrily. She knew with his family history Sirius would understand immediately.

“ That bitch! I’ll kill her!” Exclaimed Sirius angrily leaping up from the bed as if he intended to march into Hogsmeade that very moment.

“ Sirius you can’t be my best friend if you’re in Azkaban.” She reminded him as she extended a hand towards him.

He returned to her side on the bed his anger seemingly forgotten. She felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders. It was oddly reassuring.

“ It’s my fault. I should’ve guessed this would happen, they did it to my cousins I should have warned you.” Mumbled Sirius guiltily as she rested her head on his shoulder. He smelled of an odd mix of cologne and furniture polish.

“ It isn’t your fault. I’m not even that angry at my grandmother- after all I’ve always known her to be this crazy. But my mother just stood there and let it happen.” She admitted sadly. She had always believed that when push came to shove her mother would have taken her side.

“ How did she react when she found out you weren’t a virgin ? Did she go mental?” He broached.

“ Well I mean she didn’t find out. I am.” Admitted Sapphire.

“ What? But you and Prewett? And that party in fifth year?” sputtered Sirius looking at her with wide grey eyes.

“ I haven’t done it. Don’t laugh at me.” She warned. Deep down she knew Sirius would never laugh at her for something like that.

She wasn’t inexperienced, in fact she had plenty of experience in everything leading up to the event itself. She had even let boys thrust frantically against the outside of her lacy underwear. Yet she had never taken that final step. She knew it wasn’t that unusual for people her age, in their dorm only Alice had but Sapphire’s reputation somewhat preceded her. 

“ It’s not that I’m waiting for someone special or any of that crap. Truthfully I don’t even know myself why I haven’t. I believe the whole virginity thing is a made up concept to shame and oppress girls.” She explained with a shrug.

“ It’s not anything to be ashamed about.” Sirius reassured squeezing her hand.

“ We can’t all be lotharios.” He Joked with a flamboyant wink to cheer her up.

“ Now that this has happened I want rid of it. I feel like they are controlling me and I’m not about to let that happen.” She Insisted.

“ I’m sure you won’t be short of willing partners.”

“ That’s the thing. It’s not that I want it to be someone special and romantic. But I do want it to be someone who respects me. And who isn’t going to boast to half of Hogwarts that they shagged Sapphire Phoenix.” She Explained. 

Sirius quickly realised her meaning and gulped. You could have cut the tension in the air with a knife.

“ Are you sure? I mean you are upset-“ He began to fret , not at all his usual confident self.

“ I’m sure.” Cut in Sapphire. 

And she was, in fact she had spent most of the long walk to the castle thinking about it. After today her virginity felt like a chain around her neck. Sirius was her best friend and she didn’t feel that way about him. Sure she could see what other girls fell for but it wasn’t like that between the two of them. They had grown up together supporting each other with their crazy families. That was how she knew she could trust him to be kind, respectful and importantly private.

“ I don’t want you to-“ began Sirius. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. Sapphire was an attractive girl and the thought had crossed his mind once or twice. But he was worried about her state of mind and the impact it might have on their friendship.

“ Look I’m not going to fall in love with you you dolt. It would be a one off between friends and we never have to speak about it again.” 

“ If you are sure. But we are going to take it slow. Promise me that if at any time you feel uncomfortable you’ll tell me and I’ll stop.” Said Sirius. He still felt a bit uncertain but he knew what it was to feel controlled by your family.

“ I promise.” She replied.

Sirius leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers gently. This wasn’t the first time they had kissed - several times in silly games and once at a party. It did feel different somehow. Sapphire felt slightly awkward at first but it quickly began to seem more natural. Almost as if they had been waiting for this moment for years. Slowly he began to remove her dress robes , stopping at every point to check she was okay and lightly kiss the skin that was uncovered. His hand slipped inside the band of her underwear, this she was familiar with and she arched her back to show her approval. The moment itself was neither as painful or as pleasure as she had heard it described. It was more of a dull ache. Personally, she thought the whole thing had been overdramatised somewhat in many feverish discussions in girls dormitories. After a few minutes Sirius withdrew and kissed her softly on the forehead. She suspected he had not finished, either that or tales of his prowess had been greatly exaggerated, but she didn’t mention it. 

They lay together in a tangle of sheets waiting for their breathing to return to normal. Sapphire didn’t feel particularly different though she did feel as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her life was hers and hers alone to control. She was grateful to Sirius for that at least.

“ Do you ever think about running away from it all?” Inquired Sirius turning to look at her.

“ I couldn’t put that on Ruby. “ She Replied simply, there was no point fantasising about what couldn’t be.

“ Besides my family isn’t near as bad as yours.”

“ Our families are fucked up in similar but different ways - it doesn’t make it any less fucked when you are the one experiencing it.” He Commented thoughtfully.

“ It was the hardest thing I ever did you know leaving him.” Sirius Admitted quietly.

Sapphire was surprised by his sudden vulnerability, normally he made light of the situation and only revealed his true feelings to her when he was drunk. Even when she’d been to see him at the Potters soon after he ran away he’d been almost blasé about the whole thing. Not that she hadn’t noticed the injuries that littered his body.

“ You didn’t leave him Sirius he left you.” She said firmly. She couldn’t imagine Ruby , or any of her sisters for that matter , turning against her. She didn’t think she could handle it. 

“ I don’t think he has left completely. Sometimes when I speak to him I can still see the good bits - little Reggie not Regulus Black. That’s what we were fighting about when we got these bloody detentions.” Sirius explained with a hopeful note in his voice.

Sapphire didn’t feel she knew Regulus well enough to judge but he certainly seemed happy with his gang of death eater wannabes whenever she saw him. She hoped for Sirius’s sake that it wasn’t his love for his brother clouding his judgement and that there was still something truly redeemable in Reg. Not all slytherins were bad after all.

“ Sometimes when I’m at the Potters I pretend they are my family.” Sirius Admitted in an embarrassed tone. 

“They are.” She reassured him. She found herself tracing the expanse of his hand with her thumb and it somehow felt much more of an intimate gesture than anything they had just done. 

They lay in silent for a few minutes, each very aware of the movements of the other. She worried for a brief moment that this would make things awkward between the pair of them. She needn’t have.

“ Can’t wait to tell everyone how I seduced the one and only Sapphire Phoenix.” Cracked Sirius as he hunted for his boxers.

“ I’ll make you wish you were back with your mother.” She supplied in return punching him jokingly in the arm. 

And just like that they were back to being friends. She hurriedly pulled her robes back on , not wanting him to see her nakedness for any longer than was necessary. She was overwhelmingly glad as just two minutes later the boys burst through the door.

“ Padfoot you have to see the new things we got at Zonkos! Oh hi Sapphire!” Exclaimed Peter excitedly as he entered the room clutching a bulging bag from Zonkos.

James and Remus were right behind him carrying bags of their own. They were all dusted in a light smattering of snow.Remus cast a questioning glance between the two of them.

“ Happy birthday Sapphire!” Said James heartily dumping his bags on his bed and striding over to hug her.

Remus and Peter followed suit and she fervently hoped that they couldn’t smell Sirius on her. 

“ Did you get our present?” Asked James as he kicked off his shoes and sprawled across his bed.

“ I actually haven’t opened all my presents yet. I should probably get back to my dorm and crack on with that.” Replied Sapphire.

“ You haven’t opened all your presents ?” Exclaimed Peter incredulously from where he had already begun unpacking all the new purchases.

“ It’s been a weird day.” She mumbled in response.

“ Party later though yeah?” Said James hopefully.

“ Actually I think we might just do a small thing , you know just us lot.” 

“ Sure just let us know.” Smiled James as she headed out the door.

The common room had began to fill with people returning from Hogsmeade and Sapphire was glad to find her own dorm mercifully empty. She quickly changed into something more comfortable and lay down on her bed. She stared at the canopy and wondered and if she should be feeling more. Sure she had felt vulnerable at the time, and angry at her family but now she just felt oddly numb. It certainly wasn’t how she had expected her birthday to turn out. She didn’t have much time to reflect on it as Ruby arrived back carrying a large pile of perfectly wrapped presents. 

“ Grandmother sent these for you.” Said Ruby quietly placing several boxes on the foot of the bed. 

As she did so Sapphire noticed a shiny new silver watch on her wrist. Undoubtedly, there was a matching one inside the boxes for her.

“ I don’t want them. Take them seeing as you are so desperate to get more from her.” She spat out venomously. She couldn’t help but feel that her sister had abandoned her. 

“ Honestly Sapphire I don’t know what you are so bothered about. Mother told me that nonna spoke to you about your responsibilities and you went ballistic.” Ruby said perplexed.

“ Oh is that what mother told you? She didn’t happen to mention that they tested to see if I was virgin while she looked on?” Seethed Sapphire.

“ What ? Sapphy I’m so sorry I didn’t know.” Apologised Ruby rushing over to her side.

As Ruby squeezed into the bed beside her all of Sapphire’s anger at her melted away. 

“ Was it.... was it the physical exam or just the spell?” Stuttered Ruby

“ It was just the spell don’t worry. I was just angry at the principle of the thing.” Lied Sapphire. Her overwhelming instinct to protect her sister had returned. She didn’t want her dwelling on the truth or feeling guilty. 

“ I am too. I shan’t speak to either of them until you do.” Resolved Ruby.

And they were back, the two of them against the world.

Later when the other girls returned Sapphire did her best to put on a happy face. She oohed and aahed over Alice’s hair which had been chopped into a flattering long bob. She complimented Aria’s which had been died pink on a whim at the hairdressers much to Lily’s horror. She enthusiastically returned to opening presents with Ruby, exclaiming over every single one and hugging her friends. By the time they finished she did feel better, if not joyous then content at least.

“ So birthday girls what do you want to do tonight to celebrate?” Inquired Lily after the last of the presents had been opened and admired.

“ Party in the common room?” Suggested Alice.

“ We were thinking we just want to spend it with our good friends. And some champagne of course.” Smiled Sapphire. 

“ That sounds ideal. It’s like a party with only the best people and no need to look nice.” Laughed Aria. 

“ Come in your pyjamas if you like.” Said Ruby.

Sure enough an hour later found the girls with the addition of Charlotte and Emmeline squeezed into a hastily tidied marauders dorm with plentiful champagne. Per Ruby’s suggestion everyone was in their pyjamas and it was certainly the comfiest Sapphire has ever been at a party. Before they had left the dorm she had been momentarily nervous that things would be different with Sirius or that the girls would sense a change between them. However, Sirius had acted no stranger than his normal self and the girls were none the wiser. Sapphire noted Alice slipping off during a game of exploding snap and part of her hoped she was sneaking upstairs to see Frank. Her suspicions were way off as Alice returned five minutes later with a large birthday cake that the girls had got in Hogsmeade brimming with flickering multicoloured candles.

“ Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Sapphire and Ruby ! Happy birthday to you...” sung their friends in various off key tones.

Sapphire grinned widely as she blew out her candles with her sister. As her friends launched into another round of hip hip hoorays Sirius leaned over to her.

“ Family doesn’t have to be what you are born into. It can be who you choose.” He whispered.

As she looked around at her friends sipping champagne and munching chocolate cake in their pyjamas she couldn’t help but agree.


	11. Of Slugs and Santa Clause

The combination of the Hogsmeade visit, snow and the upcoming Christmas holidays had a remarkable effect on the previously sullen mood of Hogwarts students. The snow that had began in Hogsmeade continued for several days blanketing the grounds. The castle itself with its dusting of snow reminded Lily of a fairytale. The marauders received a week’s worth of detention for enchanting the snowmen the first years had made to come to life and chase Slytherins from the dinner table. Even Lily hadn’t been mad at that one, the boys had been remarkably restrained in the wake of the train attack and she was almost glad to see them back to their normal selves. She had been involved in two large snowball fights and throughly enjoyed herself despite her atrocious aim. Rather less enjoyable was the snowball that struck her on the back of the head as she made her way towards the greenhouses. She was even less amused when she discovered Potter had enchanted it to ask her to Slughorn’s Christmas party.

It appeared that James was not the only one thinking about his date for Slughorn’s annual do. James and Sirius had to resort to attending classes via hidden passageways purely to avoid their respective admirers attempts to catch them under the mistletoe. The mistletoe that littered the hallways was perhaps the one Christmas decoration at Hogwarts that Lily didn’t like. It didn’t feel like Christmas until she spotted Hagrid hauling the traditional twelve trees into the Great Hall. The caroling suits of armour always put a skip in her step as she walked to class. Even Peeve’s festive antics raised a smile. But the mistletoe could sod off. Several times in recent weeks she had been forced to use her authority as a prefect to shoo out crowds of hopefuls and a few couples from underneath as they were blocking the corridors. Why the teachers allowed it year after year was a mystery.

Despite the best efforts of their fan clubs James and Sirius had decided not to attend the party after all. Really James would only have went if Lily had said yes and Sirius would never be caught dead at that type of thing. Lily was happy to be going with Alice, in previous years she had always attended with Severus and the memory stung. Of all the girls Sapphire and Ruby had been the first to receive invites to the mysterious slug club back in first year on account of their father. Slughorn had quickly realised he only needed one twin for the famous connection, and as in his view Ruby possessed nothing remarkable he soon began inviting only Sapphire who of course refused to attend without her sister. Aria had never been invited not that she was bothered.

“ You know I really thought this year might have been my year. If having a famously murdered brother and being auntie to a tabloid baby isn’t enough to secure me an invite I don’t think anything will.” She commented sarcastically as she watched Lily and Alice get ready.

“ You did hit him in the face with a flobberworm.” Pointed out Alice as she carefully applied mascara. Ruby wasn’t around so the girls had been left to their own devices with hair and makeup. 

“ I swear that thing bit me! I didn’t mean to hit him with it I was just trying to get the blasted worm off my hand. Besides it was three years ago.” Aria protested hotly.

“Slughorn is definetly the grudge holding type. I half suspect he keeps a little book where he notes all the good or bad things people have ever done for him.” Commented Lily as she smoothed out her dress. Like most of the outfits she wore to parties it had been borrowed from Sapphire, a silky turquoise number that flared just above the knee.

“ Slughorn’s very own little black book.” Laughed Alice as she slipped on a pair of gold strappy sandals.

“ I love this one!” Exclaimed Lily as she turned up the record player. Alice had graciously allowed her to play muggle Christmas songs while they got ready.

“ I still say the original is better.” Said Alice as she watched Aria and Lily sing along.

“ Ali the one with dragons isn’t the original.” Argued Lily.

“ Who are you to say there weren’t any dragons present at the birth of Christ!” Retorted Alice.

“ Ready to go?” Lily asked with a final glance at the mirror.

“ Wait ! Let me get a picture of you two. You both look lovely.” Said Aria rifling through her trunk to find her camera.

Alice and Lily complied and smiled for the camera.

“ Bye Aria dont miss us too much !” Smiled Lily as they left.

“ Oh please all of us actually cool people have plans. Enjoy mingling with old people.” Chuckled Aria.

Frank was waiting for them in the common room, looking rather handsome in navy blue dress robes. Lily couldn’t help but smile as she noticed the way his eyes lit up when Alice emerged from the stairs. She tried her hardest to ignore the look James shot her from where he was sat at the fire with the other marauders. 

“ I think I’ll be the envy of the party arriving with you two.” Complimented Frank smoothly .

“ Don’t try anything Longbottom Lily’s my date.” Joked Alice as they clambered out of the portrait hole, a task always far more difficult in heels.

“ Aren’t any of your roommates going tonight?” Lily inquired.

“ Nathan’s already left, he was taking Marlene.” Replied Frank.

“ Marlene and Nathan? Since when was that a thing?” Asked Alice curiously, hopping to narrowly avoid a trick step.

“ I’m not sure it is, think they are just attending together. I can never tell with Nathan.” Said Frank.

“ I hope it is, we need more gryffindor couples!” Chirped Alice.

“ Says the girl who’s boyfriends have all been from other houses.” Commented Lily sarcastically.

“ Anyway none of the other boys got an invite.” Added Frank clearly not wanting to think any further about Alice’s exes. 

“ Jude used to take the piss out of us for going to these parties.” He laughed as the memory returned to him.

“ If it’s any consolation Aria kept up that tradition before we left.” Smiled Alice.

“ Did you see the Prophet this morning?” Asked Frank.

“ Eh no not today.” Chorused Alice and Lily rather guiltily.

The previous days paper had reported a horrific attack in Salisbury in which eighteen muggles had been tortured and murdered. Alice and Lily were slightly ashamed that they had put off reading the day’s addition, choosing instead to cocoon themselves in the happiness of Hogwarts.

“ You have to read it Al. They've announced they are starting an Auror fast track program!” Exclaimed Frank excitedly.

“ Really? I didn’t think training to be an auror was the type of thing that could be rushed.” Puzzled Lily.

“ Apparently they’ve been developing it for years. With these new training techniques you can be a fully qualified auror in a year. Of course it’s very intense.” Frank informed them.

“ Think about it Frank we could be out there in a few years.” Said Alice happily. 

She seemed just as excited as Frank. Lily was a little more sceptical that the level of training needed to face someone like Voldemort could be condensed into a year but she didn’t want to spoil their excitement.

By the time they reached Slughorn’s office where the party was being held Lily couldn’t decide what she regretted more - picking such uncomfortable shoes or getting sorted into the furthest possible house from the dungeons. As usual the room had been magically expanded to fit the party guests. The walls had been draped in forest green hangings which kept out the chill of the dungeons. Several silver lanterns were dotted around the room casting a warm glow over its inhabitants although leaving pockets of darkness for more private conversations. The three of them quickly grabbed a glass of sparkling wine from a passing house elf, Slughorn was not one to be overly strict about the legal drinking age. Lily looked around the room and noted several prominent guests including the editor of the Daily Prophet, at least two of Puddlemere United’s front line and the guitarist from the Phoenix’s. Despite her friend’s teasing Lily had always enjoyed Slughorn’s various get togethers, they were normally full of interesting people and were a great chance for her to make the connections in the wizarding world that her friends already had. They were just about to join Marlene and Nathan at the canapés table when Slughorn spotted them. He extracted himself from his previous conversation and bustled over, his red dress robes giving him something of the appearance of a balding Santa Claus in Lily’s opinion.

“ Miss Caroll! Miss Evans! And Mr Longbottom! What a happy trio. Welcome welcome , I’m so glad you could make it!” Beamed the Professor.

“ Frank what a shame your lovely mother couldn’t join us this evening.” He continued clapping the boy heartily on the back.

“ She’s very sorry to miss it Professor I can assure you. She’s kept busy with all of her volunteering.” Frank Replied with every appearance of sincerity.

Lily might have believed him if she hadn’t seen him burning his mother’s invitation in the common room fire. Frank loved his mother dearly but she had the tendency to be a tad overbearing.

“ And Alice, do you know if your brother will be attending?” Asked Slughorn turning his attention to her.

“ I’m not sure Professor.”

“ Well of course he must be awfully busy at the moment. I had invited several aurors this evening , including my friend Alastor, but I doubt if any of them shall be able to make it. A pity, as I would have introduced you two.” Bemoaned Slughorn. Lily was sure he did not count even imminent death eater attacks as sufficient reason to miss his party.

“ And dear Lily. Would you come with me? There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” 

Without waiting for her answer he began to make his way through the crowd , shaking hands and kissing cheeks as she did so. Lily was left to follow quietly in his wake. He led her over to a tall dark haired man in striking teal robes. 

“ Miss Evans allow me to introduce Barnubius Quinn , his shop supplies the majority of St Mungo’s healing potions. Barney this is Lily Evans one of my finest students. Her first attempt at the Draught of Living Death was almost as good as yours old boy!” Beamed Slughorn in his element.

Lily blushed at her teacher’s effusive praise as she shook hands with the potion maker. She made sure to return the handshake firmly and made an effort to stand up straight as her dad had always told her about job interviews.

“ Is that so? Well Miss Evans we are always on the lookout for excellent potion makers, do you graduate this year?” Barnubius inquired smiling widely at her.

“ Next year sir. I’m taking NEWT potions of course. I can provide you with my OWL results.” Said Lily trying not to display the nerves she felt.

“ That won’t be necessary.” Replied Barnubius with a dismissive wave of his hand.

“ There’s no better recommendation than from old Sluggy here.” He continued clapping his old Professor on the back.

“ Fabulous! I knew we would make a potion maker out of you Lily. This is exactly the sort of thing I hope my gatherings can facilitate.” Beamed Slughorn looking on like a proud father.

Lily was stunned. She seemed to have been offered a job , not just any job but something she would quite like to do, on the basis of a two minutes conversation with over a year left at Hogwarts. She hadn’t even heard of anyone else in her year who had secured anything yet. She wondered if this was how things were done in the wizarding world , all handshakes at parties and connections, certainly McGonagall hadn’t mentioned that in her careers appointment. Nevertheless she was delighted and couldn’t wait to tell Alice.

“ Out of curiosity your father isn’t Habius Evans is he? He was a couple of years above me at Hogwarts and an excellent potion maker if I remember correctly.” Queried Barnubius as he took a long sip from a glass of port.

“ Ahh Habius! I remember him well , a dab hand with a cauldron. No Lily here is no relation. She’s muggleborn you see, that’s what makes her talents so impressive!” Exclaimed Slughorn.

Lily watched the mans entire body language change. He noticeably stiffened at the word muggleborn.

“ Good old Habius. Now Miss Evans I’m sure you can understand ours is a very changeable business. Perhaps you can owl me after your NEWTs and I can see if we have a place for you.” Sniffed Barnubius.

“ Of course.” Replied Lily coldly. She desperately wanted to escape this vile man.

“ Now don’t leave it too late Barny I know Lily will have plenty of offers come results time.” Continued Slughorn seemingly ignorant of the change in atmosphere.

“ I’m sure.” Smiled Barnubius with no hint of sincerity.

Thankfully at that point Slughorn spotted a junior minister arriving and hurried off to greet him allowing Lily to escape. 

She wanted to be angry at the man, to rage at the very injustice of it all. Alternatively she would have liked to have the confidence to laugh at off , to mock the silly man for his bigoted ways. But all she felt was a small prick of hurt somewhere deep inside her. She felt the beginning of tears coming to her eyes and determinedly blinked them away. She may not be able to fully control her emotions but she sure as hell wasnt about to give him the satisfaction of seeing he had gotten to her. It wasn’t that she had never been targeted for being muggleborn before , she was used to the taunts and curses of certain slytherins. When those incidents happened , when she read the latest reports in the Prophet she could tell herself that these people were the radical minority and that most of the world were kind good people. But the truth was a lot of the world were just like Barnubius Quinn - they didn’t hold the radical bigoted views of the death eaters however they were more than happy to go along with the tide if it didn’t impact them personally. In all likelihood it would be those people who would decide the outcome of the war.

Lily gave herself a shake, these were not the kind of thoughts she wanted to be having at a Christmas party. She tossed her red hair back over her shoulders and plastered a smile on her face. Lifting a glass of eggnog from an nearby tray she made her way through the room stopping to talk to some of her fellow prefects and slug club members. Eventually she made it back to Alice who was sat with Marlene on one of the small benches that littered the room.

“ Hey Lily! You look great!” Complimented Marlene warmly as she scooted over on the bench to make room.

“ Thanks Marlene you aren’t so bad yourself, dressed up for anyone in particular?” Lily replied conspiratorially as she took in the blonde witch’s shimmering purple dress robes.

“ Perhaps. Alice and I were just talking about the absolute dearth of aurors at this party.” Bemoaned Marlene. Lily knew that she harboured ambitions of becoming an auror and had probably hoped to network.

“ I mean I suppose we can’t expect them to take time off from saving the world to eat vol-au-vents and make small talk.” Smiled Lily.

“ Tell you what if I ever get invited back to one of these after I graduate I’d come for the food alone. Have you tried these ?” Asked Marlene holding up her small plate of canapés.

“ Its like pigs in blankets except instead of sausages it’s cheese wrapped in bacon. To die for!” Exclaimed Marlene when Lily shook her head.

Lily noticed Alice wasn’t playing any part in the conversation and followed her friend’s distracted gaze to find William McDonald. She rolled her eyes and made a mental note to speak to her friend about it later.

“ Alice are you sure Neville isn’t coming?” Marlene inquired breaking Alice out of her reverie.

“ I actually don’t know. We aren’t speaking at the moment.” Shrugged Alice.

“ Why not?” 

“ He doesn’t want me to become an auror. Says it’s too dangerous the hypocrite.” Explained Alice with a fond smile.

“ He’s just trying to protect you, my parents are the exact same. Not that I think it’ll stop either of us.” Said Marlene brightly.

“ In a way I’m glad him and Dad are both working at Christmas this year. I’ll be saved a lecture over my turkey.” Laughed Alice.

“ I wouldn’t speak too soon if you’re spending the day at Frank’s, I’ve met Augusta.” Smirked Marlene.

“ Out of the frying pan and into the fire.” Added Lily as she watched her friends face drop comically. 

“ If there really isn’t going to be anyone to impress at this thing I might as well enjoy myself. If you’ll excuse me ladies I’m going to find my date and see if he would like to get rip roaring drunk. Merry Christmas!” Beamed Marlene wickedly raising her empty glass towards them in salute as she left.

“ Merry Christmas Marlene!” Chorused Alice and Lily as they watched the seventh year move through the crowd deftly in search of Nathan.

Now that she has Alice to herself Lily was sorely tempted to divulge her conversation with Mr Quinn. However as a friend Alice was fiercely loyal and Lily knew she would immediately be over at the wizard giving him a piece of her mind. Lily had no desire to cause a scene , especially with the number of slytherins present who would no doubt enjoy watching her get what they thought she deserved. Regulus and Severus were lurking by the harpist and no doubt both would relish the chance of seeing her humiliated. Thankfully Alice appeared distracted and didnt seem to pick up on Lily’s secretiveness.

“ William pulled me aside for a chat.” She announced nonchalantly as she sipped at her glass of wine.

“ Oh?” Responded Lily already preparing to hex the git if he’d done something to upset her.

“ He just wanted to tell me he’s seeing someone else.” Said Alice with an unreadable face.

“ Who?” Asked Lily incredulously. She knew her perception of the Ravenclaw was coloured by his treatment of her friend, in reality he was both handsome and charming.

“ He didn’t say and I have far too much pride to ask.” Shrugged Alice taking another drink from her glass.

“ How do you feel about it?” Inquired Lily. Alice had initially been quite upset by the break up and she hoped this news wouldn’t reignite that.

“ I’m almost shocked by how much I don’t care. I know I was upset when we broke up but in hindsight I think I was more upset at the loss of who I thought he could be rather than who he was.” Alice explained. 

Lily was impressed by Alice’s ability to analyse her own feelings. Not that Alice hadn’t always been one of the most mature and sensible of the group.

“ Good luck to them I suppose.” Said Lily her eyes searching the room until they came to rest on the dark haired Ravenclaw.

“ Hope she likes sloppy kisses.” Smirked Alice entirely crumbling the mature portion of the conversation as the two of them succumbed to a fit of giggles. 

Once they stopped laughing Lily noticed that her friend’s dark brown eyes were once again fixed on someone across the room. This time it wasn’t William but the crowd of admirers surrounding a widely respected Healer.

“ Go and talk to her!” Encouraged Lily.

“ I’m going to be an auror.” Replied Alice determinedly. 

“ Al don’t get me wrong I think you’ll be a brilliant auror and the ministry would be lucky to have you. But you should only do it if that’s what you want to do. I can’t imagine how you must feel having lost your mum but you don’t have to be like her to honour her. I know she will be proud of you whatever you do.” Said Lily sincerely.

“ I think that’s what Neville thinks - that I don’t understand the job and I only want to do it to copy her. And probably at first I think that was part of it.” Alice admitted.

“ Now I can’t imagine being anything apart from an auror. I can’t watch and read about all that’s happening without getting involved. I’m not the sitting on the sidelines type and I want to use my skills to save people.” 

Alice spoke with such conviction that if Lily could have she would have hired her as an auror on the spot.

“ Make sure and remember your old pal Lily when you become head of the department.” She joked.

“ Remember? I hope we’ll still be living in the same house , dragging Sapphire out of bed before we go to work.” Laughed Alice.

“ It’s all a while off yet we don’t have to make any decisions.” Said Lily and she knew it was more for her own benefit than Alice’s. Alice had a clear path laid out for her and would do everything it took to get there, Lily wished she felt as confident.

“ What do you say we join Marlene and Nathan in getting rip roaring drunk?” Suggested Alice with a grin.

“ You are such a bad influence Caroll.” Smirked Lily as they moved towards the drinks table.

Despite the rocky start to the evening Lily ended up having a good night. Although not much networking was achieved unless you counted when they had plucked up the courage to ask the Puddlemere players for an autograph for Ruby. By the time they left the five Gryffindors were a little tipsy, Alice more so than the rest.

“Where are Marlene and Nathan?” Asked Alice spinning around on the spot in an attempt to spot them.

“ I think they wanted some alone time.” Laughed Lily as she watched her friend spin around the corridor. She was glad for the sake of Alice’s ankles that they had both removed their heels.

“ Why can’t they be alone with us?” Alice pouted coming to a standstill.

“ Oh.” She gasped as the realisation came to her.

“ I love drunk Alice.” Whispered Frank to Lily as the other girl continued to dance up the corridor in front of them.

Lily had to refrain from pointing out the pretty obvious fact that he loved Alice all the time.

“ Me too.” She replied with a grin.

“ Also Lily I wanted to say something to you. I sort of overheard what happened with Quinn. My mother sits on the board at St Mungo’s and I’m sure when she hears his beliefs it won’t be long till they start finding their potions elsewhere.” Assured the older boy.

“ Oh thank you Frank you didn’t have-“ She began.

“ Don’t worry about it Lily.” He smiled kindly.

Lily was grateful to Frank and she knew he had the best of intentions. However it still annoyed her that she had played no part in it, that action would only be taken against a pureblood because another powerful pureblood family had decided so. It didn’t sit well with her at all.

“ Lily dance with me !” Declared Alice as they entered one of the wider corridors.

“ My hands are full.” Said Lily holding up both pairs of shoes to illustrate her point.

“ Frank ?” Begged Alice stretching out her hand.

“ Fine.” Said Frank with a fake grumble but Lily knew he loved it.

She watched as the pair danced a very loose interpretation of a waltz to the off key tune that Alice was humming. Every time they spun the skirt of Alice’s blush pink dress would billow out behind her. Lily wished she’d had a camera to snap a picture of the scene. All of a sudden the pair stopped dead. It took Lily a second to realise why - they had become caught under a sprig of charmed mistletoe dangling from the ceiling.

“ Guess you’ll have to kiss me Longbottom!” Giggled Alice as she looked up at the plant.

Lily wished she could grab Alice and shake her and tell her what she was doing. She could see the indecision written across Frank’s face. Here was the girl he’d been in love with for years asking him to kiss her but he knew she was drunk. Lily’s eyes darted around the corridor looking for an escape route - she felt like she’d intruded on what could be a significant moment. The honourable part of Frank won through. He lent down and ever so sweetly kissed Alice on the forehead. This seemed to be enough for the plant at least as they were able to step out from underneath.

“ Come on you two let’s get back to the Gryffindor tower before Filch finds us and hangs us by the thumbs.” Declared Frank hiding his pain with a broad smile.

Alice continued to twirl and skip all the way to the tower , with Frank and Lily trailing behind like indulgent parents. They bade Frank goodnight at the foot of the stairs and Lily followed Alice up. She was surprised to find none of the other girls were in the dorm, perhaps there were anti slug club plans after all. She unzipped Alice’s dress for her and encouraged her to remove her makeup.

“ Lily you are so kind.” Announced Alice as she flopped down onto her bed.

“ Thanks Al.” Laughed Lily as she got into her own bed.

“ You know who else is kind? Frank. I think Frank might be the nicest boy in the whole wide world.” 

“ You might be right there.” Agreed Lily.

“ Why can’t other boys be as nice as Frank hmm?” Wondered Alice as she tucked herself under the covers.

“ Alice why do other boys need to be more like Frank when Frank exists?” Prompted Lily, admittedly it had sounded a lot more eloquent in her head.

“ Frank doesn’t see me like that. He thinks of me like a silly little sister like Neville.” Lamented Alice.

“ That is absolutely not true.” Insisted Lily. She honestly couldn’t believe her friend could be so perceptive at all other times and miss what was right under her nose.

“ You know I think if you took that chance you could find out for yourself how he feels for you.” Said Lily hesistantly. She didn’t want to push Alice into something she wasn’t ready for and end up hurting both of them. It didn’t matter however as she heard the gentle sound of Alice’s breathing. She was asleep.

*****

“ Has anyone seen my Potions book?” Demanded Ruby storming around the room.

“ Why do you need your potions book? It’s the holidays!” Replied Sapphire from where she was currently buried in a large pile of clothes.

“ Need I remind you we have three feet on everlasting elixirs to write.”

“ Flip has anyone seen my potions textbook?” Exclaimed Sapphire.

Alice and Lily sat smugly in their own beds watching the chaos unfold around them. As the most organised ones of the group they had of course carefully packed their trunks for Christmas break before Slughorn’s party the night before. Even the twinge of a hangover Alice felt couldn’t hamper her enjoyment.

“ Has anyone even checked what’s in the bathroom?” Asked Lily and laughed as the three girls scampered in there and returned with armfuls of belongings.

“ Really Sapphire you are going for two weeks do you need all those clothes?” Questioned Alice as she watched the dark haired girl shove more and more into her trunk.

“ An Adriani girl is prepared for any occasion! Besides we will be in Italy and at dads that’s totally different wardrobes.” Protested Sapphire as she pulled another set of dress robes from her wardrobe.

Lily was glad that Sapphire had came to an arrangement with her parents. Lately her arguments with her grandmother had been so bad that she had threatened to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas.

“ Aria I think that was just a singular shoe.” Commented Lily.

“ I figure the other ones probably in there somewhere.” Aria shrugged distractedly.

Lily could understand why she was distracted. Professor Dumbledore had actually offered her Coryn and Charlotte the opportunity to floo home rather than have to take the Express. All three has staunchly refused but it would still be a strange experience. Dumbledore had assured them that the actual three carriages involved had been removed which was somewhat reassuring.

“ Did I lend anyone a navy cardigan ?” Sapphire asked the room at large.

“ You gave it to Charlotte.” Answered Ruby.

Twenty minutes later and all the trunks were packed. Lily was 100%% sure that they had forgotten at least five important items but if they didn’t leave now they’d miss the train. She’d specifically asked Melissa and Frank if she could be let off assisting first years from the castle to the station so that she could be with Aria and Charlotte as they boarded the train. She was glad as Aria seemed to be getting paler by the second as their carriage approached the station. Lily turned around to get one last glimpse of the school - she loved seeing her family but she always missed the castle.

The throngs of chattering students parted to allow them to pass through thanks to Charlotte’s ever increasing baby bump. Just as they reached the doors Aria froze. Her lower lip was trembling badly as she stared at the scarlet expanse of the train.

“ We have much more good memories of him on this train than bad.” Reassured Charlotte as she looked at Aria.

“ Together.” Declared Charlotte firmly slipping one hand in Aria’s and the other In Coryn’s before leading them into the train.

Lily found it strange enough being back in the place where she had been attacked and she had come off relatively lightly. She couldn’t imagine how the three girls felt.

“ You know the baby might actually have been conceived on this train.” Said Charlotte once they were all aboard. 

She didn’t know whether Charlotte was joking or not but it served its purpose. The older girls broke into hysterical laughter while poor Coryn shrieked and covered her ears.

“ Come on let’s find the marauders they will have the best carriage.” Smiled Lily leading her friends down the corridor.

It didn’t take them long to find the boys , in the best carriage as Lily had predicted, however they weren’t alone. Sirius was playing exploding snap with two Hufflepuff first years. James appeared to be demonstrating a colour changing charm to none other than Maddie Ross while Remus was teaching some of the Gryffindor first years wizards chess.

“ Alright ladies.” Beamed Sirius as they pulled open the compartment door. The momentary distraction proved to be his downfall and the stack blew up in his face.

“ Some of our friends here were a little nervous about getting the train this time round so we thought we’d have a little party.” Explained James with a smile.

Lily was struck by their kindness. She had been so busy thinking about her friends that she hadn’t even thought how any of the younger years who had been caught up in the attack might be feeling. 

“ Peter is away to find the trolley and buy them out of chocolate.” Added Remus.

“ You know I think I have a set of Gobstones in my trunk.” Said Alice as she looked at the small band of kids.

“ I’ve got muggle crosswords.” Offered Lily and she noticed one of the Hufflepuff’s boys eyes light up.

Soon their little party had stretched over two compartments and several more kids had joined them. Peter had returned with armfuls of sweets and Charlotte had managed to get WWN to work so they could listen to music. Lily was sad to have to leave to patrol the train with Remus as part of their prefect duties but they were sure to tell any nervous looking students they saw about the fun going on. 

The journey flew by in what felt like no time and soon enough they were stepping onto the busy platform at King’s Cross. The station was full of excited parents and younger siblings all jostling to try and spot their student coming off the train. Despite the fact that they would all be reunited in approximately two weeks time the gryffindors were sad to leave their friends and were currently hugging goodbye.

Once she had extracted herself from Aria’s vice like grip she gave the group a final wave and set out to find her parents. They liked to wait in the normal station if Lily wasn’t around to take them through the barrier. After a minute Lily spotted them waving madly from beside a newspaper stand and rushed over. She rejoiced in the familiar smells of her mums perfume and her dads cigarette smoke as they embraced her.

“ No Petunia?” Asked Lily trying hard to keep the hurt out of her voice.

“ She has dinner plans with Vernon but she will be back at the house later and we can all catch up! We thought we could have fish and chips for tea as a welcome home treat.” Smiled her mother as they began to make their way towards the car park. 

Fish and chips in front of the telly sounded like Lily’s perfect first night back even if Petunia couldn’t be there. Lily was looking forward to meeting the mysterious Vernon who seemed to take up so much of Petunia’s time lately. Over the summer she had been limited to glances at him from her window when he came to pick up her sister. Her mother had mentioned in her last letter that he would be joining them for Christmas Day so things must be getting pretty serious between them. On the drive home her dad turned up the radio so that they could all sing along to various Christmas songs and Lily felt glad to be home.


	12. Merry Christmas Everyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily spends Christmas with her family and later on a trip to Scotland is in ordee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you can excuse the slightly unseasonable chapter. Please let me know what you think! I'd love any feedback. Merry Christmas/May!

It wasn’t until she got home that Lily realised just how exhausting the semester had been. She had barely processed her own feelings about the train attack as she was too caught up worrying about Aria and Charlotte. It felt almost as if the term had been non stop drama and essays. She spent most of the days leading up to Christmas catching up on her rest, rereading her old favourites and helping her mother with the Christmas preparation. By Christmas Eve she had already received two separate owls from Sapphire ranting about her grandmother, if it kept up the neighbours would start thinking she was some sort of mad bird whisperer. Petunia of course detetested the things and was want to storm out of the room when they arrived.

Even Petunia couldn’t be huffy on Christmas though. Lily woke up with the usual thrill of childish excitement that accompanied Christmas morning. She wrapped herself in a fluffy dressing gown, grabbed her full stocking from the door handle and crept across the hall to Petunia’s room. When they’d been younger it had always been a race to see who would be up first and get to wake the other. Mindful of the fact they weren’t so young anymore she knocked on her sisters door before entering. She could tell Petunia had already been awake , nobody woke up with hair that straight, but she pretended she didn’t notice. Together they went across the hall to their parents room. Her mum and Dad put on a great show of annoyance at being woken up but Lily knew they loved all their silly little Christmas traditions. The sisters sat cross legged at the end of the bed while they pulled the various knick-knacks and the obligatory orange from their stockings. 

Once the stockings were emptied the four of them trudged downstairs to open presents. Her mum put the kettle on for tea while Petunia sorted the presents, Lily turned all the Christmas lights back on and her dad found the perfect Christmas record. They all knew their roles well. Lily sat down on the couch and cupped her hands around the steaming mug of tea. She wanted a moment to take it all in - the twinkling tree with its red and gold baubles, the greenery on the fireplace, the perfectly wrapped presents and most of all the smiling faces of her family.

“ Here you go Lily this ones from Mum and Dad.” Said Petunia handing her a package wrapped in Christmas paper.

Lily carefully unwrapped it to find a cosy pair of tartan pyjamas.

“ We figured it gets cold in Scotland!” Chuckled her Dad from his armchair.

Petunia went next opening a set of lipglosses from her friend Marie. Lily felt excited as she watched Petunia hand her Mum the gift she had picked out carefully in Hogsmeade.

“ A bookmark? Thanks Lil! “ Smiled her mother as she opened the small box.

“ It’s not just a regular bookmark it turns the pages for you!” Explained Lily and watched her mums amazement. She immediately grabbed a nearby book to test out her gift and watched it incredulously. Her parents had always been fascinated by anything magical although she had to be careful what she bought them. 

“ You better put all of that freak stuff away before Vernon gets here.” Sniped Petunia spoiling the mood.

“ Petunia.” Warned their mother.

“ What? It’s true. I’m not going to have him finding out I have a freak for a sister and dumping me.” Petunia shrugged coldly.

“ Let’s continue with the presents shall we? I’m excited to see what jumper your mother has got me this year.” Said her Dad trying to revive the jovial mood. 

Despite her dads best efforts Petunias comments had soured the rest of the present opening for her. She was reminded that even if Petunia didn’t like her there was people who did when she opened Aria’s gift. Every year the girls did secret Santa instead of buying for everyone - Lily suspected this was mainly for her and Aria’s benefit as the other three could probably afford Christmas gifts for their entire year. Aria had gotten hold of a picture of the whole group laughing at the Halloween party and placed it in a lovely wooden frame. Moreover she had somehow managed to charm it so that it moved when Lily looked at it but when a muggle like her Mum did it appeared perfectly still. Lily loved it.

Once all the presents had been unwrapped it was time to make a start on dinner. Lily wished she was old enough to use magic at home as she painstakingly rolled pigs in blankets and peeled sprouts in their bright yellow kitchen. She couldn’t really moan though cooking with her mum was always fun. The radio was blasting ‘ Rocking around the Christmas Tree’ and her dad sneaked up behind them and pulled them into a dance. Her mum protested that the pots would boil over without her but really her eyes sparkled with amusement as they twirled around the room.

With everything nearly ready Lily slipped upstairs to change quickly. The first thing she spotted when she entered her room was a small barn owl tapping at the window with a scarlet enveloped clutched in its beak. A wave of panic ran through her - the only person she could be getting a howler from would be Hogwarts and she couldn’t think what she had done to merit one. Surely even Professor McGonagall took Christmas Day off. With a mix of curiosity and trepidation she pushed open the window and accepted the envelope from the bird. Having muggle parents she had never received a howler before but she had seen what Sapphire’s did if left unopened. She quickly tore it open and instead of the irate voice of McGonagall she was met with singing. 

“ Are you hanging up your stocking on the wall?” Sang the voice of Aria.

“ It’s the time that every Santa has a ball!” Added the voice of Charlotte. Lily was surprised Charlie knew the words to a muggle song having grown up in a pureblood household. She supposed the Evershams must be rubbing off on her.

“ Does he ride a red nose reindeer ?” Came the voice of Coryn although quieter.

“ Does a something something on his sleigh? Do the fairies keep him sober for the day?” They sang together and Lily laughed at where they had clearly forgotten the lyrics.

“ So here it is Merry Christmas! Everybody’s having fun. Look to the future now it’s only just beguuuuuun.” The three of them wailed.

“ Merry Christmas Lily we miss you already!” Called out Aria.

“ Merry Christmas! We also wanted to invite you to come visit for my birthday. Send us a reply and we’ll arrange for Mrs Eversham to come get you. Love ya!” Squealed Charlotte and with a dramatic flourish the red envelope tore itself into a flurry of tiny pieces.

Lily was still smiling at the ridiculousness of it when her bedroom door opened with a bang. So much for the consideration of knocking she’d shown Petunia earlier. Her sister strode into the room looking almost perfect in a white blouse and fuschia skirt. While they’d been working on dinner Petunia had been working on her make up.

“ Who the bloody hell do you have in here to be making so much racket ?” Demanded Petunia her eyes searching the room as if she expected the band Slade to emerge from Lily’s wardrobe.

“ Oh it’s one of those. Get rid of it before Vernon arrives we are running a bloody bird sanctuary!” Screamed Petunia her eyes resting on the barn owl which had perched itself on the window ledge. It gave a small hoot in response which only seemed to aggravate Petunia further and she stormed from the room.

Buoyed with Christmas spirit she simply rolled her eyes at her sister. She grabbed a piece of fresh parchment and scribbled a quick reply wishing them all a merry Christmas and stating that of course she would come for Charlotte’s birthday. She offered the letter to the small owl who instead of leaving continued to hop from foot to foot. Realising he wanted a treat Lily snuck downstairs and pinched a chipolata from the platter hoping her Mum wouldn’t notice. The owl accepted the rather unconventional treat gratefully and swooped out of the window. She quickly pulled on a cream sweater and a red miniskirt before doing her hair in a bun. 

She was just in time as she heard the doorbell ring. She rushed down the stairs just as Petunia opened it, she didn’t want to make a bad first impression on Petunia’s boyfriend. The door opened to reveal a somewhat portly man with an enormous moustache. He wasn’t what Lily had imagined , when they were younger and had pored over teenage magazines Petunia had always fancied the tall dark and handsome type which certainly wasn’t Vernon. Internally she told herself off for being so shallow , there was much more to a person than looks. 

“ Hello you must be Lily, Vernon Dursley pleased to meet you.” Said Vernon gruffly.

“ It’s lovely to meet you I’ve been hearing so much about you.” Smiled Lily in return.

“ Merry Christmas!” He greeted and kissed her rather awkwardly on both cheeks as Petunia hovered anxiously nearby.

“ Merry Christmas!” Chirped Lily brightly.

Petunia ushered him through to the living room where he shook hands with their dad and gave her mother the same awkward kiss. It was only then that he declared he had brought gifts for everyone and Lily felt immediately guilty that she hadn’t thought to buy him one. While he presented Petunia with an ostentatious gold necklace she wondered briefly if their was anything in the house she could repurpose as a gift for him. It was too late as he had already moved onto her

“ Petunia tells me you are so busy studying at your special school, I thought this might come in handy.” He explained as he handed her the package. 

Lily carefully unwrapped the silver wrapping paper to find a heavy leather bound 1977 diary. Stamped on the bottom left corner were her initials L.E in gold lettering.

“ Thank you so much Vernon that’s very kind! You didn’t have to get me anything.” Replied Lily and she really was quite pleased with the present.

“ Well you know it cost quite a bit more to get a personalised one, but I always say it’s worth paying more for quality.” Bragged Vernon.

Her mother unwrapped a leather handbag while her dad received a personalised silver cigarette lighter. Lily thought that Vernon really must like Petunia if he had gone to this expense on gifts for the family. They moved through to the table and began the meal. Lily pulled a cracker with her dad and squished the little paper crown onto her head. She piled her plate high with turkey and all the trimmings. With Vernon present she had to be very careful what she said about her own life. As the conversation progressed she became painfully aware of just how behind she was on muggle politics, news and popular culture. Several times Vernon looked at her as if she was a complete idiot. She wondered if there was any way to get the muggle papers delivered to Hogwarts like the Prophet, she felt almost left out of her own world. She was almost grateful when the meal finished.

“ Now then shall we have pudding through in the living room?” Suggested her Mum as she cleared away the last of the plates. Having pudding in front of the TV was one of their Christmas traditions.

“ Actually Mum Vernon and I have to go. We are going to a party at the club with Vernon’s parents.” Petunia informed them curtly.

“ Oh Tuney you never mentioned it.” Replied her mother looking slightly hurt.

“ It’s always a wonderful night, they put on a smashing spread. We would invite you to come of course but it’s members and their dates only I’m afraid.” Blustered Vernon not looking sorry at all.

“ But Tuney we always watch It’s a Wonderful Life on Christmas.” Pointed out Lily also a bit annoyed that Petunia was so willing to throw off their family traditions to go to some stuffy party.

“ And I read in the paper that the Nolans are going to be on the Morecambe and Wise special , you love them!” Added her Dad beseechingly.

“ George is miserable and then they all give him money blah blah. We can watch the movie anytime.” Said Petunia brushing off Lily’s concern. She knew this was for Vernon’s benefit as it was both of their favourite movie. They used to steal clothes from their parents wardrobes to recreate the scene after the high school party.

“ Well have a good night then sweetheart. And be careful on the roads it might snow.” Smiled her Mum, always the peacemaker.

“ I’ll get her back in one piece Mrs Evans! And thank you for a lovely meal.” thanked Vernon as the pair of them put on their coats.

The three of them still sat down to watch the film with pudding but it didn’t feel the same without Petunia. Lily felt that there was something she didn’t like about Vernon despite his generosity. She told herself off for being silly and knew that deep down she was annoyed that he had taken Petunia away from their family traditions. Christmas was one of the very few times in which Petunia actually spent time with her. Nevertheless she knew that in the coming years she would probably end up with a boyfriend who she would rather spend her time with even if she couldn’t imagine it now. She tried her best to be happy for her sister and snuggled into her parents to have a good old cry at the ending.

*****

Three days later Lily found herself wrapped in her coat and new scarf in the living room waiting for Mrs Eversham. Her dad was also there claiming to be watching a nature programme on the television but Lily knew he just wanted a glimpse at magic. She couldn’t wait till she was old enough to show him some of the spells she learned. With a pop a blonde middle aged witch in practical black robes appeared in the middle of the rug.

“ Marianne how wonderful to see you again. It’s very good of you to come and get Lily , obviously we would bring her ourselves if we could.” Said her Dad still in awe from the woman’s appearance.

“ Not at all! Honestly you are doing me a favour I think my girls would go crazy if they didn’t see her.” Replied Marianne kindly.

“ We were very sorry to hear of your son. A terrible tragedy.” Murmured her Dad solemnly.

Lily gulped at his words. She had told her parents about the loss of Jude but she hadn’t mentioned the circumstances. She wasn’t ready to tell them about the war that threatened their world. Lily knew her dad still had nightmares about the war in which he himself had been involved. Both of her parents had lost family members to the conflict and she couldn’t face bringing more war and worry into their lives. As far as she knew she believed they thought Jude had succumbed to some magical malady or accident which they did not understand.

“ Thank you David. It hasn’t been easy but we will get through. We always do.” Said Marianne determinedly.

“ Lily dear are you ready? I hate to leave the place unattended for too long.” Asked Marianne turning to her.

“ Of course.” Answered Lily.

The older witch took her by the hand and the last thing she saw before she span away was the look of amazement on her dad’s face. As soon as her feet touched the stone floor of the Eversham’s kitchen Aria was on top of her. Alice, Emmeline and Charlotte were squished round the small wooden dining table with steaming mugs of tea. 

“ If you’ll excuse me girls I have to get back. I’ve left some money on the mantle piece for a little treat.” Smiled Mrs Eversham before disappearing with another pop.

Of all her friends Lily liked visiting Aria’s house the most. Despite the grandeur of the twin’s house which Lily had only visited a handful of times it always felt rather unwelcoming. The Evershams on the other hand lived in a small stone house right on the harbour of St Andrews, a mostly muggle town on the east coast of Scotland. Mrs Eversham ran a bed and breakfast in the centre of town which mostly catered to visiting golfers. When Aria’s Dad had been alive he had used magic to help out behind the scenes while Mrs Eversham took on the muggle facing role. Now he was gone she managed it all on her own with the assistance of a few staff and her children when they were home for the holidays.

“ Happy birthday Charlie!” Exclaimed Lily as her friends stood up to greet her.

She had to stop herself from doing a double take as Charlotte hugged her. She wasn’t sure if it was possible for someone to get that much more pregnant in a week or whether it was more to do with the fact she wasn’t wearing school robes.

“ I know, massive isn’t she?” Said Emmeline in her usual blunt way clearly reading Lily’s mind.

“ I’d like to see you grow a whole human and remain trim!” Retorted Charlotte with a smile.

“ Trust me that’s a side you’ll never see.” Promised Emmeline with a grimace at the very thought.

“ We thought we could get fish and chips then have a bonfire on the beach. It’s already starting to get dark.” Beamed Charlotte as she pulled on a dark red coat.

“ That sounds great !” Said Lily as they headed out the door.

“ After all a wild night of partying was off the cards.” Laughed Charlotte.

Lily paused to take in the sea air as they emerged out onto the harbour front. There was something about the salty air that was so invigorating. She watched as the gulls circled high above the couple of tourists who were wandering along the stone pier. The opportunistic birds were just waiting for anyone to drop food. The group of them headed up the steep hill towards the centre of town chattering about this and that. They had to be very careful not to talk about magical things as the main streets were thronging with muggles. They picked their way across the slippery cobblestones of Market Street towards the famous fish and chip shop at one end. Aria and Lily took charge of the ordering and paying while the three purebloods looked on in bemusement. With several delicious smelling meals wrapped in newspaper tucked under their arms they headed back towards the beach. Aria and Charlotte led the way to their favourite spot. Underneath the ruins of the town’s castle lay a secluded and sheltered stretch of beach known as castle sands. With the University students away for the holidays and the town lacking its usual tourists they had the whole place to themselves. Very little conversation was had as they all tucked in to their fish suppers with lashes of salt and vinegar. Just as they finished eating the sun began to set turning the wide expanse of sky into a mess of pinks and oranges. Sitting on the sand with the waves lapping at their feet and the shadow of the ancient castle above them it was truly a beautiful sight. Aria of course had her camera to hand and marshalled them all together for a photograph with the ruins in the background. They busied themselves with the collection of appropriate driftwood for the bonfire and soon had a sizeable pile going. Charlotte , being of age, quickly glanced around at their deserted surroundings before using her wand to set the bonfire alight. They all gathered close to the crackling logs to feel their warmth.

“ Now that the three of us are here we can give you your present Charlie!” Exclaimed Alice.

“ This is from all of us, the twins too they are gutted they can’t be here.” Said Aria as she handed over a small envelope.

“ You guys this is too much!” Protested Charlotte as she read the card. The girls had chipped in together to buy Charlotte a spa day at the luxurious Old Course hotel.

“ Nonsense! If anyone deserves a bit of relaxation and pampering its you Charlie.” Said Lily truthfully.

“ And we checked , it’s suitable for pregnant people they do a special package!” Added Aria who had made the booking.

“ Sapphire has said she is willing to pay extra to get you a hot masseuse.” Laughed Alice.

It felt odd to joke about boys with Charlotte. Her and Jude has always been the solid couple in the background while the rest of them messed about with silly crushes and dating disasters.

“Speaking of Sapphire how many owls have you guys had from her?” Asked Lily.

“ We’ve had three already! And I’m pretty sure that’s her limiting herself because we live beside muggles.” Replied Aria with a laugh.

“ It definitely is , we are surrounded by wizards so I’ve had six. There can’t be any owls left in the whole of Italy. My mum thinks I’ve got a secret boyfriend I’m not telling her about with all these letters.” Laughed Alice.

“ Well from what we hear she’s not entirely wrong.” Smirked Emmeline.

“ Alice? Explain!” Demanded Aria and Lily rounding on their friend.

“ Alright alright! I was going to tell you today I didn’t want to put it in a letter. Basically on Christmas Day I kissed Frank-“ 

The rest of Alice’s sentence was cut off by the screams of the other girls. Several birds took flight and Lily was sure they could be heard in Hogsmeade. Not that she cared - Frank and Alice!

“ Details now.” Demanded Lily.

“ So I was there for Christmas Day and after we had dinner and stuff Augusta went to bed early. Frank and I were sitting by the fire, eating leftovers and listening to music. I couldn’t help but think if this could be how the rest of my life looked I would be content. Before I could convince myself out of it I just leaned in and kissed him. And he kissed me back!” Gushed Alice.

“ That’s so romantic!” Exclaimed Aria.

“ Hope you’d finished eating first.” Joked Emmeline.

Lily felt like her heart was flying - for years she’d watched her friend struggle with the wrong boys while ignoring what was in front of her face. The pair had basically been a couple for years with all the bickering, support and companionship that went with it, they’d only been missing the romance.

“ I was so nervous I was sure he was going to knock me back.” Admitted Alice causing the rest of the girls to burst out laughing.

“ What?” She asked bemused.

“ Frank reject you? Alice are you serious?” Replied Charlotte with a knowing smile.

“ What do you mean?”

“ Al Frank has been in love with you for years.” Explained Lily.

“ No he hasn’t! I think I would have noticed if my best friend was in love with me!” Protested Alice hotly.

“ He has.” Chorused the group as they watched Alice’s face contort in disbelief.

“ And you all knew ?” She asked still not willing to believe it.

“ Alice the whole of gryffindor tower knew. I think even Dumbledore might know.” Smirked Aria.

“ None of you told me ! You snakes!” Cried Alice crossing her arms across her chest.

“ Alice this was something you had to figure out on your own. If we’d told you when you weren’t ready it could have spoiled your friendship.” Explained Lily hoping that their friend wouldn’t be mad at them.

“ I suppose you are right. Merlin if I’d found out last year when I was chasing after William I’d probably have fucked everything up so badly. Doesn’t mean you are totally forgiven though!” Said Alice with a wry smile.

“ What if we gave you the very last pickle?” Offered Charlotte proffering the little carton.

“ I guess you could be forgiven.” Grinned Alice popping the pickled onion in her mouth.

“ So are you two together now?” Inquired Aria curiously.

“ We haven’t said anything officially. We want to take it slow. But I don’t think I’ve been this happy since Mum died.” Beamed Alice, her smile lighting up her entire face.

“ I am so happy for you Alice.” Said Lily squeezing her friend.

“ We all are.” Chimed the girls pulling Alice into a group hug.

“ Please don’t become one of those couples who snog constantly in the common room.” Smirked Emmeline.

“ I’ll try my best. Enough about me, how was everyone else’s Christmas?” Asked Alice looking around at them all in the light of the fire.

“ The usual. Far too many annoying family members in one place. I did get a new broom though so Slytherin better watch out!” Declared Emmeline. 

“ We had Petunia’s new boyfriend at ours for Christmas dinner.” Said Lily.

“ Ooooh what was he like?” Inquired Aria having met Petunia a couple of times over the years.

“ He seems alright. Him and Petunia suit each other I suppose.” Shrugged Lily.

“ Anyone who could put up with your sister deserves an award. No offence Lil.” Said Alice having also had the dubious pleasure of making Petunia’s acquaintance.

“ None taken. What about you two? How was your Christmas?” Asked Lily tentatively looking at Aria and Charlotte.

“ I mean we tried our best but it just wasn’t the same. All of our traditions had two gaping holes in them.” Sniffled Aria.

“ Even today has felt so different. Not that I don’t love having you guys here! Jude always used to make me breakfast in bed on my birthday. Even when I stayed with my parents and he wasn’t allowed in my room he’d find a way. “ Added Charlotte looking almost lost in her memories.

“ Coryn and I tried to do it this morning. We burnt the eggs and we all ended up blubbering.” Said Aria with a sad smile.

“ We’ve also been trying to work out what to do with his room. Right now we haven’t changed anything. Marianne has it almost like a shrine. But when the baby comes it isn’t really feasible for me to share with Aria and Marianne thinks we should change it into a nursery. She’s probably right but we haven’t been able to bring ourselves to do it yet. I did sleep in his bed once but I was so scared that I was going to ruin it, to take his smell and the feel of him away.” Admitted Charlotte quietly.

Emmeline leaned over and gave her friend a small squeeze.

“ Come on Amadeus don’t go all depressing on us. It’s your birthday!” Encouraged Emmeline. If it had been anyone else Lily would have told them off for being insensitive but Emmeline has an instinctive knack for knowing what Charlotte needed.

“ Haven’t you ever heard the song ‘ It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to’?” Joked Charlotte with a weak smile. 

“ Has anyone got any exciting plans for New Year?” Asked Aria changing the subject.

“ I was wondering about that, did any of you get an invite to the Potter’s new year bash?” Wondered Lily curiously. She had always received an invite in previous years, usually as his date. This year would have been the first when she would have actually considered going and she was slightly put out not to have received one.

“ They aren’t having one this year. The McKinnon’s are having a smaller thing instead. I’m supposed to go with Dad if he isn’t working. Word has it the Potters are getting too old to host.” Explained Alice.

“ How old can they be? “ Inquired Lily incredulously. She had actually never met James’s parents although she was sure she had caught brief glances of them on the platform.

“ They are pretty old , not ancient by wizard standards, but still. James was a miracle baby.” Interjected Emmeline.

“ That explains so much. That boy does think he’s miraculous.” Laughed Lily.

“ Anyway even if they were having it this year I’m not sure you’d have got an invite Lil. Apparently James has got a girlfriend.” Said Charlotte distractedly as she stoked the flames of the fire with her wand.

“ Since when?” Exclaimed Lily.

“ He was getting pretty cosy with Ellie Erskine that night before we left , when you two were at old Sluggys.” Commented Aria.

“ The Ravenclaw keeper?” Asked Lily.

“ Yup that’s her. Blonde hair tall.” Replied Aria.

“ I can’t believe it.” Remarked Lily in disbelief. She didn’t know what life would be like at Hogwarts without James constantly bugging her and asking her out. Quieter she hoped.

“ Why are you so bothered Lil? Jealous? Wishing you said yes that time he charmed the ceiling in the great hall to ask you out repeatedly?” Smirked Alice conspiratorially.

“ No of course not. I was just thinking about erm quidditch.” Excused Lily rather lamely.

“ Quidditch?”

“ Well you know he’s captain of gryffindor and she plays for Ravenclaw. Surely thats going to cause some tension.” Explained Lily looking at Emmeline for support.

“ It doesn’t matter as much now we’ve already played Ravenclaw. And I don’t think Potter would ever give away any secrets.” Shrugged Emmeline , apparently Lily was the only one who was bothered.

“ Do we know for sure they are dating? A snog doesn’t mean anything.” Commented Aria.

“ I saw them together at the Leaky Cauldron just before Christmas.” Said Emmeline. 

“ Hey Lily you might actually be free to go on dates with whomever you please!” Smiled Alice but Lily wasn’t feeling the relief she expected.

“ I mean I think I’ve learnt that if a guy is scared off by Potter he probably wasn’t worth it in the first place.” Replied Lily with a shrug thinking of Mark and the Halloween party.

“ Does it ever feel wrong? Sitting here talking about who’s dating who when there are so many horrible things going on out there?” Asked Alice suddenly staring out at the blur of lights on the horizon.

“ I feel like that sometimes. Especially when I’m at home and I don’t get the Prophet.” Said Lily, it was something she had struggled with a lot lately. She had deliberately stopped her subscription over Christmas so as not to piss off Petunia further and part of her had enjoyed not waking up to bad news everyday.

“ You shouldn’t feel guilty. If we can’t live our lives, if we can’t laugh or enjoy ourselves then he’s won. That bastard has taken enough from me I’ll be damned if he takes my ability to enjoy myself with my friends!” Asserted Charlotte her eyes blazing fiercely. Lily felt a rush of love for her friends. 

“ Mum says if anything all the stuff that’s going on should encourage us to live our lives to the fullest. We never know when things will change.” Agreed Aria from besides Charlotte. 

“ Absolutely. We should enjoy ourselves as much as we can and never let him win. Fuck him!” Declared Emmeline grabbing Charlotte’s hand.

“ Fuck him!” Yelled Charlotte into the dark sky reaching out for Aria’s hand. Soon they were all clutching each other’s hands laughing and cursing Voldemort like he was a cheating boyfriend. It was almost therapeutic.

Lily wished she could have stayed on that tiny beach laughing with her friends forever. With the current cramped living conditions at the Evershams it wasn’t feasible for them to stay and they were forced to return to the house at the harbour to say goodbye. Lily squeezed each of her friends extra tightly , even a reluctant Emmeline, before spinning away back to home with Mrs Eversham.


	13. Hogwarts 1976

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily returns to school for the second half of sixth year - it has to be calmer than the first half, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my lovely reviewer TardisGrump - hope you enjoy!

As much as she enjoyed Christmas with family Lily couldn’t help but be excited to get back to Hogwarts. There was only so many quality streets she could munch and insults from Petunia she could take. A wide smile broke across her face as she stepped on to Platform 9 and 3/4 and spotted the gleaming Hogwarts Express. She looked around the busy platform for her friends but they were nowhere to be seen. Usually by this point Aria had already leaped on her. She figured the must already be on the train, her dad had got stuck in traffic on the way there after all. She began struggling to lift her heavy trunk onto the train , silently cursing her decision to pack all the Christmas chocolate last night.

“ Need a hand?” Asked Nathaniel Gable approaching her with a wry smile.

“ Thank you. Either I’ve got weaker over Christmas or that trunk has got a lot heavier.” Huffed Lily as Nathan lifted the trunk with ease. Maybe it was her.

“ You know we can use magic here right?” Laughed Nathan as he stowed the trunk into a luggage rack.

“ Damnit ! I always get used to not being able to use it at home.” Cursed Lily feeling rather idiotic.

“ Don’t worry gave me a good chance to show off my manliness.” Smirked Nathan.

“ Anyway I’m off to see if I can find Marlene. Catch you later Lily!” Said Nathan before making his way down the corridor.

Lily began picking her way through the corridor as well peering into each compartment in search of her friend’s. She figured they were most likely in the Marauders usual compartment so headed in that direction. She had just about made it when a figure emerged from one of the other compartments and stopped her. She was surprised to see him on the train as he normally took any chance he could get to avoid going home.

“ Lily I need to talk to you.” Blustered Severus physically standing in front of her to block her path. 

“ How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone.” Spat out Lily tersely. She had been perfectly clear with her old friend and yet here he was spoiling her mood on the first day back.

“ Lil wait I came by your house over break but you weren’t there I wanted to-“

Lily didn’t hear the rest of his sentence as she quickly ducked under his outstretched arm and rushed into the marauders compartment. At the very least she knew he wouldn’t follow her in there.

“ Merlin Evans haven’t you ever heard of knocking?” Exclaimed James in surprise.

It was only then Lily realised that the compartment wasn’t filled with her friends like she’d thought but rather only James and a blonde girl she assumed to be Ellie Erskine. It appeared the rumours were true. Being in different years and houses Lily had never had much cause to interact with the Ravenclaw. She had only ever really seen her three hundred feet up in the air circling the quidditch hoops. Up close she was a lot prettier with the kind of pin straight warm blonde hair Lily had always envied.

“ Shit sorry I thought everyone would be in here. I’ll leave you two to it.” Mumbled Lily awkwardly.

“ You don’t have to go, I was just leaving. I promised Melissa we would go over the Arthimancy problems together.” Said Ellie as she jumped up from James’s lap and began to gather her things.

“ It’s Lily right ? I’m Ellie it’s lovely to meet you.” Smiled the girl extending a hand for Lily to shake.

“ Yeah Lily it’s nice to meet you too.” Replied Lily shaking her hand.

“ I’ll see you at the feast babe.” Said Ellie leaning down to give James a quick peck.

“ Bye Lily!” Waved the girl as she slipped out of the compartment.

“ You really have the worlds worst timing you know that Evans?” Grumbled James as he ran a hand through his hair.

“ I genuinely am sorry. I was trying to escape Severus I didn’t look in the compartment.” Apologised Lily. She didn’t want James thinking she was deliberately trying to sabotage his snog sessions. She was hoping that this new relationship would make theirs easier.

“ Is he still bothering you?” Demanded James angrily looking ready to hunt down the Slytherin.

“ Leave it. How was your break?” She asked in an attempt to distract him.

“ It was alright. And yours?”

Lily found it hard to believe his break was only alright. He had a pretty new girlfriend, his best friend on tap and his rich parents probably spoiled him rotten.

“ Not too bad. Glad to be heading back.” Said Lily with a shrug.

“ Only you would be looking forward to getting back to school.” Laughed James.

Lily noticed that the train was pulling away from the station and she could only hope that the girls were on it somewhere. A silence descended over the pair which was quickly broken by the noisy arrival of their friends.

“ Woah Prongs when you said you were off for a snog I didn’t think you meant with Evans.” Smirked Sirius ruffling his friend’s hair as he slouched into the seat beside him.

“ Sod off Padfoot. Ellie just left.” Explained James as the rest of their friends filed into the carriage.

“ Whatever you say James.” Replied Sirius.

“ Ellie is very much a real person.” Stage whispered Sirius earning himself an elbow to the ribs.

“ You’re just jealous I was off with her half of break and left you alone.” Retorted James. Remus and Peter rolled their eyes having clearly heard this argument before.

“ Never. I’ll have you know Sapphire is much better company. And her dad keeps a much less strict watch on the drinks cabinet.” Grinned Sirius.

“ Damn straight.” Agreed Sapphire who had squeezed into the seat beside Lily.

“ Where have you all been anyway? I was getting worried I’d be stuck with this idiot all journey.” Asked Lily turning to look at the four girls.

“ Someone didn’t think to inform their poor friends who were stuck in Italy that they’d gotten together with the love of their life, are getting married and going to have tons of babies.” Pouted Sapphire throwing a pointed glare at Alice who blushed.

“ In other words we saw Alice and Frank holding hands on the platform and had to find out what was happening.” Explained Ruby rolling her eyes.

“ I was going to tell you! I didn’t want to put it in a letter and like you said you were in Italy!” Protested Alice as Sapphire continued to glare at her.

“ We weren’t in Italy the whole time! We went to dads for New Year. You could’ve came over and announced it.” Grumbled Sapphire not quite ready to forgive her friend for leaving her in the dark.

“ Announce it? Sapphy we aren’t getting married.” Pleaded Alice putting on her best sorry face.

“ But you will one day. You two were meant to be. And in my speech at the wedding I’ll remind you of how I was last to know.” Huffed Sapphire.

“ Hang on a second are you and Longbottom together?” Sputtered Sirius staring at Alice intently.

“ See you aren’t the last to know.” Joked Lily to Sapphire who did not look amused.

“ He’s a quick study that one.” Muttered Remus wryly.

“ Yes we are.” Admitted Alice blushing again. Really it was quite sweet to watch.

She was met by an unexpected wave of cheers and hollering from the boys.

“ Finally!” Cheered James.

“ On yourself Longbottom.” Smirked Sirius.

“ Seriously? Did everyone know but me?” Asked Alice incredulously.

“ Yes.” Deadpanned the whole compartment.

“ His puppy dog stares across the common room were getting worse than James’s.” Commented Peter ducking easily as the boy in question tried to hit him on the back of the head. 

“ Well I think I might need to take observant off my list of skills on my auror application.” Said Alice with an embarrassed laugh. 

“ Nah how were you supposed to guess.” Smiled Lily.

“ I mean it wasn’t as if you guys spent loads of time together.” Said Aria.

“ Or that he’s never had a girlfriend at Hogwarts.” Interjected Ruby.

“ Or actively despised every boy you’ve ever dated. Not that I blame him there.” Added Sapphire with a smile. 

“ Didn’t you two go to Hogsmeade on Valentines once?” Asked Remus who had a particularly good memory.

“ As friends!” Defended Alice.

“ Oh my sweet summer child.” Cooed Lily.

“ oh shut up the lot of you.” Laughed Alice her blush spreading over her entire face.

“ Where were you Aria? You weren’t with us.” Deflected Alice turning to the smallest girl who was currently fiddling with a loose thread on her pink cord pinafore.

“ Mum got a bit teary on the platform. Then I had to help Charlotte to her compartment with her trunk. She can’t really carry heavy things now much to her chagrin.” Explained Aria.

“ To be fair I was struggling to lift mine and I’m not even pregnant.” Laughed Lily. 

“ Maybe its a sign.” Suggested Sirius with a wink.

“ Well if it is someone better call the papers because it would have to be the second coming of Jesus.” Sniggered Lily.

“ Maybe Jesus and Charlotte’s baby could be playmates.” Joked Sapphire.

“ Enough about my miraculous conception. Where were you three earlier? Leaving me to be traumatised by the sight of Potter eating his girlfriends face.” Asked Lily of the other marauders.

“ Trust me my dear you really don’t want to know.” Smirked Sirius.

“ You aren’t playing a prank on the train are you? I think that might panic people.” Fretted Lily thinking back to the train attack.

“ We aren’t completely insensitive Lily. But you’ll have to wait and see.” Reassured Remus.

“ Alice I have magnanimously decided to forgive you for leaving me out of the loop. On one condition.” Announced Sapphire.

“ Tell me you haven’t left all your holiday homework to the last minute.” Groaned Alice , used to Sapphire’s frantic train homework sessions.

“ No! Well yes but that’s not the condition. I want you to tell us the whole story now.” Said Sapphire deviously.

Alice obliged and launched into a detailed description of her romantic Christmas with Frank. The marauders made a great show of busying themselves with a rowdy game of exploding snap but Lily knew they were listening. They loved a good love story or gossip as much as the rest of them. By the time Sapphire had interrogated every little detail out of Alice Lily and Remus were almost late for the prefect meeting. They quickly changed into their uniforms ensuring to pin their prefect badges prominently on their chests. 

“ I thought Christmas was supposed to relax people.” Muttered Remus incredulously as they emerged an hour later from the prefect’s compartment.

“ I think it would take a lot more than Christmas to relax Melissa.” Replied Lily grateful to escape from the stuffy compartment.

“ Can you believe it of Abbot though?” Marvelled Remus as they headed back towards their own compartment.

“ It’s always the quiet ones.” Said Lily knowingly. They’d just been treated to a twenty minute lecture on the appropriate uses of the prefect bathroom after the Hufflepuff prefect had been caught with his girlfriend in a somewhat compromising position.

“ I mean what do the teachers expect throwing together hundreds of hormonal teenagers and then making them share rooms. I bet there isn’t a room in the castle that hasn’t seen some action.” Chuckled Remus.

“ Well that’s a mental image I’ll never be rid of.” Groaned Lily.

“ Hang on a second what’s going on up there?” Asked Remus nodding towards where a small knot of Slytherins had gathered.

“ I doubt it’s anything good.” Gulped Lily as they strode towards the group. They found Avery, Mulciber, Snape and Regulus all standing intimidatingly around a small frightened looking Ravenclaw boy.

“ What’s going on here?” Demanded Lily.

“ None of your business mudblood now clear off.” Growled Avery.

“ They told me I don’t belong here and they are going to send me home.” Whimpered the boy.

“ Very brave. 4 almost of age wizards against one eleven year old.” Commented Lily disparagingly. 

“ 20 points from Slytherin for harassing younger students.” Said Remus authoritatively.

“ Prefects can’t take points from other prefects Lupin.” Replied Regulus smugly indicating the green and silver badge pinned to his robes.

“ Fine. Detentions for Avery and Mulciber and we will be talking to Professor Slughorn about the behaviour of his prefects when we return to the castle.” Announced Lily with a stern look in her eyes.

Avery looked ready to launch himself at her and she tightened her hand around her wand inside her pocket. Severus placed a restraining arm on his friend’s shoulder and the group turned and stalked away. Regulus hung back and once his friends were out of earshot he grabbed Remus by the arm.

“ Don’t tell Sirius about this.” He pleaded all his smug confidence gone.

“ Go away Regulus.” Said Remus but he didn’t sound angry more sad than anything. 

With a final look at Remus the Slytherin trailed off after his older friends. Lily and Remus turned to the young Ravenclaw.

“ Come on mate lets get you back to your friends.” Smiled Remus kindly.

“ If they give you any more trouble just come and find us. You deserve to be at Hogwarts just as much as anyone else okay?” Reassured Lily as they reached the boys compartment.

“ Okay.” Agreed the boy warily.

Thankfully once the prefects returned to their own compartment the rest of the journey passed without any more drama. Lily managed to finish her latest book in between begrudgingly helping Sapphire with her homework. Alice had left to a chorus of wolf whistles to visit Frank further up the train. Ruby had also left to find Emmeline and discuss an idea for a new play that they wanted to show James. Aria meanwhile passed the time doodling in her notebook. The marauders had huddled together secretively in one corner of the compartment clearly to mastermind some prank or the other.

All was revealed as they sat down to dinner later that evening. When the ghosts first swooped in overhead Lily thought that Dumbledore had organised some entertainment. Granted normally the ghosts only performed at the Halloween feast and this wasn’t even a feast but perhaps the headmaster had thought they all needed some extra cheer. This illusion was quickly dispelled when Nearly Headless Nick called the Bloody Baron a ‘ snivelling traitorous cur’ and launched a large portion of mashed potatoes at him. Of course the mash sailed straight through the ghost’s chest and splattered several unfortunate Hufflepuff fourth years. It appeared that the ghosts of Hogwarts were in the middle of various grievances with one another and had chosen to air them over everyone’s heads. Lily was so engrossed in watching the ghoulish arguments that she narrowly missed being drenched in pumpkin juice by the Fat Friar whom she had always considered the nicest of the ghosts. At that moment something gave the bottom of her robes a sharp tug. She looked down to find Peter’s face peering up at her.

“ What the hell are you doing?” She hissed.

“ Do you want to get covered in food?” Replied Peter.

Lily supposed he had a good point. The teachers appeared to be just as bewildered by the situation as the students and no attempts to stop the ghosts were being made. She slipped off of the bench and crouched underneath the table.

“ Hullo Lily.” Greeted Sirius as if this was an entirely normal situation.

“ Nice knickers.” He Commented cheekily as Sapphire squeezed herself into the small space.

“ Piss off Black. I’m going to kill you lot , there’s gravy in my hair.” Threatened Sapphire glaring at the lot of them.

“ What did you guys do?” Asked Lily in disbelief, as far as she was aware it wasn’t possible to charm ghosts to do your bidding.

“ We may or may not have spent Christmas break sending a complex network of correspondence between the Hogwarts ghosts including professions of love , guilt and envy.” Admitted James with a smug grin.

“ That’s actually really clever.” Said Lily in spite of herself. 

“ I’ll show you bloody clever.” Grumbled Sapphire.

“ If you’ll excuse us ladies we have to be off, I believe dear Minnie is on her way.” Announced Sirius who had been peeking out to watch the chaos unfold. 

The four boys managed to climb over the girls although not without a few misplaced elbows. They proceeded to crawl along the length of the Gryffindor table as fast as their hands and knees could carry them. Lily couldn’t help but laugh as she watched McGonagall’s feet , clad in sensible shoes, pursue them.

*****

The next day brought more sad news at the breakfast table. Having not had access to the Prophet for two weeks Lily felt a jolt of shock as she read the latest headlines. A junior undersecretary to the minister of magic had disappeared on her way home from work and it was presumed the work of the Death Eaters. A dark haired girl at the Slytherin table left the hall with tears streaming down her face and Lily later learned that the secretary had been her cousin. 

“ They are getting bolder , targeting people closer to the minister.” Commented Alice thoughtfully as she read the story.

“ She leaves behind a young son how tragic.” Read out Aria.

“ I think she was one of the more progressive voices in the ministers circle. I wonder if she was targeted specifically.” Said James as he buttered a piece of toast.

It was a sign of how used to this kind of news they were becoming that they could simultaneously discuss it and continue eating their breakfast as if nothing had happened.

“ I wonder what sort of life Voldemort had growing up to make him turn out the way he did.” Wondered Lily aloud.

“ Evil like that you are born with .” Stated Ruby firmly.

“ I don’t believe that. My mum always says you have to look at where a person comes from. He might have had a horrible childhood.” Explained Lily.

“ Are you saying that justifies it?” Asked Alice warily.

“ No of course not. It’s still abhorrent.” Replied Lily.

“ I believe what Evan’s is saying is that people who grew up in bad situations are destined to become bad people.” Seethed James. Lily was shocked at his tone.

“ That isn’t what I was saying-“ she began but James cut her off.

“ I forgot we had an amateur psychologist in our midst. You really think you know everything don’t you Evans? Don’t talk about things you don’t understand.” He said condescendingly.

“ James!” Warned Remus.

Lily was fuming, how dare he take her words the wrong way and then talk to her like that.

“ Piss off Potter. I know fine well that you don’t have to have a bad childhood to be a bad person or that your childhood defines you. After all you are a massive prick and you grew up the idolised only child of rich parents!” Retorted Lily angrily.

Their friends fretted around them anxiously. Nobody had been expecting breakfast to go this way.

“ You don’t know anything about my family!” Growled James under his breath.

“ Oh yeah? What big trauma has occurred in the Potter mansion - mummy and daddy didn’t get you the right broom for Christmas?” Spat Lily her eyes flashing with anger.

“ That’s enough both of you!” Shouted Sirius authoritatively causing several heads to turn.

Lily had never seen Sirius take charge like that. Well not of a situation that didn’t involve mischief. He guided a furious James from the hall with Remus and Peter following behind. So much for things being easier between the two of them now he had a girlfriend.

They spent the next couple of hours shooting glares at each other across various classrooms while their friends rolled their eyes. It wasn’t until she was able to explain the situation to Sapphire in defence , her having missed breakfast due to her sleeping in, that she began to understand James’s anger.

“ I mean what a prick right?” Hissed Lily while she scribbled notes from the board.

“ Well yes he didn’t handle it the right way. But I think I understand why James is so angry.” Whispered Sapphire who had given up on even the pretence of note taking.

“ Do enlighten us.” Replied Lily glancing up to ensure their professor wasn’t watching.

“ To him it seems like you were saying that anyone who has a terrible childhood is destined to be a bad person.” Explained Sapphire quietly.

“ But that wasn’t what I was saying.” Protested Lily as a whisper.

“ I know that. James is particularly sensitive to that sort of thing which is why he jumped down your throat. I know you haven’t met Sirius’s parents and he likes to make a joke out of it but they are truly terrible people. He’s had a really rough time of it even if he comes off all nonchalant. James has watched what Sirius has went through to escape from it all and it seemed like you were implying he was going to turn out horrid regardless. It’s something Sirius is insecure about.” Confided Sapphire with a glance over at the boy in question.

“ Miss Evans Miss Phoenix I hope it is the counter curse you two are whispering so furiously about.” Boomed the stern voice of their professor and they both flushed guiltily.

They returned to their note taking in silence and Lily was left to dwell on what Sapphire had said. She could understand why James found it to be a sore subject but she still thought he was wrong for having a go at her. She did slightly regret some of the things she had said in response however. Be that as it may be she certainly wasn’t going to be the one to apologise.


	14. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily turns seventeen and the girls throw her a party to remember.

As was usually the case between Lily and James neither of them apologised . Rather the tension fizzled out naturally over the next few weeks. Lily for once was grateful not to be fighting with the messy haired boy because her friends had insisted on throwing her a seventeenth birthday bash despite all of her protests to the contrary. It wasn’t that Lily was opposed to the concept of a party per se but more the stress of it all. Who would she invite and did people even like her enough to come? She had no idea how the marauders managed to get plentiful alcohol for their own parties and didn’t fancy seeing everyone’s face if she provided a dry party. Her friends pushed past her protests by assuring her they would do all the work and she need only turn up and look pretty. She was sure from the looks on her friends faces when she left the dorm for patrols that a last minute party planning session would be taking place as soon as she left the tower.

“ Hey Lily!” Greeted Remus as they met in the busy common room. 

She was momentarily distracted by a loud cheer erupting from the other side of the room. She looked over to see the rest of the marauders along with Ellie and some other Gryffindors gathered around the WWN.

“ They are listening to the Magpies match.” Explained Remus as they ducked through the portrait hole.

“ Remus I need to ask you something and I need you to be 100%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% truthful.” Began Lily in a serious tone.

“ Go ahead.” Gulped Remus nervously fiddling with the sleeves of his robes.

“ Have you or have you not done something to piss off either Frank or Melissa? This is the third Friday night in a row we’ve had patrols.” Grumbled Lily causing Remus to grin in relief.

“ I was just thinking that actually, we do seem to be getting screwed over in the schedule.” 

“ You haven’t been eyeing up Alice or turned Melissa’s hair green or anything?”

“ I try my best to keep my interactions with Melissa to a minimum. Honestly sometimes if I see her coming along the corridor I’ll go the other way.” Admitted Remus with a shy grin.

“ Remus Lupin!” Admonished Lily swatting him in the arm.

“ Oh as if you are any better. I saw you leap a moving staircase last week to avoid her.” Retorted Remus.

Lily blushed guiltily. She had deliberately ran away from the head girl last Tuesday but in her defence she had already been having a very stressful day.

“ Well if we haven’t pissed Melissa off , what about Frank?” 

“ I don’t think anything could piss Frank off right now. He wanders around looking constantly lovestruck it’s a wonder he’s getting any work done.” Chuckled Remus.

“ They are adorable aren’t they.” Cooed Lily as they began checking the fifth floor.

“ I know I’m not as close to her as you obviously, but I think Alice is almost more herself than I’ve seen her for a long time.” Commented Remus thoughtfully.

“ I think you’ve hit the nail on the head. They do make a cute couple but more importantly he brings out the best in her.” Smiled Lily thinking of how happy her friend was now.

“ I guess we have to put our unlucky patrols down to a conflict of scheduling then.” Shrugged Remus.

“ I swear to Merlin if we get the worst shifts for the valentines Hogsmeade visit I’m putting in a complaint.” Threatened Lily.

“ Got a hot date planned?” Winked Remus as he nudged her.

“ Hardly. The girls are taking Charlotte baby shopping so she can get all the stuff before the baby arrives. What about you any romantic plans?”

“ Does avoiding James and Ellie, Sirius and whoever he ends up taking and going to Zonko’s with Pete count?” Said Remus sarcastically.

“ That does sound like the dreamy romantic Valentine’s Day everyone hopes for.” Laughed Lily.

“ Seriously though Remus if you want to you should ask someone. I know plenty of girls would kill to go with you.” 

“ Cause nothing says dream man like turning into a rabid monster every month.” Muttered Remus bitterly.

“ Remus Lupin don’t you dare talk about yourself like that!” Protested Lily.

“ Shh!”

“ I will not shush, you deserve-“

“ No seriously Lily shush I heard something.”

Lily quietened down and could indeed hear noises emanating from a broom cupboard further down the corridor.

“ I swear if we catch somebody shagging I might vomit.” Whispered Lily and Remus nodded in agreement.

They approached the door and Lily knocked before opening it. She really didn’t want to catch someone undressed. Her fears however were unwarranted.

“ Oh it’s you two!” Exclaimed Lily as she pulled open the door to reveal Emmeline and Ruby surrounded by mops and looking guilty.

“ Sorry Lil we didn’t know it was you. We were going to the kitchens to get stuff for tomorrow night and we heard someone coming.” Explained Ruby.

“ You aren’t going to take points off us are you? After all it’s your bloody party.” Interjected Emmeline brusquely.

“ I guess that would be a tad hypocritical. Hurry up back to Gryffindor tower.” Said Lily indulgently and watched the two scarper off.

“ Don’t give me that look.” She smiled as Remus gave her a knowing look.

“ I’m not giving you any look. But I’ll be sure to remind you of this next time you tell me off for letting Sirius and James off the hook.” Smirked Remus as they continued their patrol.

“ Sod off Lupin. My mates aren’t the biggest troublemakers in the school. Besides I’d like to see you punish Emmeline.” Retorted Lily.

“ She does scare me.” Admitted Remus causing Lily to burst into laughter.

“ Ugh not again. What’s the chances we get lucky twice?” Moaned Lily as she heard footsteps.

They rounded the corner to find Arthur MacMillan, a sixth year Hufflepuff, hurrying down the corridor ahead of them.

“ MacMillan! You’re out after curfew.” Called out Remus and the boy froze.

“ I’m sorry I just lost track of time. This transfiguration essay is killing me.” Explained the blonde boy pitifully.

Lily sympathised as they’d all been struggling with McGonagall’s latest assignment. She also felt guilty punishing him when she’d just let her friend’s go.

“ 5 points from Hufflepuff and head back to the common room now.” Said Remus authoritatively.

“ Yeah I will. Actually Lily I’ve been meaning to talk to you. Would you fancy going to Hogsmeade with me?” Arthur asked hopefully. 

Remus shuffled awkwardly from one foot to the other as he watched the pair of them.

“ This is the time you’ve chosen to ask me?” Chuckled Lily.

“ Well someone else might have asked before I saw you again. Besides I figured now Potter’s got a girlfriend the coast is clear.” Shrugged Arthur.

Arthur was a nice boy and she understood his apprehension about Potter after the incident in fourth year. Nevertheless Lily knew herself well enough to know she could never truly fall for someone who danced around Potter’s whims.

“ Sorry Arthur I’ve already made plans with my friends. Thanks for asking though.” She replied kindly.

“ It was worth a shot. Going straight to the dorms now don’t worry.” Smiled Arthur holding his hands up in mock surrender as he headed back in the direction of the kitchens.

“ Now that’s a new one, asking out the prefect to get out of being punished.” Laughed Remus.

“ And here was me thinking it was my sparkling personality.” Said Lily elbowing Remus jokingly.

“ I’m only kidding you know he’s had a crush on you for a while. Why didn’t you say yes?” Inquired Remus curiously.

“ Like I said I have plans. Plus it turns out even when he has a girlfriend Potter is still influencing my love life , I couldn’t date anyone who panders to him.” Sniffed Lily haughtily.

The rest of their patrol passed without incident and they were able to return to the tower relatively quickly. When Lily returned to her dorm Alice shrieked while Sapphire tossed a blanket over what she assumed to be party supplies. 

“ Guess who just asked me out.” Teased Lily as she changed out of her robes.

“ Who?” Demanded Sapphire.

“Arthur MacMillan.”

“ I think he’s quite cute.” Commented Aria from her bed.

“ What did you say?” Asked Alice.

“ I said no. The whole terrified of Potter thing is a bit of a turn off. Besides I’m going with you lot, that’s better than any guy.” Smiled Lily.

“ Awww we’re touched.” Laughed Aria.

“ Speaking of Hogsmeade, Victoria told me that Ali Shafiq asked you out and you said no Ruby.” Announced Sapphire conspiratorially.

“ So?” Replied Ruby nonchalantly not even looking up from her book.

“ So? Why did you say no?” Demanded Sapphire looking at her sister as if she had went mental.

“ Several people have asked you and you said no to all of them.” Pointed out Ruby closing over the book and looking up.

“ That’s different, I get asked all the time.” Protested Sapphire.

Lily took in a sharp breath, she knew Sapphire hadn’t meant the comment in a bad way but still.

“ And I never get asked so I should jump at any chance I get is that it?” Replied Ruby cooly but her eyes were flashing with irritation.

“ That’s not what I meant.” Sapphire defended herself.

“ Unlike you Sapphire I don’t feel the need to run off to a broom closet with every guy who so much as glances my way.” Shot Ruby coldly. With that she grabbed her book and left the room.

Sapphire muttered something under her breath in Italian and Lily was glad she couldn’t understand. Alice , Aria and Lily exchanged shocked glances as Sapphire also stormed out.

“ Well I wasn’t expecting that.” Commented Lily in disbelief.

“ To be fair think how difficult it would be to share a room with your sibling all the time.” Said Alice.

“ That’s a good point actually. Charlotte isn’t even my sister and sometimes sharing with her at home can get annoying.” Nodded Aria.

“ I’d probably murder Petunia.” Added Lily shuddering to imagine the situation.

“ That’s just part of sibling relationships. They wind you up more than anyone else and you say horrid things to each other but in the end you know you love each other. I wouldn’t worry about them.” Shrugged Alice as she got into bed. 

Lily silently wondered if Petunia still loved her despite the things she said. She was a little less optimistic than Alice. Knowing how hard arguing with your sister could be she crept back down into the common room in case either of her friends needed comforting. The room was almost empty however and neither of them were anywhere to be found so Lily was forced to return to bed and go to sleep.

*****

Lily wasn’t sure if either of them had apologised but by time Ruby joined them at lunch the next day things appeared almost back to normal between Ruby and Sapphire. She supposed that was the way of things between sisters who had a good relationship. Lily budged over on the bench to allow Ruby, still in her quidditch practice kit, to sit down.

“ Did you guys see the Prophet this morning? Two muggleborn wizards attacked near-“ Ruby began to read out the headlines of the morning’s prophet.

“ Give me that!” Said Alice as she snatched the paper away from Ruby.

“ No negative vibes on Lily’s birthday.” Chided Alice as she shoved the crumpled paper underneath the table.

“ You know it’s not actually my birthday till Tomorrow right.” Lily reminded them.

“ But it’s your party today so you essentially have two birthdays.” Said Sapphire matter of factly.

“ Like the Queen.” Added Aria with a smile which throughly confused the three purebloods.

“ Speaking of queens I was wondering if you fancied going for a walk later Al.” Said Frank appearing behind his girlfriend.

“ Frank Longbottom I am in party planning mode don’t you dare come over here with your cute face and distract me.” Warned Alice jokingly pointing at him with her spoon.

“ Guess I’ll just see you tonight then sweetheart. Try not to have a heart attack over decorations.” Laughed Frank leaning down to plant a kiss on Alice’s forehead before striding away.

“ Alice you don’t need to avoid your boyfriend for the sake of my birthday.” Said Lily. She was grateful to have such caring friends but she didn’t want them to be inconvenienced.

“ Please she’s just getting her time in with us now because she knows she will abandon us all later to snog the face off Frank.” Snorted Sapphire.

“ Don’t worry Sapphy I’ll hold off till you find some lucky bloke to snog the face off.” Retorted Alice with a grin.

“ Lily you are under orders to avoid gryffindor tower until further notice. We thought you could go to the library.” Announced Aria once everyone had finished eating.

“ You can’t do that!” Protested Lily.

“ Watch us.” Chorused her friends in sing song voices.

“ What if I need something ?” She asked.

“ Like what?” Replied Ruby.

“ Erm books.” Said Lily rather lamely.

“ If only we were leaving you in a place full of books.” Commented Sapphire sarcastically.

“ I don’t even have my bag.” Attempted Lily but Aria promptly produced it from under the table.

“ And really I don’t have that much work to do at the moment.” She tried one last time.

“ Well I read your defence essay it could do with some work , not up to your usual standards I’d say.” Smirked Sapphire as she got up from the table.

Lily was left rolling her eyes as her friends departed with innocent smiles. Despite her protests she ended up in the library working on their charms homework and , though she wouldn’t admit it to Sapphire, revising her defence essay. It seemed like her friends weren’t the only ones who believed in the two birthdays idea as several students came up to wish her a happy birthday. Being that she didn’t know any of them very well however she suspected they were after a party invite more than anything else. 

At dinner none of her friends were anywhere to be found. Even the notoriously hungry marauders weren’t there. She ended up eating with Emmeline, Frank and Nathaniel and quickly discovered that seventh year was a hellish nightmare , or at least the way they told it. They did reassure her that they would be at the party later and were looking forward to the chance to blow off some steam.

Eventually Aria came to find her among the stacks not long after she returned from dinner. Lily thought it better not to point out that her hair was full of glitter, besides it went quite well with the pink waves. As they approached the tower Lily was feeling a strange combination of excitement and apprehension.

“ Before you go in.” Said Aria as she handed Lily her gryffindor scarf.

“ Um thanks but I’m not cold?” Replied Lily in confusion.

“ It’s not for the cold you tit. I’ve to blindfold you and take you upstairs.” Laughed Aria.

“ Surely that’s a bit extreme. It’s not like it’s a surprise party.” Protested Lily , Aria was clumsy at the best of times and she didn’t exactly trust her to be the best guide.

Aria ignored this and began to tie the woollen scarf around her friend’s head. Lily’s suspicions were confirmed as it took them five minutes and several false starts just to get through the portrait hole. It truly was a case of the blind leading the blind and by the time they successfully reached the dorm Lily wasn’t sure if her shins would ever recover.

“ I did not say shaggable I said cute !” Sapphire was protesting as they entered the room.

“ Thank Merlin the birthday girl is here. Aria where have you been ? We sent you to get her ages ago.” Demanded Alice who looked rather harassed.

“ We had a couple of mishaps on the way here. I’m pretty sure at least half of Gryffindor has just seen me fall over a coffee table.” Explained Lily rubbing a tender spot on her leg.

“ You are terrible at following directions.” Retorted Aria.

“ Who’s shaggable then?” Smirked Lily wiggling her eyebrows at Sapphire.

“ Nobody!” Cried Sapphire.

“ Arthur MacMillan.” Announced Ruby at the same time.

“ Didn’t think he was your type Sapphy.” Commented Lily in surprise.

“ Firstly I did not say shaggable I said cute! And secondly it’s not for me it’s for you. We were trying to find you a birthday snog!” Grinned Sapphire. 

“ Who died and made you lot Cupid? I don’t think I need a birthday snog.” Replied Lily rolling her eyes at her friends.

“ Everybody needs a birthday snog. Besides James is distracted by Ellie you should be taking every advantage.” Encouraged Alice.

“Is anyone else surprised they’ve lasted so long?” Aria asked the room.

“ A month and a bit isn’t long.” Pointed out Alice.

“ Compared to Sirius’s record they are practically an old married couple.” Smirked Sapphire.

“ He’s found someone who’s almost as into quidditch as him that’s the dream.” said Ruby. 

“ I’m just glad to get a break.” Said Lily as she began to rifle through her trunk for something to wear.

“ Don’t lie Lil you miss waking up to a dorm full of flowers.” Teased Alice.

“ Or having your dinner ask you out.” Added Aria with a grin.

“ Or having him stop mid match to declare his love.” Giggled Ruby.

“ Oh piss off.” Laughed Lily.

“ You don’t want us to find you a birthday snog , maybe you are actually into him.” Smirked Sapphire winking at a blushing Lily.

“ You’ve caught me. I don’t want to snog Arthur so I must be madly in love with Potter.” Drawled Lily.

“ Don’t worry Lil we know why you don’t want to get with Arthur. You like to cause the maximum possible drama - shall I see if Remus is available?” Grinned Alice cheekily ducking just in time to avoid the pillow Lily sent her way.

“ Why did nobody tell me I had glitter in my hair?” Exclaimed Aria as she looked at herself in the mirror.

“ We thought it was deliberate.” Shrugged Ruby.

“ I mean I don’t dislike it.” Admitted Aria as she continued to examine her reflection.

Their conversation was interrupted by the loud blasting of music from downstairs.

“ Sweet Merlin is that the time? We need to get ready!” Shrieked Alice.

“ Remind me to avoid her when she has to plan her wedding.” Stage whispered Aria.

“ I know we said we’d give you our present tomorrow Lil but I have something to give you now.” Smiled Sapphire as she pulled out a small package from her trunk.

“ Sapphire! We agreed on a joint present.” Chided Alice.

“ What can I say I’m unfailingly generous.” Shrugged Sapphire.

Lily tore open the delicate tissue paper to reveal a small scrap of black silk. It was tiny but knowing Sapphire’s taste it probably cost a fortune.

“ Wear that tonight and you won’t even need our help.” Said Sapphire as she watched Lily try the top on.

The next twenty minutes were a frantic rush to get ready. Lily was particularly grateful for Sapphire’s gift as it meant she did not have to find something to wear as she paired it with some slim fitting jeans and wedges. Sapphire herself was not so fortunate and half the contents of her wardrobe were cast aside on various surfaces around the room. 

“ Our little girls all grown up.” Cooed Sapphire as Ruby put the finishing touches to Lily’s make up.

“ I’m older than Alice and Aria!” Protested Lily.

“ Exactly you are younger than me.” 

“ Is everyone ready?” Asked Alice as she prepared to leave. 

“ Yes Mum!” Chorused the others causing Alice to make a rude gesture. 

As they descended the stairs into the common room Lily gasped.

“ Guys this is too much!” 

“ Nothing is too much trouble for our Lily.” Smiled Alice as the girls enveloped her in a crushing hug.

The room was already decently busy with a variety of students from different years and houses. Despite this Lily could still appreciate all the effort the girls had put in. A large disco ball hung from the ceiling in the centre of the room. The walls were plastered with all different photos of Lily and not even just from her Hogwarts years.

“ Where did you get these?” Asked Lily as we peered at a photo of herself covered in cake at her fourth birthday party.

“ We wrote to your mother.” Explained Alice with a smile.

“ Did you know they don’t move?” Marvelled Sapphire poking at a picture of nine year old Lily in school uniform to try and elicit a reaction.

“ Didn’t you take muggle Studies?” Pointed out Ruby.

“ I take it you made the banner?” Beamed Lily at a bashful Aria.

Over the fireplace hung a massive handdrawn birthday banner which had been enchanted to flash and move. It was incredible.

“ It was nothing.” Shrugged Aria.

“ Don’t listen to her she’s been working on it for days with Remus.” Alice informed her.

“ You lot are the best friends a girl could ask for.” Grinned Lily, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to have them.

“ We know.” Chorused the girls in mock solemnity but they soon gave in and allowed Lily to fling her arms round them.

“ Group hug!” Cried Sirius appearing from nowhere and joining somewhat crushingly in the embrace.

“ Get your dirty paws off me Black.” Laughed Sapphire as they broke apart.

“ You know you are the only girl that says that to me.” Commented Sirius wryly.

“ Happy birthday Lilykins! Welcome to the wonderful world of adulthood.” Declared Sirius sweeping her into another hug which managed to lift her off the ground.

“ Thanks Sirius.” Replied Lily as he set her down.

“ Come and see the drinks table. I made a special cocktail for you.” He Beamed.

Lily was slightly dubious about any cocktail concocted by Sirius Black but he was looking at her like a small child desperate to show his mother a school project. She gave in and followed him to the drinks table.

“ I call it the ‘Lovely Lily’” Said Sirius proudly as he handed her a martini glass full of amber liquid.

Lily tentatively took a sip, it actually tasted half decent but it was certainly strong. Sirius was staring at her intently waiting for the verdict.

“ It’s great Sirius.” She said and his eyes lit up.

“ I got hold of some muggle alcohol to make it. And it’s the colour of your hair.” Exclaimed Sirius.

Lily thought it was probably best not to ask what questionable combination of muggle alcohol had went in to the cocktail. Besides it tasted better with every sip.

“ You look great by the way Lil. What do you say to running off with me now Prongs is taken?” Complimented Sirius with a wink.

“ Sorry Sirius I think we’ve already established who my first choice marauder is.” Said Lily laughing at herself.

“ Lucky bloke that Pettigrew fellow.” Joked Sirius.

“ Wormtail! Are you eating Lily’s cake before we’ve sung happy birthday?” Scolded Sirius striding over and slapping the other boys hands away from the cake.

“ I wasn’t eating it!” Peter defended himself holding up his icing covered hands.

“ I was trying to fix it.” He mumbled guiltily.

Lily walked over to join the two boys and looked down at the cake. It was a large rectangular cake covered in white buttercream icing with a border of marzipan lillies. It was perfect really apart from the message which read ‘ Happee Birthdae Lilee’ in green icing. Lily and Sirius appeared to take in the message at exactly the same time and burst out laughing.

“ It’s not funny! This is the only thing Alice asked me to do she’s going to kill me.” Groaned Peter returning to fruitlessly poking at the icing.

“ Peter honestly don’t worry. I think it’s even better like that - more memorable.” Reassured Lily reaching out to pat the boy’s back sympathetically. Alice was one of the nicest people she knew but she could be scary when on the warpath and she understood Peter’s apprehension.

“ How did this even happen mate? “ Chuckled Sirius.

“ Alice asked me to arrange a cake from the kitchens because the house elves like me best. I described the kind of cake I wanted , I guess I didn’t realise they might not know how to spell.” Admitted Peter.

Just after this statement Peter let out a small squeak and ducked underneath the drinks table. Lily turned around to find Alice striding towards them across the room.

“ The cake!” Exclaimed Alice looking down in horror at the misspelled message.

“ Al it’s okay. The party is amazing please stop stressing.” Reassured Lily.

“ Ah fuck it if you’re happy I’m happy. Hit me with one of those Black.” Sighed Alice in relief. 

Sirius happily complied pouring out another round of ‘Lovely Lily’s’. Once Peter had been assured that Alice was not going to bite his head off he emerged from under the table to join them. 

“ Remind me never to plan a wedding.” Commented Alice as they surveyed her handiwork.

“ Don’t worry Alice. With Augusta Longbottom for a mother in law she will plan it all for you.” Teased Sirius.

“ Who said I was talking about Frank?” Said Alice raising her eyebrows.

“ I knew you had your eye on me Carroll.” Smirked Sirius. 

“ Speaking of weddings.” Said Peter nodding towards James and Ellie who were approaching them from the boys staircase.

“ If he’s been shagging in my bed I’ll murder him.” Snickered Sirius.

“ Happy birthday Lily.” Chirped Ellie throwing her arms round Lily for an enthusiastic hug which Lily found a bit strange.

“ Thanks Ellie!” She replied with a wide smile.

“ Her birthday is actually tomorrow you know.” Pointed out James as he helped himself to a bottle of beer. Lily was sure she heard Sirius mutter the word stalker under his breath.

“ Well it’s her party tonight. I got you a little something.” Smiled Ellie handing Lily a box of chocolate cauldrons.

“ You shouldn’t have gotten me anything!” Protested Lily but Ellie brushed her off.

“ Don’t be silly a witch only turns seventeen once! Besides you invited me to your party my mother would have a fit if she thought I’d shown up empty handed.” 

Lily didn’t have the heart to point out that it wasn’t her who had invited the girl. Although they hadn’t talked much she liked Ellie’s friendliness. She supposed it must be awkward to start dating someone in a different year and house and suddenly have to make friends with theirs. Not that Lily was James’s friend but the marauders were a pretty insular bunch and the poor girl was probably looking for any support she could get.

“ I see Melissa’s let you off for the night to attend your own party.” Joked Ellie as she accepted a cocktail from Sirius.

“ Miracle of miracles.” Commented Lily sarcastically before remembering that the pair were friends.

“ Don’t worry Mel’s a good pal but she is a bit obsessive as head girl.” Replied Ellie obviously catching the look of guilt which had flashed across Lily’s face.

“ Honestly I think she might be the third person in my relationship.” Said Alice rolling her eyes.

“ And here was us thinking it was Frank’s mother.” Teased Lily earning her a smack on the arm.

Lily looked up to see Charlotte clambering somewhat awkwardly through the portrait hole. She certainly wasn’t dressed for the party and her eyes were ringed with dark circles.

“ Excuse me.” Muttered Lily to Alice and Ellie as she hurried over to the portrait hole.

“ Lily! Happy early birthday!” Said Charlotte plastering a smile on her face with considerable effort.

“ Thanks Charlie.” 

“ I’m so sorry Lil I really wanted to come tonight but I’m absolutely shattered and my back is killing me.” Explained Charlotte looking guilt stricken.

“ Don’t worry at all.” Reassured Lily.

“ You must think I’m a terrible friend.” Fretted Charlotte.

“ Charlotte you are growing a whole other human. I think I can forgive you for being a bit tired.” Laughed Lily giving her friend a hug.

“ Honestly I’ve never been this tired in my life. I think I’m going to go straight to bed.” Said Charlotte rubbing her eyes.

“ Do you want me to turn the music down?” Asked Lily concernedly turning to look at the record player which was blasting loudly.

“ Don’t be silly! Emmeline has cast a strong muffilato on our dorm and warned the other girls to be quiet. Besides I have some lovely bedtime reading to help me nod off.” Smiled Charlotte showing Lily a small book entitled “ The Third Trimester- What to Expect”.

“ Goodnight then Charlie, I hope the little monster lets you get some sleep.” Said Lily.

“ Goodnight! And have a fabulous time - do everything I can’t.” Smirked Charlotte as she headed towards the girls staircase.

Lily knew that Dumbledore had already offered Charlotte the chance to move into a private bedroom. Of course she would have to move when the baby arrived but the headmaster had thought she might be more comfortable moving in the meantime. Lily suspected Charlotte’s refusal had less to do with the lure of a somewhat lumpy single Gryffindor mattress and more to do with her desire to hold on to her old life for as long as possible.

She was torn between feeling sorry for Charlotte and being impressed by her sheer determination and ability to get through. She didn’t have long to dwell on the matter as someone had started up a rendition of Happy Birthday. She turned back to the centre of the room to find Alice making her way towards her holding her cake and surrounded by the rest of the girls. The rest of the party were yelling a hearty chorus of hip hip hoorays which Lily was sure could be heard by the rest of the castle. She only hoped McGonagall didn’t hear and come running - it wasn’t exactly prefect behaviour to throw a birthday party with alcohol. A final cheer went up as Lily lent over to blow out her candles. She couldn’t help but laugh as she looked down at the misspelled message again. Just as the cheering stopped a loud bang echoed from somewhere outside the tower. Lily felt a momentary surge of panic as she thought of the train attack but pushed it aside as she saw the grins of the marauders. She rushed over to the nearest window with the rest of the crowd. The dark sky outside was being lit up by a brilliant shower of red, gold and green fireworks. So much for McGonagall not finding out about the party. She felt two arms being clapped around her shoulders as she gazed out of the window.

“ We couldn’t let your birthday pass without a bit of Marauders flair.” Sirius Beamed down at her.

“ You only turn seventeen once Evans.” Grinned James on her other side.

“ I tried to stop them.” Shrugged Remus but in truth he didn’t look too bothered about the turn of events.

For once Lily didn’t feel bothered either, despite the fact that McGonagall was bound to bust them now. Instead she was filled with gratitude for the wonderful friends that she had.

*****

Lily’s feelings of elation carried over to the next day despite the hangover. Professor McGonagall had finally shut down the party at about 2am however suprisingly she hadn’t punished a single one of them just shooed them off to bed with a stern glare. 

When everyone had finally got over their hangover enough to get up and ready the girls presented Lily with their joint gift. Lily felt tears spring to her eyes as she opened a small velvet box which contained a vintage silver Art Deco wristwatch. Being muggleborn Lily hadn’t expected to receive the traditional wizarding coming of age gift. In the muggle world seventeen was just another birthday. She was touched that her friends knew her so well.

It was not until later in the day that sadness intruded on her birthday. Having already received a card and a small pile of presents from her parents that morning she was surprised to see another owl pecking at the dorm window. After opening the card she made a great effort to compose herself. Her friends had went to such lengths to give her the perfect birthday that she didn’t want to spoil it. It was only after they all went to bed that she allowed herself to sneak back down to the common room and reread it. Thankfully the place was empty with a few books, quills and sweet wrappers strewn here and there. The only noise was the crackling of the dying fire.

Dear Lily,

Happy birthday. Mum and Dad wanted me to write to you on your birthday. They have informed me that seventeen marks the beginning of adulthood in your world. While I think this is ridiculous I wanted to speak with you adult to adult. Now that you are of age it is time you grow up and give up these childish magic tricks and freak school and rejoined the real world. I have spoken to my boss and I may even be able to get you a place on my typing course. If you choose to ignore this opportunity and remain in your make believe world I will have no choice but to no longer consider you my sister.

Love,

Petunia 

Lily reread the words written carefully in her sister’s perfect hand many times as if they would change. Of course she knew that Petunia disliked her and her way of life but she hadn’t thought it would go this far. A few fat tears began to roll down her cheeks. Her sister was asking her to choose between her whole world and her family. The worst part is that Lily knew that in writing this Petunia had truly believed she was being magnanimous and offering her sister a better life. She couldn’t comprehend the wonders of the wizarding world or the amazing friends that came with it. The tears fell heavier as numerous memories of her sister began to run unbidden through her mind. Her and Petunia making up dances to show their mother. Petunia sneaking dessert to Lily when she was in trouble. The pair of them in matching dresses on Christmas Day. All the while her hands toyed with the silver heart necklace that she had been given on her eleventh birthday. Lily didn’t even remember putting it on that morning, she must have done it subconsciously to feel connected to her sister on her birthday. She was interrupted from her reminiscing by the sound of the portrait hole opening. She looked up to see Sirius climbing through and hastily tried to wipe the tears from her face.

“ What are you doing up ?” Asked Sirius in surprise as he walked over to her.

“ I could ask you the same thing.” Said Liky desperately trying to force her voice to sound light and happy.

“ I was with a girl. I assume you aren’t up for the same reason. Shit Lily are you crying ?” Said Sirius his roguish smile quickly changing to a look of concern.

“ No it’s nothing.” Replied Lily desperately trying to stem the flow of tears.

“ Has someone said something to you? The slytherins?” Demanded Sirius looking ready to rush back out the portrait hole.

“ No nothing like that!” Lily was quick to reassure him. The last thing she needed was to give Sirius yet another excuse to go after the Slytherins.

“ Here you can read it.” She mumbled handing Sirius the card as he slumped onto the couch beside her.

“ Lily...” started Sirius as he came to the end of the card.

“ You probably think I’m pathetic don’t you?” Sniffled Lily as she tried to gauge his reaction.

“ Lily Evans you are a lot of things but you aren’t pathetic. Firstly, your sister sounds like a piece of work and if she doesn’t want to know you in your full magical self that’s her loss. Second, I wouldn’t waste your tears on someone who has such atrocious taste in birthday cards.” Said Sirius forcefully.

Lily laughed in spite of herself. Before she had been too caught up in the contents of the card to really look at the front but now she did she had to admit it was horrendous. It was as if whoever had designed it had taken all the stereotypical things a teenage girl might like and vomited them onto one card. There were bunnies, make up, high heels, chocolate and inexplicably some fifties celebrity. Her and Petunia had always had slightly differing tastes but this was on another level.

“ I wasn’t with a girl, I was seeing Reg.” Admitted Sirius quietly.

“ Your brother? I thought you didn’t-“ Asked Lily in surprise.

“ Didn’t speak? We don’t not in public anyway. Even in private we spend about seventy percent of the time fighting. But I’m not ready to give up on him yet. I believe underneath it all he’s a good person.” Said Sirius his voice heavy with emotion.

“ So you are saying I shouldn’t give up on Petunia because she’s my sister?” Prodded Lily slightly confused.

“ Not at all. I’m saying blood doesn’t determine loyalty and you don’t owe her anything just because you are related. I cut off contact with most of my family because they are terrible people. But I keep trying with Reg, Andy and my uncle Alphard cause I believe they are the only decent Blacks. If you think your sister is a good person who wants what’s best for you then keep in touch try and save your relationship. If you are only doing it because she’s your sister then.” Ended Sirius with a shrug.

Sirius had given her a lot to think about. She was surprised she had never thought to talk to him about her situation before as his family drama was well known.

“ Is it wrong that it’s nice to have someone who understands? Sometimes I get so jealous of the girls and the relationships they have with their siblings.” Confessed Lily guiltily.

“ Nah I get it. We can form a fucked up siblings relationship club.” Smiled Sirius.

“ Who meet sporadically in the middle of the night in the common room.” Added Lily starting to smile.

“ Darling all the best clubs do.” Smirked Sirius looking more himself.

“ I should probably go to sleep.” Said Lily getting up from the couch. 

“ One thing first. Chuck that ugly card in the fire. Trust me you’ll only read it and make yourself feel shit.” Suggested Sirius standing up beside her.

Lily hesistated but she knew he was right she would only torture herself with it. She tossed the card into the fireplace and felt somewhat better as she watched the flames began to devour it - ugly bunnies and all.

“ Until we meet again fellow FURSC.” Saluted Sirius before heading up towards the boys staircase.

It took Lily a minute to realise it was the initials of their silly club.

“ Sirius?”

“ Hmm?”

“ They aren’t the only decent Blacks you know.” Said Lily quietly and she was sure Sirius almost blushed.

“ Goodnight Lily.”

“ Goodnight Sirius.


	15. V is for Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Valentines day and the girls head to hogsmeade.

“ I’ll show him bloody three Ds.” Grumbled Sapphire as she rubbed gingerly at her left eyebrow. Said eyebrow had recently been reattached by Professor Flitwick after she splinched herself during their second apparition lesson. To add insult to injury she hadn’t even successfully moved just somehow fell forward and lost an eyebrow.

“ Stop moaning Sapphy it’s only an eyebrow. Did you see Abbott’s arm?” Said Ruby rolling her eyes at her sister’s dramatics.

“ My eyebrows are one of my best features! Of course Sirius was the best at it, bastard.” Continued Sapphire.

“ Well it’s lucky you are spending this Valentines trip with us then and not one of your many admirers. God forbid they noticed your eyebrow looked slightly different.” Teased Lily as they strolled down the Main Street of Hogsmeade. The street was bustling with shoppers not to mention a fair few Hogwarts couples.

“ That would give you the boke.” Grimaced Aria nodding her head towards an enthusiastically snogging couple leaning against the wall of Dervish and Banges and seemingly unaware of the outside world.

“ I can only imagine what Madam Puddifoots is like today.” Shuddered Alice in agreement. 

“ What?” She asked as the other girls burst into laughter.

“ Don’t think just cause you are with Frank now we’ve forgotten you used to be one of those snogging puddifoots couples.” Said Aria with a grin.

“ I maintain they do the best cakes in Hogsmeade!” Insisted Alice blushing a bright shade of pink.

“ The cakes werent the only things you were sampling.” Said Lily slyly.

“ Oh piss off the lot of you.” Replied Alice as they descended into another fit of giggles.

“ I’ve got to say though Al I agree with you on the cakes. Do we have time to stop for macarons?” Asked Aria as the dusky pink exterior of the tea shop came into view.

“ We are late to meet Charlotte and Emmeline as it is. Besides look at that queue.” Commented Ruby looking over at the line of couples which extended outside the door. Lily was amused to see a miserable looking Sirius among the number.

“ We wouldn’t have been late if someone could keep their eyebrows on.” Teased Alice shifting the heat off of herself.

Two minutes later they met up with Charlotte and Emmeline outside ‘ The Mini Witches and Wizards Emporium’. It was one of the few shops in Hogsmeade that Lily hadn’t been into before. Not even in third year when the novelty of being allowed to visit had seen the girls explore almost every shop in town. 

They’d barely even set foot in the brightly lit shop before a middle aged woman in lurid pink robes bustled over to them.

“ Good afternoon dearies! Who are we shopping for today?” Exclaimed the witch as she ushered them into the shop.

She was met by a round of incredulous stares as by this point Charlotte’s bump was protruding quite a bit in front of her wherever she went.

“ Only kidding of course. I know exactly who you are.” Beamed the woman reaching out to lay a hand on Charlotte’s belly causing her to jump back slightly.

“ So do we know if it’s a little witch or a little wizard? Have you thought about a nursery colour scheme - yellow is a great choice if you don’t know yet! How silly of me are you doing a separate nursery or in with mummy? And what are you thinking for transportation systems - how are you and the little one most likely to be traveling around?” The witch bombarded never seeming to stop to take a breath. Lily could see Charlotte going paler with each question. Emmeline obviously could as well as she stepped in.

“ Thanks for your help we’ve got this under control but we will be sure to get you if we need anything.” She Interjected with a sickly sweet smile which could only be interpreted as slightly threatening.

“ Guys I don’t think I can do this - I don’t know the answer to any of those questions.” Said Charlotte in a panicky voice.

“ Charlie if anyone can do this you can.” Reassured Lily.

“ Look around everyone has someone else and I have to do it alone.” Continued Charlotte looking around at the three pairs of doting expectant parents spread around the shop.

“ Don’t talk a lot of piss Charlie - you’ve got us , it’s going to take a lot more than a few questions about a ruddy colour scheme to scare us off.” Said Emmeline firmly.

“ I love you guys.” Replied Charlotte looking marginally better.

“ We love you too.” Smiled the rest of the girls.

“ Where should we start?” Asked Aria.

“ So I have some stuff already that I got from Mrs Eversham and some bits and bobs that people sent me. I want to focus on essentials cause I have a limited budget and I’ll still be at Hogwarts for the first little while so don’t want to have too much clutter.” Explained Charlotte beginning to browse a selection of feeding bottles.

“ How cute is this?” Cooed Sapphire from the next aisle over holding up what looked like a tiny ball gown for babies. Lily briefly wondered if they had balls for babies in the wizarding world - probably in Sapphire’s world.

“ Sapphy she just said essentials. Besides we don’t even know if it’s a boy or a girl.” Chided Lily as she examined a blanket.

“ Charlie can focus on essentials but I can buy whatever I like as presents and I will be spoiling this baby. I’ll just get a mix of stuff and bring back whatever doesn’t work.” Shrugged Sapphire dropping the little dress into her basket.

Lily wished, not for the first time, that she had the money to buy lots of presents for the baby. She wasn’t sure what she was going to get and Sapphire’s apparent determination to buy up half the shop wasn’t helping. Lily was also worried that she didn’t quite understand the differences between raising a baby in the muggle and the magical world - she didn’t want to get Charlotte a gift that turned out to be useless. She headed over to the toys and books section and had a chuckle at the odd tales wizards told their kids. Just as she was reading the blurb of ‘Three Cats, A Broomstick and a Cauldron’ she noticed one of the couples approaching Charlotte.

“ It’s Charlotte right ? We read all about you in Witch Weekly you poor darling.” Simpered the woman placing a hand on Charlotte’s arm.

“ Oh um yeah that’s me.” Mumbled Charlotte in response.

“ We said when we read it what a brave girl didn’t we love ? When are you due?” Inquired the women smiling between her overweight husband and Charlotte.

“ March.” Replied Charlotte.

“ What a coincidence we are due in March as well! Maybe we could set up a play date, after all they will be at Hogwarts together one day. Can you imagine our little one best of friends with such a famous baby!” Squealed the woman in delight.

Lily was shocked at the woman’s sheer disregard for anything resembling sensitivity or sympathy. Both her and Emmeline moved to intervene but Charlotte was quicker.

“ Oh that would be simply darling. Wait till you tell all the privileged mummies at your baby group how you’ve latched on to the baby of a murdered teenager , you’ll be the envy of the town.” Scoffed Charlotte giving the couple a disparaging look.

“ How rude! We were only trying to be friendly, honestly kids these days.” Bleated the woman her dark brown eyes wide with surprise.

Charlotte continued to stare down the couple as they bustled out of the crib aisle muttering under their breath. Lily was proud of the way her friend had stood up for herself.

“ Honestly the lengths some people will go to for the slightest connection to fame or tragedy. “ Muttered Charlotte derisively.

“ Want me to follow them?” Asked Emmeline angrily twirling her wand between her fingers.

“ Em you can’t hex a pregnant lady.” Reminded Ruby placing a calming hand on Emmeline’s shoulder.

“ No but I can hex her little rat of a husband.” Growled Emmeline staring after the couple’s retreating backs as they left the shop.

“ I don’t want you to hex anyone Em. What do we think of these Moses baskets? I’m leaning towards the white self rocking one.” Said Charlotte defusing the situation and bringing everyone’s attention back to the task in hand.

By the time they left the shop an hour later they had managed to get everything on Charlotte’s list and Sapphire had bought much more besides. She was now grumbling about the amount of bags she had to carry, Charlotte having bought several large items had arranged to pay by owl and have the goods delivered to Hogwarts. 

“ So can we face all the couples in the Three Broomsticks?” Asked Ruby as they headed back along the busy street.

“ We could always go to The Hogs Head, it’s hardly somewhere you’d take a date. And the bartender isn’t fussy about ID for the young ones among us.” Suggested Emmeline.

“ I am not going to The Hogs Head! Last time I got wolf whistled by a group of vampires.” Protested Sapphire.

“ Much as I would like to see that I need something to eat and I have a dodgy enough stomach as it is without adding Aberforth’s cooking into the mix.” Laughed Charlotte as they passed by the run down pub.

“ Three Broomsticks it is then. I could kill for their fish and chips.” Said Lily already imagining her meal.

“ If it’s full of couples we can always people watch and decide who looks most miserable.” Giggled Aria.

As predicted the pub was full of Hogwarts students on dates and there was not a table to be found. The group awkwardly inched their way through the crowd on the hunt for a vacant table.

“ We could always sit at the bar?” Suggested Alice as they failed to find an empty spot.

“ I think my perching on bar stool days are behind me.” Commented Charlotte indicating to her belly.

“ Hey do you guys need a table? We were just leaving.” Interjected Ellie Erskine as she appeared beside them.

“ Are you sure?” Asked Lily as she looked over to the booth Ellie had just left. In true James Potter fashion it was the best booth in the whole pub.

“ Not a problem. Anything for Gryffindor’s youngest member.” Smiled James as he pulled on his cloak.

“ I don’t know if the baby counts as a Gryffindor does it?” Laughed Charlotte as she took a seat, grateful to rest her swollen feet.

“ Of course they do. Just you wait I’ll have them in training for the team by next year.” Joked James as he helped Ellie with her coat.

“ Oh god I never considered that I could have a quidditch mad son.” Groaned Charlotte.

“ Or a daughter. Either way auntie Emmeline is going to have them quidditch mad.” Beamed Emmeline in an uncharacteristically sweet way.

“ I see you had a successful shopping trip.” Commented Ellie looking at the bags.

“ That was just Sapphire. I need to owl the shop with my payment and then they will deliver the stuff to Hogwarts. “ Explained Charlotte.

“ Well if there’s anything you are missing let me know. My brother had a baby last year and he’s got plenty of stuff he needs rid of.” Offered Ellie.

“ That’s so kind of you, thank you.” Replied Charlotte.

“ No worries at all, I’ll see you all later.” Said Ellie.

“ Yeah see you all back in the tower.” Added James as the couple headed for the door. 

“ I think they are quite sweet together.” Commented Charlotte as they settled into the booth.

“ Do you two know her well?” Inquired Aria as she doled out menus.

“ We’ve had classes together and I know her through quidditch. I think she’s nice and she’s clever like all the Ravenclaws. Her dad is important in the international department of the ministry I believe. And she’s got a mean catch.” Emmeline informed them. 

“ I wonder if James will be giving her the whole Potter Valentines experience.” Smirked Sapphire.

“ As long as those bloody birds stay well away from me. That sweater was never the same you know.” Recalled Alice.

“ Birds?” Questioned Emmeline in confusion.

“ In fourth year James put a pair of love birds in our dorm for Valentine’s Day.” Said Ruby.

“ But the birds absolutely freaked out and shit all over the room.” Giggled Aria.

“ And one got caught in Sapphire’s hair.” Laughed Lily as she remembered the hilarious scene.

“ This is why I hate animals.” Grumbled Sapphire.

“ They were quite cute when they calmed down!” Insisted Aria who very much loved nature.

“ That’s why you take care of magical creatures and we don’t.” Said Alice.

“ The birds shit all over all our belongings and pecked us and James expected me to fall at his feet.” Grinned Lily rolling her eyes.

“ In his defence he probably didn’t anticipate that. The idea itself might be considered cute.” Pointed out Ruby.

“ I wouldn’t put it past him. I’m sure half his attempts to ask me out were actually attempts to drive me completely bonkers.” Grumbled Lily as she thought back to James’s various escapades.

The other girls simply rolled their eyes used to Lily’s insistence that James’s goal was to aggravate her as much as possible. 

“ I’ve got to admit life is more boring now he’s with Ellie and we don’t have to navigate dramatic proposals over our cornflakes.” Said Alice with a grin.

“ I’ll have a word with Frank see if he will start serenading you in the Great Hall or jinxing your homework to ask you out.” Replied Lily sarcastically.

“ Shall I order for everyone? Im assuming fish and chips and butter beer all round?” Asked Aria getting up from the booth. 

“ Get me a pumpkin juice.” Replied Charlotte.

“ The book says it’s better not even to risk with alcohol.” She explained to the girls.

“ Didn’t realise it was a house elf you were giving birth to.” Commented Sapphire.

“ Is that Bones snogging the face off the Ravenclaw seeker?” Inquired Ruby peering over at a table in the far corner.

“ Wasn’t he with Helen last week?” Said Lily.

“ A lot can change in a week. I’d know.” Smirked Sapphire.

“ What are we talking about ?” Asked Aria as she returned with their round of drinks.

“ Just nosying at all the couples.” Explained Alice taking a swig of her butterbeer.

“ You lot are such gossips.” Drawled Emmeline disapprovingly.

“ Oh shush Emmeline don’t act all mature on us you’re only about six months older.” Retorted Sapphire rolling her eyes.

“ Besides it was you that told us about him and Helen in the first place.” Lily reminded Emmeline causing the girl to flush slightly.

“ Charlie?” Appealed Emmeline.

“ Hey I say let’s enjoy being young and silly while we can, it’s a tough world out there.” Shrugged Charlotte with a smile and Emmeline acquiesced.

“ Well in that case I heard Helen got caught in a broom cupboard with Thomson.” Said Emmeline conspiratorially causing the other girls to burst into laughter.

“ Speaking of romance, how come you are spending the day with our sorry lot and not your dashing beau Al?” Inquired Charlotte just as seven brimming plates of fish and chips appeared in front of them.

“ Frank is spending the day with his other other half.” Teased Aria good naturedly as she dished out the cutlery.

“ Pretty much , him and Melissa are on extra head duties. Apparently the school board demanded extra precautions for Hogsmeade visits this year.” Explained Alice.

“ I feel so much safer knowing we’ve got two eighteen year olds protecting us.” Muttered Lily sarcastically thinking back to the limited protections she had observed in the past few months.

“ Franks one of the best in his year and he’s going to be an auror!” Defended Alice hotly.

“ That wasn’t what I meant I-“ began Lily but she quickly realised it wasn’t the best to have a discussion about Hogwarts and the ministry’s seeming lack of protection after the train attack in front of Aria and Charlotte.

“ You’re right sorry Al.” She apologised quickly. Nevertheless she made a mental note to seek out James to discuss it as he seemed to be the only other person who had noticed.

“ It’s alright. It’s a shame that it happens to be the one time the valentines Hogsmeade visit actually falls on Valentine’s Day. He did give me a bunch of flowers this morning though.” Smiled Alice.

“ Anyone else receive a valentine then?” Asked Emmeline looking round at them all.

“ I got one from the Marauders. A truly horrific handrawn card that read ‘ Dear Lily , just in case you were feeling left out of our affections now Prongs has got a bird. You are still our number one prefect. Love Sirius, Remus and Peter (the best looking Marauders)’.” Laughed Lily, she had given the rather ugly card pride of place on her bedside table. 

“ Sapphire got a fair few as usual, honestly you should consider opening a florists.” Commented Ruby wryly.

“ Don’t be ridiculous, besides you got one as well.” Pointed out Sapphire.

“ It doesn’t count when it’s from you. Honestly Sapphy we are twins I think I can recognise your handwriting.” Said Ruby rolling her eyes.

“ Well you are wrong because I got Sirius to wri-“ began Sapphire before trailing off as she realised she had shopped herself in.

“ Ha!” Crowed Ruby triumphantly.

“ Fine don’t expect me to do anything nice for you again. And I’m eating the chocolate.” Pouted Sapphire huffily. 

“ Em was also nice enough to get me flowers and a nice card.” Added Charlotte smiling gratefully at her best friend who blushed. Lily loved the occasional moment where Emmeline’s soft side peaked through the hard exterior. She felt somewhat guilty that she had not done something for Charlie herself - all of the girls were pretty much in agreement that Valentines was mainly a scam but she knew it must be tough to have to spend your first one without the person you loved. This was part of the reason Lily had suggested they make a day of baby shopping to distract Charlotte.

“ Aww Emmeline you have got a heart. Better not let it get out or all the firsties will stop being scared of you.” Cooed Sapphire, the older witch responded by simply giving her the finger.

“ Happy Valentines Day beautiful ladies!” Announced Sirius as he emerged out of the bustling crowd to lean against the edge of their booth. Lily spotted his slightly disgruntled date pushing her own way through the crowd behind him.

“ Oi! They’re mine.” Chided Lily slapping away Sirius’s hand as he attempted to steal one of her chips.

“ I just saw you give Charlotte some!” Protested Sirius in outrage as he made another attempt.

“ She’s eating for two!” Responded Lily deftly blocking his hand.

“ So am I! I’m a growing boy!” Argued Sirius turning his best puppy dog eyes on Lily.

“ If you grow any taller you won’t fit in the Gryffindor beds.” Laughed Aria.

“ I am rather tall aren’t I .” Grinned Sirius proudly.

“ Arrogant git.” Replied Sapphire rolling her eyes.

“ Is that any way to speak to your best friend? Someone you have known almost your whole life, who’s been there for you through thick and thin-“ 

“ I’m not giving you my chips.” Sapphire cut off his speech causing the boy to pout.

“ Oh what have we been buying ? Some cheeky valentines lingerie perhaps?” Smirked Sirius his attention immediately shifting to the pastel pink paper bags piled under the table. He carefully pulled an item from one of the bags with all the air of a gameshow host revealing a prize. His face dropped comically when he realised he was holding a cloth nappy patterned with tiny yellow ducks.

“ I think your date is waiting for you Sirius.” Lily reminded him with a nod towards the stony faced girl. She supposed she wouldn’t be too pleased if her date abandoned her to flirt with others girls even if it was just them.

“ Shit. I’ll see you guys later.” He said as he rushed back to his date full of apologies.

“ Honestly that boy.” Laughed Sapphire shaking her head.

“ How cute is this though?” Cooed Aria as she picked up the little nappy Sirius has discarded.

“ A nappy? You think something for a baby to go to the toilet in is cute?” Asked Emmeline incredulously.

“ We aren’t all terrified of babies Emmeline.” Replied Aria tucking the things carefully back in the bag.

“ I’m not scared of babies I just don’t see the appeal. I’ll make an exception for yours Charlie.” Shrugged Emmeline.

“ How does everyone feel about having kids actually?” Asked Charlotte curiously.

“ I love kids I can’t wait to have a big family , and plenty of animals of course.” Beamed Aria happily imagining her future.

“ I’m sure the bump will want to go round to their mad auntie Aria’s house constantly to play with the cousins and animals.” Laughed Charlotte with an affectionate hand on her bump. 

“ I’ve always wanted kids but since losing my mum I dunno. I don’t know if it’s fair to have a baby if I’m going to be out there risking my life.” Sighed Alice quietly looking at her hands. 

“ Even more so if my husband is in the same position.” Continued Alice looking caught up in thought.

“ Are you and Frank that serious? You haven’t been dating two months. Plus you were moping about McDonald not four months ago.” Challenged Emmeline bluntly.

“ Obviously I have no idea what the future holds and we are two teenagers so it’s probably a bit ridiculous. I don’t know it just feels different with Frank, as if this is what we’ve naturally heading towards forever.” Explained Alice shyly.

“ Enough lovey dovey stuff before we all vomit. What about you two?” Asked Aria nodding at the twins.

“ Definitely not for me. But I suppose when I marry my suitably pure blooded husband I’ll have to pop out the obligatory heir and the spare. I guess that’s what elves are for.” Said Sapphire nonchalantly as if everyone casually undertook whole life decisions that they did not want.

“ Speaking as the aforementioned spare I’m sure I’ll be called in to carry on the bloodline when Sapphire inevitably rebels and runs off with a vampire. I’m not sure how I actually feel about kids though.” Added Ruby only half jokingly.

“ You aren’t the spare Ruby, that’s Amber you were just a complete accident.” Sapphire teased her sister, it was an insult Lily was sure all siblings had thrown at each other but it seemed somewhat cruel given the family’s overwhelming favouritism towards Sapphire.

Lily wondered for a second which of the two would eventually make the suitable marriage their grandmother desired but quickly dismissed the thought as they were far too young. As far as she knew Ruby hadn’t even kissed a boy, she was hardly likely to run down the aisle anytime soon grandmother or no grandmother.

“ What about you Lily? At least you don’t have that pureblood pressure.” Asked Emmeline.

“ Emmeline!” Chastised Charlotte.

“ What? It’s true.”

Lily knew that Emmeline didn’t mean anything bad by the comment it was simply her way.

“ I think I do want kids eventually but not anytime soon. No offence Charlie!” Said Lily quickly not wanting to hurt her friends feelings.

“ None taken - this wasn’t exactly planned. Besides I wouldn’t blame you all if watching me being pregnant puts you off. There are so many uncomfortable and sometimes downright bizarre things nobody tells you about. And that’s before the hormones.” Chuckled Charlotte.

“ Last night she sobbed for a solid twenty minutes at a drawing of a lion cub in our transfiguration textbook. A drawing of a lion!” Emmeline informed them with a grin.

“ I can’t even explain it. It was cute and somehow that made me cry.” Laughed Charlotte despairing at herself.

“ Do house elves really take care of children?” Asked Lily curiously thinking back to Sapphire’s earlier comment.

“ In some pureblood families the kids see more of the elves than the parents.” Replied Alice.

Lily found the concept of this bizarre. She knew of course that many pureblood families employed house elves to cook and clean but she had never thought of them being involved in childcare.

“ I just find that really strange.” Said Lily. Every time she thought that she had a good understanding of the wizarding world something came along that completely surprised her. She sometimes wondered whether she would ever fully understand.

“ Think of it as how rich people have nannies.” Explained Aria who , having a foot in both worlds, often understood Lily’s confusion at the wizarding world best.

“ Elves do all the gross parts of having a kid and the parents get to do the fun parts. Ie trot their perfect little kids out at society events.” Added Sapphire somewhat bitterly and Lily wondered just how much of the twins upbringing had been left to magical servants.

“ Not all pureblood families have elves of course , just the wealthy enough ones.” Said Alice.

“ And plenty of pureblood parents like to be involved. I’m pretty sure James’s parents threw a celebration every time he so much as dribbled. “ Smirked Ruby and Lily couldn’t help but think that explained a whole lot about James.

“ One of the Hogwarts house elves , Idi, is going to help look after the baby while I’m in class. I hope you guys don’t think badly of me for that.” Fretted Charlotte looking nervously around the table.

“ Oh Charlie I didn’t mean that! It’s totally normal to have help I just didn’t realise that was part of a house elves role.” Reassured Lily quickly.

“ How are you feeling about all the plans?” Ruby inquired of Charlotte.

“ I feel like everything is as planned as can be. When I go into labour I’m going to floo to St Mungos with Emmeline and Madam Pomfrey. After the baby is born I’ll be taking a week out with Mrs Eversham in Scotland in order to adjust. I’ve been doing a lot of coursework in advance so that I can have a slightly reduced class schedule. When I do have to be in class Idi will take care of the baby. When we graduate I’ll stay with the Evershams for a little while until I can sort out a place of our own. These neat plans are all well and good but the real storm is still to come.” Explained Charlotte rather nervously.

Lily found it hard to imagine the blunt Emmeline in the role of supportive birthing partner but she couldn’t deny the older girl had barely left Charlotte’s side in the past few months. At least Emmeline was scary enough to chase off any unwanted visitors, god help that Witch Weekly woman if she tried to get an exclusive at the hospital.

“ Don’t call the baby a storm.” Laughed Emmeline.

“ Stop! We are not reopening naming the baby after the weather it’s born in.” Interjected Charlotte as Aria opened her mouth in excitement.

“ Just think about it! Storm has such a dramatic quality , Sunny is super cheerful, and Rain even sounds regal. Admittedly hail is more of a struggle.” Entreated Aria.

“ Nope save your wacky names for your own kid.” Replied Charlotte firmly.

“ As far as I can tell there are no wacky names in the wizarding world.” Commented Lily thinking of some of the bizarrely named witches and wizards she had met. Just last week she had tutored a second year named Hankorious poor kid. She had thought her parents idea to name the two of them after flowers was bad enough and was just thankful they only had two children.

“ Just look at Sirius’s family.” Said Sapphire. As far as Lily could tell all of Sirius’s various relatives that she had encountered had some form of celestial name. It fitted as she thought the probably considered themselves the sparkling jewels of the universe.

“ Just look at you two.” Pointed out Emmeline cheekily and Sapphire glowered at her. Lily had seen Sapphire poke fun at her ridiculous name hundreds of times so she knew it was as more the messenger than the message that aggravated her.

“ Have you made any decisions about names?” Asked Alice.

“ I don’t know. A few people have assumed if it’s a boy I’ll name him Jude and I can see the appeal. But I feel like my grief is still too raw you know? It would be more of a painful reminder than a sweet tribute. On the other hand, I’m more happy with the idea of naming them after my parents as that pain is less sharp. And there are plenty of unrelated names that I quite like , I think I will just have to wait and see what they seem like when they are born.” Responded Charlotte thoughtfully.

This pronouncement did not stop Aria from suggesting increasingly ridiculous baby names all the way back to the castle. Eventually the others joined in trying to top each other with outlandish suggestions which sent them into fits of laughter.

The sixth year girls had barely been back in their dorm two minutes , Lily hadn’t even had time to take off her boots, when the door slammed open. Considering her current size Charlotte had an impressive ability to make the hinges of a door rattle. Striding across the room she tossed a money bag onto Sapphire’s bed.

“ It’s not quite all of it but I’ll write to my aunt and get the rest shortly. I know you were trying to do a nice thing Sapphire but I am not a charity case and I can provide for my own baby. You can’t keep going around lording your money over people.” Fumed Charlotte. Lily was taken aback as she had very rarely seen Charlotte angry before.

“ What in Merlin’s name are you talking about? You didn’t have a problem with me buying these little presents in the shop.” Replied Sapphire looking bewildered.

“ I’m not talking about the little presents. I’m talking about all the expensive items I ordered which have arrived upstairs fully paid for by an ‘ anonymous benefactor’. I won’t accept your pity money.” Seethed Charlotte.

“ I didn’t pay for anything. Besides you were with me the whole time! Even if I did a nice act of generosity doesn’t merit this reaction.” Protested Sapphire looking rather affronted.

“ You are the only person with both ridiculous amounts of money and the tendency to buy things for people to win their affection.” Argued Charlotte.

“ I don’t do that. I’m generous to my friends that’s not a crime.” Said Sapphire coldly. Lily knew that accusation stung for Sapphire as she was constantly bemoaning the way in which her parents competed for her affection with gifts and wealth.

“ To be fair we were with her all day and there wasn’t much of a chance for her to slip off and pay.” Alice spoke up from her own bed.

“ I didn’t see it either.” Added Lily and the remaining two girls agreed. The wind seemed to drop from Charlotte’s sails somewhat.

“ Who else could it be?” She wondered confused.

“ Maybe one of the other couples in the shop? Or the shop lady herself ? Or even one of the people who read about you in Witch Weekly?” Suggested Ruby.

“ I suppose. Look Sapphire I’m sorry I didn’t mean to shout at you I’ve just been stressed about preparing for the baby.” Apologised Charlotte looking slightly abashed.

“ It’s fine.” Replied Sapphire coolly but Lily could tell she was still smarting.

“ Anyway it’s been a long day I think I need to lie down. I’ll see you all later.” Mumbled Charlotte sheepishly closing the door behind her a lot more gently than she had opened it.


	16. Glass Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aria and Lily have an unexpected run in with the slytherins.

The next evening found Aria and Lily trailing along the corridor that led to the dungeons after a hearty dinner in the Great Hall. Ruby had gone for a run while Alice and Sapphire were both making up for their lack of Valentines plans with their respective dates. Aria had absolutely no desire to spend her evening talking to Professor Slughorn about potential extra curricular assignments but Lily had successfully bribed her with a pack of Honeydukes jelly slugs she had stashed in her trunk. The girl couldnt help it she was a sucker for anything honeydukes and Lily simply exploited this weakness. In truth, the real reason Lily had been so insistent that her friend accompany her to see the potions master was that she didnt want to venture into the dungeons after dark on her own. It wasn't something that had every particularly worried her before- in fact she used to scoff when her friends expressed concern about it. Yet without the modicum of protection which Severus's friendship had afforded her and with the nastier Slytherins seemingly buoyed with each morning's dark news in the prophet she felt distinctly uncomfortable. The way the shadows had a tendency to dance along the gloomy walls after a certain time of night didnt exactly help. She made a mental note to brush up on her shield charm, after all she had every right to go wherever she pleased in the castle without fear. 

" And then he said seeing as my marks are so good I can help take care of it with the seventh years! Can you believe it?" Asked Aria incredulously, smiling so brightly that Lily was sure it lit up the dark corridor.

The whole school had been abuzz all day with the news that Hagrid had found an orphaned baby unicorn deep in the forest which was currently under the care of Professor Kettleburn. The excitement was so great that Dumbledore had been forced to ban students from the grounds for the rest of the day as so many students had attempted to get a peek at the frightened little thing. This of course meant that Lily and most of the gryffindor table had been treated to a long rant from James about the unfair impact on his training schedule. Excitement was running particularly high amongst the younger years who hadn't yet had a chance to interact with one of the fabled creatures in class. Lily couldn't deny that even she would like another look at a baby unicorn - they were one of the many things she grew up believing to be mythical that turned out to roam the forest next to her school. Even still she wasnt quite as excited as the second year Hufflepuffs she had overheard loudly declaring the baby unicorn to be a St Valentine's Day miracle.

" Of course I can believe it. You're the best in our year in that class and the unicorns loved you back in fourth year. He'd have to be an idiot not to ask you to help out," said Lily firmly watching as Aria blushed under the praise.

" And think how good it will be to put on my CV! Actually helping to hand rear a unicorn foal." Continued Aria happily. 

" Is that what you want to do then? Work with magical creatures ?" Asked Lily as they headed down the stairs towards the dungeons. When they'd been younger Aria was always talking about her ambitions to become a magizoologist but she hadn't mentioned it recently.

" I dont know. Maybe? Like I love animals but raising baby unicorns isnt gonna take down Voldemort is it?" Said Aria confusedly.

" I dont think anyone knows yet. I certainly dont. I wouldn't worry." Reassured Lily reaching out to rub her friends arm.

" Can you imagine next month? Charlie will be taking care of my little baby nephew and I'll be looking after a little unicorn." Giggled Aria her laugh echoing around the corridor.

" How can you be so sure it's a boy?" Asked Lily, Aria had developed a newfound confidence in the gender of Charlotte's baby so much so that she had attempted to get the marauders to make bets with her.

" I just have a feeling. A little baby boy who looks exactly like Jude." Shrugged Aria as if it was obvious.

" Now that truly would be a sight to behold. From what I hear that baby's about as likely to be Eversham's as it is mine." Drawled a voice from the darkness.

The pair swieveled round to find exactly the knot of Slytherins Lily had been hoping to avoid. Mulciber and Avery wore matching sinister grins - both equally delighted to find a little sunday evening sport. Regulus was off to the side looking a tad more unsure - Lily was sure his qualms lay in whether this would get back to Sirius. Despite this uncertainty he managed to retain an entirely unreadable exterior- a trait all the Blacks seemed to share. Severus by contrast was skulking behind Avery seemingly of the belief that Lily wouldnt spot him.

" Don't you have anything better to do?" Lily challenged them hoping she sounded a lot more confident than she felt.

" The way I hear it your friend Charlotte was putting it around with half the castle. If I'd known maybe I would have tried it - she isnt half bad." Smirked Avery ignoring Lily's words entirely.

" Leave it , it isn't worth it." Said Aria calmly reaching out to try and tug Lily down the corridor. 

Lily was hardly likely to turn her back on the four in question and she wanted to tell Aria as much. She had to admit though that the odds weren't exactly in their favour nor did she have any intention of exposing Aria to any violence after all she had been through. 

" For her own sake I hope Amadeus had the good sense to shag someone with pure blood. She must lie awake at night praying she isnt really having the baby of a cowardly half blood whose bones are spread across the Scottish countryside." Snickered Avery cruelly.

Lily had barely registered Avery's words when Aria pushed past her and launched herself at him. Wand forgotten in her fury she simply reached out and slapped the boy across the face. The sound reverberated around the corridor and the shock was clear on everyone's face. In all their years at Hogwarts Lily couldnt think of a time when Aria had been involved in a duel much less a physical fight. The initial wave of anger subsiding Aria found herself stood warily in front of Avery waiting on his reaction, she had the good sense to draw her wand from her pocket. In any other situation the sight of someone as small as Aria squaring up to someone as big as Avery would be hilarious. The sight in question however sent chills down Lily's spine and she quickly reached for her own wand. Across from her the rest of the Slytherins had done the same. Avery's reaction was the last thing Lily had expected- he let out a long slow laugh.

" I must say Eversham I didnt think you had it in you. This is going to be fun." He smiled as he twirled his wand between his fingers. 

Lily moved to close the gap between her and Aria her wand held in front of her. She knew their chances weren't great but she intended to protect Aria as much as she could. 

" Why bother with her when you have a mud blood right here?" Lily challenged him and she was met with five pairs of surprised eyes.

"Now now Evans didnt your filthy muggle parents teach you the virtue of patience? You'll get your turn." Said Avery patronisingly turning back to look at Aria.

Sensing that curses were about to start flying any moment now Lily made a desperate attempt to put herself between Aria and Avery which was quite difficult considering how close they were standing. 

" Sev." She called out pleadingly trying to make eye contact with her old friend. Even as she did it she hated herself for it, to demean herself to begging for help from him. If it had just been her alone in that corridor she would have fought the best she could and endured whatever spells they flung at her before asking him. But she wasnt alone and Aria had made so much progress over the past few months that she couldnt let them ruin. Finally her eyes met his dark ones and she tried to convey all her emotions in a glance just as they used to be able to. For one horrible moment she thought that he was going to abandon her again , allow his friends to hurt them.

" Oh come on Avery. Two girls? That's hardly going to impress him." Severus remarked casually. Lily regarded him in shock as he managed to lean against the wall as if he had never been more bored in his life.

" I thought you were past this little mud blood obsession of -" began Avery in response but he was cut off by the arrival of lumbering footsteps from the dungeons. 

" Oh ho there you are Lily my dear. I was beginning to think you had forgotten our little chat." Slughorn called out by way of introduction.

It was a testament to the way in which Slughorn refused to see the worst in people that he could enter the situation with such joviality. All six students had their wands drawn, there was a distinct red mark on Avery's face where Aria's ring had caught him, Lily was so close to Avery that she could feel his breath on her face while Aria was squirming her way out from behind her. Only Slughorn could walk into this in the same way he would a tea party.

" My apologies Professor Slughorn I way laid Lily here with a question about our homework for next week." Explained Severus. As he smiled at the professor he shot a glance at Lily that clearly said that she owed him her silence in return for his intervention. Nice to see they hadn't lost their ability to communicate silently at least. Lily was in little position to run telling takes regardless, while Avery had definitely started it Aria was the only one to have attacked another student.

" I thought you of all people would have no trouble with this week's assignment Severus my boy. Although I do believe some of the best work is done collaboratively and I know what a great pair the two of you make." Replied Slughorn , happy to see his two best students working together again. 

Now that all wands had been quickly stashed back in their robes, Aria darted around Lily and strode off up the corridor.

" Is she alright?" Asked Slughorn bemused.

Lily spared her professor a cursory nod before hurrying after her friend. Despite her short legs Aria was surprisingly fast and Lily found herself trailing behind her most of the way back to Gryffindor tower. She cursed the architect who had put so many bloody staircases in to the castle, surely it wasnt necessary. It wasnt until they were back in their own dorm that she managed to catch up.

" Are you okay?" Ventured Lily after she had taken a second to catch her breath.

" Of course I'm not okay." Said Alice spinning around to face Lily. Her normally freckled face was a mess of red blotches and Lily couldnt tell whether it was from sadness or anger.

" If you need to cry it's okay I'm here." Reassured Lily rubbing her back.

" Merlin Lily how pathetic do you think I am? I dont need to cry I'm absolutely fuming with you!" Exclaimed Aria angrily pulling away from her touch.

" Angry? With me?" Asked Lily completely bemused. 

" Ever since September you've been treating me like a little glass doll who might break at any second. All of you have in fact. Dont mention brothers in front of Aria, don't let Aria see the headline in the Prophet, no fighting in front of Aria. And now you think I'm too fragile to even stand up for my own family! I am just as strong as everyone else." She explained with all the vehemence of someone who had been holding back for a long time.

" Aria you are my friend and I was trying to protect you like I would for any of us!" Insisted Lily defensively. She couldnt believe Aria was shouting at her for trying to stop her getting hurt.

" Be honest. If it was Alice or Sapphire or Ruby in that corridor would you have done the same? Sure you wouldve helped them but you wouldn't physically put yourself between them. You trust them to be able to handle themselves." Stated Aria confidently.

Lily simply nodded, she knew that her friend was right she felt far more protective of her than any of their other friends. But how could she be blamed for it after all that had happened.

" Do you want to know the worst past? Watching you beg Snape for help. That was just a reminder of how you insisted on being friends with one of those psychos." Grimaced Aria.

" Severus isn't the same as them and you know it. He tried to help us." Replied Lily , not even sure herself why she was defending him.

" Do you really think he would have stepped in for any other muggleborn in this castle? He would have taken part just as much as the rest of them. He isnt a good person he just fancies the pants off you. Really here you are defending someone who thinks you are less than a person and I'm the pathetic one honestly." Said Aria and Lily couldnt tell if her voice was full of derision or pity. In all honesty she didnt know which would be worse. 

" I'm going for a shower so long as you dont feel the need to look after me in there." Snapped Aria walking away and slamming the bathroom door behind her. A few moments later Lily heard the sounds of the water.

Resigned to the fact that Aria wouldnt emerge from the bathroom for at least half an hour Lily sank down on to her bed. She still thought that Aria was wrong to have a go at her simply for trying to protect her. On the other hand she could recognise how frustrating it was for people to view you as less than capable of defending yourself, how often had she had the same fight with James when he had tried to play the hero for her over the years. At the start of the year Aria had been a shell of herself , understandably so, and she had needed them to look after her. They had rose to the task admirably always willing to go the extra mile. Perhaps it was time to back off and realise that Aria was ready to face the harsh realities of life without their mollycoddling. Lily had every faith in her friend's strength and it hurt that Aria had believed she thought her weak. She knew that when the other girl eventually emerged from the steamy bathroom they would be able to talk this through and resolve it. Aria's comments about Severus on the other hand were less easy to assuage and Lily knew they would plague her for some time to come.

At that moment Sapphire entered the room looking beautiful despite the scowl that crossed her face. Despite being the same age as the rest of them her beauty lay in the fact that she already appeared to be a fully grown woman. While Aria remained baby faced and Ruby stubbornly flat chested Sapphire could have passed for twenty one. It probably went a long way to explaining how the boys of Higwarts always failed to meet her standards after a little while. Among the boys for all their bluster James and Remus retained the awkward lankyness of adolescents and Peter the puppy fat. Sirius on the other hand was the mirror of Sapphire - elegant, chiseled and effortlessly handsome even if he was immature. Together they made a dashing picture - like a pair of society newlyweds - and Lily had watched them put this to good use on a large number of unsuspecting bartenders.

" Do you know there is not a single good snogging spot available in this whole castle? Bloody St Valentine has a lot to answer for." Grumbled Sapphire as she sat down on her bed.

" Where have you been for all this time then if you weren't snogging?" Teased Lily flipping onto her belly so as to face her friend.

" He tried to sneak us out to catch a glimpse of the baby unicorn everyones so fussed about." Explained Sapphire as she kicked off her shoes.

" But you hate animals." Said Lily, Sapphire had been the only girl in their entire care of magical creatures class who hadn't melted at the sight of the unicorns.

" I love a little bit of rule breaking though." Smirked Sapphire devilishly.

" Did you get to see it?" Asked Lily.

" Nope it turns out he was terrible at trying to sneak around - Filch caught us. I did bump into Ellie Erskine on my way back and she told me James had managed to sneak her out for a look. Maybe I need to get myself a marauder." Sapphire pretended to ponder.

" Oh please remember we all agreed in third year never ever to date a marauder. Besides any one of them would drive you mental within two days." Laughed Lily struggling to imagine her picky friend with any of the gryffindor troublemakers.

Her laughter was interrupted by the arrival of Alice. If the tangled mess of her hair was anything to go by Alice had not faced the same trouble in finding a snogging spot.

" Merlin it wasnt you I heard in the astronomy tower was it? I thought that voice sounded familiar." Said Sapphire with horror.

" Don't be so ridiculous." Replied Alice haughtily as she ran a brush through her hair.

" Frank and I were in the head office." She added with a wink.

" Alice!" Cried Lily scandalised as Sapphire burst out laughing.

" We have to have prefect meetings in there!"

" Relax Lils it's fine. Though you may want to invest in a new office chair if you get Head Girl next year." Chuckled Alice, Lily responded by chucking a pillow in her direction which landed laughably short of target.

" Oi! We had good reason to celebrate- Frank got into the Auror programme pending his NEWT results!" Announced Alice proudly.

This announcement was met with a cacophony of cheers from the other two. Aria popped her head round the bathroom door, still wrapped in a white fluffy towel.

" Did you say Frank's going to be an Auror?" She inquired.

" Yeah he got the letter this morning! Of course I knew he was going to get in - they'd be daft not to- but the poor idiot was full of nerves." Said Alice.

On confirmation of the news Aria emerged from the bathroom to cheer with the rest of them. As she hugged Alice and declared they should make Frank a card , she shot a weak smile at Lily. Lily knew this was her way of saying everything was okay between them, after all she wasnt the grudge holding type. Regardless Lily made a mental note to speak to the other girls at some point about not babying her quite so much. 

" Where's Ruby? Shes better than me at doing nice lettering." Asked Aria as she pulled out a selection of paints, glitter and stickers for Frank's card.

" She has had a significant number of calligraphy lessons to be fair." Pointed out Sapphire. 

" So have you and half your homework looks like it's been written by an owl." Laughed Alice.

" Piss off. Ruby went out for a run hours ago I'm sure she will be back to help you soon." Said Sapphire as Aria got to work on the card.

" How can she be out for a run if we arent allowed outside?" Questioned Lily the thought suddenly occurring to her.

" If it was anyone else I'd suggest she was off sneaking around with a boy. But shes probably loony enough to run laps of the castle corridors." Said Sapphire.

" Is it too on the nose to draw Frank duelling a death eater?" Asked Aria looking up from her card.

" Definetly." Replied Alice and Lily was almost certain she shuddered at the thought.

" Draw the Auror logo or something. Theres a picture of it in those career leaflets we got." Suggested Lily.

" Great idea, I knew you keeping them would come in handy." 

They wiled away the rest of the evening in the same manner. When Ruby returned, flushed red from her run, she dutifully helped Aria trace out the lettering of the card. Lily found herself roped in to helping Sapphire with her potions homework despite swearing not three days ago that she wouldnt do it again. Alice flitted between homework and waxing lyrical about the Auror programme. By the time they all tucked themselves into bed Lily was in a decidedly better mood. She seemed unable to pull this mood into her sleep however. Severus ran amok through her dreams - a heady mix of good and bad memories until Lily couldn't tell what was worse. The two of them lying in the long grass in the long sweltering summer that preceded Hogwarts. The heat had given Lily a great craving for ice lollies - the strawberry kind that her mum bought as a treat - and they spent much of that summer begging for another. Eleven year old Lily had often pestered Sev to go to his house for ice cream instead- after all it was a sure fire way to get two in one day - but he had always steadfastly refused, one of the very few things he refused her. Then they were on their way to Hogwarts, Sev giving her hand a reassuring squeeze as she stared awestruck up at the castle for the first time. Lily's subconscious would only allow her to dwell in this world of nostalgia for so long before it took her to the incident at the lake. Heads bent low over a bubbling cauldron in Slughorn's room working together seamlessly without words to brew the best potion in the class. Mudblood mudblood mudblood. The potions knife he had given her for her fourteenth birthday, she knew it was his own but he had worked hard for weeks to charm it to have extra uses. Followed by the sight of him sweeping along the corridors with his mates knocking first years out the way for the sake of it. Cloistered together in the best seats in the library coming up with silly rhymes to remember the order of goblin leaders. The way he would subtly try to hint to her about the strangeness of Remus Lupin and his patchwork of scars. The memories swirled together in Lily's mind and left her restless. She knew she'd had a bad sleep when it was Sapphire who had to pull her out of bed in the morning to prevent them being late for double potions.


	17. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a date and Lily speaks to James about her worries.

" What colour do you think I should dye my hair next? The pink is fading." Mused Aria twirling a curl between her fingers.

" Stop trying to get out of work, we need to get at least another foot on the healing properties of aquatic plants." Said Lily, resolutely refusing to look up from the book she was studying.

" I like the pink, it looks like someone's dropped bubblegum on your head but in a good way." Said Peter, happy for the distraction from homework.

" What's wrong with blonde? Don't they have more fun?" Asked Remus wryly.

" Blonde is boring, I want my hair to be fun. What do we think about green?"

" Only if you can put up with James and Sirius declaring you a traitor and a dastardly snake every two minutes." Chuckled Peter.

" Okay so greens a no go. I want to stand out but not like that." Replied Aria.

" What do you need to stand out for?" Said Remus.

" Oh alright mr regularly plays massive attention seeking pranks with my notorious pals. You totally fly under the radar." Teased Aria reaching across the desk to ruffle Remus's hair.

Of course Lily knew fine well why Remus favoured the idea of blending in with the crowd not that she could tell Aria. Aria , on the other hand, cared very little for the opinion of those outside of her immediate circle, a trait Lily envied.

" I like your natural hair." Said Lily, accepting defeat and setting down her quill. Really she didnt know why she kept coming to the library with her friends , they were always distracting.

" Well if my natural hair colour was like yours I'd keep it. I'd love to look like I was on fire , plus gryffindor pride, but mine just looks like straw."

" Oi we have the same hair colour." Pointed out Peter stroking his own mop defensively.

" Dont worry Peter you make an adorable scarecrow." Laughed Lily.

" The cutest." Added Aria teasingly.

" You're certainly good at scaring off the birds mate." Said Remus and Peter responded by whacking him in the arm with a copy of '101 Plants of the Mediterranean'.

The audible thud attracted the attention of Madam Pince, the librarian, who shot them a warning glare. They quickly busied themselves with their books and quills. The industrious silence lasted all of two minutes before Remus passed Aria a folded note.

" Your fact for today." He whispered.

Aria shot a cursory glance at Madam Pince's desk but she was too busy helping a second year find books on charms.

" Theres a muggles fairy tale where a little magic man spins straw into gold." She read out.

" Rumplestiltskin!" Supplied Lily thinking back to the bedtime stories her dad used to read to them.

" We should suggest that to Charlotte for the baby." Said Peter.

" I'm not saving you if you catch her in a bad mood with that suggestion." Grinned Lily.

" Hey what was that for?" Said Remus as the balled up remains of his note bounced lightly off his forehead.

" That absolutely does not count as your fact Remus Lupin. That was a transparent attempt to convince me to go back blonde."

" Guilty as charged. We just need more people on team blonde, James and Sirius insist they prove that dark hair has more fun." Said Remus.

" Maybe I should turn my hair into gold. Lily we could be matching gryffindor colours!" Exclaimed Aria loudly causing Madam Pince to look back over at their table.

" As if we dont attract enough attention hanging around with these idiots." Muttered Lily as they looked back down at their herbology essays.

This time they managed at least six minutes without an interruption which Lily thought might be a personal record for when the marauders were around.

" Alright Bertie, you struggling with these bloody plants as well?" Remus greeted Bertram Aubrey as he approached their table. The shy Hufflepuff was one of the best in their class at herbology.

" Oh no I've already finished my essay, you're welcome to have a look at it though if you want. I was actually looking to have a word with you Aria." Mumbled Bertram. Lily couldnt tell if he was being quiet out of fear of the librarian or general nerves.

Aria agreed and shuffled after the tall boy into the next stack of books.

" Stop being nosy!" Chided Lily as Peter and Remus immediately lent back in their chairs to try and get a better view.

" Honestly and you lot call us gossips."

The boys quickly dropped their seats back to the ground and pretended to stare intensely at their books as Aria returned to the table.

" What was that all about?" Asked Lily curiously immediately clocking Aria's smile as she sat back down.

" I'll tell you later." Whispered Aria in return.

" No need, we heard Bertie ask you out." Peter informed her cheerily causing a blush to rise in her freckled cheeks.

" Terrible timing considering we just had a Hogsmeade weekend." Commented Remus casually.

Lily was beginning to wonder if she was going deaf or whether the boys had the hearing of bats if they'd managed to listen into a whispered conversation one stack over.

" Well yes he did ask me out if you must know. He also said to check out chapter 5 of Winogrand's Wonderous Water Plants for healing purposes." Aria informed them primly as she hunted through their pile of books.

" You have to date him so he can help us with herbology at least." Joked Peter handing Aria the correct book.

" I dont think our herbology marks have gotten so desperate that we need to whore out our mate." Said Remus.

" Speak for yourself." Replied Peter.

" I've been wondering where you two were. Listen I've got a great idea-" called out James as he strode across the library towards them attracting Pince's ire as he did so.

" That's it I'm out of here. You lot are impossible to work with." Groaned Lily shutting over her books. In all honesty she didnt really mind their chatter but she drew the line at being roped into a prank.

" No Lily dont go we can be quiet!" Pleaded Peter looking up at her.

" Don't worry Pete, I'll read over your essay in the common room later. Remus remember you're a prefect, please try to stop them killing anyone." She said as she stowed her books in her bag.

" Lily dont ask me to make promises I cant keep." Grinned Remus and Lily rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered whether he really was the sensible one of the marauders or whether he was just the best at avoiding being caught.

*****

" He sees me everyday in my school uniform! In fact two days ago he saw me spill dragon dung on myself." Protested Aria as Sapphire held up various outfit options in front of her.

" I think blue is your colour." Said Sapphire firmly as if Aria hadn't spoken at all.

" I could do a nice silver eyeshadow to match." Offered Ruby.

" Dont you join in! Traitors the lot of you." Cried Aria.

" Yes what traitors we are trying to help our friend look her best for her first date. Theres surely a cell in Azkaban with our names on it." Said Alice sarcastically from her vantage point by the bed.

" You'll thank us later." Added Lily.

" Yeah yeah. Why can't you all attend to your own love lives and leave me be?" Moaned Aria as Sapphire moved on to footwear options.

" Can't attend to what you dont have." Pointed out Lily jokingly.

In truth she was slightly jealous of her friends romantic escapades, Ruby excepted. Now that Potter had finally moved on with Ellie, it seemed it might be the perfect chance to have some romance of her own. She only had to find a suitable boy. She didnt express this thought to her friends however as she knew they would have a ranking of Hogwarts boys and a veritable search party organised before the day was out. She did decide it wouldnt hurt to subtly find out some more information about the handsome seventh year Ravenclaw prefect from Saphhire, the fount of all knowledge when it came to Hogwarts news.

" How do you feel about the date?" Asked Alice as Aria finally acquiesced and allowed Ruby to do her make up.

" Bertie's a nice boy , and funny. He doesn't set my heart alight or anything." Shrugged Aria confusedly.

" Merlin I should hope not, you're two sixteen year olds going to a gathering in the hufflepuff common room not something out of a romance novel." Laughed Sapphire which set the rest of them off.

" You're right , I'm really glad he asked me actually. I was beginning to think nobody would ever want to do the whole murdered brother thing." Admitted Aria.

" Oh don't be silly Aria. Plenty of people in this school have dead relatives , its definitely that dragon dung that stopped you being asked out." Teased Lily sticking to her word to stop walking on eggshells around Aria, she was rewarded by the sight of her friend doubling over with laughter.

" Give me some of that perfume Sapphy just in case." Said Aria as she recovered from her laughing fit.

Sapphire obliged carefully selecting a purple vial from her collection and spritzing Aria liberally.

" He won't be able to resist now." Beamed Sapphire proudly as she tugged at the hemline of Aria's skirt so that it sat just right.

" I don't claim to have your success rate with boys Sapphire, but I would certainly prefer that he cant resist me because of my personality and not because I smell like a french brothel." Said Aria wryly.

" Oi do you know how much this stuff costs?" Retorted Sapphire.

" I really think I'm better off not knowing." Commented Lily , it was probably more than her allowance for the year.

" Right do I look acceptable?" Asked Aria turning round for their approval.

" Practically perfect in every way." Smiled Lily.

" I'd date you." Said Ruby.

" You'll knock him dead." Added Alice.

" Dont do anything I wouldnt do!" Called out Sapphire as Aria headed out the door.

" Well that's not saying much." Teased Aria just as the door swung shut behind her.

Once Aria was gone Lily set about collecting her ancient runes books, parchment and a quill.

" Merlin Lily you arent studying on a Friday night are you?" Said Sapphire in disbelief.

" Don't judge. I promised Charlie we'd work on runes together." Replied Lily.

" If I ever get to the point where I'm doing ancient runes on a friday night you all have my permission to hex me." Declared Sapphire dramatically.

" Being that you cant even do the homework for the classes you take , I dont think you are at much risk." Teased Lily as she left.

The common room was filled with students happy to relax at the end of another week. Lily spotted Charlotte tucked away at one of the tables by the window , surrounded by books, and glaring threateningly at anyone who dared try to take the spare chair.

" There you are, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten." Said Charlotte looking up from her parchment as Lily approached.

" Sorry I got pulled in to operation Aria's date." Laughed Lily as she sat down on the fiercely defended chair.

" It would be a bad day if I was studying and Lily Evan's wasnt." Joked Charlotte.

" Christ I'm lame arent I?"

" Don't be silly. You know what you want and you work hard for it, I dont think that's something to be ashamed of." Reassured Charlotte.

" I did mean to be down fifteen minutes ago, but Sapphire retained us all with outfit choices for Aria." Said Lily as she arranged her study materials on the desk.

" I saw her come through just now, she did look lovely. What do you know about this Bertie boy?" Asked Charlotte casually. Lily wasnt fooled , if there was anyone who was more protective of Aria than her it was Charlotte.

" Dont worry Charlie you can call off the troops, Bertie's a nice boy. Hes in our herbology class - the best at it actually- I think they'll get along." Reassured Lily.

" I was only curious. He's not related to Eustace Aubrey is he?"

" I have no idea, why?"

" Eustace was a seventh year when we were first. He played chaser for Hufflepuff and Marlene had a massive crush on him - she used to drag us to his every game."

" I cant imagine Marlene McKinnon fancying anyone called Eustace." Snorted Lily.

" He was cute to be fair. And always nice to her, which is something considering how annoying she must have been. Remind me to wind her up about this later." Said Charlotte.

" I thought she might have been with you, she takes newt runes doesn't she? Is everyone but us off on hot dates?"

" Yeah she does , although shes a lot better than me. Nah her and Nathan arent really seeing each other anymore. Shes off with Frank and Alice to practice defensive spells." Explained Charlotte.

" Another gryffindor couple bites the dust, is she alright?" Asked Lily, she had thought the pair seemed good together.

" Yeah she's fine. I think Nathan is looking to do the whole respectable marriage out of Hogwarts thing and Marlene isnt. They're still friends." Shrugged Charlotte.

They passed the next two hours working on their various translations, stopping occasionally for a chat or to satisfy Charlotte's various snack cravings.

" Do you know if this is 'deference'?" Asked Charlotte turning her parchment so Lily could get a proper look at the rune.

" I think its benefactor?" Speculated Lily.

" Fuck that changes the tone of the whole paragraph." Swore Charlotte violently scratching out the offending paragraph with her quill.

" I don't even know why I keep taking this bloody class. I only did it in the first place because it's one of the prerequisites for being a curse breaker."

" You want to be a curse breaker?" Replied Lily wide eyed. It struck her that she had never really had a conversation with Charlotte about her career plans.

" Go ahead and laugh."

" I wasnt going to laugh Charlie. You are bright, strong and you never back down from a challenge. I just hadn't heard you talk about it that's all." Clarified Lily quickly.

" I dont suppose it matters now. I can hardly traipse around the world with a baby on my hip can I?" Shrugged Charlotte.

" Well maybe not straight away but you shouldn't give up on your dreams."

" I think I'm going to give up for the evening. Runes and I are not seeing eye to eye." Said Charlotte closing over her books.

" We can just hang out if you like." Offered Lily although in truth she was in the middle of a productive translation.

" I would but unless I get ten hours of sleep I will literally not be able to function. And I'm sure at least one of my roommates will drunkenly wake me up at some point."

" Why dont you move in to your new room?" Inquired Lily. She knew that the private bedroom Dumbledore had arranged was ready and filled with all the items that had been delivered last weekend.

" Oh they really dont disturb me that much, I'm way more of a hassle to them. Goodnight Lily." Said Charlotte swinging her book bag over her shoulder and walking in the direction of the girls stairs.

" Goodnight Charlie." Lily called after her retreating back.

Lily leaned back in her chair and looked around the room. Sirius and Sapphire were sprawled out by the fire with bottles of butter beer squabbling good naturedly over a game of exploding snap. Peter was perched on the couch above them shouting suggestions on both sides with the apparent goal of causing chaos. She was tempted to join them but she was halfway through a tortuously long translation and she felt it was probably best to get it over with. By the time she eventually finished the common room had emptied considerably. Several of her roommates were already asleep, or at least their curtains were pulled, when she arrived back in the dorm and she quickly joined them. A particularly bizarre dream involving a talking cauldron and her primary school headteacher was interrupted by the sound of someone clattering to the floor by Lily's bed.

" Sorry Lily I didnt mean to wake you. I think I've been hit by one two many confundus charms. Either that or Sapphire needs to stop leaving her bloody shoes everywhere." Whispered Alice picking herself up from the floor and shooting a glare at Sapphire's closed curtains.

" Its alright, I thought you might be Aria actually." Replied Lily propping herself up on her elbows.

" Isnt she back yet? Its pretty late." Said Alice quietly looking over at Aria's empty bed.

" Do you think we should be worried?"

" You worry too much, she will be fine." Responded Alice as she got into her own bed.

Lily tried to go back to sleep but couldn't stop herself from worrying about Aria. After tossing and turning for what felt like an hour, she got up and pulled on a cloak and shoes. Quietly as possible, she made her way down the stairs and into the deserted common room. She decided that she would just swing by the Hufflepuff common room , knock and ask for Aria. If everything turned out to be fine she would go straight back to bed. She was just about to step out the portrait hole when someone barrelled into her, knocking her backwards onto the common room floor.

" Christ watch where you're going." She yelped, looking up to find a bemused James Potter standing over her.

" Merlin Evans you nearly gave me a heart attack." Said James offering a hand to help her up.

" Where have you been at this time of night?" Demanded Lily , ignoring his hand and standing back up on her own.

" You arent seriously about to lecture me when you were clearly sneaking out as well are you?" Asked James incredulously.

" Well no I suppose I cant." Mumbled Lily sheepishly.

" Where are you off to? Romantic rendezvous?" James visibly relaxed with the knowledge he wasnt going to be punished - not that he normally cared.

" Hardly. Rather difficult to arrange any romantic encounters when you insist on scaring off anyone who so much as looks my way." Retorted Lily haughtily.

" You cant blame me for everything Evans. Theres plenty of things about you that might scare a bloke off, that glare you're currently giving me is one." Smirked James.

" Piss off Potter. If you must know I was going to look for Aria."

" Is she missing?" Asked James suddenly the picture of concern, Lily wondered if he was thinking back to the time they had found her passed out by the lake.

" Well not missing, she was on a date to the Hufflepuff party and she hasn't come back yet." Explained Lily.

" Merlin Lily you had me worried there."

" There is reason to be worried! She doesn't usually stay out late. Bertie could have turned out to be a dick, she could've drank too much, she couldve got upset, she could be ill-"

" I'm going to stop you there Evans. Aria's on a date at a party, shes fine. Why do you insist on sticking your nose into other peoples business?"

" I do not! I'm worried about her, just because you dont give me a fig about your friends."

" Lily you know fine well I'd throw myself off this tower for the marauders. But I dont feel the need to send out a search party every time Sirius goes off with a bird."

" This is different, its Aria we are talking about."

" Fine, answer me this then would Aria want you running after her like a mum?" Challenged James and Lily had to admit he had her there. After their conversation the other day she knew that Aria would be less than pleased if she barged into Hufflepuff to check on her.

" Well , no." She admitted.

" And if it was Sapphire or Alice or Ruby, would you be acting the same way?"

" I think Sapphire would have to be on a date for at least two solid days before I was concerned." Lily grinned in spite of herself.

" I'd give Sirius a week, providing there was sufficient food." Joked James and Lily found herself laughing.

" I just worry about her more you know? Shes been through a lot." Explained Lily quietly.

" I know. How about I wait here with you until she comes back?" James offered.

" I'm perfectly capable of waiting myself."

" If you wait here yourself you are going to look just as mental as if youd charged into the Hufflepuff common room. If I'm here you've got an excuse." Explained James as if it were obvious.

" I hardly think shes going to believe we meet up in the middle of the night for tea."

" I was going to suggest you yell at me. Far more in character."

" Fine, what are we going to do until she comes back?" Acquiesced Lily carefully taking off her cloak and laying it on the back of a chair.

" This might be hard for you to believe Evans but a lot of people enjoy talking to me." Said James as he stretched out on a sofa by the dying embers of the fire. Lily simply rolled her eyes as she dropped into the armchair opposite, it wasnt that she doubted people enjoyed his conversation just that he probably wasnt intentionally trying to drive those people up the wall.

" Luckily I keep these around for just these occasions." Announced James as he produced a packet of exploding snap cards from under the couch.

" Have you ever played bullshit?" Lily asked as she watched him confidently shuffle the cards.

" What's that?"

" Its a muggle card game, trust me it's right up your street."

Twenty minutes later having had the rules explained to him twice and having finally beat Lily, James was grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

" This game is incredible, Sirius is going to love it."

" Oh god , I don't know if I can put up with him begging to play every five minutes. Remember when he discovered charades?" Groaned Lily.

" Its a shame he really does have the dramatic knack for charades, he just hasn't seen most of the things you guys were acting out." Said James.

Lily and Remus had demonstrated charades to Sirius one winter's evening in fourth year and very quickly regretted it. Sirius loved the game but lacked the necessary muggle knowledge to play and refused to allow them to change it for him insisting on an 'authentic experience'.

" A pair of kings." Said Lily calmly placing two cards on the pile.

"Bullshit." Called James.

" How dare you!" Protested Lily but was quickly forced to concede as James flipped over her cards.

" You've got a tell Evans." Smirked James as she grudgingly added the cards from the pile to her hand.

" I do not." Insisted Lily fiercely guarding her hand.

" If you dont have a tell how come I keep winning?"

" Once! You've won once Potter!"

" Ahh but now I know the rules I'll be undefeated. Three eights!" James said proudly as he sat the last of his cards on the table.

" 100%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% bullshit."

" Read em and weep Evans." Grinned James revealing the cards, Lily tossed her cards down in frustration.

" I'm not playing anymore."

" Merlin I didnt have you pegged as a bad loser."

" I'm not but you are clearly cheating. I dont play with cheats."

" How dare you insult my sporting integrity? More importantly how could I cheat at a game I only learned half an hour ago?" Pointed out James and she was forced to concede that point.

" This is the kind of thing they should be teaching us in muggle studies." Mused James as he began to build a little house out of the cards.

"Isnt the point of muggle studies to understand how we function and live without magic? We don't just sit around playing card games you know." Said Lily moving to kneel beside the table as he was clearly going about the construction all wrong.

" First off, you're a witch. Secondly, yeah and I love learning about all that stuff like government and things but it's also important to understand the little things about a culture I reckon. Imagine teaching muggles about wizards and not mentioning quidditch or gobstones!"

" I don't think the first thing muggles would be interested in upon discovering magic exists would be how it impacts board games." Laughed Lily thinking about her own parents reactions to hearing the news.

The pair lapsed into silence as they both concentrated on the construction of their tower. Lily was aiming for an Eiffel tower style shape while James just seemed to be trying to stack as many cards as physically possible. Looking up at James , Lily suddenly remembered that she had been hoping to speak to him.

" Bump into any aurors or teachers on your travels?" She broached nodding her head towards the portrait hole.

" Give me some credit Evans. You dont get to my position without learning some basic evasion." Replied James and Lily Lily couldn't help but notice that he had utilised those skills in avoiding her question.

" Seen your friend Eden recently?" She continued undeterred.

" Come on out with it."

" You have to admit it's strange. Dark wizards attack the school train, a student is murdered and the only increased security seems to be assigning the head students extra shifts in Hogsmeade. Does that not strike you as somewhat of an under reaction?" Demanded Lily.

" I've told you before, there are loads of different types of protection. Just because we dont see it doesn't mean it isnt there." Shrugged James nonchalantly.

Lily was beginning to feel like she was going insane. Surely she was not the only one who had noticed the schools remarkably blase attitude to student safety. After the first week she hadn't spotted a single Auror in the castle. Alice took any aspersions on the aurors as a personal slight and Aria and Charlotte couldn't be consulted for obvious reasons. She had attempted to bring it up separately with both Sapphire and Ruby and they had brushed her off with much the same response.

" There's something more to it, I can feel it." Insisted Lily.

" Merlin do you think Dumbledores in league with the death eaters or something? A school wide conspiracy to get us all kidnapped from Hogsmeade?" Said James derisively as he carefully added another card to the tower.

When he put it like that Lily did feel a bit ridiculous. Of course Dumbledore would do everything in his power to protect his students and he was the greatest wizard of their time. Perhaps the purebloods she had spoken to were so relaxed because they were used to a more magical form of protection.

" I guess you're right, I'm probably worried over nothing." Said Lily sheepishly.

" Its natural to be worried. But theres no point worrying over nothing." Reassured James and Lily did feel oddly better.

" Want to put the last card on?" He offered holding it out to her.

Lily would go on to swear that her hand had never been more steady in her whole life. A stray breeze must have entered the room at that very moment she insisted. Nevertheless, when she placed the final card atop their tower it exploded magnificently in their faces.

" My tower!" Cried out James as the smoking cards began to flutter back down around them.

" Nevermind the bloody tower, do I have eyebrows?" Fretted Lily as she gingerly patted her face.

" What in Merlin's name are you two doing at this time?" Exclaimed Aria appearing behind the couch. They had apparently been so caught up in the building if their tower that they had completely missed the object of their mission entering the portrait hole.

" We were fighting!" Said Lily hastily.

" She caught me sneaking back after hours." Added James.

" And your punishment was to blow up a stack of cards in his face?" Asked Aria bewildered.

" Something like that." Muttered Lily as she brushed the ash from her pyjamas.

" Are you coming to bed?"

" Yeah, um dont let me catch you again Potter." Said Lily unconvincingly.

" Yes maam." Saluted James as he walked towards the boys staircase.

" You know if you want to be friends with James you don't have to hide it from us all. We aren't going to think less of you for letting go of a silly grudge." Whispered Aria as they climbed the stairs to their room. Unable to reveal the real reason she'd been hanging around the common room in the dead of night with James Potter , Lily merely nodded in response.


	18. A new arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte goes into labour.

" Thank Merlin the sun is out, I'm almost the same colour as my shirt." Said Sapphire as she pulled off her knee high socks to expose her legs to the spring sunshine.

Scotland was enjoying a surprisingly warm week for March and they were taking full advantage sprawled out by the lake. They weren't the only ones - it seemed most of the student body were vying for a coveted sunny spot at the water's edge , thankfully being somewhat popular came with benefits.

" Oh please." Snorted Lily holding her wrist against Sapphire's leg for comparison, despite her claims she was still significantly darker.

" Lily no offence darling but I think you can be considered a special case." Said Sapphire.

Lily knew it was true, no matter how much she laid in the sun she never got a tan only endless freckles, but she stuck out her tongue regardless.

Sirius , sat against the trunk of the beech tree, rummaged through his satchel finally pulling out a battered box of matches and cigarettes.

" You know you could easily light that with your wand." Pointed out Lily as Sirius lit a match with a flourish.

" He thinks he looks cooler like that." Teased Sapphire.

" Love you know I look cool regardless." Joked Sirius dramatically tossing his hair.

" Sapphy." Chided Ruby looking up from her magazine as Sapphire took a drag of Sirius's cigarette.

" I've had a stressful day." Sapphire defended herself.

" You skipped two periods to have a nap." Lily reminded her.

"Exactly and now I have to spend two hours with Slughorn on Thursday scrubbing cauldrons while he interrogates me about dad. I'm glad mum didnt go to Hogwarts - listening to him rattle on about them both would be too much." 

" You're in luck, I've got detention with Sluggy on Thursday as well. I'm sure he can get at least an hours worth of anecdotes out of the noble house of Black." Said Sirius.

" James is going to kill you, hes booked out the pitch for a special practice." Said Ruby. James had been ramping up their practice schedule in preparation for the upcoming match against Hufflepuff.

" Hard to kill someone when you're never around." Muttered Sirius as he aimlessly pulled out blades of grass.

" Not this again." Groaned Sapphire stubbing out the remains of the cigarette.

" How would you feel if your best mate had abandoned you for a bird?"

" He hasn't abandoned you. Besides Alice is dating Frank and Aria is off with Bernie right now and you dont hear us complaining." Retorted Sapphire rolling her eyes at her friend's childishness.

" It's not the same. Do you know we havent done a prank in a week? A WEEK!" Cried Sirus loudly enough for a nearby group of second years to turn their heads.

" You released a Niffler in the Slytherin common room not two days ago. Brown spent half our prefect meeting moaning about the necklace she lost." Said Lily incredulously. 

" That was nothing. Besides I've seen that necklace the niffler did her a favour." Waved off Sirius. 

" Is that Peter?" Asked Ruby squinting towards the castle.

Sure enough Peter was sprinting down the lawn towards them as fast as his legs could carry him. His robes billowed out behind him as several students were forced to jump out of his path. Sirius immediately leapt to his feet as his friend approached.

" Is it Remus?" He demanded , the worry plain on his face , as soon as Peter was within hearing distance.

Peter shook his head as he doubled over hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. His forehead was glittering with sweat and his uniform all askew.

" It's Charlotte... shes having the baby.... they've taken her to St Mungos." Puffed Peter looking almost on the verge of keeling over.

Immediately the rest of them scrambled to their feet and began to sprint back towards the castle. Lily knew that Charlotte's due date wasnt for another two weeks and she prayed everything was okay. It was all she could do not to shout her worries aloud to the twins as they ran through the mercilessly empty corridors.

" Bloody great." Groaned Peter stopping for a final gulp of air before charging after the rest of them.

By the time they burst into McGonagall's office Lily was almost as out of breath as Peter. Ruby and Sirius on the other hand had barely broken a sweat. 

" The answer is no." Said the professor firmly as she looked up from the stack of fourth year essays she had been grading. 

" We haven't even asked a question." Protested Sapphire crossing her arms across her chest, she was a person accustomed to getting what she wanted.

" You want my permission to go to St Mungos. The answer is no. Miss Amadeus is about to go through one of the most difficult experiences in her life, she does not need Mr Black causing havoc in the waiting room." 

" What are you doing here actually?" Lily asked turning to look at Sirius. They had all got caught up in the drama of the moment but in fact Charlotte and the marauders weren't really friends. Sirius shrugged in response.

" What about just us?" Asked Ruby hopefully.

" And Alice, wherever she is." Added Lily.

" The Evershams, miss Vance and her aunt are all with Charlotte. I am sorry but we cannot allow half the school to traipse around St Mungos." Reiterated Professor McGonagall.

" Please Professor." Pleaded Lily. McGonagall prided herself on maintaining a stern exterior but Lily knew she wasnt quite as hard hearted as she seemed.

" Ladies I know you are worried about your friend but my first priority is Charlotte's wellbeing and she shouldn't be overwhelmed. I promise you as soon as I receive any word I will come straight to you." Reassured McGonagall softening a little. 

Admitting defeat the group trudged from the office with much less urgency than they'd entered with.

" Do you want to go back for your shoes?" Said Ruby nodding at Sapphire's bare feet. Lily hadn't even noticed until this point that Sapphire had ran to the castle without her shoes.

" Nah, I've got plenty." Shrugged Sapphire nonchalantly turning towards Gryffindor tower. 

Lily bit back a comment at Sapphire's wastefullness, they had more important things to think about. 

" What happened Peter? Were you with her?" Asked Lily, she had never actually seen anyone go into labour before except in films and she had to rely on her imagination.

" No I bumped into Marlene on my way back from detention. Apparently her water's broke - is that how you say it? - just after they got back into the tower after classes finished." Explained Peter.

Just at that moment an unexpected figure approached them, Sirius had his hand on his wand before Lily had even registered his presence. It was unusual to see him on his own these days, he was always surrounded by his little gang.

" Lily, can I have a word?" Severus asked quietly his eyes flicking between her face and Sirius's wand. She wouldnt be surprised if he already had a grip of his own inside his robes.

" Like hell you-" Started Sirius but Lily cut him off.

" Fine. I'll catch up with you lot in the common room."

Sirius looked ready to protest but Sapphire tugged at his arm. Nobody detested Snape as much as Sapphire but she had learned a while ago not to interfere in their relationship. All four of them shot murderous glances at the Slytherin before heading off down the corridor, Lily noticed that Sirius didnt stow his wand away just in case.

" What is it?" She turned to face him as they were left alone. She leaned casually against the wall, crossed her arms and looked at him impatiently.

" I hear your friend Charlotte is having the baby. You must be excited. Are you the godmother?" 

This kind of small talk didn't come easily to Severus and it showed on his face. Lily was once again astounded at the speed that news travelled in the castle, he had probably known before she did.

" No Emmeline Vance is. You didn't find me to speak about babies Severus, get to the point."

" You need to watch your back Lily." 

" Is that a threat?" She responded coolly arching an eyebrow.

" Merlin Lily no it's a warning, I'm telling you because I care. Things are getting worse out there." Said Severus , his voice was as calm as if they were discussing the weather and not the possibility of her death.

" I'm well aware Severus, I may not get the inside story from my death eater chums but I do read the Prophet. What is it you suggest I do to protect myself? I'm a mudblood remember that's pretty unchangeable." Said Lily, the sarcasm dripping off every word. The news from the paper was getting worse by the day, sometimes even by the evening edition.

" You can't change your blood but you can be less antagonistic. Stop picking fights with the Slytherins, stop showing off so much in class. Stop draping yourself over purebloods like Black and Phoenix." Said Severus, seemingly deliberately ignoring her sarcasm and seizing upon his chance.

" So basically stop doing everything that makes me me and hope your creepy little pals dont look my way? Sounds like a rare time." 

" Don't be obtuse Lily I'm trying to help you. In time, I can protect you." He assured her, she flinched back as it seemed he might reach out a hand and touch her.

" How noble of you. And will this protection extend to her?" Asked Lily nodding at a passing Gryffindor second year she knew to be muggleborn.

" Or what about Mary McDonald or Mark Williams?"

" That's different." 

" No it bloody well isnt. I'd rather take my chances than be protected by you." She retorted before turning sharply on her heels and marching down the corridor leaving the Slytherin boy to stare after her forlornly.

By the time she reached the seventh floor her anger had simmered down to a mere frustration. It was just like Severus to believe she'd willingly throw over all other muggleborns if it meant she would be protected, after all it was exactly what he would do in the same situation. He reminded her of a chameleon at times - he had an inimitable knack for changing himself to suit his surroundings. She paused outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower to compose her face before stepping inside, the last thing she needed was to incite her friends to go chasing after the Slytherin on this of all days.

" Boy troubles my dear?" Called out the Fat Lady looking down at her.

" You've no idea. Pygmy Puffs." Muttered Lily.

" If it's any consolation, they arent much better as men." Said the Fat Lady as she swung open to allow her to enter. It was hardly a comforting sentiment but Lily was glad at least that the portrait didnt detain her for a longer chat.

Upon entering the common room she noticed that her friends had commandeered the prime spot by the fire. The girls, Charlotte's roommates, Jude's friends and even the Marauders minus Remus were arranged on the various sofas and armchairs and by the looks of it they were in it for the long haul.

The group even began taking bets on the baby's arrival, gender and name. At the start of this Lily heartily admonished them for gambling while their friend was suffering. By 3am she'd placed several sickles on a 7am arrival, a couple of knuts on a few of the names Charlotte had mentioned and a whole galleon on it being a girl. Damn Nathan and his attractive odds. As the clock edged closer to 4 she willed herself to stay awake. Peter had made the unfortunate mistake of falling asleep and was currently playing unwitting table to a large pile of cushions, a mug, several chess pieces and a book on Indigenous American Charms. She was almost sure Alice was asleep tucked in Frank's arms on the opposite sofa but she couldnt quite see her eyes.

" More tea?" Offered Marlene appearing back from her dorm with a fresh pot in hand. Lily gratefully held out the pink polka dot mug she'd been cradling. 

" Chloe and Mary are in bed but they want us to wake them if we hear anything." Said Marlene nodding her head in the direction of the girl's staircase.

" Who was the Harrier's reserve seeker in 62? Bloody impossible crossword." Grumbled Nathan glaring at the evening edition of the Prophet.

" Davenport." Answered James and Ruby at the exact same time as if it was perfectly obvious. Nathan dutifully filled in the answer with his eagle feather quill.

" We should think about incorporating some of Davenport's feints into the new set play actually." Said James adding a note to the diagram he'd been working on for the past two hours.

" Do you think Cara has the handling skills for that?" Asked Ruby moving to be able to see the diagram better.

" Not more bloody quidditch chat." Groaned Lily, at least an hour of the evening had been dedicated to Gryffindor's strategy.

" Oh sorry Evans , what scintillating chat do you have to offer us all at this time?"

" Prongs mate even I've had enough strategy for the night and I'm on the blooming team." Said Sirius from his position sprawled in front of the dying fire.

" Do you think I'd suit this?" Asked Sapphire holding out the owl order catalogue she had been perusing so that Lily and Marlene could see the black evening dress.

" Of course. I also think you have at least three like it upstairs." Replied Lily.

" I love it." Said Marlene peering at the page.

" You should get it Marlene, Lily's right I have too many. You can use my priority delivery account if you like."

" Thanks but I dont know if theres much call for fancy evening wear as an Auror." Shrugged Marlene handing the catalogue back.

" Hang on, did you get in as well?" Demanded Lily turning to look at the older girl.

" Pending my exam results." Said Marlene with a small smile.

" Congratulations Marlene, that's amazing!" Beamed Lily flinging her arms around her and Sapphire did the same. James and Sirius were next with hearty claps on the back. The seventh years had , of course, already known.

" Team Gryffindor takes over the Auror Office." Grinned Frank.

" Because gryffindors are the only ones mad enough to join." Chuckled Nathan. Lily wondered if there was an even spread of houses in the aurors or whether the stereotypes held true. James seemed to read her mind.

" Eden was a Slytherin at Hogwarts." He added casually.

" Just wait until next year, the office will practically be red and gold." Smirked Sirius clapping James on the arm.

" I think the day you get made an Auror mate is the day Mad Eye finally retires." Replied James good naturedly.

" As far as we've heard they've also offered a spot to Rifzi, Fawley and Vanity from our year." Frank informed them.

Lily wasnt surprised at the first two , both were house prefect and top ranking students. Afzal Rifzi had been considered the other main candidate for head boy. The third name, on the other hand, was a bit more of a surprise and she wasnt the only one.

" Vanity ? Emma Vanity? The Slytherin quidditch captain ?" Exclaimed Sirius almost knocking over his mug in surprise.

" The same. She's one of the decent Slytherins to be fair." Said Frank.

" And one of the top in our year in defence." Added Nathan.

" She is a fair captain, doesn't tolerate some of the bullshit her team tries to pull. Still got all the Slytherin cunning mind." Said James with an expression that suggested it was painful for him to admit.

" I'd trust her to have my back in a fight and I wouldn't say that for many Slytherins." Shrugged Marlene.

" You'll have to soon enough." Ruby reminded them which led to a rather contemplative silence. It was quickly broken by more mundane concerns.

" Who ate the last of the biscuits?" Moaned Nathan as he fished around fruitlessly in the empty container.

"For once we can't blame Charlie, she was practically eating anything that wasnt nailed down at one point." Laughed Marlene.

" I'm still a growing boy." Sirius defended himself as he hastily brushed away the giveaway crumbs from his shirt. 

" Git." Poured Nathan as he looked mournfully at the empty packet.

" Here , have a chocolate frog." Said Frank lobbing one from the couch which Nathan caught gratefully.

" Ever think about playing quidditch rather than just criticising from the mic ?" Asked James as he watched Nathan's catch.

" Can't ride a broom for shit." He shrugged.

" Honestly you shouldve seen him first year, almost knocked Jude off his own broom by accident." Smiled Frank at the memory.

" But your family's old money, surely you grew up with brooms if not a flying master?" Said James in surprise. He couldnt imagine a childhood without toy broomsticks.

" A whole shed full of them , I just dont have the knack. I can get from A to B alright now but I'll never be a quidditch star. Besides taking you down a peg from the commentary box is much more fun." Laughed Nathaniel.

" How long can it possibly take to have a baby?" Groaned Sirius as the clock above the fireplace officially chimed four. All the female eyes in the room swivelled to him incredulously.

" I'd like to see you do it." Remarked Lily haughtily. 

" Honestly men." Muttered Ruby shaking her head. 

" No genuinely, how long does it normally take?" Asked Sirius, despite their many relations his family hadn't exactly been the cosy wait in the hospital with balloons type.

" It really depends. For some people it's over in a flash. My cousin was in labour for four days with her second." Explained Alice, the chiming of the clock seemingly having woken her.

" Four days? Merlin I dont envy you ladies." Grimaced Sirius in shock.

In truth even Lily was a little surprised to hear Alice's story. She knew that was the case for muggle women but she had hoped magic would have found some way to quicken the process as it did for much other things.

" Is there much difference between giving birth in the magical world and the muggle?" She inquired. She was surprised when it was Mark who answered her, he had been conspicuously quiet all night and she couldn't quite tell whether it was because if what had happened between them.

" Basically the same but with better pain relief. And the complications that can arise in magical children- certain conditions etc- can make it more difficult." Mark explained.

" I'm thinking of going into healing, I don't just read about magical obstetrics for kicks." He added quickly as the sixth years looked at him in surprise.

" You'd think they'd have found a way to make it easier. They can grow bones back overnight for Christ's sake." Exclaimed Lily, thinking of her friend struggling in some austere room in St Mungos.

" I'm pretty sure theres a gender bias in magical medicine same as muggle ." Replied Mark.

"Can we put the wireless on? They have the weirdest shows on at this time of night." Suggested James already halfway out of his seat.

" Dont be ridiculous you'll wake the rest of Gryffindor." Replied Lily sternly with a glance up the staircases.

" I think Sirius's lovely rendition of 'There was once an old wizard ' an hour ago might have done just that." Pointed out Sapphire reclining back into Sirius's lap. 

" A lovely way to be woken up if you ask me." Said Sirius.

" Not every day for six years." Muttered James and Lily was once again grateful not to share the marauder's dormitory. 

All heads in the room suddenly swiveled as the distinctive voice of the Fat Lady , grumbling about being awoken at this ungodly hour, echoed through the quiet room. Thirty seconds later Professor McGonagall climbed through the portrait hole wrapped snugly in a green tartan dressing gown. Lily wondered if the professor had been waiting up for news in the same way they had. There was a sense that everyone in the room was holding their breath as they waited for McGonagall to speak. All of Lily's earlier concern had vanished - the professor looked significantly happier than on any other occasion on which she had been forced to come to the tower at these hours.

" Well when I said you could stay here and await news of your friend I was certainly not expecting quite as many of you. Miss Amadeus seems to have found herself quite lucky in her choice of friends." Said McGonagall her eyes roaming over the assembled group, Peter having been hastily awakened by an elbow to the ribs.

" I'm pleased to inform you that Miss Amadeus was safely delivered of a baby girl just under an hour ago." Announced the Professor with the air of a proud grandmother. 

Lily's heart soared and she was quickly enveloped in a hug by Marlene and Sapphire. She was so happy in fact that she was sure she couldve cast a patronus right there and then despite previous evidence to the contrary. The cheers that greeted the news were quickly silenced by a look from McGonagall.

" Now you are all almost adults. If you wish to wet the baby's head in the traditional manner then I will not stop you, providing you do not disturb your fellow housemates. I do expect to see you all bright eyed and bushy tailed at your morning classes however." She continued and Lily almost couldn't believe what she was hearing- their strictest teacher condoning drinking on a school night.

" Care to join us Minnie?" Offered Sirius flashing her his most charming smile.

" No thank you Mr Black, I prefer to leave these celebrations to the young. Goodnight students." Said Professor McGonagall before retreating back through the portrait hole.

" Shall we take up her suggestion then?" Asked James seeing as everyone seemed to be in too much shock to speak.

" We've still got some champagne left over from our birthday, I'll grab it." Said Ruby.

Her and Sapphire reappeared two minutes later with several bottles of premium champagne in their hands. 

" Has anyone got glasses?" Said Lily looking around the group.

" Should be champagne flutes really." Said Sirius, years of etiquette lessons making a brief appearance.

" Contrary to popular belief I don't keep a full set of champagne flutes in my trunk." Smirked Sapphire as she set the bottles down on the coffee table.

" We can just use our mugs. Here everyone gives yours a quick clean." Suggested Alice grabbing her striped mug from the ground and giving it a tap with her wand.

Lily and James appeared to have the same idea as both cast quick muffiliato charms just as the others began popping open the bottles with dramatic flourish. Sirius looked as if he was born to it while Frank's was a slightly more disappointing affair, more of his bottle ended up on the carpet than in their cups. The drink was poured into the various mugs and the group gathered in a loose circle in the middle of the common room.

" To the new baby Eversham." Toasted Peter holding his mug aloft.

" Baby Eversham!" Echoed the rest as they clinked their mugs together.

" To Charlotte, the bravest person I've ever met and quite possibly the craziest. I have no doubt she will take this in her stride." Marlene followed.

"To Charlie!"

" As I think we all know it takes two to tango. He may not be here and he may have been a gigantic idiot at times but I believe he wouldve been a great dad given the chance. And I don't doubt he will be watching over her in his own way. To Jude!" Called Frank rather misty eyed. Lily noticed that Nathan too had the beginnings of tears in his eyes as they remembered their friend.

" To Jude!"


	19. And V makes two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts meets its newest member and Lily patrols solo

What followed felt like the longest week in Hogwarts history. The days seemed to stretch out endlessly as if time itself had slowed. Lily found herself anxiously making her way to Charlotte's new room at least once a day. The house elves had done a marvellous job of arranging all the furniture and ensuring the room was ready to use. The girls had worked together to transport the remainder of Charlotte's belongings from the seventh year dorm. Yet still Lily felt the need to refold all of the tiny sleep suits or arrange the cards that had arrived on her desk.

Aria had returned to Hogwarts mid way through their Friday defence lesson and was surprised to find her friends even more tired than she was. She came armed with the whole story and more importantly a Polaroid of a tiny snub nose peeking through several layers of knitted blankets. Aria found herself a virtual celebrity- she was regularly cornered in class, the corridors, the great hall and once memorably in the third floor bathroom by people who wanted a glimpse of the baby. At first Lily thought her classmates were either nosy or great lovers of the cuteness of newborn babies. However, she began to realise that it was something bigger than that. The arrival of Charlotte's baby was a welcome day of good news when opening the Prophet was as likely to give you the latest disappearance statistics as it was the quidditch scores. By the time Charlotte returned the Polaroid was rather dog eared.

" Lily, the bed covers are straight. They were straight when we arrived." Said Alice as she watched Lily run her hands over the satin coverlet for the millionth time.

The room retained much of the features of the Gryffindor dormitory including the red bedspread. 

" Don't you think its ridiculous that Potter wouldn't let Emmeline and Ruby out of practice to welcome back Charlotte and the baby?" Said Lily, finally giving up on straightening the bed.

" Back to Potter now is it?" Pointed out Aria.

" Can't imagine it has anything to do with him beating her in our Transfiguration test this week." Teased Alice.

" Shove off Al. I just think Gryffindor isnt going to lose to Hufflepuff just because the two of them miss one hour of practice." Replied Lily, although she had to admit the test thing had rankled every so slightly. She had spent hours studying and she knew he hadn't.

" If I know Ruby she probably didn't push very hard, shes almost as obsessed as him." Laughed Sapphire.

" It's eight minutes past now, she was supposed to be flooing in at seven on the dot." Said Lily glancing over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, not that she suspected Charlotte would have much need of it.

" It takes me a good five minutes to get here from McGonagall's office and I'm not carrying a baby as well." Said Alice.

" Besides I bet not even McGonagall is immune to the charms of tiny babies." Smiled Sapphire holding up a knitted yellow cardigan to admire.

" Wait until you meet her, shes incredible." Gushed Aria who was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement.

" I don't know if I would go as far as incredible but I'm pretty great." Said Charlotte wryly as she pushed open the door with her foot.

" I thought this room was supposed to be soundproof." Said Aria rushing forward to take Charlotte's overnight bag from her shoulder.

" You idiots left the door partially open."

The first thing Lily noticed about her friend stupidly was that she was no longer preceded by a bump. And then her eyes fell upon the squirming bundle in the carry cot. She had always have been of the opinion that all newborn babies looked roughly the same but clearly she was wrong. As Charlotte gently lifted her daughter from the blankets Lily could see Jude in the delicate wisps of blonde hair and Charlotte in the curve of her mouth. 

" Meet Violet." Announced Charlotte proudly tilting her arms so that they could all see.

" Oh Charlie she's perfect." Said Alice softly. 

" Utterly." Added Lily unable to tear her gaze away.

" Finally someone to give Sapphy a run for her money as the prettiest girl in this school." Said Aria as Charlotte carefully laid her niece in her arms.

" She's the only one I'd happily relinquish my crown to." Grinned Sapphire leaning in to see over Aria's shoulder.

" So who's down a few galleons then?" Asked Charlotte as she began unpacking her overnight bag.

" Charlie sit down, we can do that." Offered Lily tearing herself away from Violet to help.

" I want to, Marianne has been helping me with everything all week even during the night. It's time I start doing things for myself." Said Charlotte firmly as she folded an embroidered blanket into a drawer.

" I think I'm broody." Said Alice as the baby was transferred into her arms.

" Just wait till shes sick." Chuckled Charlotte.

" Its nothing we haven't seen before from all your silly aunties isnt it V?" Alice babbled down at the girl in her arms.

" Who had money on me naming her for my mum then?" 

" What do you mean?" Asked Sapphire.

" Oh come on, as if the lot of you didnt have bets on this. I wasn't born yesterday." 

" Us?" Chorused the girls putting on their best butter wouldn't melt faces. Charlotte just gave them a disbelieving stare.

" Fine. I owe Nathan at least four galleons." Grumbled Sapphire. 

Lily had ended up placing so many silly bets over the course of the night that she wasnt sure if she owed or was owed money. Neither could she bring herself to care as Violet was passed to her. Despite her tiny size the baby was a comforting weight in her arms. As she adjusted her hold to ensure the head was supported Violet's eyes fluttered open. If there was such a thing as love at first sight, she was pretty sure this is what it felt like. She felt overawed that Charlotte had managed to create this little life. Just as the baby began to grow restless there was a knock on the door. Alice crossed the room and opened it to reveal Charlotte's old roommates armed with multiple balloons and stuffed animals. The room may have been larger than a normal dorm but fitting them all in without it being overwhelming was a bit of a stretch. The four of them sadly said their goodbyes and headed back along the corridor to Gryffindor tower. Luckily Charlotte's new room was situated in a little alcove just round the corridor from their quarters although Lily could have sworn it had never been there before.

*****

" Not there." Said Lily quickly as Remus made to sit down at the front table.

" You know Lily, if you keep breaking hearts within the prefects you'll leave us with nowhere to sit." Commented Remus wryly as they took a place at the back of the room instead.

" How do you know?" Said Lily in surprise, she thought she had been quite successful at avoiding the Hogwarts gossip mill this time round. Her and Afzal had deliberately left James's birthday party the previous Friday for somewhere more quiet.

" A little birdie told me." Grinned Remus.

" Would said little birdie be about this high, wear stripy socks and go by the name Aria Eversham." Said Lily.

" I can neither confirm or deny."

" The little birdie might find herself on the end of a jinx when I get a hold of her." Muttered Lily.

" Now tell me Lil what is it that attracts you to us prefect boys? Is it the authority or our dashing good looks?" Teased Remus pretending to flex his muscles.

" In your case far too much firewhisky, git." She replied punching him good naturedly in his outstretched arm.

Thankfully she was saved from further teasing by Melissa as she started the meeting. An hour later and she would have probably rather let the whole of Gryffindor mock her mercilessly than sit through another meeting.

" Are these somehow getting worse?" Whispered Remus as they all began to clear out.

" You don't need to whisper Remus, she doesn't have the hearing of a bat." Said Lily, the sounds of chairs scraping and relieved chatter was more than enough to cover them.

" I wouldn't put it past her." Grumbled Remus as they headed out of the door.

" Lily, Remus don't forget you have patrols now. I had to switch you with Brown this week." Melissa called out after them. 

Lily had remembered but it was clear from Remus's face that he hadn't.

" Sorry Remus I thought I told you about the switch." Apologised Lily.

" No you did, I've just had a lot going on this weekend. It's fine I'm free now." Said Remus mustering up a smile. It was only now that Lily noticed how exhausted he still looked. The full moon had only been two days ago and while Pomfrey may have adequately treated the injuries that had been visible when she'd visited him yesterday, there wasn't much she could do for weariness. In fact, Lily was still rather tired from staying up most of the night worrying about her friend, not that she'd ever tell him that, and she could only imagine how much worse he felt.

" Remus go to bed. I'll handle patrol on my own." 

" Don't be silly Lily I'm fine. I couldn't leave you on your own."

" Remus it's a Wednesday night the worst I'm likely to encounter is a couple of second years breaking curfew I'll be fine."

" If you're sure."

" I'm sure."

An hour into her patrol and Lily had almost convinced herself it was a quiet night. So quiet in fact that she had began planning out her charms essay in her head. But then she noticed the tell tale rattling of a broom cupboard door on an underused corridor on the fourth floor. Wishing Remus was there to do the honours she sighed and charmed the door open. Never in a million years would she have predicted the sight inside. Emmeline stumbled backwards as she had clearly been leaning against the door. Her hair was mussed and her shirt unbuttoned to the waist. Just inside the cupboard, amongst mops and buckets, was Ruby in nothing but her bra and skirt frantically searching for her abandoned shirt. In shock and with no idea what to do Lily slammed the door back shut in their astonished faces and started back down the corridor. She had only made it a few steps when she found herself pulled back by the arm and pinned against the wall. Emmeline's yew wand was pointed at her throat.

" Emmeline what the fuck." Demanded Lily.

" Evans you may be our friend but if you breath a word of this to anyone I will make your life a living hell." Threatened Emmeline glaring down at her.

" Em! Get off of her!" Cried Ruby rushing out of the cupboard, her shirt now hastily tucked into her waistband, and pulling at Emmeline's arm.

The taller girl shook both of them off and took off down the corridor as if Voldemort himself was after her. Ruby looked torn, frantically glancing between Lily's flabbergasted face and Emmeline's retreating back.

" Lily I'll understand if you don't want to be friends anymore but please don't tell anyone please please I'm begging you." Ruby seemed almost frantic, the tears welling up in her eyes.

" Ruby this doesn't change anything for me you're still my best friend. Calm down. But I thought it was okay you know to be that way for wizards?" Said Lily unsure of how to broach it.

" It is but I'm not. That way I mean. Me and Em its different but it's not that. We are both going to get married one day. To boys." Said Ruby adamantly. 

Lily was utterly confused, as far as she knew it was one or the other and if Ruby felt this way for Emmeline she couldn't understand how they would later turn round and settle down with men. She half suspected Ruby wasnt sure of this either. 

" Okay whatever you feel I support you." Said Lily firmly, she had heard that was what you were supposed to do in these types of situations, to reassure them of your support. And god knows it wasn't a lie, she might have been thrown but she meant what she said.

" Thanks Lily, I knew if anyone would understand it would be you."

" Ruby I think Sapphire would understand too if you told her. She's your sister."

" We didn't want anyone to know. Besides she hates Emmeline." 

" She doesn't hate her, they just rub against each other I think."

" Yesterday she said she had the sensitivity of a rock." 

" Whatever she thinks of Emmeline, it won't change what she thinks about you." Reassured Lily.

" I'll think about it. Right now I think I need to find Em before she murders some first years or something. You wont-"

" I won't say anything to anyone. I'll see you back in the tower, go and find her."

Lily watched her friend jog off down the corridor in the direction that Emmelime had taken. The whole thing had probably taken less than five minutes but it felt as if hours had gone by. It was the troublemakers of Hogwarts' lucky night as for the rest of the evening she couldn't think of anything except for her friends. 

*****

For the next few days Ruby went out of her way to ensure she was never left alone with Lily - spending increasing time on the pitch and even slipping in late to some of their shared classes. Lily was worried that she hadn't been clear enough in her support and that Ruby felt awkward being around her. It was this worry that found her lingering around the door to the changing rooms on Sunday evening like some sort of crazed fan.

" Lily we can't keep meeting like this, people will talk." Joked Sirius as he barreled out of the door accompanied by James and the keeper Jack Wood.

" Pretty as you are im looking for Ruby, is she in there?" 

" Still on the pitch, wanted to practice a move." Said James.

" Thanks." Said Lily as she made her way around the changing room and out onto the pitch. Sure enough, she could see Ruby high above her repeating a maneuvere.

" Ruby can you come down here?" She called out as loudly as she could.

" I'm a bit busy." Ruby yelled back.

" So help me god Ruby I will get on a broom." 

Admittedly flying was not her strongest area but she was determined to have this conversation. Ruby seemed to realise this and reluctantly began to drift back towards the grass.

" Look I'm sorry if I wasn't clear enough the other day I was just surprised. Whatever is going on between you and Emmeline it doesn't change anything for us. I still think of you in the same way, I love you." She began somewhat awkwardly.

" No you were , I know that. Sorry if I've been avoiding you , I've just been a bit all over the place." 

" Don't apologise. I got this for you from the library." Said Lily, fishing around in her jean pocket for the leaflet entitled 'Exploring your Sexuality'.

" I should've known you'd go straight to the library. But I don't need it, like I said I'm not gay it's just Emmeline for now okay? And I'd prefer if we didn't keep speaking about it." Said Ruby firmly, as she refused to take the leaflet from Lily's outstretched hand.

" It's up to you but you know you can talk to me."

" I need to shower, ill catch you back in the tower." 

As Lily watched her friend stride across the pitch to the changing room she couldn't quite tell whether it had been resolved or not. She was confident that Ruby knew now that she was there for her, and it was possible that the rest of it was something Ruby would have to figure out on her own. She continued to mull it over in her head as she made her way back through the castle. With plenty of time left before curfew she decided to stop by and visit Charlotte.

" Oh it's you Lily come in, sorry I was just eating my dinner." Apologised Charlotte as she answered the door.

" Dinner? It's like half eight."

" I haven't had a chance to eat, I've only just got her down." Explained Charlotte, nodding towards the crib in the corner. 

" Oh sorry I didn't realise she was asleep." Whispered Lily.

" You don't have to whisper, I've cast a muffilato on her crib. That spell has been a life saver." Said Charlotte, though Lily wondered if she would be quite as keen if she knew it's origins.

" You're a genius." 

" I know I should write a book - life hacks for having a baby at Hogwarts. Instant bestseller I reckon. Here sit down." Said Charlotte, quickly shifting the piles of notes and clothes from the bed.

" Thanks." Said Lily taking a spot on the bed.

" Have you been outside?" Asked Charlotte, noting her cloak and flushed cheeks.

" I was down at the pitch."

" You haven't turned into one of those Black and Potter fan girls have you? I'd lose a lot of respect for you Lily I won't lie." Teased Charlotte.

" Oh piss off, I was looking for Ruby."

" Finally track her down? Em mentioned she was avoiding talking about it with you." Said Charlotte casually.

" Wait, do you know?" Exclaimed Lily in suprise.

" Didn't Ruby tell you? I've known about Emmeline for years although she only told me about her and Ruby a few months ago." 

" Christ I'm glad to have someone to talk about it with. I'm worried that Ruby is keeping it all in and I want her to talk to me." Said Lily, feeling a surge of relief.

" You tried to give her the leaflet didn't you?" Snorted Charlotte.

" How do you know? I thought it was a good idea!" Said Lily defensively.

" Because that's exactly what I did when Em told me in fourth year. I'm pretty sure we are the only people ever to have lifted those leaflets." Laughed Charlotte.

" I wouldn't be surprised when they have them right at the entrance of the library. Here pick up a leaflet about something private in front of half the school." Said Lily sarcastically.

" Bet you Madam Pince is suspicious of you now." Teased Charlotte.

" So did Emmeline , you know, come out to you then?" Broached Lily.

" Yeah although it wasn't a massive surprise, I think she had tried to tell me several times before. To be honest I think if Ruby was willing she would be more open about it." 

" So she's told you about the whole thing. Ruby seems to think she's straight and that Em is just a blip. I don't really know enough about it but surely that's not possible."

" I don't understand it either but I know they've fought about it before. I think Em only accepts it because its the only way to be with her."

" Is it frowned upon then? In the wizarding world? I'm never quite sure what attitudes are shared with the muggle world and what aren't."

" Well from what I picked up in muggle studies, it's more tolerated here than there. As long as you aren't bothering anyone most people probably don't care. But you know Ruby's family- they'll be outraged if she doesn't settle down with a nice well bred gentleman and pop out kids." Shrugged Charlotte almost sadly.

" Do you reckon if Sapphire surprises us all and goes along with their wishes then they wouldn't care about Ruby?" 

" Maybe. I mean Em's pureblooded which is probably more important than the fact she's got tits. But I've met their grandmother, I doubt she'd go for it either way."

" We're probably thinking too far ahead anyway, they might just bite the dust like most Hogwarts couples." Said Lily, thinking of the screaming match between a fifth year couple she'd been forced to intervene in the other day. Charlotte didn't respond and merely looked thoughtful, Lily wondered if she knew something that she didn't.

" I can't believe its been going on under our noses all this time, I feel like such a tit." She added thinking back to all the time the pair spent together, not to mention all the time Ruby spent off on her 'own'.

" It's so obvious once you know isnt. It's a wonder nobodys clicked on."

" All those runs and extra quidditch practices!" 

" To be fair sometimes they are practising quidditch and sometimes they are 'practising quidditch'." Said Charlotte wiggling her eyebrows knowingly.

" I actually caught them in a broom closet once but I thought they were getting supplies for my party!" 

" Okay I was never that unobservant. Dumbledore will be reconsidering head girl if he hears." 

" Need I remind you nothing has actually been said about head girl."

" Please you're a shoe in. You and Remus - the ultimate power couple." 

" That reminds me, will you have a quick look at my runes project this week? Remus and I think its solid but I'd appreciate a more experienced eye." Asked Lily, the project was worth a significant part of their final grade and she was determined to do well.

" Sure. Although I don't know if I still count as a more experienced eye, I dropped Runes." Said Charlotte.

" What? Since when?"

" I spoke to McGonagall last week. Before V was born I was so overoptimistic about how much I could handle. I thought I could essentially keep on my old life with a baby but its too much. I'm cutting down to my core NEWTS." Explained Charlotte.

" Charlie I'm sorry we could be doing more to help." Said Lily, feeling sorry for her friend. 

" Not at all you guys do plenty. And taking my core subjects will be best career wise." 

" What about being a cursebreaker? I thought that was your dream job?"

" I think my dreams will have to be put on hold for a while at least." Shrugged Charlotte.

" Are you sure?"

" Absolutely. It's just too much. Besides shes worth it." Said Charlotte firmly, casting a glance over at the crib.

As if on cue Violet began to stir and cry. Charlotte bounced off the bed and quickly scooped her up.

" Hi sweetie did you hear us talking about you hmm? Auntie Lily is here to see us." Cooed Charlotte as she tried to calm the baby. Lily marvelled at how quickly she could switch from normal seventh year mode to mother. 

" Do you want me to leave you to it?" Asked Lily as she could sense that Charlotte was becoming a bit frazzled.

" Would you mind? I think we're in for a long night. I'll see you at breakfast, bring your project if you still want me to look at it."

" Yeah see you tomorrow. Good luck."


	20. Somebunny loves you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The easter holidays feature far more bunnies and one more party than Lily was expecting. James and Lily make a startling discovery.

Authors note: An extra long chapter to say thank you for all the lovely reviews, enjoy!

The sixth years girls had all decided that remaining at Hogwarts over the break was for the best upon hearing Charlotte's decision to remain. Lily was somewhat sad to not see her parents but if she was brutally honest she was used to it and she knew if she had went she would've spent the holiday wondering what the others were up to without her. When she wrote to tell them they were predictably disappointed yet understanding. The twin's family had been somewhat less understanding , it transpired their parents were hosting an anniversary party - or a sham show as Sapphire liked to call it - and their presence was very much required. Three howlers and one blow out in the dorm later Sapphire was staying , Ruby was leaving and neither of them were very happy about it. They spent the first week studying by the lake, snuggling with Violet and staying up ridiculously late talking nonsense.

" Find out what hobbies interest him the most and learn about them, I mean really." Snorted Sapphire derisively as she read aloud from Witch Weekly.

After various salacious articles about her family Sapphire had gotten into the habit of flicking through the magazine and mocking its content. Lily hadn't yet pointed out that this strategy still allowed the publication to benefit from her subscription money. Today they were being treated to a thorough take down of Witch Weekly's 'Ten ways to win a wizard special', which while quite funny wasn't exactly going to help Lily's charms grade. Her and Alice were attempting to practice their non verbal summoning charms on various objects in the common room.

" Sapphy I understand if you don't want to revise but must you be so distracting ?" Said Lily exasperatedly as the cushion she was been aiming for flopped rather pathetically off the couch.

" Come on Lil you shouldn't be revising either its Easter sunday ! Besides this is just ridiculous I'm not about to learn about the intricacies of broom making or something just for a bang average snog." Said Sapphire rolling her eyes at the magazine as if the writer would be able to feel her contempt.

" We can't all be as naturally good looking as you darling, some of us have to pretend to be interested in Gobstones club or Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle." Said Aria with a grin.

" Bertie isn't into the Miggs comics is he? I thought he was a bit more mature than that." Asked Alice curiously.

" Not that I know of, though I think half the boys in our year probably still keep them stashed in their trunks somewhere. Besides I don't think I'm really that into Bertie." Replied Aria.

" What happened?" Asked Lily immediately, the pair had been on several dates and she had thought it was going quite well.

" Nothing happened. I think hes a really nice boy but we've spent a fair bit of time together now and I don't really fancy him at all. It seems stupid to go on with it just for the sake of having a boyfriend, I'd much rather spend any free time I have with you lot." Explained Aria matter of factly.

" Fair enough. I really respect that actually, far too many girls in this school seem to handcuff themselves to boys who don't deserve them because they feel like they should have a boyfriend." Said Sapphire and Lily noticed her glance at Alice as she spoke.

" I do too Aria. Your time is far too precious to waste with someone you aren't that in too." Agreed Lily who was suddenly feeling rather stupid for wanting a date just because the others had one.

" And it isn't very nice to lead Bertie on if you don't feel the same way." She added.

" Exactly, I'll tell him after the holidays that I think we are better off just being mates." Said Aria her mind made up.

" I bet a lot of boys here just have a girlfriend as well because they think it's cool." Said Alice thoughtfully and Lily suspected she was right.

" And to get a leg over." Smirked Sapphire.

" We all know you don't need a relationship for that. Just look at Sirius." Chuckled Lily.

" Or Sapphy for that matter." Teased Alice and found herself being smacked over the head with a magazine.

" Mind if I have a piece of your egg Lil?" Asked Sapphire nodding towards the chocolate egg that her parents had sent her, or more accurately the half that Lily hadn't already scoffed.

" Knock yourself out."

" Can you believe they didn't send me anything? How petty. It's not like we normally have big family easters. Normally by the point in the year my parents have fallen out again after a forced reconciliation at Christmas." Complained Sapphire who had been surprised and a little hurt when the usual grand chocolate egg did not arrive.

" What's changed this year?" Said Aria as she nibbled at a piece of her own egg.

" If I had to guess I'd say dads got a new album coming out and they want good publicity. That's got to be why they are having this ridiculous anniversary party."

They had all already heard at length Sapphire's thoughts on her parent's party. Lily was only thankful that Ruby wasn't there to argue with her sister. Sapphire's rant was interrupted by the arrival of a tired looking Charlotte armed with her usual carrycot and bag.

" Happy Easter guys!" She said brightly as she navigated her way around the minefield of half summoned items that littered the floor.

" Happy easter! Here mum sent an egg for you but you weren't at breakfast." Said Aria indicating the unwrapped gold egg on the table.

" Oh that was kind of her. Sorry I missed breakfast, we didn't have a very good sleep last night did we V?" Charlotte directed the last part in a soft voice towards her baby.

" Neither did we, someone kept talking in their sleep." Said Lily pointedly.

" Oh shut up." Replied Aria.

" The good news is that it gave me time to make these." Said Charlotte, proudly pulling five sets of homemade bunny ears out of her bag.

" Absolutely not." Said Sapphire immediately.

" Come on you guys promised, I want to make Violet's first easter special." Pleaded Charlotte, holding out the ears.

" Fine. I hold you responsible for this Lily." Said Sapphire as she took a pair of ears. Lily had told Charlotte all about the easter bunny and muggle Easter traditions and she had unexpectedly embraced them.

" I'll let you guys change and then we can head down to the grounds, I've already hidden the eggs!" Chirped Charlotte brightly.

" Change?" Asked Alice in confusion, they were all dressed in casual clothes already.

" You don't look very much like bunnies, the easter bunny is pink and white I found a picture in the library." Explained Charlotte, who was met by astonished stares.

" It's for V." She reminded them.

Charlotte knew how to pull on the heartstrings, they wouldve ran around the grounds naked if it was for the baby. They trooped upstairs dutifully and returned ten minutes later in various shades of pink and white. Lily had managed to combine a white cashmere sweater of Sapphire's with a pink cord miniskirt that she had bought on a rare shopping trip with Petunia. Aria had somehow found a white tutu tucked away in her trunk and was now sporting it. They even let Charlotte draw whiskers on them with some spare eyeliner.

" Perfect! Now you just need tails." Said Charlotte as she inspected them.

" Okay nope that is where we are drawing the line." Said Lily firmly.

" We love you but transfiguration isnt your best subject." Added Aria.

" My arse is too good to risk it." Joked Sapphire.

" Fine you can go without the tails. Aria you've got your camera? I've got V. Right let's go."

" I feel bloody ridiculous and I blame you. Thank merlin hardly anyone is here to see us." Muttered Sapphire, adjusting her ears as they headed down to the entrance hall.

" Hey I think they suit you. You know in the muggle world they have these sexy models who dress up as bunnies and men love it." Said Lily, thinking of the magazine she had accidentally uncovered in her dad's drawer.

" Bunnies? Sexy bunnies? Merlin muggles are mental, no offence Lil."

When they reached the spot by the lake that they usually studied at Charlotte set them off hunting for little chocolate eggs on Violet's behalf, each of them taking turns to carry her and show her their discoveries. Luckily for Sapphire's dignity they didn't spot any of the few students who had chosen to remain at the castle for the holidays. They'd discovered a handful of eggs when a black blur appeared on the scene, almost knocking Alice over. Hagrid's new puppy had apparently sniffed out the chocolate stash and came running. He excitedly barrelled between hiding spots gulping down tiny eggs as he went. Lily found it quite cute until she saw Charlotte's face.

" I just wanted her first easter to be perfect and now its ruined." She whimpered tearing up as she looked between the baby in her arms and the chocolate covered puppy who continued to dash around. It was very rare for Charlotte to be visibly upset by anything.

" Its okay Charlie we can fix it! Guys catch that puppy." Said Lily, taking off after the flash of fur with the girls in her wake.

It turns out that an excitable puppy motivated by hidden chocolate is really rather speedy. Nevertheless, Lily would swear they were about to catch him when Aria caught her foot on a loose tree root and went tumbling down a small hill. They all paused for a moment while they ascertained that she was okay. But the sight of Aria in tutu, whiskers and bunny ears with mud down her bum and leaves in her hair, and a puppy jumping on her lap was too much to bear. It was at least a good five minutes before anyone of them had recovered enough to speak.

" Forget perfect, that was incredible." Wheezed Charlotte.

" Glad to be of assistance." Grinned Aria , finally standing up and taking a bow.

" I have to get a picture of this." Said Charlotte handing Violet to Lily so that she could take a snap.

" Now all of you together. You might be the worst dog catchers this side of the border but it means something that you were willing to try. Smile! Say bunny!"

" Bunny!" They all cried out as the flash went off, Lily trying to hold up Violet in such a way as that she would be looking.

" Is that an owl?" Asked Aria as a grey shape made it's way towards them.

" Merlin, are we a magnet for animals today? I refuse to chase a bird." Commented Alice as the owl came in to land beside Sapphire, a gold envelope in its beak.

" It's from my grandmother."

" How on earth did that bird know exactly where to find you?" Inquired Charlotte.

" Grandmother springs for the most expensive birds, they are practically trackers. Good news, we are all invited to the party." Said Sapphire as she scanned the contents of the letter.

" I thought you didn't want to go." Puzzled Lily, her friend having made her thoughts on the soiree quite clear.

" I still think its ridiculous and I didn't want to go home for the whole holidays. But I did write to my grandmother that I would go if you could all come with. I got an invite for you Charlie though I'll understand if you can't come."

Normally a parents anniversary party wouldn't be Lily's first choice of entertainment but it would be nice to get out of the castle for a night, not to mention the sort of party Sapphire's family was likely to throw was surely worth seeing.

" I appreciate the invite but I can't leave this little munchkin. I really do want to only use the elves when I have to be in class." Said Charlotte.

" Charlie you should go, I'll watch V." Offered Aria.

" I can't let you do that you should enjoy the party." Said Charlotte.

" Please I'll have much more fun spoiling my favourite niece. You deserve a night off. Besides itll probably be a good chance to network, you never know what could come out if it."

Lily was sure it was the last point which swung it for Charlotte, she had become increasingly anxious about life outside of Hogwarts. If there was any chance this party with all its well connected guests could lead to a job she would be there.

" Fab, now who wants to raid my wardrobe for something to wear?" Asked Sapphire clapping her hands together in delight.

*****

Lily felt the heel of her shoe sink in to the soft grass as soon as they landed and if she hadn't been holding on tightly to Charlotte's arm she was sure she would have fallen over in dramatic fashion.

" Sorry I think I overshot the path somewhat, I'll be right back." Said Charlotte disappearing with a loud pop.

The apparition spot was just outside the main gate so she gingerly picked her way across the grass towards the path. A minute later and Charlotte reappeared with Alice and Sapphire on either side. Thankfully this time she managed to hit the path, Lily wasn't sure if Sapphire's shoes would have survived the grass. They joined the small group of well dressed witches and wizards heading towards the house.

" Mistress Sapphire! Mimsy is thinking she shall not be seeing you tonight, Mimsy is glad indeed!" Squealed the excited house elf who had been assigned to check invitations.

" It's good to see you too Mimsy." Said Sapphire patting the elf on the head affectionately.

" Mimsy is not needing to see your invitations of course. Master and other mistresses are greeting guests at the door and Mimsy is thinking they will be very happy to see you. Mistress was most unhappy that you were not coming home." Said Mimsy steadfastly ignoring an elderly gentleman in purple robes who was trying to give her his ticket.

" Merlin I'm not getting roped into that. Mimsy, are the ballroom windows open?" Asked Sapphire with a mischievous smile.

" Yes mistress but Mimsy is not wanting you to get in trouble again." Said the elf pulling nervously at the edge of her uniform.

" Just let me worry about that Mimsy, I'll see you later alright." Said Sapphire already leading the way off the path.

They could hear Mimsy continuing to fret as they followed Sapphire across the lawn to the far side of the house. Lily once again found herself sinking into the grass and she was sure the bottom of her robes had brushed against mud at some point.

" Was this really necessary Sapphy?" Groaned Alice as they eventually reached the window Sapphire had been talking about. What she hadn't mentioned was that it was about two feet off the ground and would require an undignified scramble.

" Absolutely, if we'd went through the front I'd have been pulled into the receiving line and I detest that sort of thing."

By the time all four of them had managed to clamber through the window Lily was feeling distinctly less glamorous than she had at the start of the journey. She also felt slightly ridiculous after watching Charlotte levitate herself through the window that she hadn't thought of that.

" Here." Said Charlotte casting a quick cleaning spell at the hem of Lily's robes.

" Thanks Charlie, I stick out like a sore thumb in here enough without traipsing half the garden around with me." Replied Lily gratefully.

" Don't mention it, you should see the things I've had to get out of my clothes recently so I'm getting rather good." Said Charlotte.

It transpired all their hard work had been for nothing as within two minutes of being inside Sapphire's mother spotted them and made a beeline towards their position by the window. She looked positively radiant in a set of emerald green dress robes with sizable diamonds winking at her ears and neck. She pulled her daughter in for a rather formal hug and whispered something to her in Italian before moving on to greeting the girls.

" Alice darling how are you? I heard your brother has been promoted, how wonderful." Said Caterina as she kissed Alice on both cheeks.

" Yes he's head of a division now." Replied Alice with a tight smile.

" And at his age what an achievement, you must be very proud."

" Of course, the whole family is." Said Alice, although she was actually of the opinion that the higher Neville rose in the auror department the better chance he could prevent her from joining.

" Charlotte , cicci, you look remarkably well. How is the little one?"

" Getting bigger by the day. Thank you again for the lovely blankets you sent, it was very kind." Charlotte thanked her.

" Please you do not have to thank us, it was nothing. Besides we received your lovely thank you note, so thoughtful your mother would be very proud." Replied Caterina with a glance at her own daughter. Lily had to resist from rolling her eyes that it would be Charlotte's correspondence abilities rather than her remarkable strength that her mother would be proud of.

" And Lily dont you look wonderful. Do I recognise these robes?" She inquired pulling back from the embrace to take in Lily's outfit.

" Yes mama, I lent them to Lily for tonight. I think she suits them more than me." Said Sapphire.

" Yes they suit you very well Lily. I suppose your parents have no need to buy dress robes."

" Thank you for having us Mrs Phoenix and happy anniversary." Replied Lily politely.

" You're very welcome. Please enjoy the party girls, I have to borrow my daughter as there are some people she must meet."

Sapphire quickly pulled a face at them but dutifully followed her mother across the dance floor. She may moan about this kind of thing but she was a natural, shaking hands and thanking guests as if she had been planning the party for months. Within the next five minutes both Alice and Charlotte had been pulled away, Alice by Augusta Longbottom and Charlotte by some old friends of her parents, leaving Lily on own. She , of course, knew no adults in the room other than Sapphire's parents so was at very little danger of being spirited away. She carefully lifted a glass of champagne from a passing tray and turned to survey the room. The ballroom had been modelled after the Hall of Mirrors at the palace of Versailles and it was truly magnificent, if not a little creepy to see yourself reflected in every surface. She was pretty sure the floral arrangements for the evening alone cost more than her parents made in a year. A group of classical musicians were currently providing music but Lily noticed a bigger stage had been set up at one end of the room and wondered if they would be treated to an 'impromptu' performance by the Phoenixs' later in the evening. Guests in a wide variety of multicolored robes were seated at tables around the edge of the room or dotted around chatting on the large dancefloor. Lily was surprised by the number of young people in attendance, she had thought it would only be them but spotted a number of boys she recognised from Hogwarts accompanying their parents. With nobody to talk to she felt a tad awkward and made her way over to the refreshments table to give herself something to do. She enthusiastically popped a miniature ice cream cone into her mouth and immediately regretted it. She wondered how much of a breach of etiquette it would be to spit it back out into a napkin. It was ,of course, at this exact moment that James Potter decided to pop up beside her looking unusually respectable in slim navy blue robes.

" Ahh Evans fall for the old chicken cone?" He commiserated. Lily could only nod in return, at least she knew now what she was attempting to eat.

" Here I'll stand in front of you and you can spit it into this napkin, those things are foul."

" Thanks." Muttered Lily, now a deep red colour after she got rid of the offending item.

" If theres one thing I've learned at these pureblood things it's always read the food labels. Well that and avoid the little old lady in yellow in the corner, she will chat to you for hours."

" Is the food always this terrible?"

" Not always terrible, lets say experimental. Hosts can get a bit competitive."

" Are you here with Ellie?" Asked Lily looking around for the tall Ravenclaw.

" With my mother, in case you haven't noticed you lot are the only girls invited." Replied James nodding over to a table of older women, one of whom Lily assumed must be his mother. Now that James mentioned it she did realise that the only young people in the room were male.

" I think Sapphire's family are hoping to introduce her to the perfect fiancee. I mean it's got to be one of us right?" James commented wryly looking round at all the well dressed young men.

" Seriously? Well I wouldn't put it past them. And are all these guys aware?" Said Lily in astonishment.

" Most likely. Sapphire's in a pretty unique position- she's the heir for both the Phoenix and the Adriani families. That's a big deal in the marriage game. The Phoenix's may not be one of the oldest families in Britain but they have serious money now, not to mention the Adriani's are one of the most established in Italy."

" You say all that as if it's normal." Exclaimed Lily as she watched Sapphire's mother and grandmother eagerly introducing her to a young man that she didn't recognize from school.

" I suppose it is for us. Not that that doesn't mean it's totally barking mad, I have no intentions of being set up by a cluster of society mothers."

" That explains our invites, I accidentally saw Sapphire's letter and it described me as no competition, Charlotte as spoiled goods and Alice as practically engaged to the Longbottom boy." Said Lily bitterly.

" Evans you'd wipe the floor with most of these pureblood girls any day, besides anyone who believes that stuff isn't worth your time." Reassured James, Lily couldn't tell if he was flirting or just being a good friend.

" You're right I shouldn't let it bother me." She replied.

" Drink?" Offered James swiping two glasses from a nearby elf.

" No Sirius tonight? It's weird to see one without the other." Lily grinned as she accepted the champagne.

" I think Sapphire's grandmother would chase him from the house. I think pureblood disgrace and blood traitor is only just above half bloods on her scale of unacceptable suitors." Laughed James.

" Probably for the best. I can just see the two of them parading round the dancefloor and antagonising her no end."

" He's not bothered, he's off to visit his cousin Andy and her kid."

" Do you mind if we sit down? My feet are absolutely killing me "

" Unless you have somewhere else to be." Lily added quickly as she remembered that unlike her he probably knew most of the people in attendance.

" Evans you might not be my first choice for company all the time but you certainly are in this room." Said James cheekily as he led the way to a table, deliberately far from the chatty elderly witch he had mentioned earlier.

" I'm touched." Replied Lily sarcastically as she sat down.

" How was your Easter? I've actually never spent break at Hogwarts."

" It was really nice actually. A little strange to be away from my parents at first but Charlie organised an adorable egg hunt for V. Get Aria to show you the photos when your back, trust me it's worth it. And the house elves outdid themselves with the Easter dinner."

" I might need to spend next easter at school just to try it, nothing compares to a Hogwarts feast."

" How was yours?"

" Good, mum always does a nice lunch on the day. And the boys have been coming round to play quidditch."

" Quidditch? Don't you even give yourself a break over the holidays?"

" Winners don't take breaks Evans. Besides I bet you haven't taken a break from all your studying and organising."

" That's different." Said Lily, it wasn't as if Gryffindor's quidditch scores would determine his whole future unlike NEWTs.

" Just different passions." Shrugged James.

"Besides we have a little pitch at home, it would be a shame to waste it. I think you can see one of the hoops from here actually." Said James leaning back in his chair to see out of one of the large bay windows.

" I always forget you are neighbours."

" Not really. Hardly anyone but the elves are ever here. The twins are at school, their dad spends most of the time in London and their mum and Amber in Italy."

" I just can't imagine owning a house like this and leaving it empty." Said Lily looking around in disbelief, if she lived there she was pretty sure she would never leave.

" You know when they built this all the neighbours were in uproar. Tacky new money. In fact, I'm pretty sure they are criticising it as we speak." Said James indicating a table of two couples who were casting disparaging glances at the decor.

" Is this you able to lip read now?"

" I'm a man of many talents."

" What are they talking about then?" Asked Lily subtly pointing out a middle aged couple who were talking in a serious fashion.

" She thinks hes spending too much time at the office and not enough with the family. He thinks she doesn't understand how stressful his job is." Said James solemnly and Lily began to wonder if he could actually read lips.

"And them?" She nodded her head towards a small knot of witches by the refreshment table.

" They are debating whether the one in the purple robes should leave her husband and run off with a vampire she met through the Prophet's classified ads."

Lily almost snorted her champagne and James only managed to maintain his straight face for a moment before he burst out laughing. They were forced to suppress their laughter as the twin's parents took to the stage to give a speech. She felt like she was back at primary school when the joke became so much funnier as you weren't allowed to laugh. She forced herself to avoid looking at James in case she burst out laughing in the quiet room. They took their chance to let out a laugh as the room applauded the couple.

" I think Alice is trying to get your attention."

Sure enough Alice was giving Lily the universal look of save me across the room. Normally they employed this look to get rescued from unwanted attention at parties however it was a slightly different situation.

" She wants to escape Mrs Longbottom, let's go save her." Said Lily , getting up and heading across the room with James behind her.

The dancefloor had began to fill up with couples led by Mr and Mrs Phoenix so they were forced to pick their way around the edge. By the time they reached Alice's table it appeared Nathaniel Gable had beaten them to it, exchanging a few pleasantries with Frank's mother before inviting Alice to dance. Lily had never seen Alice look so grateful as she took Nathan's arm.

" Care to dance?" Asked James offering her his arm.

" It's me or getting interrogated about Alice by Mrs Longbottom." He added as he caught the unsure look on his face.

It transpired that James was actually quite a good dancer. It really shouldn't have came as a surprise to Lily, the bugger seemed to be good at anything he put his hand too. Besides, she thought to herself, he had probably had hundreds of galleons worth of dance lessons as a child. For once her feet were only hurting from her poor choice of footwear rather than her partner stepping on her toes. Lily contemplated for a moment just how unthinkable this situation would have been only a few months ago. It seemed their relationship had mellowed without either of them really noticing. On the rare occasion that she had imagine herself dancing with Potter she had pictured him as either hopelessly romantic or with a wandering hand. Neither turned out to be the case, he simply danced with her as he would have with anyone. James managed to guide and twirl them across the dancefloor until they were directly beside Alice and Nathan. This allowed them to start a fun commentary on the various partners that Sapphire and Ruby were led out by. Lily hadn't even had the chance to speak to Ruby all evening, it seemed that perhaps Sapphire wasn't the only one their family were hoping to set up. After several songs Alice and Nathan were called away by Nathan's eager looking parents who clearly hoped that Alice was more than a friend. This left Lily and James to sway in between middle aged couples. Without the ongoing jokes at the twin's expense Lily realised just how sore her feet were. She dropped her hand from James's shoulder and gingerly pulled up her robes to see the damage, her feet were actually bleeding.

" Merlin Evans, are you alright?"

" I'm fine, it's just my shoes have been rubbing."

" Girls are mental, are you really torturing yourself to make yourself look slightly more attractive?"

" I don't dress for other people I dress for myself I'll have you know."

" I didn't say otherwise, do you want my help or not? I'm a dab hand with a healing charm."

" Actually yes if you don't mind, healing charms are not my strong suit."

" Don't worry, you get used to it living with the marauders." Said James as he began to lead them off of the dancefloor and towards the double doors that led to the rest of the house.

" Where are we going?"

" Sorry did you want me to start sticking my hand up your robes in the middle of the dancefloor? Or better yet get down on one knee - that'd give the old dames a heart attack."

Lily had to admit he had a point and followed him as he headed towards the bathrooms.

" Check if theres anyone in there." Said James as they reached the women's bathrooms.

Lily stuck her head around the door and ascertained it was all clear. In truth, she was still processing living in a house that necessitated opulent bathrooms with multiple stalls. James leaned casually against the marble countertop as she sat down on a closed toilet. She gingerly removed the blasted stilettos revealing a patchwork of burst blisters and cuts.

" Merlin I'm pretty sure Slytherin have called time outs for less severe injuries than that."

" I'll admit it, these are the worst shoes in the world. If they weren't Sapphire's I'd be tempted to fling them in a fire."

" Here try this." Said James, soaking a paper towel with warm water and carrying it over to her. He crouched down and carefully began dabbling at the worst parts of her feet. All of a sudden it seemed to feel far too intimate of a thing to be doing in a bathroom with James Potter , newfound friendship or not.

" I can do that." She said grabbing the towel from his hand.

" Suit yourself. Want me to put a cushioning charm on your shoes?" James shrugged off Lily's odd defensiveness.

" Why have I never thought of that?" Groaned Lily thinking of all the trouble she could have saved herself over the years.

" Its an old trick of my mothers." Explained James with a smile.

They heard the sound of the bathroom door opening and two chattering voices filled the room. Quick as a flash, James kicked the stall door shut and locked it.

" What did you do that for?" Hissed Lily.

" Do you want half of wizarding society talking about us getting caught in a bathroom stall?" Whispered James in response.

Lily thought this was a tad ridiculous, if he had left the door open it would be abundantly clear that nothing of a scandalous nature was taking place. Now if they opened the door they would look completely guilty. She could only hope that the women would quickly use the bathroom and go as the stall was really not built for two. Unfortunately it seemed that the pair had settled in front of the mirrors to fix their make up and have a chat. Lily was too busy shooting dirty looks at James and trying to maintain as much personal space as possible to pay attention to their conversation until they mentioned Hogwarts.

" Is Gwendoline excited to start at Hogwarts then? We should really take the girls shopping together once Heather finishes." Asked the first woman.

" To tell you the truth I've made inquiries at Beuxbatons. I just don't know if I feel comfortable with her going to Hogwarts after the train attack." Replied the second.

" Oh really?"

"Edward won't hear of it though. He says it would harm his career to be seen sending his child away in a national crisis. What sort of father puts his political ambitions above his daughters safety." Scoffed the second women and Lily briefly wondered who her husband was.

" I wouldn't worry yourself dear Hogwarts is perfectly safe. Everyone knows the train incident was just a few followers going off on their own. Heather says most of the train didn't even know something was happening until it was over. They say You Know Who is terrified of Dumbledore."

" Each to their own but I personally would not to rely on one rather eccentric old man for Gwen's safety." Sniffed the women haughtily.

" Oh come on its Dumbledore, hes a brilliant wizard not just some old man. Remember what he was like when we were at school. I have complete faith in him. Nevertheless, even if you don't trust the headmaster theres teams of aurors guarding the place. The ministry wrote to all the parents after the incident and reassured us." The first woman reassured her friend. There was a long pause before the second woman began speaking.

" I really should not be telling you this. But you know I worry about my godaughter as well as my own. The Auror department is stretched far too thin and they are losing more people every month. Theres absolutely no way they still have the numbers to maintain the protection they claim to have at the school with everything else that's going on. This is all very hush hush of course, Eddie would kill me if he knew I was telling you."

After that statement Lily was unable to hear the rest, it was as if there was a loud ringing in her ears. She felt like her stomach had dropped out. All year she had fretted about the lack of aurors and everyone had treated her as if she was mad. Especially James.

" Lily?" Asked James warily as the sound of the bathroom door swinging shut reached them.

" You knew didn't you? The whole time. When you were acting as if I was being a hysterical little girl." She seethed.

" Lily I can explain -"

" Did you know? Yes or no?" Lily cut him off.

" Yes but-"

" No buts. I came to you several times with my concerns and you treated me like an idiot. Actually worse you made me feel like I didn't grasp the concept of magical protection." Ranted Lily as she thought back to their previous conversations on the subject.

" I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I just wanted to protect you." Pleaded James.

" Protect me? Because I'm a girl or because I'm muggleborn ? Who are you to decide what I can and can't handle?"

" Oh Merlin forgive me for trying to do the right thing. I was trying to protect you from lying awake at night alone worrying about what's going to happen to all of us, to your loved ones just like I do." Fumed James now beginning to grow angry himself.

" Don't try and make yourself a martyr Potter shouldering the burden alone, you know any one of us would have helped if you told us. You don't have any sort of right to decide what I or anybody else knows about their own safety just because your parents are some fancy ministry people. Besides what have you got to worry about? It's not like your family are fucking muggles."

" Oh you're right I forgot you had the bloody monopoly on suffering Evans just because you're muggleborn. Look around you, everyone could lose someone in this." Retorted James sarcastically.

" It's not the same and you know it. You don't have to worry about walking the corridors alone at , you know what forget it I'm done arguing with you. Let me out of here." Demanded Lily, James looked for a moment as if he might protest but opened the stall door to allow them both to storm into the bathroom. Lily was about to stride from the room when she had a horrible realisation.

" That's why they've started this new streamlined Auror programme isnt it? There aren't any new training techniques, they just need people out there quicker." She said quietly all anger pushed aside.

" Frank and Marlene and the others, they're going to be the wizard equivalent of canon fodder." She mumbled as it slowly sank in.

" Alice." Lily said almost imperceptibly quiet as a single tear streamed down her face. She thought of her friends unwavering determination to become an Auror and the circumstances she would be facing. Suddenly the whole war felt a lot more real. James didn't hesitate crossing the floor in two strides and putting his arms around her. Despite the fact that she had been ready to hex him not two minutes ago she allowed it. They stood there like that for a while until they were interrupted by a scandalised old witch muttering about kids these days.

" Should I tell her?" Asked Lily wiping away the tears as they made their way out of the bathroom.

" Alice? When the time comes her brother will. As for Frank and Marlene, they'll have been appraised of the situation before they signed their contracts. I know the head of the department and he wouldn't let anyone sign up for this blind. Its up to you but isn't it better to let her live without that worry while she can?" Said James thoughtfully.

For Lily the rest of the evening passed in a blur. A delicious recreation of the original wedding cake was cut and served but to her it felt like eating sawdust. She clapped along robotically as The Phoenixs' gave a special rendition of some of their biggest hits. When her friends asked what was wrong she muttered something about a silly argument with damn Potter. Because as much as she was angry with him she also understood. As she watched her friends dance happily to the music, how could she be the one to take that happiness away when it wouldn't solve anything. They would all become aware of their place in the fight all too soon, far better to enjoy those last few months of innocence.


	21. Cauldron Cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James set out to do something about the disturbing information they've learned.

Authors note: Sorry for the last post it has been a bit of a mad weekend in the UK. Wishing all of you who celebrate a very merry Christmas and a happy new year when it comes!

Lily spent the last few days of break worrying over what she had discovered. If her friends noticed the change, they put it down to the pile of homework they had to confront. She never thought she would say it but she couldn't wait for James to return. She was desperate to be able to discuss the situation with someone, even if it was him.

" Hello earth to Lily." Said Sapphire waving a hand in front of Lily's face.

" Sorry what?" Replied Lily, she had been too busy scanning the crowd of students pouring out from the carriages to pay attention to her friends conversation.

" I asked you if you would mine reading over my potions essay tonight?"

" And by read over she means do the last foot she hasn't done despite the fact it's due tomorrow." Added Alice with a grin.

" Yeah sure." Said Lily distractedly.

" Look there they are." Said Aria, who was standing on the plinth of a nearby statue to allow her to see.

Sure enough, the swell of students had parted to allow the marauders, Ruby and Frank to make their way towards them. Before even Alice had the chance to throw herself at Frank, Lily sped across the room.

" James! I need to talk to you." She blurted out.

" Oh dont mind me, just your best friend returning." Commented Ruby from beside him.

" Or Hogwarts handsomest bachelor." Pouted Sirius causing Remus to snort.

" Come on." Said James ignoring their friends and taking hold of her arm to lead her through the crowds. The indigant cries of their friends followed them until they reached a small alcove just off the stairs.

" I can't stop thinking about what happened. Look at everyone going into dinner with no idea of the risk they are at." Admitted Lily.

" Trust me Lily I know exactly how you feel. But would they be any better off if they did know? They'd be in the same situation except just as scared and worried as us." Said James.

Lily had to admit he had a point, after all it hadn't exactly improved her quality of life to find out. However, she couldnt just do nothing.

" We have to do something James."

" I've been thinking the same. When it was just me who knew I didnt feel like I could do anything but now with you its different." Replied James and Lily could see the passion in his eyes behind his glasses.

" I reckon we speak to Professor Dumbledore and get the full story before we decide what to do." Said Lily, it was something she had been thinking about a lot recently.

" That's a good shout. Have you ever actually been to Dumbledore's office?"

" Well no, we aren't all constantly wreaking havoc you know." Said Lily defensively.

" What can I say I'm a marauder. I'll meet you in the common room between classes and practice tomorrow and we can go and speak to him."

" Okay sounds like a plan."

" Let's get into dinner before the boys demolish all the decent food on the Gryffindor table." Said James stepping out into the now empty entrance hall.

" Wait James. I also wanted to say sorry for shouting at you, I was upset but I understand now why you didn't tell me." Apologised Lily, it was an odd sensation in all the years they'd been screaming at each other she didn't think she had once apologised to him.

" Its alright. I'm sorry too, I was trying to protect you but I reckon you can handle yourself." Smiled James as they crossed the stone floor.

" This has got to be some sort of miracle, Evan's and Potter both apologising to one another. Someone should call the Prophet." Said Lily wryly.

" I'll get them to hold the first page. Otherwise nobody will ever believe me." Grinned James as they passed through the door to the Great Hall.

What they hadn't anticipated was that Dumbledore would be reading out some announcements for the upcoming term. The hall had been silent except from his voice, and many heads turned to see who had interrupted. Imagine their surprise when the late comers were none other than Lily Evans and James Potter, and together at that. Lily blushed furiously at the eyes on her and quickly dropped into the seat Aria had saved for her. James on the other hand took his time to stroll casually towards the marauders further up the table. Lily forced herself to stare determinedly at her empty plate hoping the colour would fade while ignoring the inquiring glances of her friend. As soon as Dumbledore had finished speaking, Sapphire leaned over the newly appeared food to punch her in the arm.

" Ow! What was that for?" Demanded Lily rubbing her arm gingerly.

" That was for making me find out from Victoria that you and James were caught canoodling in my bloody bathroom despite the fact we've been together non stop since." Said Sapphire accusingly.

" First of all we were absolutely not canoodling. I told you I had to hang around with James because I didn't know anyone else and that we ended up arguing." Lily defended herself.

" In the bathroom?" Asked Sapphire raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

" He was helping me fix my shoes." Explained Lily.

" Sure, and everyone goes to broom closets to chat." Said Sapphire derisively.

" Do you seriously think I would ever be canoodling with Potter? And that I wouldn't tell you if I did?"

" You have been acting weird lately." Pointed out Aria.

" Christ not you as well, there is categorically nothing going on between me and Potter. Need I remind you he has a girlfriend. And you can tell bloody Victoria that as well." Exclaimed Lily glaring over at the girl on the Ravenclaw table.

" Fine I believe you. But I doubt Victoria, or anyone else, will." Acquisied Sapphire.

" That entrance certainly won't have helped." Added Ruby.

" You'd better watch Ellie doesn't bounce a quaffle off your head when she hears." Warned Sapphire wirh a mischievous smile. Lily groaned- that was all she needed.

" What were you two talking about?" Asked Aria curiously as she heaped mashed potatoes onto her plate.

" Both of us just wanted to apologise for the stupid arguement we had at the party." Said Lily, finally feeling free enough of scrutiny to start on her dinner.

" You and James apologised to each other? Without one of us forcing you? Merlin I'd have been less surprised if you were shagging." Said Sapphire dramatically.

" Right we could envision a hate shag but a genuine apology between you two was never on the table." Grinned Ruby.

" Oh shut up, we aren't that stubborn." Said Lily and was met with three pairs of disbelieving eyes. She spent the rest of the meal focusing intently on her chicken and determinedly ignoring her friends teasing.

*****

" What on earth are you wearing?" Asked James as she stood up.

Lily had thought it sensible to change into a blouse and skirt that her mum had once described as 'professional', they were going to see the headmaster after all. She had also taken the time to ensure her hair was sitting neatly after a day of class. James on the other hand was already in his quidditch practice kit featuring persistent grass stains on the knee, his hair its usual untameable self.

" We are going to see Professor Dumbledore about a serious issue, I thought it would be better to dress the part." Lily explained blushing slightly, she wondered if she in fact looked utterly ridiculous.

" Its Dumbledore were talking about, half his robes look like pyjamas." Chuckled James , the venerable headmaster did favour a rather more avant garde look than most professors.

" Hes still the headmaster."

" Whatever you say Professor McGonagall."

James may think she was dressed like their transfiguration professor but the gesture she gave him was unlikely to feature in McGonagall's repertoire.

They headed off to find Dumbledore's office chatting about the issue they faced along the way. James brought them to a halt beside a stern faced gargoyle. Lily had passed the ugly beast many times without realising what lay beyond.

" How do we get in? Is it a riddle like Ravenclaw common room?" Puzzled Lily as she examined the statue.

" Relax brain squad, it's just a regular password."

" Acid Pop." He said confidently with a nod at the Gargoyle. The statue remained unmoved, and if possible looked unimpressed.

" That was it the last time I was here." James shrugged looking slightly abashed.

" Great , I should've thought to question your grand plan. Now what will we do?"

" The password is usually some sort of sweet or pudding, start listing what you can think of."

" Liquorice wand."

" Fizzing whizbees."

" Chocolate frogs."

" Jelly slugs."

" Cockroach clusters."

" Eww."

" Don't judge, hes a man of eccentric taste."

"Fudge flies."

"Ice mice."

" Pepper imps."

" Droobles."

" Pixie puffs."

" Mars bar."

" Mars bar ? What on earth is a mars bar?"

" Its a muggle sweet. Hey you said yourself the mans got eccentric taste I'm trying to think outside the box." Lily defended herself as James looked at her incredulously.

" Alas Miss Evans, while I am partial to a muggle treat I haven't yet had the opportunity to sample this Mars bar. I shall have to add it to my list." Came the voice of Professor Dumbledore from behind them.

Lily turned slowly, absolutely mortified to have been overheard calling her headmaster eccentric. The professor was walking slowly along the corridor in striped robes clutching a letter in his hand. She marveled that someone of his unknown years had such sharp hearing.

" I assume the pair of you are here to see me and not just discuss sweets with the Gargoyle here? Cauldron cakes." He addressed the last part to the statue which promptly lept aside faster than any statue she had ever seen.

" Bloody cauldron cakes, how did we not guess that?" Muttered James as the staircase ascended.

" James!" Hissed Lily, it was bad enough that the headmaster had just caught them calling him eccentric they didn't need to curse as well.

When they reached the office Lily gazed around the circular room in awe. It seemed as if every available surface was covered in thick tomes, whizzing silver instruments and gilt framed portraits - one of which was currently giving her an appraising stare. She spotted the Sorting Hat perched high on a shelf and realised she had never given much thought for where it spent the rest of the year, she supposed coming up with different variations on the same song every year was taxing work. There was also an empty perch with no owl in sight, the thought of Dumbledore with a pet was a strange one. Lily wanted nothing more than to spend hours poring over the vast collection of books that lined the creaking shelves behind the desk. She was sure it included many rare volumes that weren't available in the school library, or any library for that matter. Sadly that wasnt why they were there. James didnt seem at all fazed by their impressive surroundings and had dropped into a chair in front of the desk as casually as if he was back in the common room. Lily took the spot beside him rather more politely and remained straight backed in the hard chair.

" Mr Potter you are somewhat of a regular visitor to this office but I am surprised to see you here Miss Evans. To what do I owe this pleasure? I hope you are not here to see me about some sort of romantic entanglement. I may be old but I still have ears. Such matters are better taken to your head of house or Madam Pomfrey if appropriate." Began Dumbledore with an unusually stern look in his twinkling eyes.

James snorted loudly while Lily felt the embarrassment rush through her. She could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, which felt like it was becoming somewhat of a habit. She wondered if teenage life was just like this generally or whether she was a particularly bad case. She studied hard and put lots of effort into her prefect duties only for the headmaster to think of her as someone who would disturb him with petty lovers tiffs. And with Potter of all people.

" No sir not at all, we aren't- " She blurted out quickly.

" What Lily means to say professor is that we are not romantically involved. Even if we were we wouldn't bother you with it." James reassured the older wizard.

" I am glad to hear it. Many years of teaching does not always prepare one for the problems of adolescence I assure you. How may I help?"

" We know that the security we were told about isnt here. Theres no aurors because of the situation in the ministry. The school is just as vulnerable as the train, and what happened to Jude could happen again." Said Lily, rather more accusingly than she had intended. When she thought of Jude and his family she tended to get riled up.

Instead of the surprise that Lily had anticipated a look of anger crossed Dumbledore's aged features.

" Mr Potter I must say I am incredibly disappointed in you. You were trusted with sensitive information to allow you to understand what happened to your father. It was made extremely clear to you that this information should not be shared with your classmates. Not only have you caused distress , there is a good chance that any information that is allowed to spread around this school will reach the ears of the very foe we are protecting against." Said Dumbledore, his words seeping with disappointment and anger. Rather than defend himself James seemed to wilt under the criticism in a way that Lily had never seen.

" James didn't tell me sir. In fact, he lied to me several times when I spoke to him about my suspicions. I overheard the wife of a ministry official at the Phoenixs' anniversary party." Explained Lily and she was glad to see the professor's face soften.

" My apologies James, you must understand it is a sensitive situation. I will not insult your intelligence by lying to you Miss Evans. It is true that the Auror department finds itself stretched by the current situation. The Aurors we had with us at the start of the year have unfortunately had to be reassigned. But let me assure you there is more than enough protection in place within the castle." Dumbledore addressed both of them, his hands folded solemnly on the desk in front of him.

His voice rang with the familiar reassurance than Lily had come to expect from his speeches and she wanted nothing more than to believe the responsible adult who told her everything would be okay. But she owed it to Jude and to her fellow students to push past her own need for relief.

" What protection measures exactly?" She demanded. James gave her a surprised look, he was used to being the one challenging authority figures.

" Miss Evans I am sure you can appreciate the need for confidentiality in these circumstances. Allow me to say that we are working closely with the ministry to ensure that all magical and human measures we deem appropriate are implemented. I would not rest if I thought any student under my care was at risk in this castle." He said the last sentence with such passion and care that Lily felt guilty for ever doubting him.

" We didn't mean to doubt you Professor Dumbledore, it's just a scary situation to be in." Said James.

" There is no need to apologise. I am gratified to see two students with such a regard for their classmates safety. It isn't easy to confront someone in a position of power, you should be proud. If there is nothing else, I am afraid I must be getting on." Said Dumbledore gravely tapping the pile of documents on his table.

The pair of them stood up thanking the headmaster profusely. They made the trip down the spiral staircase in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. It wasn't until they were back in the corridor that Lily mustered the courage to ask James about what had been said.

" James? What Professor Dumbledore said about your father, are you okay?" She asked quietly.

" He's not dead if that's what you mean." Replied James in a guarded tone.

" That's not what I meant, though you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

" It's alright. My dad he used to be an auror but he retired a few years ago. It was an overdue retirement at that. But with everything that's happening he volunteered to rejoin. He was hit with a lot of curses during a raid last summer and he has spell damage." James tried to sound casual as he said it but Lily could hear the pain in his voice.

" James I'm-"

" Don't say you're sorry. I know we are lucky to still have him with us when you look at other people. And hes mainly okay for now, it's a degenerative thing he will lose more of his mental capacity and magical ability over time." James shrugged.

Lily was lost for words. James hadn't let on once all year that he was going through anything more than a growth spurt. He been pranking, throwing parties and playing quidditch like nothing was wrong. Lily was sure in his situation she would've been hiding in her dorm. Suddenly Lily remembered that Sapphure had told her back at the start of the year that she had seen James crying during the summer. She was struck with guilt when she remembered all the times she had attacked him for his privileged life. And in all of those times he had never used his dad's condition to gain sympathy or the upper hand.

" Evans I can practically see the cogs in your brain going a mile a minute. You've nothing to feel bad about, you didnt know." He reassured her.

Lily couldn't decide whether giving him a hug was the appropriate response or would come off slightly patronising. After all, they'd hugged once it didn't make them friends who hugged. She wasnt even sure if they were friends or more allies in a common cause. She was saved from her deliberations by the arrival of Ellie.

" James! There you are, I thought you might be down on the pitch already." Smiled Ellie giving her boyfriend a kiss of the cheek.

" Hey babe, I'm just heading there now actually. Can't let your lot get ahead of us in the cup. I'll see you later? "

" Yeah sure, don't train too hard. How are you Lily?" Asked Ellie falling into step with Lily as James peeled off in the direction of the entrance hall.

" Not too bad, although I think sixth year may actually kill me I can only imagine how you feel."

" Would it make you feel better if I lied and said seventh year is easier?" Joked Ellie.

" Absolutely."

" Seventh year's a piece of piss. Nobody ever cries in the dorm over McGonagall's theory exam."

" Thanks Ellie, I feel much better."

" I actually wanted to talk to you." Said Ellie. Lily gulped, she could only imagine what Ellie wanted to talk to her about considering recent rumours.

" Go for it."

" I just wanted to let you know that I don't believe any of the stuff people are saying about you and James. I know there was that whole thing when you were younger but it was just a silly childhood crush. You've got nothing to fear from me." Ellie said brightly.

" Oh that's great, you know what Hogwarts is like." Replied Lily, for some reason Ellie's reassurance didn't make her feel better in the way she thought it would.

" Trust me I know. We're throwing a birthday party for Afzal this saturday, you should come. We may not be as rowdy as the gryffindors but itll still be a good time."

" That's nice of you, I'll be there." Said Lily, touched that Ellie had thought to ask her.

" I promise I'll stop Mel from cornering you about prefect stuff. And maybe we could even set you up with the birthday boy." Smirked Ellie.

" We'll see about that."

" I need to go to the library but see you at the weekend yeah?"

" Yeah see you later."

Lily spent her walk back to the common room thinking about James's family situation and wondered whether Ellie was the one comforting him.

*****

" Lily, you'll never believe what I've just heard." Said Sapphire, a little too loudly for the library and Madam Pince's hawk like hearing.

" Sapphire, I'm tutoring I dont have time for gossip." Replied Lily looking up from the essay she'd been perusing.

" I have time for gossip!" Said Oliver Fawley keenly. Lily had been tutoring the third year boy at Slughorn's request. He actually wasn't bad when it came to practical potions but seemingly lacked either the ability or the inclination when it came to theory. Lily was beginning to think it was the latter.

" Maybe if you spent more time listening to Professor Slughorn rather than gossip you wouldn't need tutoring Ollie." Said Lily and the kids eyes nearly rolled back in his head

" I promise its important Lily." Said Sapphire giving her a significant look.

" Alright, Ollie I'll be back in two minutes take a look at the feedback I've put on your last essay." Said Lily, standing up and nodding for Sapphire to follow her out of the library.

" What is it?" Asked Lily, if Sapphire had interrupted her for something silly she'd be annoyed. She already felt like tutoring was taking up a bit too much of her evening when she had a mounting pile of her own work to tackle.

" I was just speaking to Victoria and apparently she heard that Charlotte is dating someone new." Said Sapphire.

" Come on Sapphy you know that's not true. And even if it was it would be nobody's business. Besides when would she even have the time?" Said Lily. She was absolutely sure that Charlotte was still too deep in her grief to even consider dating someone else. Even if she wanted to all of her time was taken up by V and school.

" Trust me Lil you don't need to tell me that. But you know as well as I do that if Victoria knows it'll be all round school by tomorrow. Apparently someone saw some guy coming out of her room late at night. I thought you'd be better than me to give her a heads up." Said Sapphire.

" Right I'll go and talk to her now. Christ when will people learn to mind their own business." Muttered Lily bitterly.

She headed back in the library to collect her things and let her tutee know that they would have to wrap up their session. Oliver looked like Christmas had came early and had merrily skipped out before Lily had even put all of her books away. She stopped to take a deep breath before knocking Charlotte's door, hating to be the bearer of bad news.

" Who is it?" Called out Charlotte.

" Lily."

" Come on in."

Lily found Charlotte propped up against her pillows nursing the baby to her chest and attempting to scribble on parchment with her free hand.

" Charlie are you ever not multitasking?"

" Needs must. I'm trying to get this application done. Feels like everyone's got a job lined up except for me. I thought you were tutoring all evening, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

" I'm here as the bearer of bad news im afraid. Apparently people are saying you're dating someone- that a boy was spotted leaving your room late or something."

" Oh for fucks sake."

" Sorry V." Charlotte whispered as her raised voice disturbed the baby.

" Nobody will believe it."

" They will, and even if they don't they'll talk about anyway. You know what they'll say about me. I'm sick to death of feeling like my every move is scrutinised by people who have no idea what it's like to be in my shoes."

" Charlie the people who matter , who know you, think the absolute world of you. You know that right?"

" I do. I'm lucky to have the friends I've got. Want to know who the mysterious lover boy was? Nathan. Yesterday was the anniversary of the first date Jude and I ever went on in Hogsmeade. I wasn't going to mention it to anyone because its so silly. But Nathan remembered, said he couldn't have forgotten given how much Jude went on about it at the time. He came over to see if I was alright and we ended up staying up late sharing memories. It was nice actually, in a sad sort of way. Certainly not anything salacious." Said Charlotte with a sad smile as she gently caressed Violet's downy hair.

" I can tell Victoria that, try and stop the chat in its tracks if you like." Offered Lily, she hated to think of her friend worrying over silly rumours when she already had a lot on her plate.

" It's fine, bring on the latest chapter in the Charlotte Amadeus scandal. Anyway, it's almost curfew and we can't be having the future Head Girl caught out." Said Charlotte.

Lily was sure it wasn't that close to curfew but she knew when to take a hint. She bud Charlotte farewell and left her to dwell on her thoughts. She was so caught up in her own thoughts in fact that she was almost knocked over by a hurrying Aria. Which was an impressive feat when you considered how small she was.

" Oi, where are you off to?"

" Did you hear? How could she? My brothers barely dead two minutes and she's off gallivanting with god knows who. With my niece around as -" began Aria growing increasingly agitated. Lily was shocked that Aria could so easily believe badly of someone who was basically her sister.

" Aria stop! It isn't true. Obviously it isn't true, how could you think that?"

Aria seemed to almost deflate at her words.

" Merlin of course it isn't true. She'd never do that to him. How could I even think that of her? What a terrible friend." Said Aria, immediately filled with guilt.

" Dont beat yourself up , I'm sure you just heard and rushed here without thinking." Lily reassured her.

" To tell you the truth it felt quite good to have someone real to be angry with. Its hard to constantly with shadowy figures, much less when it wasn't even a coordinated attack. No excuse for me to be mad at Charlie though, I shouldve known better." Shrugged Aria as they turned back towards the tower.

" I can understand that. If we head back to the dorm now she'll never even know okay?"

" Lily?"

" Yes?"

" Can we go to the kitchens and see if they have any of that cake left from dinner?"

" It's almost curfew."

" Come on, think how good that was."

" Fine, but only because you're upset."

" Whatever you say Lil."

*****

Just as they'd predicted the whole school was abuzz by the news by breakfast the following day. Lily had lay in bed that night worrying about what people may say to her friend. It was sure to be ugly. She could already see the story growing wings as it spread around the room. The chatter in the hall reached fever pitch when Charlotte strode in hand in hand with Nathaniel Gable.

Jaws hit the ground when she walked into lunch with Mark's arm slung casually around her shoulder. Even McGonagall looked a little shocked. By the time she marched into dinner wearing Sirius's quidditch strip all of the students were laughing along with her, scoffing at the ridiculousness of the rumour which they'd believed only hours ago. It was truly a masterclass in how to handle Hogwarts drama.


	22. The Eagle has landed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily attends a party in Ravenclaw Tower.

" I don't see why you wouldn't let me put the drops in your eyes." Grumbled Sapphire as they made their way to the Ravenclaw party on Saturday night.

" Because I have heard you say on several occasions and I quote 'these things sting like a bitch'." Said Lily firmly, having refused Sapphire's offer of special drops meant to make your eyes sparkle. She had, however, been convinced into a somewhat racy black miniskirt.

" Beauty is pain Lily! My grandmother swears they helped her to land my grandfather." Insisted Sapphire.

" Well it's a good thing I'm not trying to land a husband then isn't it?" Retorted Lily.

" Not even Afzal?" Said Sapphire with a wink.

" It was one kiss!" 

" You know Lily for someone who spent years moaning about how James ruined their love life, you haven't exactly been embracing new opportunities since he got with Ellie."

" I kissed Afzal didn't I? Besides I'm very busy and there haven't been any opportunities."

" Nonsense Lily you're pretty, smart and even nice when you arent trying to get me out of bed in the morning. Most of the guys in this castle would love to have a chance with you. You should embrace it - we're only young once you know."

" Who's embracing who now?" Asked Sirius appearing from behind and throwing his arms around the two of them.

" Nobody!" Said Lily at the exact same moment Sapphire said "Lily."

" Whoever he is hes a lucky bloke, you both look great." Complimented Sirius smoothly.

" Thanks Sirius, you know if you'd said you were going to this yourself we'd have waited for you in the common room." Said Lily.

" Well I wasn't planning on showing up solo, prongs neglected to mention that he was going with his girlfriend." Grimaced Sirius.

" No Remus or Peter tonight?" Inquired Sapphire as they began to climb the steps towards Ravenclaw tower.

" Peter went and got himself detention with Filch , unlucky bastard, and Remus is off helping Aria with her pet unicorn thing."

" Since when was Remus good at care of magical creatures? As far as I can remember half the creatures we studied actively ran away from him." Scoffed Sapphire.

" Apparently she needed someone strong to help with something, obviously she must have heard I was busy."

" Oh obviously." Said Lily rolling her eyes.

When they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room they found Chris waiting for them. The fifth year immediately flushed upon noticing Sapphire who was admittedly looking particularly fetching in a burnt orange minidress.

" I'm to help people get past the knocker." He explained with a nod to the locked door.

" I think we will be alright mate." Said Sirius confidently.

"The more you take, the more you leave behind. What am I?" Called out the bronze knocker. Lily had always found it fascinating, on the few occasions she had been to the tower the riddle had been different and she wondered how many it could come up with. Surely after hundreds of years it had to be recycling them to an extent, but magic was a curious thing.

" Footsteps." Answered Lily and Sirius in sync. The knocker made an approving sound and the door swung open.

" Always said you should've been a Ravenclaw Lily." Grinned Chris.

" See you inside yeah?" She replied.

" Yeah I'm not on door duty all night."

They passed through the door and into the party. Lily loved the cosiness of Gryffindor tower but she had always been jealous of the amount of books that lined the walls of the Ravenclaw common room. Sometimes she just couldn't be bothered walking to the library and it would be nice to have so many at hand. Someone had pushed the various desks and chairs back to the edges of the circular room creating a large open dancefloor in the middle. The party was surprisingly busy with students clutching drinks, chatting and nodding along to the wireless. 

" You know normally I say boys who choose to wear a white shirt when we are forced to wear them five days a week are lazy and unimaginative but I have to say Afzal looks good." Sapphire commented appreciativaley as she watched the birthday boy make his way towards them.

" Oi, I pull that look off every damn day." Protested Sirius.

" Of course you do dear."

" Sirius mate and Sapphire , great to see you both thanks for coming!" Afzal greeted them clapping Sirius heartily on the back. Lily hovered awkwardly behind them.

" No bother , happy birthday mate." Said Sirius while Sapphire went in for birthday hug.

" Drinks are over there, feel free to help yourself." Said Afzal nodding towards a stacked table in the corner. The pair of them took the hint and made their way towards the drinks, greeting people along the way.

" Lily! Ellie said you were coming but I wasn't sure. It's nice to see you!" Afzal said with a smile. He hovered slightly unsure whether to go in for the hug or not which seemed a bit silly considering.

" Hey Afzal, happy birthday!" She greeted making the decision to put her arms around him.

" Thanks! I wasn't expecting this many people actually." He said looking around at the busy room.

" You must be more popular than you thought." 

" I think people are more here for the party than me. I've heard Sirius Black for one say all prefects are puffed up pricks." Grinned Afzal self deprecatingly.

" Nah that's just how Sirius shows his love. After all Remus is a prefect right? Besides I'm absolutely here for you not just the party." Replied Lily, thinking that Sapphire would be proud of her flirting.

" Well then I suppose it doesn't matter if everyone else is here for the party then. I think my mates are trying to get my attention but save me a dance yeah?"

" Yeah." Said Lily, a smile spreading across her face. She watched as he greeted some new arrivals before making her way over to the drinks.

" Here." Said Sapphire offering Lily a plastic cup of punch.

" Thanks. Ooo that's strong." Commented Lily after taking a sip of the syrupy sweet concoction.

" Thank Sirius, he topped us up." Said Sapphire.

" Just in case the Ravenclaws were going a little too soft for our tastes." Smirked Sirius tapping the monogrammed silver hip flask he carried with him.

" I think certain Ravenclaws are to Lily's taste." Said Sapphire slyly.

" And to James's clearly." Deflected Lily indicating to where James sat with an arm flung over Ellie holding court with the Ravenclaw players.

" I'm off to save Jamesy boy from his own ego, bottoms up ladies." Said Sirius clicking his cup against theirs before downing it one and taking off in James's direction.

" The two of them are more like an old married couple than Alice and Frank, and that's saying something." Chuckled Sapphire as they watched the marauders embrace heartily as if they hadn't just seen each other two hours ago.

" Tell me about it. I used to think the only one who could compete with me for James's 'affections' was Sirius." Said Lily.

" Hi girlies, a bunch of us are sitting over there if you want to join us." Chirped Victoria Agneau sweeping in to kiss them both on the cheeks.

Lily had mixed feelings about Victoria , after all she liked gossip as much as the next student but she couldn't help the way Victoria went about it was a bit terrifying. She went about information gathering and spreading in an almost military fashion. If she didn't have such a big mouth she would have made a marvellous spy. It wasn't as though she could refuse without being rude though so she allowed Victoria to refill their drinks and followed her to a set of plush blue sofas. They joined a number of the upper year Ravenclaw girls , including Melissa McKay and Lily could only hope that Ellie had kept to her promise of making her take the night off. They were quickly pulled in to a game of 'never have I ever' and Lily could only be grateful , given present company, that she had never done anything too scandalous. As she took a gulp of her drink in response to 'never have I ever kissed a marauder' she thought wryly that she was probably the one to have kissed Remus. A fair few in the circle drank but Lily imagined they were almost all for Sirius, or perhaps James - she didn't know how much he had gotten with other people while he professed to pine over her. After several rounds in which Lily felt distinctly unadventurous the game came to an end and several girls drifted off to the dancefloor.

" So Lily, Sapphire how are Charlotte and Violet getting on ?" Asked Victoria as she returned from the drinks table.

" Really well." Answered Lily, she was in no mood to give her any gossip.

" I think shes remarkable. You should see her in class , still answering questions and acing our homework as well as raising a whole newborn baby on her own." Said Melissa, seeming almost defensive of Charlotte as well.

" Oh agreed Lottie is so impressive." Smiled Victoria and Lily had to roll her eyes , nobody called Charlotte Lottie.

" And Violet is just precious." Added Margot Shacklebolt, the sixth year Ravenclaw prefect.

" Getting broody Margot? I'm sure Adam would be happy to oblige." Teased Victoria.

" Hardly, I have a lot of ambitions to fulfil before I even think about babies." Replied Margot, Lily could easily imagine Margot with a flourishing career.

" Lily, do you want to go for another drink?" Asked Melissa standing up from the sofa.

" Sure." Said Lily, wracking her brain for whatever prefect infringement she was about to be bollocked for.

" So Lily I wanted to get your thoughts on Head Girl."

" Head Girl?"

" Normally I'd be inclined to favour my own house." Said Melissa nodding over at Margot. Lily had known from the start of fifth year that Margot would be her competition for the position, the girl excelled at her prefect duties, sang first soprano in the school choir and was even the reserve seeker for Ravenclaw. And she had impeccably clear skin - not that it affected her chances at head girl but Lily was envious nevertheless.

" Look I know everyone thinks I'm a bit crazy about the job. But I believe the heads are in a unique position to protect the students and improve morale in all the current madness. And I think you have the right combo of people skills and bravery to do a better job than me." Explained Melissa matter of factly.

" Melissa, I don't know what to say." Replied Lily, she had never heard a bit of praise from the older girl nevermind hearing that she thought she'd make a good head girl.

" This doesn't mean anything, Frank and I don't get much of a say. I just wanted to get your thoughts."

" I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it, I'd like to be head girl and I think I could bring the same dedication to it that you have." Said Lily firmly.

" Dedication is a polite way of saying mental but I appreciate it. You'll get a good reference from me." Said Melissa, striding across the room before Lily even had a chance to say thank you. She was taken aback but pleased though she knew she shouldn't get her hopes up.

She refilled her drink from the glass punch bowl and wound her way through the crowd to join Sirius and Sapphire on the dancefloor. They danced their way through several of the wizarding world's greatest hits before Afzal approached them.

" Can I steal a dance?" He shouted over the music. Lily saved her voice and nodded in return.

Dancing with Afzal was completely different from dancing with her friends. It was much more intimate and with a far greater sense of anticipation. Several times other partygoers tried to gain the attention of the host but his eyes were only for her. 

" Do you want to go somewhere we can chat?" Yelled Lily , just as someone turned the wireless up even higher.

" What?" 

" I said do you want to go somewhere quieter?" She repeated herself and thankfully this time he heard her and nodded.

He took her hand and led her through the writhing bodies on the dancefloor towards a window seat. The fourth year couple who had previously been occupying the spot hopped up when they saw them approaching, whether because they were older or because Afzal was the man of the hour Lily wasn't sure. They took a seat, the space small enough that they were forced to lean against each other. The arched window looked out over the grounds below, she imagined in the daylight it was a wonderful view as even at night the sight of the half moon reflecting off the lake was something special.

" Quite the view isn't it?" Said Afzal following Lily's gaze.

" I think it's my favourite part of the towers well that and the books."

" I have to admit I'm a tiny bit jealous of the bookshelves in here." 

" Want to know something embarrassing? My first few weeks here I went to the library every single night. I told my friends I was working on homework but actually I just used to take random books off the shelves and read them cover to cover." Admitted Afzal with a shy grin.

" Oh my god me too! I'd read things about the art of cauldron making or elementary household charms and be totally fascinated. It might be the most boring part of magic but it was still magic!" Exclaimed Lily thinking back to the almost constant state of awe in which she spent most of her first year.

" You'd fit right in here."

" I sometimes wonder if I should've been in Ravenclaw actually." Said Lily thoughtfully, it was something that had been playing on her mind a lot recently. With all her worrying about the security situation she wasn't feeling particularly like a Gryffindor.

" Nonsense you might be clever but you're a Gryffindor through and through. I've seen the way you get into it with the Slytherins. Even when you used to challenge James and the marauders, everyone else was too overawed by them to call them out when they were being shits." Said Afzal firmly and Lily was grateful that he had allayed the fears he didn't even know she was having.

" That's not to say you aren't welcome here any time." He added cheekily.

" Hmm, I can think of one reason beside the books that might tempt me to visit." Grinned Lily.

" Oh really?" Asked Afzal moving to close the already limited space between them. He lifted up a hand to push a strand of her hair behind her ear and she felt a tingle shoot through her body.

" Really." She breathed, closing her eyes as he lent in to kiss her.

" Lily, I need to talk to you." James interrupted them. 

" Now?" Demanded her and Afzal at the same time.

" Its urgent." Said James although he at least had the grace to look slightly apologetic.

Regretfully she rose from the window seat and made to follow James. Afzal may have been cute but she was sure that whatever James needed her for would be more important than a snog. It was a testament to how much they had progressed that the thought that James might have deliberately interrupted her kiss didn't even cross her mind.

" And they say there's nothing going on between you two." Muttered Afzal disbelievingly as he watched their retreating backs. Lily was too caught up in her thoughts to hear.

Once they had fought their way through the crowd to a relatively quite spot by the door Lily turned to James.

" What is it? Did you find out something else?" 

" It's not about that. Apparently Sapphire and Sirius are getting off with each other on the stairs." Explained James, which certainly wasn't what Lily was expecting to hear.

" I mean they've kissed before right?" Replied Lily, she had seen the two of them kiss jokingly at parties in the past.

" Its ahem a bit more than that." 

" Shit that's-" began Lily searching for the right words.

" Not good." James finished for her.

" Should we do something? What if they regret it and spoil their friendship?" Asked Lily her mind racing. She was trying to figure out what she would want her friends to do in the same situation, she knew how highly Sapphire valued her friendship with Sirius.

" James there you are! Margot is starting up a game of couples beer pong and I've said we'll beat all comers." Announced Ellie joining them. She looked lovely in a spangled silver top and flared jeans.

" Not now Ellie I'm in the middle of something." Replied James dismissively and Lily watched the girl's face drop.

" In the middle of what?" Questioned Ellie her eyes narrowing as she looked between the two of them.

" Nothing like that. Sirius and Sapphire are outside getting off with each other." Explained James.

" And? They are both grown ups and neither of them are exactly the shy and retiring type. " 

" Well we have to do something about it." Said James as if that had been obvious.

" Seriously? Has anyone ever told you lot you are far too involved in each others lives? People said date a marauder date the lot of them but I didn't realise I'd be competing with the whole of Gryffindor tower for your attention." Scoffed Ellie, which Lily thought was rather unfair.

" Ellie wait."

" Leave it." Muttered Ellie already pushing her way back through the crowd towards her friends.

James looked torn for a split second between following his girlfriend and helping his friend avoid something he would regret. His loyalty to his friends won out as he knew it always would. 

" Come on." He said to Lily as he opened the door.

They found Sirius and Sapphire in an alcove off the stairway about halfway down. It was hardly the most private of locations, no wonder someone had reported it back to James. Thankfully, they were both dressed though Sirius's shirt was unbuttoned to the waist and his hands were snaking under Sapphire's dress. They didn't appear to notice their arrival at first so James cleared his throat loudly.

" Merlin prongs mate haven't you heard of knocking?" Said Sirius immediately dropping his hands and jumping back from Sapphire.

" You're out in the open where anyone could catch you, including Filch." James pointed out.

" What's life without a little risk?" Smirked Sirius.

" We just wanted to check you two knew what you were doing." Said Lily awkwardly.

" Lily darling be rest assured I know what I'm doing."

" What we mean is we wanted you to stop you doing something you'd regret and ruining your relationship." Said James.

" It won't spoil our friendship." Reassured Sapphire, speaking up for the first time.

" You say that now with a drink in you, but you might feel differently tomorrow." Said Lily.

" We won't, we've been doing this for months and our friendships just fine." Revealed Sapphire.

Both James and Lily's mouths dropped open in surprise. At least this disproved Ellie's jibe that they were overly involved in each others lives, clearly there was much they didn't know. Lily wanted to be angry with Sapphire for keeping secrets but she couldn't , after all she was keeping her own much less scandalous secret from all of them for their own good.

" Months? And you didn't tell me?" Asked James and Lily was surprised to see he looked a little hurt.

" Maybe you didn't notice because you're never around anymore." Sniped Sirius, Lily loved Sirius but she had noticed that when drunk he could switch very easily from being the life and soul of the party to being bitter and cruel.

" Not this again. I spend the vast majority of my time with the lads and it's not like any of us ever complain when you are out at all hours with birds." Retorted James.

" That's different."

" It's different in the sense that that's all about you and this isn't." Said James angrily.

For a second Lily thought that one of them might reach for their wand but they contented themselves with glaring daggers at each other.

" Come on Lily, let's leave the lovebirds to it then." Muttered James, stalking off down the stairs. 

Lily was momentarily torn but followed after him. Although not before shooting a glance at Sapphire that said they'd talk about this later. They descended the staircase in silence, awkwardly side stepping around a crying girl being comforted by a friend. These days it was hard to tell if it was the usual party drama- friend group bust ups and broken hearts - or something more serious. The further they got from the party the more still and silent the corridors became.

" Don't you want to go back to the party?" James asked.

" Nah I think I'm all partied out." Shrugged Lily but in truth she didn't want to leave him on his own.

" Afzal's a good bloke you know." 

Lily never thought she would see the day when James Potter was encouraging her to see another boy.

" I know."

" If you're into that sort of thing anyway."

"James! You don't mean-", Lily was never sure how much the racism she had grown up with played a part in the wizarding world or whether they stuck to their own fucked up version.

" Merlin Lily no, I meant prefects." He grinned wryly. 

She stuck her tongue out at him in response, just preventing herself from commenting that he had been quite keen on her for some time despite his prefect aversion. They fell into a comfortable quiet as they slowly made their way back towards the tower, ensuring to peer round corners for any sign of Filch.

" Are you alright?" Lily broke the silence. For all his bluster she had spotted the flash of hurt that crossed his face when he realised Sirius was keeping secrets from him.

" Sirius is being a childish prick but in some ways he can't help it. Anyone hes ever loved apart from us has left him, how can I blame him for lashing out when he thinks I'm doing the same? I think hes still smarting from the whole Halloween party thing as well which I feel terrible about. If it ever came down to it I'd pick Sirius in a heartbeat, hes my brother but we are allowed a life outside of each other. The most annoying part is Ellie clearly feels the same way and neither of them are happy." 

" You can understand and still not be alright you know." Said Lily, struck by how he jumped to his friends defence even when they were fighting.

" I'll be alright. It's just Sirius has , let's call it a talent, for knowing exactly how to hit a person where it hurts. He rarely does it, hates to be anything like his family, but when he does he hits the mark. I pride myself on being a good friend and he knows that. I'd die for the marauders so insinuating I've abandoned them for a girl is a good barb." Explained James, and Lily was surprised he was telling her all this. She was also surprised he had handled the situation so well considering Sirius had deliberately went after a sore point. 

" James even when I couldn't stand you I knew you were a good friend." Lily reassured him.

" Is that you saying you don't hate me now?" Asked James, looking almost vulnerable.

" Oi Evans me you Hogsmeade next week yeah?" He joked, a convincing parody of his younger self.

" Piss off you git." She laughed, punching him in the arm playfully. It was only later , tucked under her covers, that she realised that if he hadn't been joking , if there was no Ellie, she might have considered saying yes.

*****

" Ow Evans what the bloody hell was that for?" Cried James scrambling back in his chair as Lily smacked him in the arm. Really he was overreacting as she was sure he could barely have felt it.

" You ruined Aria's Care of Magical Creatures textbook!"

" Honest mistake, I thought it was Remus's copy. Besides, are you telling me you don't know the counter curse in your sleep? Anyone would think you're just looking for an excuse to talk to me." Smirked James relaxing now he felt confident that he was safe from further attack.

" Why would you be hexing your best mates textbook? Boys." Said Lily, shaking her head in exasperation.

" We prefer to be called men now we're all seventeen thank you very much. Fudge fly?" He offered, holding out the packet to her. She eyed it warily, anyone in Gryffindor knew to be cautious of taking food from a marauder.

" Oh come off it Lily I think we have developed beyond prank sweeties." Said James haughtily.

" I saw you drop a dungbomb in Avery's bag yesterday, hardly the height of sophistication." 

" Sometimes you can't beat a classic. More importantly you just admitted to seeing me break a school rule and not punishing me, we'll make a troublemaker out of you yet Evans." Grinned James.

Lily hadn't even realised until that moment that she had overlooked the dungbomb incident. If she thought about it, she had been handing out less punishments to James and by extension the rest of the marauders recently. She put this partly down to the fact that he no longer seemed to be deliberately antagonising her. Yet a large part of it was down to the fact that they had grown up a bit, loath as she was to admit it. They hadn't given up on their mischief, hell would surely freeze over first, but they were more careful with it. Anything aimed at the wider student body tended to be fun in nature while anything that could be considered negative was seemingly reserved for those who deserved it. After all, how could she be annoyed at them for a mildly inconvenient trick on someone like Avery who had reduced Mary McDonald to tears just last week.

" Have you spoken to Sirius about last night?" Asked Lily, perching herself on the arm of his chair so that they were less likely to be overheard. In truth, this was what she had sought him out for. It had been sheer luck on her part that he had been unusually alone reading a quidditch magazine in the common room.

" Yeah, we're fine. He claims they didn't tell any of us because we'd make it a bigger deal than it is. Personally I think they hid it because they know we'd point out its likely to end in disaster but each to their own." Shrugged James, already Lily could tell he wasn't going to open up about his feelings in the same way he had last night, clearly firewhiskey had been involved.

" Sapphire said roughly the same thing. Says its actually less drama than hooking up with random people when pissed." Said Lily.

Her and Sapphire had discussed last night's discovery after breakfast that morning. Sapphire had explained that it worked because they both respected one another and neither had feelings. Lily understood somewhat although she agreed with James that it was bound to end badly. At first Sapphire didn't understand why she was bothered that she had been hiding it, but when Lily pointed out how she would feel in the same situation she begrudgingly apologised and promised to tell the rest of the girls. The last part might have been unnecessary, for all Lily knew half of Ravenclaw could have spotted the pair of them all over each other. In truth Sapphire seemed rather glad to have someone to discuss it with, though after being filled in on how they had spent their night after the argument Lily wished she could return to blissful ignorance.

" Less drama for now. What about when Sirius shags someone else or Sapphire starts falling in love?" 

" Why would Sapphire be the one to fall in love? They're both as cynical about romance as each other." Pointed out Lily indignantly.

" Girls are more into that shit, getting swept off your feet and all that. They want the fairytale romance." Shrugged James.

" Sexist much? Besides the whole fairytale romantic thing didn't work on me did it?" 

She had intended it as a joke but James's face fell almost imperceptibly. It was probably best for their newfound friendship that they avoided the past as much as possible.

" Well it worked on Ellie." Bit back James quickly leaving Lily feeling awkward. 

She was immensely grateful when Sirius flopped down dramatically onto the sofa beside them complaining of a hangover that would knock over a troll. She wasn't too concerned for his health - she was pretty sure he declared every single hangover the worst ever and had once memorably watched him vomit into an unfortunate first years hat. She watched in amusement as the pair began to debate who had actually had the worst hangover ever in graphic detail. She envied them their easy friendship, looking at them youd never guess they'd had a blazing row just last night, if any of the girls had said anything similar to her she knew it would be on her mind for weeks at least. Maybe it was just a male thing but she suspected it might be more of a marauder thing. Lucky bastards.


	23. Signed, sealed, delivered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James become allies in a common cause.

" And it's not like I want her to be running around getting off with half the castle you know? But it's blatantly obvious that it's all going to go tits up at some point and it'll be us that are left to pick up the pieces." Muttered Ruby as the two of them sat in the library ostensibly working on McGonagall's latest torture instrument of an essay. 

" Look Ruby you know I agree but it's not like you're going to change her mind. I really need to get this last page finished." Said Lily. It was true she shared the opinion of the rest of the girls that Sapphire and Sirius's situation was bound to blow up in their face. However, she had also had vaguely the same conversation with Ruby about it at least five times in the past fortnight. Not to mention she had a thumping headache which had been brewing all evening. 

" Of course she thinks I'm only saying this because Sirius and I don't always see eye to eye when I'm only trying to think of her." Continued Ruby as if Lily hadn't spoken at all. 

" Are you sure you aren't bothered partly because she didn't tell you?" Asked Lily, once again forced to look up from her parchment. 

" Don't be ridiculous. Would be a bit hypocritical of me if I was." Scoffed Ruby though Lily still suspected otherwise. She shut her eyes and tried to force herself to ignore her headache and focus on the last few paragraphs. 

" I mean they are just too similar. He's always been a terrible influence on her. Just look at the other night when they got caught you know. On a weeknight!" 

Lily had to stifle a laugh , Ruby could be surprisingly prudish for someone conducting a secret affair. Sapphire and Sirius had earned themselves hefty detentions the previous Wednesday when Madam Hooch had caught them drinking and fooling around on the quidditch pitch. She nodded along and hoped that Ruby would finally give her peace to work. The unnecessarily bright lights in the library certainly weren't helping her headache and she just wanted out as soon as possible. 

" When you consider-" 

" Right sorry Ruby my head is banging and I can't think straight. I'm going to go to the hospital wing and get a potion." Said Lily slamming her books shut perhaps a bit more forcefully than she meant to earning herself a glare from Madam Pince. 

" Shit Lily I'm sorry I didn't mean to go on, want me to walk you there?" Offered Ruby guiltily. 

" It's alright it's almost curfew I'll just see you back in the tower." 

" I'll take your stuff back for you."

Once she was out in the corridors she wondered if she should have taken Ruby up on her offer. Outside of the brightly lit aisles of books the castle was a lot darker and more foreboding. The rain , far more than an April shower, could be heard battering against the windows. All she needed was to run into some slytherins alone in the dark. Luckily the only slytherin she encountered was Regulus Black and he didn't even notice her as he was deep in conversation with his brother. The pair looked serious and Lily had heard that one of Sirius's relatives was quite sick. She wasn't sure if he was upset or not given his family situation and Sirius being Sirius hadn't told any of them. 

Even before she pulled open the heavy doors of the infirmary she could hear a commotion inside, if she hadn't just seen Sirius she would have sworn down that the marauders would be involved somehow. The source of the noise was immediately obvious once Lily stepped into the gleaming white ward. Charlotte, her eyes ringed with dark circles and her usually neat hair sticking up at all angles was wailing. Wailing perhaps was the wrong word, it was more like the keening of an animal in pain and quite possibly the worst sound Lily had ever head. Headache forgotten she rushed forward rapidly scanning her friends body for the source of her injury. 

" Ahh Miss Evans fantastic timing, I've explained to Charlotte that Violet will be just fine but she needs to give me the space to help her." Said a flustered looking Madam Pomfrey. 

Charlotte was so loud that Lily only noticed now the mewling baby in Pomfrey's arms. 

" Charlie Charlie shh, it's okay she's going to be okay we just need to back off a little." Murmured Lily soothingly, carefully prying Charlotte's hands from the poor nurse's forearm. 

Charlotte seemed to soften to a sob at the familiar voice and allowed Lily to guide her a few steps away though her eyes never left her baby the whole time. 

" The baby has a slight fever that's all it's common at this age, potion and a sleep and she will be right as rain. I recommend you give this to Miss Amadeus." Said Madam Pomfrey reassuringly, handing Lily a vial from her apron. 

" Calming draught. She's had quite the shock poor girl." 

Lily managed to usher Charlotte to sit down on the edge of a perfectly made bed, determinedly ignoring the curious stares of a couple of second years, one of whom was sporting tentacles. Charlotte continued to sob, the sound echoing around the room. 

" Charlie it's okay, Madam Pomfrey says Violet is fine." Murmured Lily soothingly as she attempted to unclench Charlotte's hands before she drew her own blood. 

" Lily." Said Charlotte in suprise, seemingly noticing the other girl for the first time. 

" Lily I can't lose her, I can't. She's burning up and it's my fault. I should have watched her more, wrapped her up more it's a draughty castle-" began Charlotte agitatedly. 

" Charlotte listen to me you are not going to lose her. It's just a common baby fever, don't think like that." Lily cut her off. As she had little experience with babies she didn't know if all new mothers were this anxious but she suspected not. 

" What did I do Lil? To deserve this? I lost my mum and dad and I kept going. I lost Jude and I kept going. I can't lose her too, I couldn't keep going." Whispered Charlotte in a broken voice. 

" Do you trust me?" 

" Of course." 

" I promise Violet is okay and if you take this you will feel better." Said Lily, pulling the stopper out of the vial and offering it. 

" Will you stay Lily?" Asked Charlotte eyeing the potion warily. 

" Of course." 

Charlotte nodded appreciatively and swallowed the potion. Almost immediately a look of tranquility spread across her face. With a sleepy smile she crawled further up the bed and passed out. Lily felt a surge of relief. Charlotte had always been relentlessly strong and she had never seen her break down before. She realised now that expecting that of someone who had been through so much was blatantly unfair. It suited them all to believe that Charlie didn't need as much support because truthfully her lot was so tragic that they wouldn't have known where to start. If she had been in Charlotte's shoes she would have lost it long ago. She carefully brushed her friends hair out of her face, unbuckled her shoes and pulled a thick woolen blanket over the top of her. Once she was sure the girl was comfortable she turned to the pair of second year boys who continued to stare wide eyed at the scene. 

" If you go around the castle gossiping about this, I'll make sure you get at least a week's worth of detention." Warned Lily, switching into prefect mode. 

" Oh we are shaking in our boots." Drawled the taller one, unexpectedly bold for someone covered in tentacles in Lily's opinion. 

" Either that or I'll get the marauders to give you much worse than just tentacles." She added with a smile and the boys looked suitably concerned, the younger years were in awe of the gang. 

As she walked away she wondered when she had become someone who threatened kids with the marauders. But really they were so much cheekier than she had been at that age and the last thing Charlotte needed was people gossiping. Conscience assuaged she approached Madam Pomfrey. 

" Madam Pomfrey?" 

" Ahh Miss Evans , thank you for your help. Sometimes a friend is exactly what someone needs." Said Madam Pomfrey looking up from where Violet slept peacefully in a small cot. 

" Is V okay?" 

" Violet will be perfectly fine after some rest. These types of ailments are perfectly normal in babies of this age. Always worrying for the parents though." 

" Of course, but I imagine I'm right in saying Charlotte is more anxious than most. Madam Pomfrey can I ask, has she been coming to you for counselling?" Broached Lily tentatively. 

" Counselling? I'm not a qualified counsellor dear. Students can come to me for advice but I certainly can't give counselling." Replied Pomfrey. 

" So Hogwarts doesn't have a counsellor at all?" Asked Lily. 

" Not officially, though students are always welcome to speak to myself or their head of house. If you'll excuse me I have tentacles to remove. Make yourself at home in any of the free beds." 

Lily was shocked, she had never had need of counselling but had always assumed that Madam Pomfrey was available for students who did. She felt guilty as she realised she had never asked any of her friends who had suffered losses whether they were talking to someone about it. It was clear to her that from Charlotte's reaction tonight that she could benefit from some sort of help. Even if she didn't want it she deserved the option, as did the other students in the school. There was a war on for goodness sake. The thought plagued her all night as she tried to get to sleep in the firm hospital bed. 

***** 

By the time the sun rose in the morning she'd formulated a plan. She bid farewell to a much calmer Charlotte and made her way back to the tower to change for class. She found the dorm unusually empty for the early hour, with not even a slumbering Sapphire in sight. She quickly pulled her uniform on and swung her book bag over her shoulder. Luckily for her the very person she was looking for was leaning against the back of the couch fiddling with a snitch. 

" Alright Evans , feeling better?" James asked smiling at her as she came down the stairs. 

" Huh?" 

" Ruby mentioned you were in the hospital wing with a bad headache." 

" Oh right yeah , feeling a lot better thanks." Said Lily, in all the madness of the night before she had completely forgotten about her reason for going to the infirmary in the first place. 

" You're not the only one, just waiting on Remus he hasn't been feeling too well either." Explained James. 

" Poor Remus." 

" Don't mention I told you that, you know what he's like. Coming to breakfast?" 

" I was looking for you actually." 

" I'm flattered, what's on your mind?" 

Lily was barely two sentences into her explanation when James wholeheartedly agreed to help. Ten minutes later , Remus having been sent on to breakfast solo, they had the beginnings of a plan. Half an hour later found them slouching on the wall outside McGonagall's office, well James was slouching and Lily was standing straight scanning the corridor.

" Miss Evans, Mr Potter. Shouldn't both of you be in double potions with Professor Slughorn at the moment? I assume you have a good reason for being here instead and it had better not involve silly relationship drama." Said Professor McGonagall as she swept down the corridor towards them. 

" It's important Professor, nothing like that." Lily hurried to reassure her. Honestly what was with adults and assuming they were romantically involved, first Dumbledore and now McGonagall. 

" I'm glad to hear it, follow me." Said McGonagall, unlocking her office door with a quick flick of her wand. 

" Biscuit?" Asked McGonagall proferring a brightly patterned tin as they took a seat at her desk. Lily shook her head but James eagerly took two. 

" James." Whispered Lily. 

" We missed breakfast." Shrugged James. 

" Now what can I do for the pair of you?" Asked McGonagall peering at them curiously over the rim of her glasses. 

" We wanted to ask why Hogwarts students don't have access to a counsellor." Said Lily and she saw James nod in agreement beside her. 

" You two are becoming quite the team. The school's position is that there is no need for a specifically trained Medi-Wizard and that students can approach any staff members with a problem." Explained the witch. 

" No offence Professor but in case you haven't noticed there's a war going on. I think students require a bit more than some crystallised pineapple from Professor Slughorn." Replied Lily rather more indignantly than she intended. She caught the look of surprise on both James and McGonagall's faces. 

" I am more than aware of that Miss Evans. I said merely that this was the official position of the school, not my personal opinion. This issue has been raised by staff before however the board of governors considered the appointment of a counsellor to be unnecessary. Perhaps if someone were to demonstrate the strong feeling of the students they might change their mind." Said McGonagall giving both of them a knowing look. 

" That's very helpful, thank you Professor." Said Lily, her mind already racing with ideas. 

" Thank you both for coming to see me. Straight to potions now I trust."

" Lily Evans talking back to Professor McGonagall I never thought I'd see the day. I think I might be in shock. Just wait till Padfoot hears." Teased James as soon as they were out of earshot. 

" Sod off Potter." Retorted Lily, although she did feel a bit bad. 

" Where are you off to?" 

" Potions obviously." 

" Ahh still the same old Evans after all. What do you say we skip potions and grab some food from the kitchens?" 

" Not a chance." 

" Come on, you know its practical on a Monday and by the time we get there we will have missed more than half so there will be nothing for us to do." 

Lily knew he had a point, there was no way they could do the potion they were due to work on today in half a lesson. Nevertheless she didn't want to get in trouble, especially not in her favourite class. 

" You know old Sluggy will never punish you and as for me I'd risk detention for a bacon sandwich at this point." Said James, as if he'd read her mind. 

" Plus we better get started on our grand plan to take on the board of governors." He added. 

Lily liked to think it was that final part that convinced her but the thought of a bacon sandwich was also quite appealing. She had been in the kitchens a few times with her friends but the elves seemed to welcome James as if he was part of the family. Before they'd even sat down, elves were buzzing around the with mugs of tea and fresh slices of toast. Within five minutes a selection of breakfast foods large enough for half of the house lay in front of them. 

" Right, plan of attack." Announced James pulling a fresh sheet of parchment and a handsome Eagle feather quill from his bag. 

" James Potter, making a plan who'd have thought." Teased Lily as she ladled some scrambled eggs onto her plate. 

" Oi great pranks don't just happen you know. I'm assuming we were both thinking of a petition?" 

" That was my first thought. We need to make sure to get a good mix of year groups and houses signing, so we will need to do it somewhere public." 

" Outside the great Hall time at meal times I reckon." 

" You'd give up dinner?" 

" Believe it or not some things are more important to me than food. I'll send to Scrivenshafts for some of those anti-cheating quills we used in OWLs. That way the governors can't claim we forged any of the signatures." 

" Good idea. I'll ask Melissa and Frank if I can announce it at the prefect meeting this week, get the word out in all the houses." 

" And if we are struggling for signatures at meals we could do it at the next quidditch match." 

" Nice one. If the initial petition isn't enough I think we start getting parents involved, that's the last thing they'll want." 

" Finally my years of charming my parents friends at parties will pay off." 

" So will we start tomorrow at breakfast then? I'll make up signature sheets tonight." 

" Sounds like a plan. You have to admit Evans we make a great team." 

" I don't know if I'd go that far." Said Lily but she was smiling nevertheless. In the distance they heard the clanging of the bell for break. 

" Come on let's find our friends before they think I've kidnapped you." Said James, standing up and grabbing one last piece of toast for the journey. 

Lily managed to find her friends predictably trying to grab ten minutes of sun in the courtyard. She squeezed onto a wall beside Aria. 

" What was that for?" Asked Lily indignantly as Sapphire lent around Aria to whack her with a potions textbook. 

" You worried us! We thought you were laid up in the hospital wing with a migraine so we got up early to come and see you. Pomfrey told us you'd left for breakfast but you weren't there either. Then Remus tells us you and James have bunked off potions to do merlin knows what. And you Lily Evans are not the bunking off potions type." Alice chastised her. 

" Not to mention my potion went to shit without you!" Added Sapphire. 

" I'm sorry, I was in the hospital wing and we must have passed each other between the tower and the infirmary." 

" What were you up to with James?" Asked Aria. 

" I assume you saw Charlotte in the hospital wing?" Said Lily and the girls nodded. 

" It got me thinking that it's outrageous that Hogwarts doesn't have a counsellor or anything at a time like this. So I decided to do something about it and James is helping me." 

" I think you're right but why did you ask James to help and not us? You can barely stand him." Pointed out Aria. 

Lily was momentarily lost for words. It hadn't even occurred to her to go to them for help. As soon as she had formed the plan in her mind she knew she was going to ask James to help but she couldn't put her finger on why. 

" Well James is really popular and that will be helpful in getting signatures." 

" Oh jeez if only you had a popular friend." Said Sapphire sarcastically. 

" He has connections at the ministry as well." 

" I could have helped with that Lily." Said Alice. 

" And quidditch connections." Added Lily, well aware she was grasping at straws now. Ruby merely arched an eyebrow at that one. 

" Not to mention having someone like me or Alice with a direct connection to the war could be useful." Said Aria thoughtfully. 

" Lil, are you sure there isn't another reason you went to James instead of us?" Broached Alice. 

" I dont know what you mean." 

" Well the two of you seem to be getting on a lot better recently." Said Alice. 

" You were caught in our bathroom together at the anniversary party." Interjected Ruby and Lily had to hold herself back from saying that Ruby was one to talk. 

" Not to mention you abandoned Afzal at his party to run off with James." Added Sapphire with a sly grin. 

" Yes to help you! Because I'm a good friend!" Retorted Lily, she couldn't believe the audacity of Sapphire who knew fine well why her and James had left that party together. 

" You're sure you didn't ask James because you might have feelings for him?" 

" Christ you try and do a nice thing for your friend and the school and this is what you get. Interrogated by my best friends. Forgive me if I don't want to spend time with you if this is how you're going to act!" Exclaimed Lily, hopping off the wall and storming away from them. 

" We've all got charms together in two minutes." Sapphire called out after her, this was true but she had already committed to storming off so she just kept going in the direction of the charms classroom. She couldn't believe her friends, rather than thinking about the good of the school they'd been selfish and jealous ,not to mention clearly mental when it came to her and James.

Her silent treatment lasted all of ten minutes when she was forced to ask Alice for some spare parchment. She'd contemplated just not taking notes but Flitwick had heavily hinted that this would come up in the exam. By dinner all was forgotten and the girls had offered to take turns on the signatures collection to ensure Lily and James didn't starve to death. 

***** 

" Morning sunshine!" Grinned James as he pulled back the bed curtains. 

" Jesus christ , what the hell are you doing in my room at this time in the morning?" Demanded Lily, pulling the covers up to her chin. She didn't need James seeing her in her pjs. 

" Just finished practice. Gotta make sure we're down in the hall before all the study crazed seventh years. The early bird catches the worm Lil!" Beamed James, unnecessarily cheery for someone who'd just been out in the rain at 6am. 

" And you couldn't have gotten Ruby to wake me up?" Said Lily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The girl in question was currently sat on her own bed rubbing her ankle tenderly and shooting dirty looks at James. 

" Now a good leader doesn't ask their teammates to do something he wouldn't do himself. And facing you in the morning definitely comes under that. Up and at em Evans , I expect you downstairs in fifteen." 

" Right , fifteen minutes. Now get out of our dorm you git." 

" Wait a second, how did you get up here?" Asked Lily just as he passed out the door. 

" A marauder never tells." Said James disappearing down the stairs with a jaunty wink. 

" Did I just hear James's voice?" Asked Alice in bewilderment as she pulled open her own hangings. 

" Alice Carroll if you make a comment, I swear to god I will hex you into next week." Said Lily grumpily as she trudged unwillingly towards the showers. 

" Me ? Never?" Grinned Alice slyly. 

Exactly fifteen minutes later, she was somewhat of a stickler for punctuality, she arrived in the quiet entrance hall. James was already there, sprawled out behind a wooden desk that looked suspiciously like the ones in the common room. 

" Glad to see you could drag yourself out of bed eventually." He grinned as she plopped down into the seat beside him. 

" If you ever show up in my dorm at that time again I'll murder you. " Warned Lily grumpily as she rubbed sleep out of her eyes. 

" Duly noted. You might want to consider an alarm clock for the rest of this week." 

Lily groaned inwardly at the thought of a succession of early rises though she knew it was worth it. 

" Got those special quills we talked about." Said James placing several on the table. 

" Already?" 

" Paid for premium delivery." 

" Oh I can pay you back for that." Said Lily, she knew James came from money but she didn’t want to take advantage. 

" Don't worry about it." 

" I've got the signature sheets." She said pulling them out of her school bag. 

" I actually made one myself. Wanted a certain someone to be the first signature." Said James. 

Just as she was about to call him out on his arrogance she noticed Charlotte’s sloping handwriting at the top of the parchment. 

" I've had a lot of practice sneaking into the hospital wing." Said James with a flashy wink. 

" Oh please, there's no sneaking at all you lot just charm Madam Pomfrey." 

" So you agree I'm charming?" Grinned James and Lily rolled her eyes in response. 

" Breakfast?" Offered James pulling a slightly bruised apple and a cauldron cake from his bag. Lily looked between the two and plucked the cake from his hand. 

" Can't be eating cake for breakfast and maintain that quidditch physique." She replied as James pouted. 

"What are you doing?" Asked James as he watched her unpack numerous papers and books. 

" Well I'm not going to just sit here wasting my time, might as well catch up on homework." 

" And there was me thinking we could use this time to get to know each other better." Said James sarcastically. 

" James we've lived in the same tower for six years I think we know each other pretty well. Maybe if you spent less time chatting you wouldn't have to rush all your work." Said Lily as she dipped her quill in ink. 

" What are you working on then?" He said peering over her shoulder, far too close for comfort. 

" McGonagall's essay? Finished it days ago. Piece of piss. If you don't finish soon Evans you'll lose us points and we can't be having that now." 

" Piss off Potter she only just gave us it on Friday and I didn't see you in the library once this weekend." Replied Lily, somewhat miffed as she had already spent the best part of five hours on hers and it was by no means a 'piece of piss'. 

" This might come as a bit of a shock to you but you don't actually have to be in the library to get work done. Tell you what, we can spend the morning chatting and I'll let you copy mine later, deal?" 

" No deal, I'm not a cheat!" 

" Please, we all know you lot let Sapphire copy all the time." Snorted James derisively. 

" That’s different, that's helping a friend." Said Lily, as much as she kept swearing to herself that she would stop doing it she couldn't very well just let her friend fail. 

" So? You're my friend and I want to help you." 

" We aren't friends Potter." Said Lily. 

" We aren't? What are we then?" Responded James and Lily felt immediately guilty to realise he looked almost hurt. 

" Allies in a common cause." She said firmly though truthfully she knew that over the past few months they had became a weird sort of friends. Not like the girls or Severus but more like the relationship she had with the other marauders. It was nice actually not always being at one anothers throats. The only reason she had said they weren't was her friend's comments of the previous day ringing in her ears. 

" Well as your ally, I'm happy to inform you that I think some potential signatories are on route." Said James, nodding towards the staircase where footsteps could be heard. 

The stressed looking Ravenclaw seventh years, led by Ellie, were the first to sign although they made it clear they couldn't stay to talk. They were followed by the various members of the Gryffindor quidditch team none of whom seemed quite as animated as James about their early morning practice. Not that she could blame them, poor Cara seemed to still be shivering. Soon they were getting a wide variety of students coming to speak to them and put quill to paper. There were a fair few girls whom Lily suspected would have signed anything James put in front of them but the majority of people were enthusiastic about the idea. Emma Vanity was the first Slytherin to sign, making it clear that while she never planned to share her innermost thoughts with a virtual stranger she at least thought her classmates should have the option. Most of the Slytherins in their own year blanked them entirely though whether this was due to the nature of the campaign or the general dislike of her and James she didn't know. 

" Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see." Commented James nodding his head at a group of oncoming students. 

Sirius was making his way towards them with unusually careful steps. His expression and the way he held his arms gave the distinct impression that he was carrying a bomb that might go off at any moment. Said bomb was in fact Violet, bundled up in a pink knitted blanket, cooing merrily. Marlene was hovering anxiously at his elbow while Remus and Peter seemed to be stifling laughter behind him. 

" Getting broody Pads?" Teased James as the group reached their little table. 

" Mate this is absolutely terrifying." Admitted Sirius and the boys let out their badly repressed laughter. 

" We've all been feeling a bit guilty about not helping Charlie more. Me and her have both got frees this morning so I offered to babysit so she can get some work done. Mr confident over here asked to hold the baby." Explained Marlene as she leaned over to sign the petition with a flourish. 

" I didn't know they were so bloody fragile! Shit I swore in front of the baby! Wait I did it again." Fretted Sirius, looking almost comically concerned. Peter and Remus were almost rolling on the floor with laughter. 

" For crying out loud here give her to me." Said Marlene with amusement, easily lifting Violet into her own arms. Just as she did the baby decided to decorate her school robes with her breakfast. Marlene took it in her stride. 

" Well I guess that's my cue to leave, catch you guys later." She laughed as she headed off in the direction of the nearest bathroom, several students jumping out of her path. 

" That confirms it , I'm never having kids." Grimaced Sirius as he started at Marlene's retreating back. 

" What a loss to the world, no mini Sirius Black's." Said James sarcastically. 

" I dont think the world could handle more than one." Grinned Lily. 

The marauders eventually recovered from their laughter enough to sign the petition, Sirius ensuring to write Black in large letters. 

" Some of the governors are that type." He said with a shrug when Lily looked at him curiously. 

Alice and Aria joined the queue to sign after a bunch of fourth year hufflepuffs, having failed to rouse Sapphire from her bed. They enthusiastically signed while at the same time threatening James’s manhood should he ever burst in on them asleep again. They got a few more signatures, and an approving glance from McGonagall, before they started packing up for class. Peter reappeared clutching a stack of toast as they were about to head to Defence. 

" Thought you might be hungry Lily, you take yours with strawberry jam right?" Said Peter handing her the sticky toast. 

" Yeah that's right thank you Pete, that's really thoughtful of you." Said Lily, surprised by the gesture. 

" What about me? Your best mate of six years? Your roommate? Your fellow marauder?" Demanded James clutching his chest as if Peter had mortally wounded him. 

" You woke me up on your way to quidditch this morning! And you stole my last cauldron cake!" Replied Peter haughtily. Lily guiltly wiped the last tell tale crumbs off cake from her mouth. 

" Well you can ask your new best mate Evans for help next time you're stuck in Defence." 

" I will, shes better than you anyway Prongs. And she isn't a cake thief." 

Lily smiled as she watched them bicker good naturedly all the way to the Defence classroom, making a mental note to pick up a box of cauldron cakes for Peter the next time they were in Hogsmeade.

By the end of the week, with plenty of cajoling and help from their pals, they had amassed signatures from all the students they expected to sign.


	24. I'm Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and James put their petition before Hogwart's Board of Governors

The petition had been the subject of much discussion between their classmates throughout the week and even a few teachers had stopped to share their opinions. While they had of course faced some negativity, particularly from Slytherins, this was outweighed by the amount of people who had thanked them for what they were doing. Of all the signatures though the one Lily was most proud of was Regulus Black. He had approached her privately on Friday night after their prefect meeting and while he had warned her not to tell anyone else he expressed that he hoped the Black name would add some weight with the board. 

By the time the board got back to them with a meeting date May was already rushing by. Between preparing for exams, helping Charlotte and prefect duties, she barely had any time to stress over the upcoming meeting and she knew James was in the same position with the quidditch final looming. In a way that was a good thing as they could prepare for the meeting without wasting too much time on needless worry. On the day itself they met in the common room , James's uniform neater than she'd ever seen it, and spent the walk rehearsing their speech. When they arrived at the designated location, a room Lily was almost sure had never existed before, they were informed by a short witch with coifed hair that they would need to wait to be called as the board were dealing with other pressing matters first. 

" Nervous?" Asked James , watching the way she picked at her nails. 

" A bit." Admitted Lily, she'd never faced a roomful of adults like this before. Or had to convince them their position was wrong. 

" I know its scary but when you're up there try to imagine who you're doing it for , in this case Charlotte. Works a treat for quidditch nerves." Said James reassuringly patting her arm. 

" Who are you trying to win matches for?" Inquired Lily. 

" My own ego obviously." 

Lily snorted with laughter just as the witch popped her head back round the door and informed them the board were ready to see them. She self consciously straightened her robes before following the woman into the room. The room was dimmer than most in Hogwarts, with the exception of the dungeons, with rich wood panelling and an intricate chandelier. A selection of well dressed older witches and wizards were seated around an expansive dark wood table. Lily recognised Mrs Longbottom, Frank’s mother, and she was sure that a few other faces were familiar although this could have been from the Daily Prophet. The pair of them were offered seats in front of the table although they were considerably less plush than the ones the governors were sat on. 

" Good morning Mr Potter and Miss Evans. I'm Governor Fawley , the chairman of this board. I must say it's been a while since we have had any students appear before the board. At least for non-disciplinary purposes. We all have a copy of your petition in front of us, by all means take the floor." Said a tall wizard with a perfunctory smile. 

Lily and James launched into the speech they had painstakingly prepared and practiced in front of their friends in the common room. Personally Lily thought they came off as passionate and informed but at least half of the room couldn't even seem to muster a polite interest. They'd been expecting quite a lot of questions, even sketched out what those might be in advance, but in the end only one witch in deep mauve robes spoke up. 

" Thank you students for such an impassioned presentation. However, I must ask, do you believe that the other children in this school are old enough to sign a petition? Might they have been swayed by two charismatic older students?" The witch said, peering at them inquiringly over her horn rimmed glasses. 

" With all due respect governor I think if they are old enough to witness their classmates die they are old enough to put pen to paper about it." Retorted Lily, struggling to contain her outrage at the woman's patronising tone. 

" Quill to parchment dear, this is the wizarding world." Corrected the witch with a simpering smile and Lily felt James tense up beside her. 

" Well it seems those are all the questions we have for you. I must commend you on the effort you have went to , you must get that from your father Mr Potter-" 

" Actually it was all Lily's idea." James butted in. 

" Um well then I commend you Miss Evans. The board will discuss your proposal and relay the decision to you in due course." Announced Governor Fawley with an air of finality. 

" In due course?" Questioned James arching an eyebrow. 

" We will make a decision today and you will receive that decision by owl." 

" Well if you are making the decision today could we not just wait outside?" Asked Lily and the man bristled. 

" Very well, you may wait in the corridor while we discuss other important matters." 

" Well I don’t know about you but I think that went really well." Muttered James sarcastically as the door shut behind them. 

" Oh James we've completely and utterly fucked it." Groaned Lily slowly sliding down the stone wall, her freshly pressed uniform crumpling as she hit the ground. 

" Most of them looked bored to tears, and that's before we started talking back. Fuck fuck fuck, how are we going to tell Charlie and everyone else that signed?" 

James threw himself down beside her in a way that had to hurt. 

" I admit there's probably a better chance of me going on a romantic trip to Paris with Snivellus than them coming out here with a yes. But that doesn't mean we give up! We just take the fight further, get the parents involved , maybe go to the Prophet. C'mon wheres your gryffindor spirit?" Said James encouragingly, running a hand through his hair to return it to its natural state. She wondered briefly if he'd used some of the family's famous sleakeazy potion to tame it for the meeting. The girls were partial to a bottle before a party. 

" You're right, if they say no this isn't the end." Said Lily determinedly. James reached out and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze. 

They sat there in nervous silence, the cold from the stone seeping through into their skin. Normally she would have expected James to fill the silence or for him to suggest some sort of mischievous plan to eavesdrop. They could vaguely here the monotonous drone from inside the room, not enough to make out the direction of the discussion. He was ,however, being unusually quiet and non marauderly. She wondered if , like her, he had taken his own advice and was thinking of the people they were doing this for. After fifteen long uncomfortable minutes the door creaked open and the same witch's head appeared. The pair of them quickly scrambled to their feet brushing the dust off themselves. 

" The board has considered your proposal and thanks you for your time." Began the witch and they both wilted at the sentence which everyone knew preceded rejection. 

" After careful consideration the board has approved your proposal. Inquires will begin shortly to find a suitably qualified candidate for the position." Announced the witch and both of their mouths dropped open in shock. 

They were too surprised to even thank the woman before she slammed the door back shut. They stared at each other in disbelief for a moment before bursting into cheers. They most definitely could be heard by the stuffy witches and wizards ensconced in their darkened room and they most definitely did not care. James grabbed her by the waist and lifted her high into the air, her red hair twirling out behind her as they whooped in delight. After spinning enough to make her dizzy he began to let her slide back down towards the floor. Suddenly they found themselves face to face, bodies clinging together and hearts beating rapidly. Maybe it was the dizziness or the exhilaration of victory but as Lily gazed into his eyes she felt an unexpected to desire to kiss him. And he was looking at her in a way she was sure was more than friendly. They stood there tangled together and seemingly frozen in time, neither of them knowing what to do. The strange moment was interrupted by the banging of the door, James dropped her so quickly she almost went over on her ankle. 

" We thought you might like the original copy of your petition back. We would also appreciate it if you could keep it down." Said the woman sternly giving them a disapproving look. Lily reached out a slightly unsteady hand to grab the petition. 

" We should go back and tell the others, they'll be buzzing." Said James quietly. 

" Yeah, definitely." Muttered Lily distractedly turning to follow James who had taken off down the corridor at a considerable pace. She was still trying to process what had just happened. All of the things she hated about James came rushing back to her not to mention an image of Ellie. By the time they got back to the tower she was absolutely convinced she must have imagined the moment in the excitement of the victory. Yep that had to be it.

" Gillyweed." Said James to the Fat Lady. 

"James Potter with neat hair and pressed uniform? Wonders never cease." Commented the portrait wryly as she swung open. 

" You coming?" He asked Lily turning with one foot through the portrait hole.

" I'm going to go tell Charlie first if that's okay." 

" Of course, I'll see you later." 

Lily quickly made her way along the short stretch of corridor, excited to share the news. The door was slightly ajar but she knocked nevertheless. 

" Unless you're an expert on the theory behind the protean charm piss off!" Called out the voice of Emmeline. 

"Em! Don't listen to her come in." Said Charlotte. 

Lily rolled her eyes at Emmeline and pushed the door open. Emmeline was sprawled out on the bed surrounded by open textbooks and scraps of parchment. Charlotte was pacing the room simultaneously rocking Violet in her arms and reading out flashcards. 

" Aren't you the perfect picture of having it all?" Teased Lily. 

" Please, there's sick in her hair and she can't remember fifth year charms." Smirked Emmeline. 

" At least I've got an excuse for my lack of revision , Lily how was the meeting?" Asked Charlotte sticking her tongue out at Em as she laid Violet to sleep in her cot. 

" Well it started off a disaster. But it turns out disaster must be our style because the board approved our proposal!" Announced Lily breaking into a grin. 

" Oh my merlin Lily that's amazing! You're amazing!" Sqeualed Charlotte throwing her arms around her. 

" I've gotta say I'm impressed, that board is not easy to shift." Said Emmeline giving Lily an approving glance. 

" Coming from you Emmeline there's no higher praise." Smiled Lily as she squeezed Charlie back. 

" Oh." Muttered Lily softly, a sudden realisation hitting her. 

" What is it?" 

" I've just realised NEWTS are around the corner. By the time the board hires someone you'll be gone, it won't help you." Said Lily, feeling enormously guilty that she hadn't thought of this before. 

" Lil this was never just about me. You've helped hundreds of students not least Aria and Coryn. Even little Maddie Ross told me she would want to speak to a counsellor if we had one. You've made a massive difference! Besides the way this revision is going I might be here next year." Reassured Charlotte. 

" So how'd James react? Should we be expecting a party tonight to interrupt our revision?" Asked Emmeline, already rifling through her notes. 

" Not quite. Have you ever felt that you had a moment with someone totally out of the blue?" Said Lily , still trying to make sense of what had happened between her and James. 

" A romantic moment? Honestly I think I thought had one with every girl in our year back in fourth year." Shrugged Emmeline nonchalantly. 

" Aww little confused Em, I miss her. She was adorable." Cooed Charlotte. 

" Oh as if you were any better. Do you think Jude likes me? Do you think it means something that he asked me to be his potions partner? Should I ask him to Hogsmeade?" Teased Emmeline and the pair of them collapsed in a heap of giggles. Lily was always unsure of bringing up Jude unprompted around Charlie but clearly Emmeline could read her perfectly. 

" Basically what we're saying as your older and wiser friends is that a moment can be totally imagined or real, depends what you and the other person make of it." Said Charlotte with a sympathetic smile. Lily had no doubts that both of them knew who she was talking about but unlike her roommates they were tactful enough not to mention it. 

" What would I do without you two wise sages?" Grinned Lily. 

" Embarrass yourself most likely. Now go enjoy whatever James is likely to throw and leave us old hags to study." Said Emmeline shooing her off with her hands. 

" Enjoy!" Said Lily as she left the room. She was glad she'd asked the pair of them for advice, whatever moment she had thought they had didn't have to mean anything if they didn't want it too. She resolved to clear the air as soon as she got back to the common room. She half expected a celebration of some kind to be in full swing as she pushed through the portrait hole but the tower was relatively quiet. 

" Lily! What did they say?" Demanded Sapphire from her position by the fire. Like Charlie and Emmeline her roommates were arranged around the hearth rug with various class notes. 

" What? Didn't James tell you?" 

" He came in here , had a hurried conversation with Peter and then the pair of them rushed out without telling us a thing." Pouted Sapphire. 

" It was really strange." Added Alice. Lily prayed to god James hadn't been whispering to Peter about what had happened between them. 

" Well the board approved our proposal! Can you believe it?" Said Lily happily. The girls shrieked in delight, causing several glares from nearby fifth and seventh years. 

" Of course we can believe it, how could they not? You and James are the dream team!" Beamed Alice proudly giving Lily a hug. 

" Well done Lil, you really don't know how much this means." Said Aria quietly, and as she pulled away from the embrace Lily was sure she could see a tear in her cornflower blue eyes. She almost teared up herself. 

" Now bring that big brain over here and help us with potions revision." Said Ruby with a grin and Lily happily obliged.


	25. The Black Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius's worst memory.

If you'd ask Sirius Black how the worst day of his life would begin he certainly wouldn't have predicted chocolate chip pancakes. In fact, it had been shaping up to be a pretty great day. Admittedly half of the Gryffindor table had spent the majority of breakfast loudly fretting about the upcoming exams. Sirius , however, wasn't the exam stress type and it didn't encroach on his good mood. Lily and James were trying to hide their anxiety over their impending meeting with the board of governors with varying degrees of success. He wasn't worried, the pair made a formidable team and had most of the school behind them. James had even confided in him that Reg had signed the petition which was another reason to be cheerful. Remus was a little tense as he always was leading up to the full moon but even he had begun to look forward to their adventures with excitement like the rest of them. The sun was splitting the trees, they had barely any classes with the Slytherins on a Wednesday and it was a full moon. Not to mention the house eleves in their infinite wisdom had served chocolate chip pancakes. All in all, it was shaping up to be a pretty great day. 

It wasn't until later on that things started to go wrong. He was waiting aimlessly in a little known room tucked away near Ravenclaw Tower. He and Sapphire had arranged to meet up and take advantage of their friends' preoccupation with the board meeting and she was running late. This wasn't unusual for her but slightly irritating when he'd made the effort to be on time. He was about to remark on this fact as she burst through the door until he noticed the look on her face. 

" What's wrong?" 

" It's Reg." She spluttered having clearly ran most of the way there. Immediately Sirius hopped off the desk he'd been lounging on full of concern. 

" Whats wrong with him? He's at home isn't he?" Demanded Sirius. Regulus had approached him a few days prior to inform him that their uncle Alphard, who'd been sick for a long time, was thought to be close to the end and their mother had secured special permission for Reg to go home to say goodbye. Sirius thought this was a bit rich considering Regulus and Alphard had never been particularly close. To be fair to his brother he'd offered to speak to mother dearest on Sirius’s behalf and try to get him a visit but both of them knew it would be useless. 

" He's back. I just passed him on the way here. Sirius he's in a bad way. He looks... he looks like you did the night you ran away." Said Sapphire hesitatingly, Sirius knew she'd seen him that night but it was something they never discussed. 

He didn't even stop to respond, racing out of the room as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. He made his way to the hospital wing as fast as his legs would carry him paying no mind to the multiple unfortunate students he knocked out of his way. All he while, he felt a bizarre combination of worry and elation. Deep down he always nurtured a tiny hope that Reg would follow his example and disown their family. Yet he had never quite believed he would actually muster up the courage to do it, what with his brother's overwhelming desire to please their parents. Reg had surprised him but he couldn't be happier. He knew from his own experience that the first few days were the hardest and he was determined to be there for his brother, he'd sleep on the floor in the hospital wing if he had to. Generous as the Potters were , he could hardly ask them to take in his little brother too. Perhaps they could crash with Andy until he worked out a way to get enough money together for a place of their own. 

He skidded to a stop outside the double doors of the hospital wing, his path blocked by none other than Severus Snape. He resisted the urge to physically remove the slytherin from his path, a fight or a detention were not what he needed right now. 

" Snape, kindly move the fuck out of the way. Reg won't be in need of your company any longer." Said Sirius impatiently, already trying to peer past into the infirmary beyond. 

" I beg your pardon? Replied Severus arching one dark eyebrow. 

" You heard me. If my brothers had the balls to leave behind the actual horrors we have for relatives he'll waste no time getting rid of a slimy hanger on like yourself." Sniped Sirius, caught between the desire to taunt Snape further and his need to see his brother. 

Snape's response was not what he expected. He let out three short sharp chuckles although there was no real joy in it. 

" Oh my Sirius, you're even less intelligent than you look. You can't seriously believe Regulus would disgrace himself in the way that you have?" Drawled Severus, his face etched with the closest Sirius had ever seen to a smile. 

" But the injuries." Muttered Sirius, more to himself than Snape. 

" Awwww did you hear Regulus was injured and assume mummy and daddy did the same to him as they did to you? Thats sweet, really it is. While your bruises were a mark of shame Regulus's shall be a mark of honour. You see your little brother has been initiated. The youngest ever to bear the mark, how proud your parents must be." Sneered Snape, revelling in the moment. 

Sirius felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

What happened next would haunt him for the rest of his days, playing on a loop in his darkest moments. The way the words fell from his mouth, dripping with venom. The delighted look on Snape's sallow face. The surge of satisfaction which quickly curdled into a deep dread. The look in James’s eyes when he told him what he'd done. The blood curdling scream that had seemed to echo for eternity across the still grounds. The way the moon cast its waxy light to allow for the perfect viewpoint. The way the atmosphere in Dumbledore's office sat on him like a heavy cloak. How even twisted old Uncle Phineas's portrait looked at him with disdain, too dark even for the Black's.

*****

He'd always thought that nothing would be worse than the night he ran away. When he turned up on the Potters doorstep covered in a patchwork of cuts and bruises the last words of his parents ringing in his head. He vividly remembered dripping a combination of snot, blood and rainwater onto the Persian rug in the hallway. The next morning the stain had been removed, Mrs Potter had been up all night arranging the house to make it feel as if he had always lived there. 

It had been comforting in a way, the thought that the worst moment in your life was already behind you. It gave you a devil may care confidence, it allowed you to tell the world that whatever it threw at you you could handle it. How wrong he had been. Running away, no matter how painful, had been bearable only because of his other family. His real family- based on more than blood. Based on late night adventures, whispered secrets and booming laughs. There would be no Mrs Potter to wipe his tears and tend his wounds now, he could hardly show up at the Manor when James couldn't even bring himself to look at him. When he'd ran away at least he could tell himself that he was doing the right thing, he was running from the darkness into the light. He was the good guy. Now it was as if the darkness had enveloped him, welcoming him home as an old friend. He had betrayed his best friends in the world and he had only himself to blame. He was undoubtedly the bad guy. Every time that Remus left a room purely because he was in it, it was a thousand times worse than the pain his parents had unleashed on him. When Peter pretended not to hear him in class he found himself wishing for a simple beating. The only one to say a single word to him was James, short sharp orders at quidditch practice. He'd expected that James would use practice, the only time they'd be forced to interact, to punish him. Of course he had offered to quit , the first practice after that night he'd pulled James aside. In truth he knew that if it hadn't been for the extra scrutiny it would bring he would have been summarily kicked off the quidditch team by Dumbledore as punishment. James had simply given him a withering look and asked if he was really so selfish as to let his team down just to assuage his own guilt and so he dragged himself to every single one of James’s increasingly regular practices with a weight in his stomach. He'd been expecting scathing critiques , extra drills and punishment laps. Instead James was excruciatingly fair and spoke to him only out of necessity. It was almost worse. He was desperate for the boys to scream at him, to tell him what a piece of shit he was, to hit him. It was what he deserved. To be cut out as if he'd never existed , as if there had never been any marauders at all cut him more deeply than any spell ever had. At least a fight would prove to him that they were hurting too, that they missed him, that they held any emotion other than contempt for him. 

Of course he wasn't entirely alone. He'd held back from telling the whole story to Sapphire, confiding in her only that he had done something truly unforgivable. This was partly to protect Remus’s secret but he knew it was in part a selfish move to make sure she didn't leave him too. He'd convince her to sneak to ridiculous places in the castle late at night , anywhere was better than his dorm, and briefly lose himself in her touch. When she left to creep back into her own room in gryffindor tower surrounded by friends who loved her he would immediately feel guilty for using her. Outwith Sapphire the other girls would still speak to him, aware of the tension but not the cause. Mainly that made him feel guilty too so he had taken to avoiding the common room altogether. Rumours had swept the castle about a fight between the marauders which didn't affect his own popularity. If anything people were drawn to the mystery. If he had wanted to he could probably have hung around with most students, except for the only three he desired to. The majority of the time he wasn't required to be in class, practice or one of the many detentions he'd earned he spent in all the secluded spots they'd found when making the map. He suspected the three of them were seeing him on the map from time to time but they certainly had no reason to intrude on his solitude. He found that firewhiskey would sometimes numb his feelings and at other times bring them roaring into life, every night he chose to take that gamble come what may. Bitterly he wondered if there was another bastard alive who'd had the misfortune to lose four brothers in one night. 

It wasn't until after their Defence exam that one of them spoke to him out of something other than utter necessity. He knew he'd done terribly on the exam, being a miserable moping bastard didn't leave much time for revision after all. Still his natural affinity for the subject meant he'd probably scrape a better grade in this than his other exams. He slunk past the gryffindor girls on the way out of the hall, they had an irritating tendency to want to dissect every detail of a test afterwards which he just couldn't face. He had become so unused to Remus’s soft kind voice saying his name that when he heard it he stood with his mouth wide open for at least a minute. 

" Sirius, could I talk to you?" Remus repeated, looking at him intently. 

" Of course." Said Sirius immediately, at this point he wouldn't have refused the other boy anything. 

" Um maybe we'd better take a walk." Said Remus nodding at where James and Peter stood across the entrance hall. Peter looked nervous and James was gripping his wand in such a way that suggested he would hex Sirius into next week if he so much as breathed on Remus. 

Sirius hurriedly nodded his assent and followed Remus through the crowd of chattering students mentally preparing himself for the onslaught he was about to face. Whatever Remus said or did to him it would be no more than he deserved and he was determined to take it without complaint. The pair of them followed several other students out onto the green expanse of the front lawn. The bright sunshine that assailed them seemed to be completely out of place given the mood. Those lucky students who's exams had already finished were revelling in it, lounging by the waters edge and observing the brave few who'd ventured in. They walked in loaded silence until they reached a tangled beech tree which seemed a good a spot as any for a confrontation. The gang of second years who'd been climbing its limbs immediately made way for them and Sirius briefly wondered if his reputation now preceded him before he remembered this was par for the course for the marauders. 

" So..." Started Remus awkwardly, his eyes darting everywhere but Sirius. 

Sirius wondered if the other boy was planning to punish him with his words, his fists or his wand or perhaps all three. Whatever it was had to be better than silence. He knew violence really wasn't Remus's style, not as a human at least, but he certainly couldn't blame his fellow marauder if he wanted to take an uncharacteristic swing. 

" You didn't tell us your uncle Alphard died." Said Remus somewhat accusingly. 

This was such a departure from what Sirius had expected him to say as to render him speechless. It had been McGonagall who'd told him a few days ago having herself been told by Regulus. It seemed the gutless prick couldn't even bring himself to share such personal news himself. It had been odd to see old Minnie acting very differently from her usual strict self, all soft words and proffered tissues. He supposed in the current circumstances it was a role the professor found herself increasingly obliged to take up, comforting newly bereaved students. He'd even been offered access to the schools newly minted counsellor when they arrived. Of course, he hadn't accepted the tissues. Only later, in the solitude of a disused classroom, did he allow a few hot angry tears to leak from his eyes. Alphard had been one of the only half decent Black's, one of the few Sirius didn't dread coming over to Grimmauld Place. The old man hadn't been as openly rebellious as him and Andy, not that he blamed him for this, but he certainly hadn't agreed with half the ridiculous nonsense his parents spouted. He'd felt a overwhelming desire , an almost physical need, to seek out the other marauders to offer him comfort but he'd managed to stop himself. 

" We saw it in the Prophet this morning. You should have came to us." Continued Remus after realising he wasn't getting a response. 

" I think I gave up any right your comfort or support after what I did." Muttered Sirius bitterly. 

" I never said you didn't. I'd be well within my rights to never speak to you again. As would James and Peter, you put them at risk too. But we're the bloody marauders and we don't let one of our own suffer alone." Said Remus matter of factly as if Sirius hadn't taken that right and shredded it to tiny pieces with his actions. 

" I don't deserve your forgiveness." Spluttered Sirius incredulously. He couldn't believe the words coming out of Remus’s mouth, the only person he'd dared to think might speak to him again was Peter and even then only out of an overwhelming need to be liked. 

" You're fucking right you don't. What you did was awful. Truly fucking awful. You could have killed Snape and James come to think of it. You betrayed me in the worst way possible, I could have ended up in Azkaban Sirius! And that would be if I could live with the guilt." Exclaimed Remus angrily. 

This was the reaction Sirius had been prepared for and it was oddly soothing. Whatever Remus thought of him he already thought worse of himself. He relaxed his body to allow Remus to hit him with maximum effect. 

" But..." 

" But?" 

" But I know what it's like to suffer alone. And I know what its like to feel like there's some dark piece of yourself that forces its way out sometimes. Its different for James and Peter, they see things in black and white, good or bad. And I can't say that given the same circumstances I wouldn't have lashed out too. Perhaps not in the same way as you did but still I can't hold it against you forever." Confessed Remus, his eyes meeting Sirius’s properly for the first time since they'd left the stifling heat of the great hall. 

Sirius felt like his heart was about to somersault out of his chest. Not even in his wildest firewhisky soaked dreams had he imagined that Remus would talk to him again never mind whatever this was. Remus , kind smart Remus, whom he'd hurt worst of all could still see a little bit of good in him despite what he'd done. He wanted to leap on the taller boy, to crush him to his chest and show just how much this meant. He couldn't though, not with the unsure ways things were now. 

" Remus I-" 

" Sirius I want you to know that I dont forgive you. And to be perfectly honest I dont know if I ever will. Things won't be going back to normal. God knows I dont speak for James and Peter on this so how they treat you is up to them. But its killing me, killing all of us, to keep going on like this." Remus cut him off. 

This time Sirius couldn't contain himself, to know that they were missing him as much as he missed them was like a balm for his troubled soul. He took a step forward and flung his arms round Remus. The other boy didn't return it but nor did he shove him off which was a positive considering. He mumbled a thousand muffled thank yous into Remus’s ear. Right there, under that beech tree, with a curious third year looking on Sirius vowed silently to himself that he would strive everyday to be the person Remus thought he was. To become someone worthy of this second chance. 

" Besides it's getting unbearable listening to James drone on about quidditch and whether he should dump Ellie for Evans. I need someone else to shoulder the burden." Grinned Remus breaking the tension in the air somewhat. 

" Hang on, he doesn't seriously think he's got a chance with Lily? I thought we'd got over this." 

" He claims they had a moment, personally I think he's lost it but try telling him that." 

" Merlin I can't believe I've missed this." 

Sirius felt like his smile could probably be seen from space, or at the very least the astronomy tower, as they made their way back to the castle analysing James’s so called moment with Lily Evans. As he had expected it wasn't the same as before. The group didn't have the same easiness it had before and he wondered if they ever would. Peter was clearly delighted to see the gang back together and made a great effort to fill every awkward silence with prank ideas, jokes or general gossip. By the end of the first week Sirius knew more than he ever needed to about Alana Cousin's , who Peter was partnered with in herbology, love life. Nevertheless he was grateful for the effort. James seemed torn between delight at having his best friend back and lingering disgust at what he had done. Sometimes they joked around as if nothing had ever happened and others he was distant and gloomy. Sirius knew in his heart of hearts that if Remus could bring himself to welcome him back then it was only a matter of time before James forgave him. Every night he lay awake in their dormitory, which felt like home again and not like the prison it had become, long after the others had fell asleep and swore to himself and to any god that may exist that he would never ever allow himself to lose his brothers again.


	26. Seeing Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the day of the quidditch final and theres a whole lot to play for.

"LILY!" Shrieked Aria. 

It was too late, the door collided with the tub of paint sending a wave of gold across the almost finished signs not to mention Lily’s shoes. She'd been sent on a last minute mission to see if Coryn had borrowed Aria's tub of red paint. Of course, like most of Hogwarts the third year girls were already either at breakfast or securing themselves a good spot in the stands. What she hadn't realised was that in her very brief absence Aria had relocated her sign making to right in front of the bloody door. 

" Why wouldn't you knock?" Demanded Aria as she fruitlessly dabbed at the puddle of paint which had read 'Go Ruby' only moments ago. 

" Why would I knock on my own door? Why in merlins name would you move to beside the door when you knew I was coming back?" Retorted Lily who felt she could hardly be blamed. 

" Would you move before you spoil things further?" Fumed Aria. 

Unfortunately for Lily it transpired that ballet flats covered in slick paint were not the sturdiest of footwear. As she attempted to step away from the signs , she slipped and landed arse first with an audible thud right on top of Aria’s carefully drawn lion 

" Are you doing this on bloody purpose?" 

" Are you alright Lily?" Asked Alice which was wholly the more appropriate response in her opinion. 

Lily was now smarting from the blame and the embarrassment as well as the actual stinging. She pulled herself up and stomped away from Aria and her bloody signs. 

" We'll never have signs on time now." Groaned Sapphire as she surveyed their handiwork. 

" Well maybe if we hadn't left it to the last fucking minute as always." Seethed Lily. 

" Maybe if someone hadn't decided at 12 o'clock last night that we needed new signs when we have perfectly good ones already." Muttered Alice casting a look at Sapphire. 

" Its the final! Excuse me if I thought we could be a little more supportive." Said Sapphire wryly. 

" It's alright for you, you've barely-" began Lily, striding across the room to where Sapphire had been doing her make up in front of the mirror. 

" Lily." Interrupted Alice. 

" No Alice I -" 

" Lily the paint." Said Alice. 

Lily took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. When she had dramatically strode around she'd left a trail of gold footprints all over the floor, several stray bits of parchment and a carelessly discarded shirt. 

" Fuck." Muttered Lily quietly. 

" Not to mention your arse looks like a massive snitch." Said Sapphire dead pan. 

It took the four of them several minutes to recover from the laughing fit that followed as they took in the ridiculousness of the scene. They all had tears streaming down their faces by the time they composed themselves. 

" Right if we don't leave soon we're going to miss it. Aria I'll try and vanish that paint. Sapphy, look out the old signs just in case. Lily, take these and change in the bathroom, try and step in the existing footsteps. The floor we'll deal with later." Said Alice taking charge and handing Lily a spare set of jeans and trainers. 

" Mama Alice to the rescue." Grinned Sapphire. 

They made it down to the pitch just as the teams were preparing to fly out , signs in hand and still flecked with golden paint. Luckily Peter and Remus had saved them seats in one of the best vantage points though they did attract a lot of glares from other students as they squeezed past. Sapphire had treated them all to pairs of binoculars especially for the match, mainly to stop them borrowing hers. Lily quickly pulled hers from her pocket and spotted Ruby making her entrance onto the pitch a beat behind James and hollered accordingly. Beside her Remus and Peter held up rather large signs in support of James and Sirius. 

" When on earth did you have time to make those?" Asked Lily, taking in the various drawings and moving parts. They really put their signs to shame. 

" You know us Lily men of many talents." Quipped Peter as he hoisted his, featuring a moving portrait of Sirius, above his head. Lily couldn't help but notice it was smaller than the one they had for James - clearly things weren't quite back to normal. 

" We may have had a bit of help from the fan club." Confessed Remus nodding his head at a gaggle of girls and what looked like one bedraggled boyfriend further down the stand. 

The stands erupted in cheers as the whistle blew for kick off. The game was fast paced right from the off with Slytherin scoring inside two minutes. The various amateur bookmakers of Hogwarts had the two teams down as pretty much evenly matched. Emma Vanity was said to keep her players on just as tight a training schedule as James, Lily had even heard a rumour that she had them on special diets. The hard work was certainly paying off for both teams, keeping the crowd on their feet with a quick succession of goals. Within the first hour Ruby had scored two and been denied what would have been a cracking shot by Slytherin's keeper. Up in the commentary box, Nathan was taking advantage of the fact this was his last game and having a rare old time much to McGonagall's dismay. As the two hour mark passed neither team seemed able to get the edge despite the hefty scoreline. It seemed increasing likely that the game would come down to the snitch, and Cara Vega and Regulus Black looped the pitch increasingly anxiously. Thankfully, unlike the winter games, the weather was pleasant and nobody minded being kept in the stands. It was so bright in fact that when Lily looked through her new binoculars she could some of the players squinting in the sun. On a couple of occasions a chaser missed the quaffle entirely as they were blinded by the bright rays. Ever resourceful , Peter revealed that he had brought chilled butterbeers in his bag much to the jealousy of nearby students.

Lily was cracking open her second bottle as the spectators around her let out a collective gasp. Hurriedly she lifted her binoculars to her eyes and watched as Cara and Regulus raced after the snitch, neck in neck , as it flew near the Gryffindor hoops. Despite Regulus's top of the range broomstick the determined gryffindor girl managed to push ahead of him and clasp her hand around the struggling snitch. As the stands descended into wild celebrations around her, Lily decided to train her binoculars on James instead. She supposed that she wanted to see his reaction to all his dedication paying off. As almost every other eye in the stadium was trained on the face off between the seekers , it made sense that her scream was lost in the joyous noise. Whether the usually alert captain's vision was obscured by the sun or he was simply caught up in the dramatic chase Lily couldn't tell. Either way James didn't spot the bludger hurtling towards him until it was too late, it collided with the side of his head with a sickening crunch that Lily could swear she heard over the crowd. She watched in what felt like slow motion as James's limp body slipped from his broom and plummeted towards the hard ground. The vast majority of the spectators remained blissfully unaware and she was being jostled on all sides by celebrating housemates. At least one other person had spotted James , Sirius was plunging towards him urging his broom on with all his might. Lily could see the determination glinting in his dark eyes. The marauders sixth sense of each other must have kicked in as Lily suddenly felt Remus’s fingers digging into her wrist as they helplessly watched their two friends streak through the air. Miraculously, Sirius managed to angle himself underneath James's prone form. For a moment it looked as if the weight of the impact was going to send both of them on a collision course with the ground. Lily held her breath as she watched Sirius grapple with and eventually regain control of his broom despite the dead weight of James slumped across him. Still the spectator's celebrations went on unawares. Rather than limping towards a landing as anyone would assume, Sirius somehow found the strength to adjust his grip on his best friend before taking off in the direction of the hospital wing. Immediately Peter and Remus were off, pushing a path through the raucous crowd. Without thinking Lily chased after them though her shorter legs and less sharp elbows left her trailing in their wake as they made their way back towards the castle. The news of what had happened seemed to spread out slowly in a ripple across the crowd with those few who had been paying attention hastily repeating it to those around them. 

Lily would never have considered herself particularly fit by any standards - she certainly didn't run daily like Ruby. It must have been sheer adrenaline and fear that carried her along Hogwarts eerily empty corridors to the infirmary. By the time she got there Peter and Remus must have been far ahead, already in the hospital wing. She tried the doors but found them locked. Normally a great respecter of rules and locked doors, she whipped out her wand and attempted an alohamora. Nothing budged, Madam Pomfrey was cleverer than that. Resigning herself to wait she slumped against the wall and attempted to catch her breath, the sweat trickling down the small of her back. It was a little like being in the eye of the storm. She could only imagine the frantic scenes beyond those double doors and outside the castles thick walls the dull roar of the crowd grew every closer. And yet this section of the corridor was perfectly quiet apart from her hitching breaths, the sun streaming in from the bay windows highline the dustmotes that danced in the still air. It was here, in this brief moment of quiet and stillness, that Lily realised she was in love with James Potter. You didn't worry this much , scream and sprint, over someone you didn't love. Of course , it had taken a big dramatic moment for her to catch on but now that she had she could see all the little moments that had led them here. She barely had time to come to terms with this realisation before she was interrupted by skidding feet and raised voices. It seemed the rest of the school were beginning to catch up with her although her friends were nowhere to be seen. The anxious throng waited for what seemed like hours, although in reality was more like a few minutes, until a small curly head popped around the door. 

" Madam Pomfrey says James Potter's girlfriend can come in." Announced the first year boy, blushing a deep scarlet as he realised how many people were seeing him in his Chudley Cannon pyjamas. 

" Just his girlfriend." Said the boy, warily looking at the ever-growing horde of students. 

Lily wasn't sure what possessed her but she found herself stepping forward. The boy , obviously not a follower of Hogwarts gossip, didn't know any better and allowed her entry. She had no idea what she was going to say, she only needed to know that he was alright. A wave of relief washed over her as she heard his voice from behind a privacy curtain , fainter than usual but still distinctively James. 

" Moony stop fussing, you heard Poppy it looked worse than it was." 

" Stop fussing , merlin James you were knocked out by a bludger and plummeted a good hundred feet!" Said Remus, sounding every inch the mother hen. 

" If you're gonna fuss over someone, fuss over Sirius he's the one with two broken arms." 

Lily took a moment to marvel at how Sirius had been able to keep a grip on his best friend, to fly him safely to the hospital wing, while he must have been in absolute agony. 

" Sirius is lucky Dumbledore was slowing you down or you'd have both crashed!" Pointed out Remus. 

" Padfoot didn't know that though did he?" Said Peter. 

" You'd have done it for me Prongs." Shrugged off Sirius, as if everyone risked their life for someone else everyday. 

Lily suddenly felt that she was intruding on something rather private. A touching moment between brothers. She began to silently back towards the door, drawing confused looks from the little first year. She was just about to leave when she heard her name mentioned. Curiosity got the better of her. 

" Lily was just as frantic as us you know James. She was screaming and she ran here behind us." Peter informed him. 

" Bloody hell Prongs maybe your plan has worked after all." Said an astonished sounding Sirius. 

" Please, I think Lily’s too smart to be seduced by some good deeds and a girlfriend." Snorted Remus. 

Except Lily realised , she wasn't as clever as Remus had thought she was. She'd fallen hook, line and sinker for James's good guy act. All those little moments that had been racing through her mind, of them coming together to help others, sharing things were all simply calculated acts so that Potter could finally win over Evans. Finally win that game. Blindsided, she made yet another start for the exit. 

" Lily? What are you doing here?" Asked Ellie in surprise as she rushed into the infirmary. 

Of course quite possibly the last person she wanted to see was standing right in front of her. In all the madness Lily had completely forgotten Ellie's existence. Lily was angry on the other girls behalf - did she know she was being used? However, she didn't know how to say that without sounding like a crazy person. 

" Lily? I couldn't get through the crowds quickly but they said his girlfriend could come in. Is he okay?" Fretted Ellie. 

Lily could only nod towards James's curtained bed in response. The taller girl rushed across the room without a second glance. 

She bit her lip determined not to let any tears shed, angry or otherwise, before she made it back to the relative safety of the dorm. Pushing open the doors she almost careered head first into Dumbledore, resplendent in robes patterned with tiny flying snitches and clutching the quidditch Cup. As was just her luck on such occasions he appeared to be accompanied by at least half the school. 

" Ahh Miss Evans! Perfect timing. It did not seem right to award the cup with two of Gryffindor's star players absent and thus we have relocated the prizegiving. If you'll excuse me." Said Dumbledore. 

Lily jumped out of the way to allow the professor to sweep past accompanied by a somewhat dazed and mud covered gryffindor quidditch team. She had very much hoped that the ground would open up and swallow her, or at the very least she could blend into the crowd, but fate had other plans. Alice seized one hand and Sapphire the other with looks that suggested they would be talking about this later.

Luckily for her, her friends were too busy congratulating Ruby and hastily getting ready for the party which James had insisted go ahead to interrogate her immediately. She feigned enthusiasm as they recounted the match and picked out outfits, all the while her mind was consumed by bloody Potter. If there was one thing Lily Evans had always been sure of it was that James Potter was an arrogant arsehole who only cared for getting his own way. Somewhere in the course of this bizarre year her belief had wavered, she'd seen a new side to him. Or at least she thought she had. Funnily, she'd always thought that being proved right about him would be a whole lot more satisfying and somewhat less heartbreaking. 

Neither of Lily's parents were massive drinkers, she'd only seen them truly drunk at family parties a few times in their lives. However, one thing her mum had emphasised to her once she was a teenager was never to drink on an empty stomach or when upset. Of course, Lily disregarded this advice entirely and had sunk two vodka shots with a speedily recovered Sirius within the first five minutes of the party. James's heroic return half an hour later merited further shots lest she scream at him in front of the entirety of Gryffindor house. James lapped up the attention from the crowd for a brief ten minutes of glory before Remus sternly shepherded him back off to the hospital wing. An hour later and she was beginning to wish she had heeded her mothers advice. Spotting her face Sapphire towed her away to the location of all important conversations at common room parties - the girls stairs. Quite why they had these conversations within feet of their own private dorms where anyone could see was unclear but it was pretty much a house tradition. It was basically a rite of passage for Gryffindor girls. Over the years she had done her fair share of comforting on these steps as well as a few instances where she was the protagonist of whatever drama was occurring. As she was having her drunk moment embarrassingly early in the evening the stairs were relatively clear of other crying girls and supportive friends. 

" Now Lily Evans, are you going to tell me what the bloody hell is wrong with you or do I have to force it out of you? You shot out of those stands quicker than a racing broom. Apparently found your way into the hospital wing to see James and have been on the verge of tears since. " Demanded Sapphire planting them both down on a cold stone step. 

" Oh Sapph I'm so pathetic." Moaned Lily, finally allowing the tears that had been threatening for hours to spill down her cheeks as she buried her head on Sapphire’s shoulders. 

" Lil you're many things but you arent pathetic. Is this about James? I've been wondering about you two for a while but I knew if I said anything it'd be more likely to push you in the other direction." 

" Christ , have I been that obvious? Not only will I be pathetically sad , everyone will know about it. Fucking fabulous." Muttered Lily. 

" Everyone doesn't know. I know because I know you. Now explain what's happened." Said Sapphire, peering at her over her glass of whisky. 

" I saw him get hit by that ball and I didnt even think, just charged off to the infirmary as if my life depended on it. Think I might have knocked a first year over on the way actually. I should apologise for that, she was about yay high, blonde , funny teeth , do you see her?" 

" Focus Lily, you tipsy sod." 

" Right well I got there and had to wait outside for a bit. And it just hit me that I fancied James Potter. After all these bloody years." 

" About time, boy do I have some money to collect." 

" Sapph! Trying to have an emotional breakdown here." 

" Sorry continue. Why are you upset? Sounds like realising you fancy someone who's liked you for years is a positive thing. Unless you're worried about Ellie, in which case don't be everyone knows she's a placeholder for you." 

" Sapphire thats exactly the problem. I heard him say as much to the marauders. All this maturity and decency I've seen this year , it was an act. And I fell for it like a bloody idiot. He's been using Ellie and playing me like a fool." 

" Lil I mean this in the nicest possible way, get over yourself." 

" Excuse me?!" 

" Do you really think James would change this much just for you? I think he's maturing." 

" I know what I heard. I can't believe you're sticking up for him!" 

" I'm not sticking up for him. If he has done that then he's acting like a prick. But I dont think he's a bad person. He's someone who's growing and he is probably not quite there yet. Like Sirius." 

" So you're saying I should just shrug it off and forgive him?" 

" Of course not. You've every right to be angry and upset. If he wasn't injured id be joining you right now in giving him a firm kick in the balls. I'm only saying don't give up entirely, he might surprise you." 

" We'll see." Said Lily , mainly for Sapphire’s benefit as she had already sworn to herself that she wouldn't let herself make the same mistake twice. 

They were interrupted by two fourth year girls one of whom was ranting madly. 

" Looks like someone needs our spot. Wipe your face Lil and let's enjoy the night. And sweetheart whoever he is he isn't worth it." Said Sapphire, patting the fourth year on the shoulder as they passed. 

Lily wasn't entirely sure if she would have admitted all of these ridiculous feelings to Sapphire had she been sober but she certainly felt better for it. How she would feel in the cold light of morning was another matter entirely. The two of them stumbled back into the party just in time to see Sirius, wrapped up in a banner, throw up noisily into the quidditch cup. 

" On second thoughts forgot what I said, what the fuck do I know I fancy that." Snorted Sapphire.


	27. Long Hot Summer

While the end of exams came as a blessed relief it also meant that the end of term was merely days away. Unlike other years none of them seemed able to muster much excitement for the upcoming summer. The seventh years were of course reluctant to say their last goodbyes to their home for the last seven years. In Charlotte's case this was heightened by her fear of what motherhood would be like outside of these stone walls. Sapphire was dreading the thought of long weeks with her grandmother and was taking the chance to let loose whenever possible. Her sister wasn't saying anything but she had snapped at several of them over silly things and Lily could tell something was bothering her. She suspected Ruby was fretting over how she would be able to see Emmeline once they had left the castle. Aria was anxious at the prospect of their first summer without Jude as well as knowing that without his help they'd be more stressed than ever at the B and B. Even James and Sirius didn't seem to be their usual rambunctious selves at the thought of lie ins and whole days filled with quidditch. Though with what she now knew about James's dad she couldn’t blame them. Lily herself had mixed feelings about the summer - a rest would be welcome but with no Severus and Petunia growing more hostile by the day she suspected she was in for a very lonely summer. Only Alice seemed chipper at the prospect, her and Frank were spending the first two weeks before he started auror training in the South of France. Owls had been arriving all week with packages full of floral dresses and floppy sunhats. 

They tried desperately to push the thoughts to the back of their minds - choosing to bask in the grounds and sit up way too late playing silly games in the common room. Lily tried her best not to let her feelings about James spill out and spoil the rest of the groups fun. She'd decided to remain civil with him in company but any burgeoning friendship they may have had had been well and truly stamped out. He seemed somewhat bewildered by her change in attitude though at least had the good grace not to question it. Despite her efforts there did seem to be something picking at the edge of their determined happiness, whether it was her and James, the slight awkwardness that still existed between the boys or the increasing sense of the war creeping in she didn’t know. By the time they were all boarding the gleaming scarlet train, lugging hastily packed trunks, they were all somewhat exhausted. Lily could only hope as she stepped onto the platform in London that the long, and if forecasters were to be believed blisteringly hot, summer ahead could help restore them all to their previous selves.


	28. Don't Lose Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the start of the gang's final year at Hogwarts and this time Lily's convinced Dumbledore has lost it for sure

Lily had mixed feelings as she made her way through Kings Cross Station. On the one hand, she would be glad to see her friends and get back to studying again. On the other she was loath to get back to the increasing darkness of the wizarding world especially on today of all days. She had taken on a summer job at a local restaurant, she told her parents it was for something to do but in truth she had been worrying about her employment prospects post Hogwarts and thought a savings cushion wouldn't hurt. Embracing a muggle job combined with her cancelled Prophet subscription and a surprising lack of contact from her friends had allowed her to somewhat block out the war that continued to wage. Almost immediately upon passing through the barrier she was hit with a reminder - Mrs Eversham was fighting back tears as she looked upon the scarlet steam engine. Despite Aria and Coryn's protestations their mother seemed almost as if she would stop them boarding and Lily didn't blame her. By the time she reached them the sisters had managed to pry themselves from their mothers grasp. Lily didn't even have time to say hello before Aria firmly grabbed her hand and towed her towards the train door. 

" Before she stops us." Aria explained as she levitated all three of their trunks onto the train. 

" Now Coryn you can go sit with your friends but we will be in this carriage if you need me okay?" 

" Christ Aria I'm not Violet's age, I'm fourteen. Stop fussing." Snapped Coryn, tossing her unusually straight hair over her shoulder and stomping off down the corridor. 

" She's been like this all summer, were we this bad at fourteen?" 

" Worse I'm sure." 

" Look theres the twins, you know I haven't heard a peep from them all summer." Said Aria as she pulled open the compartment door. 

" Christ its like seeing two of your mother." Teased Lily as she spotted the twins appearance - both were looking remarkably straight laced in matching beige robes with their dark hair tightly pulled back. 

Lily didn't get the usual response she would have expected from Sapphire at least, the pair didn't even turn to acknowledge them. They remained glued to the window waving almost robotically - Lily had seen the Queen doing similar on TV- until the train had pulled out of the station. 

" Thank fuck for that." Said Sapphire immediately peeling off her leather gloves and beginning to pull the pins from her hair allowing them to scatter on the carriage floor. 

" Don't be careless Sapphy." Chastised Ruby and Lily noticed that the pins were mother of pearl. 

" You cannot be fucking serious." Said Sapphire incredulously, rounding on her sister. 

" Oh I think we all know who's fucking Sirius." Retorted Ruby seemingly equally angry. 

" What on earth is going on?" Asked Lily bewildered. 

" I'll tell you whats going on Lily. Ruby allowed our darling grandmother to practically lock me up all summer while she was off gallivanting with bloody Emmeline." 

" Merlin you really can't take responsibility for anything can you? You brought it on yourself with your inability to behave for one fucking moment. You nearly stopped us coming back." Spat out Ruby. 

" Hello strangers!" Said Sirius, bounding into the compartment totally oblivious to whatever was happening. Peter and James were right behind him. 

" And here's the man of the hour. Yet another person who can't take responsibility for their own fuck ups." Said Ruby. 

" Don't start on him." Said Sapphire immediately.

Lily was still completely confused as to what was happening and Aria looked equally bewildered. 

" You cannot seriously be acting like the injured party here Ruby." Interjected James. 

" Oh thank the lord our great moral arbiter is here." Muttered Lily sarcastically, she'd tried to push her feelings about James down over the summer and thought she had succeeded but seeing him brought it rushing straight back. 

" What is that supposed to mean?" Asked James. 

" ENOUGH!" Shouted Aria, shocking them all in to silence. 

" In case none of you have noticed it is the anniversary of my brother's death on this very train. So if you could all stop squabbling over who grandmother gave a diamond necklace or whos shagging who or whatever the bloody hell it is it would be much appreciated!" Snapped Aria before leaning her head against the window and shutting her eyes. 

Everyone looked suitably abashed and the marauders quietly left the compartment without another word. Lily felt guilty for sniping at James rather than focusing on the pain her friend would obviously be in. She herself had experienced a rather sleepless night thinking about boarding the train and she could only imagine how much worse it was for Aria. Even though they had been on the Hogwarts Express several times since that day this ride seemed different. It simultaneously felt like only yesterday and a million years ago that'd they'd all been getting ready for sixth year with no idea what lay ahead. She could tell from everyone's expression that they were thinking the same thing. After a little while, they could see from the rise and fall of Aria’s chest that she had fallen asleep and yet nobody broke the silence. 

" Morning campers!" Chirped Alice pushing open the compartment door. Her hair was swept back which highlighted the abundance of brown freckles sprinkling her cheeks. 

Immediately the girls hushed her nodding towards a sleeping Aria. 

" Where have you been?" Whispered Lily as Alice got herself settled in the seat opposite. 

" I've got a cousin starting in first year, Max, I was seeing him onto the train." Explained Alice. 

" Well now everyone's here I think the pair of you owe us an explanation. A quiet and calm explanation. Sapphire first." Hissed Lily. 

" I made a stupid mistake. Grandmother threw a grand coming of age ball for me at the start of the summer. It was basically a horrendous speed date, she invited everyone she considers to be a suitable match. Half of Slytherin was there. So after an hour or two of being paraded around like a piece of meat I'd had enough. I sent a note to Sirius and he snuck over from the Potters. Grandmother caught us together in my bedroom and I've never seen her so angry. She's basically had me confined in the house all summer , I could only do things with her. Even Amber was out more than me. She was threatening to send us to some Italian finishing school instead of coming back. Said good wives don't need NEWTs. And Ruby was absolutely no help , she wouldn't even write to you guys for me." Explained Sapphire shooting a glare at Ruby as she did so. 

Well at least that explained the lack of letters from the twins. She couldn't exactly say she was surprised that Sapphire had finally pushed her grandmother over the edge. Sapphire had deliberately been playing with fire for a long time but she couldn't help but feel sorry for her friend. And she'd thought her summer had sucked. 

" I've always said Sirius would be the death of you Sapph. You brought this on yourself. And it's not fair to say I didn't do anything to help. I stopped you from making things worse for yourself. Not to mention, I spent all summer charming grandmother which is the only reason we are even here." 

" By the sounds of it the person you should both be angry at is your grandmother. Not each other." Pointed out Lily. 

" Heavily agree, the old hag." Said Alice. 

" Kiss and make up?" Suggested Sapphire. 

" No way, merlin only knows what you could have caught from Black." Said Ruby haughtily. 

" Ruby." Said Alice and Lily at the same time. 

" Fine." Huffed Ruby allowing Sapphire to put her arms around her. 

Now that the tension in the air had disappeared they were all eager to catch up. Mindful not to wake Aria, they spent the next hour happily discussing Alice’s tres romantic weeks in the south of France, Sapphire and Ruby’s quasi imprisonment and Lily’s adventures as a clumsy waitress. Not to mention stuffing themselves with sweets from the trolley, it was their last ever first trip after all. Lily always enjoyed reacquainting herself with the magical world after the summer , particularly the sweets. Shortly after the trolley witch departed Aria woke up. She chose not to mention what had happened before, instead asking Alice all about Frank and their trip. 

" Oh Lil, now Aria's awake we have a little something for you." Grinned Alice reaching into her bag and pulling out a sparkly plastic crown like the type children wore. 

" Now that you're officially Queen of the castle!" Said Aria as she placed the crown on Lily’s head. 

" Well this is certainly better than the badge." Laughed Lily as the girls pretended to bow down at her feet. 

With all the drama she had actually briefly forgotten that she was now Head Girl, Melissa must have put in a good word after all. Since she'd got the letter she had been putting serious thought into what she wanted to do in her new position. She'd only wished that she had her own owl so that she could have arranged to meet Remus in Diagon Alley and started planning their year together. 

" That reminds me , we actually got you something too." Said Ruby fishing through her satchel. 

" How on earth did you two know?" Asked Lily, she'd only been able to tell Alice because she had written to her with a family owl. 

" Lily, please you've practically been head girl since you were eleven." Said Sapphire rolling her eyes. 

Lily carefully unwrapped the silver tissue to reveal a beautiful burgundy leather bound diary embossed with the words ' Lily Evans Head Girl' in delicate gold letters. She was touched, her friends had such faith in her. 

" For all those plans and lists we know you'll be making." Said Ruby. 

" You lot are too good to me. Thank you." She smiled. 

" Consider it a bribe, we're expecting to get absolutely zero detentions this year." Teased Sapphire as she sucked on a sugar quill. 

" Maybe try and stop getting caught with your knickers round your ankles in that case." Retorted Lily with a grin. 

" Lily Evans, I would never!" Said Sapphire all faux scandalised. 

" Speaking of, I better get changed and be on my way. I want to discuss a few things with Remus before the prefect meeting." Said Lily, standing up and getting her uniform together. The other girls exchanged a few knowing looks as she left but didn't say anything. Luckily she remembered at the last minute to snatch the crown off her head.

Lily gave her appearance one last critical stare in the bathroom mirror. She was proud to have been picked as Head Girl, something she'd thought about since at least fifth year. At heart, she knew she deserved it, she'd more than put in the hours as a prefect and she was reasonably well liked among both staff and students. However, she wasn't naive she knew there would be some who thought her an unfit choice and that Dumbledore had gone mad. That was why she was determined to look the part, she wouldn't give them anything to criticise. During her trip to Diagon Alley she'd purchased a new black skirt despite the fact she hadn't grown since age fourteen and all her old skirts were perfectly fine. Even though she hated to inflate Potter's bank account any further, she had to admit there was nothing as good as Sleekeazy's and applied a small dollop in order to give herself a perfectly neat high ponytail. She was adjusting her badge for the third time when someone banged loudly on the door to tell her to hurry up because it was an emergency. Immediately panicked she unlocked the door to be met with an anxious looking Coryn. 

" Coryn whats wrong?" 

" Oh Lily its you. Look ! Look at my hair. I spent hours on it this morning." Exclaimed Coryn. Lily was massively relieved to hear that the 'emergency' was of the beauty kind. Coryn's blonde hair which had been poker straight when Lily had saw her earlier was clearly fighting to get back to its natural curly state. Aria had went through a similar brief phase in their third year before accepting it could not be tamed. 

" Here, try this." Said Lily, offering her the bottle of Sleekeazy she'd used. 

" Thanks Lily, you're a lifesaver." Said Coryn, gratefully accepting the potion and locking herself in the bathroom. 

Lily watched her go with a smile. In truth she was happy to see the girl worried over normal concerns for a fourteen year old after the year she'd had. She headed towards the prefect carriage with a spring in her step. Luckily Remus was already there by the time she arrived although annoyingly James was with him. She was glad she'd left enough time to discuss plans with Remus. Although some of what she had written down she knew Remus would agree with - things like set office hours and increased prefect bonding were ideas that they'd discussed together during their patrols- she was sure they'd both have some new ideas. 

" Remus! How was your summer?" Said Lily as she gave him a hug. 

" Lovely to see you as ever Lil. Not too bad, spent a lot of it with these idiots." Said Remus with a grin. 

" Oi you loved every second of it. How was your summer Evans?" Asked James. 

Lily resisted the urge to make a snide response. If she wasn't civil towards him it would only make things terrible for their whole friend group. Besides, the last thing she needed was people asking questions. 

" It was decent thanks. Spent most of it working. If you don't mind James I was hoping to talk to Remus about some Head Boy stuff before the prefects show up." Said Lily, hoping he would take the hint. Instead of leaving James laughed somewhat awkwardly in response. 

" Um Lily I'm actually not Head Boy this year. James is." Said Remus, looking almost fearful. 

For the first time Lily noticed the shiny badge pinned rather haphazardly on James's robes beside his Quidditch pin which remained in pride of place. Honestly she'd have thought the marauders would have grown out of silly little jokes like this. 

" Very funny James, give Remus back his badge so we can get started please." 

" We arent joking Lily, trust me I was as surprised as you are." Said James. 

Lily couldn't believe it but one look at Remus’s face confirmed the truth. Arrogant, bullying, rule-breaker in chief James Potter had been made Head Boy. She'd have to spend the whole year working alongside him. Maybe the people who said Dumbledore had finally lost it were right. 

" Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me, you?" Asked Lily incredulously. 

" I mean it's not so bad is it? We work well together." Said James tentatively. Remus was doing his very best to blend in to the background, a difficult feat for someone that lanky. 

" Why didn't anyone warn me?" 

" I wrote to you when I found out. I assumed you didn't get it." 

Lily remembered receiving the letter a week or so ago delivered to her bedroom window by a handsome tawny owl. Once she'd clocked the Potter family seal she'd tossed it in the bin without opening it. She was certainly regretting it now, at least if she'd known she could have been prepared. 

" I didnt read it. I can't say I'm not shocked. But I suppose we better get on with things. What notes have you made?" 

" Notes?" Asked James warily. 

" For the prefect meeting. The meeting we are just about to run. Have you not prepared at all?" Said Lily angrily. If she thought about it she knew she was being a little unfair, not all Heads prepared as much as her and it wasn't a requirement. 

" I didn't know we had to. How hard can it be to tell a bunch of committed rule abiders that they know have the power to enforce them? Probably the most exciting thing that's ever happened to them." Shrugged James. 

" Well arent we off to a marvellous start. Stay quiet and I'll do the talking. Luckily one of us thought ahead." Said Lily, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Before James could respond the first of the prefects arrived, a fifth year Hufflepuff with pink glasses. Even Lily had forgotten how keen new prefects could be. She'd likely arrived just as early to her first meeting. The pair of them were forced to smile and make small talk as more students arrived. Annoyingly many of them seemed charmed by James's easy going manner. The look on the Slytherin's faces at least was an enjoyable moment in what was turning out to be a terrible first day. If looks could kill her and James would most certainly be six feet under. While she felt she gave a pretty decent speech and answered everyone's questions she was definitely distracted by her anger. She was angry at the headmaster for a downright ridiculous decision, angry at James for his laziness and annoyed at herself for allowing it all to fluster her. She was sure the prefects could tell something was off although they didn't mention it. As soon as the meeting was over and the last prefect out the carriage she stormed off back to the girls, unwilling to spend a minute longer in his infuriating presence.


End file.
